The Ostrobogulous Life of Jael Montague
by Brooklyn Knight
Summary: Jael Montague has a gift like no other, she can wake the dead, literally, with a single touch. When she and Kenzi meet Bo she's excited to find someone 'different' like her. Though this is short lived as they are both introduced into the world of Faes. Life as a Necromancer is never easy especially when you're in love with a shifter... Dyson/OC
1. The Beginning

**_Warning:_**

_This is a Dyson/Oc fanfiction. Basic things: Heavily influenced by "Pushing Daisies" (Great series you should watch it.) There will be no (unless called for) bashing in this story so please no flames. It is rated T for now but will be raised to M for Explicit Sexual Situations (aka Lemons/Smut/Limes). Sorry if it's a slow start but please give it and my character time to develop and grow. And No, she is NOT a succubus. _

_Ostrobogulous:__ Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

******Watching and Waiting **

**Part 1: The Beginning**

* * *

At this moment in time, Jael Montague was twenty-three years, seven weeks, three days and five minutes old. She sighed as she walked into the 39th district's coed locker room. Her roommate had taken her out partying the night before in celebration of her 'new' job. She had been a receptionist and file clerk for the 39th district and had just recently been switched to day shift.

It wasn't anything special, same pay, same hours, same benefits. But the idea of actually sleeping when it's dark and eating breakfast in the morning was just enough to get her to agree to take over for the other clerk. Still, any reason for a party was enough for Kenzi, and she had quickly convinced Jael to spend her first free night out partying which had, in turn, caused the two to oversleep.

"Jelly!" Her tired annoyance was replaced with joyful energy hearing the thick accent of detective York. She smiled over her shoulder at him while she clocked in.

Mike York was an older man, at sixty years old and graying he was still quite the charmer. His good nature and jolly attitude made working from eight at night to six in the morning bearable the past few months. "Jelly" was his term of affection for her. Since he had first met her he had miss pronounced her name as _Gel_ instead of "Jay-el". After a few weeks she stopped bothering to correct him and it had eventually evolved into a term of affection for her.

"Hey Mikey." She patted his shoulder as she passed.

"Why you up so early, doll?"

"Wanted to get here early, get things a bit more organized and introduce myself to the day staff." It was partly true but in all honesty she had rushed to the station thinking she would be late, she hadn't accounted for the traffic-less early morning.

Mike grunted as he changed his shirt and put away his gun. "These boys don't deserve you."

"You don't deserve me." She teased back. It was true, Jael was an angel in the detectives eyes. She made coffee, finished paperwork and almost always knew where a file was.

"We're gonna miss your pretty face 'round here."

"You flirt. Trust me I'm not as pretty in sunlight." They shared a laugh as Jael put her things away in her locker.

"Maybe, but if any of those bastards give you trouble you send them my way." He huffed.

"Sure thing. See you around Mikey." She kissed his cheek in a last goodbye before heading towards her desk.

It had taken her longer than she thought. The two minute walk had somehow stretched to an hour as every detective that saw her stopped her to say their farewell and warn her playfully of what the day shift would hold. Finally she sunk into plush swivel chair of the front desk. She rolled her eyes at the stack of files on the corner. Obviously Marcus, the day receptionist, had decided since it was his last day that he could 'fuck all' and leave the work to her. After taking a moment to self pity, she began to work. She organized papers, took calls from the tip line and call ins, and even managed to meet a few of the detectives.

Detective Jake Jensen, or J.J. as he was often called, was a sweetheart. A looker that had that little bit of adorable nerdy, awkwardness around women. It was cute seeing him attempt to flirt with her, all the while he kept knocking things over, stumbling over his words and eventually just giving up and walking away with a "see ya."

She waved back with a small laugh. Hearing the phone begin ringing, once again Jael got to work.

"Hello, 39th police division, how may I direct your call?" She pressed the record button on the side of the phone, their conversation appearing on a poped up window that would later be used for records or evidence in court. Pulling up the department program onto her screen she saw every Detective's name and badge number along with their department and weather or not they were on duty, in the station, or out on the field.

"Yes, I was told to contact here to report a burglary?"

"Yes ma'am…." Any time a call came in to report a non active and or non violent crime that didn't require the presence of an office, they were directed to Jael to take down information.

As she left to file the paperwork she had finished, oblivious to the three men watching her intently.

* * *

Dyson and Hale were in a rather good mood as they came back from lunch. However, Dyson's joking demeanor changed into something more serious as a familiar scent gently wafted up his nose. For four months a scent had been lingering among the station. Actually, not so much a scent but a memory of one.

Faint and faded.

It had drove Dyson nearly crazy as he followed it all around the station, seemingly leading everywhere and yet no where particular. He hadn't been able to find it again for a good week now and he found himself hungry for it. His nose gave the smallest of twitches as his hands clenched by his side.

It was heavenly and feminine, rain water and something else he couldn't place that must have been distinctly her. It made his mouth water, his knees weak and his cock throb achingly. He had never been able to place the species but he knew without a doubt it was fae.

"It's that scent again, it's back." Dyson said, turning away from Hale and looking around the precinct cautiously. "It's stronger, but I can't…" He inhaled again. As the seconds passed it became stronger and stronger till his body throbbed with adrenaline and desire.

The smell finally hit him full force as the squad room door opened up. His eyes snapped to the door, gaze beseeching and intense. From the hallway came a young woman, her blonde-brown hair covering her face as she shuffled a large stack of files in her arms. It was only a few moments before the girl disappeared into a filing room, but those moments seemed to stretch forever for Dyson.

"Hey, D?" Hale snapped his fingers in front of his friends face, successfully snapping him out of his trance. "You with me, man?"

"It's her." Hale turned to look in the direction Dyson was staring. Through the opened blinds he could see the girls back as she filed away.

"_Her_-her?" Dyson only nodded and the two both continued staring at the girl for a moment before Hale finally thought to ask. "Hey, Al?" Detective Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez leisurely looked up from his computer. He and his partner, J.J, sat across from the faes. The two were polar opposites. J.J was a funny guy a bit more on the nerdy science side. Alvarez was a flirt and smooth talker, rivaling Dyson and Hale in the area of women as his exotic looks and charm worked in his favor.

"Who's the girl?" He pointed at the one in question.

Alvarez suddenly grinned brightly. "Oh, spotted the new girl already?" He chuckled as he got up from his desk, coming to stand next to Hale. "Jael, she's switched from night shift."

Hale and Dyson exchanged a glance. That would explained the lingering scent.

"What do you know about her?" Dyson's deep voice questioned.

"Not much, she just started today… and J.J's in love with her." Alvarez couldn't resist a shot at his partner even if he wasn't hear to defend himself. "Can't say I blame him though. I think _I'm_ falling in love." Alvarez grinned crookedly.

All three men turned to eye her as she walked out. Her hair was somewhere between dark blonde and light brown, hanging in waves past to the bottom of her breast. Her blue sweater hugged her body tightly revealing the curves of her full breasts. Lastly was her bottom, full and round that led to long legs that seemed to stretch forever.

Her movements slowed before coming to a stop, her head turning in their direction. But while Hale and Lopez quickly turned their eyes somewhere else, Dyson held her gaze.

* * *

Jael slammed the filing cabinet letting out a mumbled sting of curses as she picked up more files that needed correcting. Exiting the file room she felt eyes on her. It was that tell-tale feeling, like any minute someone was gonna jump out and stabyou. She slowed to a stop, her eyes going to the source. Jael was taken aback. Light blue-gray met her own sky blue. But it wasn't the color that surprised her. There was a depth to them she had never seen before. Their connection lasted only a few seconds before Jael found her feet moving forward on their own accord out of the squad room and into the hallway, the feeling of eyes on her lasting until long after she had returned to her desk.

It was an hour later she was approached.

While enjoying her thirty minute break at her desk and enjoying a slightly stale bagel with peanut butter, a shadow came across the desk. Previously she had been staring at the phone with a look of pure hatred, but when a dark hand was placed beside it her gaze traveled up the attached arm. Jael was nearly surprised by the closeness of the man leaning on her desk. He was dark skinned, impeccably dressed, and incredibly handsome. His smile provided a stark contrast, straight white teeth created a dazzling smile that lit up his brown eyes. Oh he was good looking, and definitely knew it.

"Can I help you Detective…"

"Hale." He stated distractedly. He took the opportunity to study her face. Looking for any tatto's marks or even horns. He was surprised to see peachy clear skin with a few barely there freckles. Plush pink lips, high cheek bones, button nose, and pretty blue eyes with long lashes. She had to be a Nymph, or Succubus, maybe even a vampire…."And you are?"

"Jael. Now is there a reason you're hovering over me." She didn't like people hover, it meant they were watching her and if people were watching her….well she had a right to be paranoid, especially in her line of...work?

"Aryouigorrk?" He said quietly, partly covered up by the ringing phone below him.

"What?"

"Light or Dark?" He repeated this time looking a bit suspicious.

"Um…I don't understand the question."

His eyes widen slightly, posture straightening out. A frown covered up what was left of a smile. "The Ash? Blood King?" Hale quietly asked. He watched her face contort in honest confusion her head shaking slightly.

"Blood Ash? Wha-" She sighed giving him a stern look. "Look, I'm on my break, go take your riddles somewhere else." The ringing phone finally got to him and Hale nodded toward it.

"Are you gonna get that?" He pointed at the blinking light flashing away as the sound of a shrill ringing started up once more.

"No. People are particularly stupid today. I can't talk to any more of them longer than I have to." She stated plainly. She was tired of having to explain that complaining of neighbors barking dogs and taking assigned parking spots were not actual crimes. When she found out which operator was advising them to call her, she was going to beat them over the head with the damned ringing phone.

"It might be an emergency."

"It might be another old lady thinking her younger neighbors a prostitute because she has a tattoo and brings home strange men. That's describing any woman with an active sex life nowadays. " She got out through a mouth filled with crunchy peanut butter.

A silence fell between the two, each staring each other down till finally Hale walked away, intent on giving Dyson hell for nearly exposing them.

* * *

After the last of the day's paperwork was finished and most of the detectives had gone home or were just getting in, Jael had clocked out and changed before heading towards the morgue for a little off the books over time.

Jael entered the morgue and instantly felt a shiver go up her spine as she walked down the dim lit corridor before quickly entering the autopsy room. Everything was sleek metal or plastic, the only pop of color being the dark red filing cabinet in between the two medical examiners desks. The fact that the room was kept cool to preserve the bodies only added to the sterile and emotionless space.

She glanced around the cold room her eyes going to the row of bodies lining one wall. She paused a moment listening for any distant voices or coming foot steps, but was only met with the overhead buzzing of the florescent lights.

Her hand picked up the chart clipped to the end of the slab, eyes glancing over the cause of death: _Suicide_. She put the file back and repeated the same thing with each chart as she went down the line.

_Suicide, Accident, natural causes, accident,.._

Finally! _Homicide_ She looked over the rest of the report quickly.

"Alright Mr. Jacobs, let's find out who shot you."

As she pulled the white sheet off the man's face, Jael thought of how this wasn't really a job for the average receptionist.

But then again, Jael Montage wasn't like other receptionists, nor was she like anyone else for that matter. You see, Jael had a gift like no other. She could touch dead things and bring them back to life. This touch was a gift given to her, but not by anyone in particular. There was no box, no instructions, no manufacturer's warranty. It just _was_. The terms of use weren't immediately clear; however, once Jael had accepted her gift she had decided to use it….particularly to solve murders.

After all… murders are much easier to solve when you can ask who killed them.

So this is were Jael found herself. Standing in the bleak, cold morgue, her hand hovering over the dead man's forehead.

Finally with a reassuring breath her finger connected with the cold skin. A yellow glow illuminated the man's corpse before it disappeared. The pale blue skin replaced with lively, healthy, skin. His body jerked up, his newly alive eyes searching frantically along the empty morgue before settling on her.

"Hi."

"Hello." The man looked down at his chest before bringing a finger to prod the hole the bullet had left."Crap. I'm dead aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. Do you know who killed you Mr. Jacobs?"

"Yeah, my bitch of an ex-wife did it. So what if I missed the alimony payment! Why should I have to-" Jael closed her eyes to resist rolling them. With a sigh her finger uncurled and touched the mans shoulder. Another glow illuminated the begrudged man, though this time a faint blue. He fell silent instantly, his body crashing back to the metal table, still forever more. Firt touch: Life. Second touch: Dead, again, forever.

"Sorry!" She blanched as she put his arm back by his side and the sheet over his face. She picked up his chart once more, looking for the active investigators. The jiggle of a turning door handle alerted Jael. Looking towards the sound she cursed seeing the silhouette in the door's window.

As the medical examiner entered whistled a happy tune, he was oblivious to the closing side door to his left.

* * *

No matter how many times Jael did it she still got nervous while dropping off her "hints". They knew the beginning and she gave them the end, all they had to do was fill in the missing middle pieces.

Jael placed the sticky note on Hale's desk under a few folders that were requested. As she glanced around she smiled, no one had seen her. With both professional and _extracurricular_ job done she could now go home.

"Hey, new girl!" Her head fell in defeat. Turning on her heel her face showed just how unpleased she was while still staying polite.

"Yes?" She approached the desk of the an that had called her, keeping a good distance away from the twitchy man in handcuffs in the side seat next to it.

"File these, would ya." He didn't bother looking up as he thrusted the files into her unprepared hands.

"The dead line was an hour ago they'll have to wait till tomorrow." She glanced over the report deciding if it was important enough or not to keep her from wine awaiting at home. "Rip _of_?" She read aloud before holding up the folder.

"You got a problem there, Sweetheart?" Jael glared but held her tongue and pointed to the file.

"It's Jael. You misspelled rip off. Dropped an "f"." Twitchy in the seat began to cough out a laugh but was silenced by the detective's cold stare.

"Oh, I see. We have ourselves a smart ass." The detective folded his arms and glared in a poor attempt to intimidate her. If only he knew what had taken place in the morgue minutes earlier. This time she couldn't help her self.

"Don't you mean "smart _as_"?" She smiled sarcastically.

The detective's face reddened as the guy handcuffed next to his desk started barking with laughter, drawing more attention to them. She didn't give him time to reply instead choosing to strut away in victory.

On her way out she grinned as she tossed the file onto her desk. The asshole's paperwork could wait till tomorrow.

* * *

The loud screams of hookers were what greeted Jael as she opened her apartment door. She walked past the television and easily muted the noise. Her dog, Digby, huffed in gratitude from his spot under Kenzi's feet.

"Hey! I was saving the world from hookers!" Her best friend and roommate yelled out in indignation.

"Yes and while the video game world is now a better, less STD infected world, my ears are suffering for it."Jael hollered before yanking open the fridge, her eyes narrowing into slits as she saw the nearly empty shelves. The only items being a box of backing soda, a jug of milk, and a questionable orange that was turning suspiciously blue. "Kenzi!"

"What?"

"I thought I gave you money to go shopping?" Her eyes went to the black haired girl noticing how she suspiciously shuffled her feet and hid them.

"You did..." Kenzi smiled sheepishly as she caught Jael's stony gaze. "I was on my way there and I saw these amazing boots!" Nothing, not a sigh, a yell or even a blink crossed Jael's face. "You know I have a weakness!" Kenzi rushed out in defense.

Jael finally rolled her eyes with a short huff. Kenzi really did have a sickness when it came to boots and heels. "I'm no longer enabling your sick habit. You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies."

"What are you talking about, I eat." Kenzi shrugged as she walked in completely, her hand reaching for the peanut butter jar.

"Yeah, _my_ food." Jael muttered as she shut the fridge door and stood straight. "Take out it is…."

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Pictures and Banners on Profile. **

**Digby is pronounced "Dig-bee"**

**A huge large thank you to mellowenglishgal, she was so patient with me, helping me pick out names. (I was very indecisive about finding the perfect one.) and even letting me barrow a few lines from her story to get the ball rolling.**


	2. The Dead Man

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Watching and Waiting **

**Part 2: The Dead Man**

* * *

Jael sat down at her desk, her eyes going to the large stack of files waiting for her signature and filing. She flipped through them quickly making sure everything was alright, I's dotted and T's crossed. Just seconds ago she had turned twenty-three years, twelve weeks, two days and fifty eight minutes old...and she was tired.

Once she had gotten through the large paper mountain she heaved most of them into her arms and walked to the various squad filing rooms. Starting with _Robbery & Assault_ and ending with _Homicide._

She both liked and dreaded the homicide squad room. There were many detectives there who were friendly and polite to her, but it didn't make up for the feeling she got once she entered. Like Jael was being watched, almost hunted, and it made her on edge.

An officer held the door open for her and she smiled gratefully. However, the smile dropped to a small scowl as she saw where his eyes were: focused on the cleavage revealed by her shirt. Just as she thought, once both feet entered the room the feeling was back. She refused to show how affected she was by it, not giving them satisfaction of knowing she was scared and guilty.

She strutted confidently to the filing cabinets on the other side of the room. She filed quickly and quietly, moving almost on autopilot until a file dropped, the papers spilling out all over the floor. The blonde grunted as she put the files in her arm down on the edge of a smaller cabinet before bending down.

As she mumbled to herself and scooped up the papers she wasn't aware of the shadow behind her, swiftly plucking out a file without so much as a single sound before leaving. Jael returned to her filing a moment later, completely oblivious about how close she was to being exposed.

* * *

Dyson held the purple sticky note carefully, his thumb tracing over the black words thoughtfully.

_The wife did it._

She had, but how would they know that? He compared the delicate curves and gracefully swoops of the note to the file in his hand. _Got ya, _he smirked. He slammed both papers on a typing Hale's desk, the siren jumping in his seat before glaring at him.

"What. Is. Wrong. With you?" He glared at Dyson's smug smirk.

"She wrote the note." He looked between the papers and Dyson not fully understanding the dire importance of this.

"So?"

"She knew the wife killed him before we did. She's Fae, maybe psychic."

Hale threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, D. She's Fae, you were right, I was wrong, we done now?"

"No."

"And why the hell not." Hale leaned forward, watching around to make sure no one was paying attention to their private conversation.

"I always trust my instinct." He said knowing Hale trusted them as well. "And they're telling me something's not right with this. She's trouble."

The two stared each other down before Hale's serious face broke into a smirk and then a grin.

"She's not trouble she's just hot. You have a thing for her." Hale couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped, ignoring Dyson's intimidating glare.

"I do not!" It sounded like a whine even to his own ears but blonde flash caught the corner of his eye. Dyson watched the girl in question glance around as she left the filing room. "Alright, you wanna figure out what she is once and for all?"

Hale followed the shifters eyes and scoffed. "No!"

"Not even if I promise to drop it?" The two stared at each other before Hale jumped up and began following her, Dyson rubbing his chin to hide the grin that spread as his long strides quickly caught up.

* * *

Jael's heels clicked slightly as they hit the linoleum floor. Stopping in front of the body she glanced over the chart. The victim was 26 year old Dewey Hue, his cause of death unknown and questionable. She pulled back the sheet, and sighed. _A hipster…great! _She rolled her eyes. _Nerd glasses, beanie, double layered hoodie, and… oh look new van shoes! _With a sigh she flicked the man's nose letting him take a moment to get his surroundings.

"Crap, I'm dead aren't I?" he spoke after a moment of looking around.

"Yep." Dewey shook his head and rubbed his face harshly. "My mom is gonna kill me!"

She didn't want to point out that he was already dead so decided just to ask, "Why?"

"She told me to stop smoking weed when she left for her yoga class!" As he continued to mutter obscenities a realization dawned on her…

"Wait. Are you telling me…you live with you're mother!"

"No!" He snapped. "I live in the garage apartment, have my own mini-fridge and everything!"

"Your older than me! And nearly 30!" She said indignantly, a bit embarrassed for him.

"So? I'm an opportunist!"

"You're a mama's boy!" She heard the sound of the stairs door clamming shut and panicked, the coroner and medical examiners should still be on their lunch breaks. "How did you die!"

"I't a long story, I-"

"Cut to the last moment before you died!"

"I put my knife in the light socket…" Jael stared at the older man with a look that clearly stated that he was the dumbest man alive. "…I was high" he defended himself.

_As if that made it better_...She thought.

"Alright, times up." She outstretched her finger but the man held his hand up.

"No, I want my life back!" He begged.

"It's not like you were doing anything with it." She slapped him upside the head a blue glow spreading around his body before he was dead once more. She caught the arm before it crashed back down to the metal table. She put him back the way he was before slipping off her shoes and running for the main hallway. The soft padding of her feet on the floor was drowned out by the thumping in her heart.

* * *

The two faes entered the morgue only to stop dead.

It was empty. Nothing put the buzzing of overhead lights and their own footsteps.

"She's not here." Dyson's eyes shifted to burning ember and black, taking a large wiff. It was a scent he had only ever smelt on her. "But she was."

"What is it?" the siren asked, because Dyson's head had perked up. For a second, his eyes caught a shimmer of gold through the door's small window before it dissapeared.

"I don't know," he frowned, still gazing at the hallway, though now empty. "I thought I just heard…and there was blonde…"

"Wishful thinking, dude," the siren laughed.

"This is so weird," Dyson frowned.

"You just can't be wrong, can you?" Hale rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean…I'm not wrong!" He nearly growled. His eyes narrowed at the empty hallway.

Dyson turned to see Hale checking out the bodies. "What are you doing?" He asked seeing Hale lean in closer to the dead man's face.

"Nothing looks missing, she's not an Aswang. But-"

"But what?" Dyson stepped up besides Hale realizing what he saw. The man was in the usual position but something was different, off. His arm was away from his body, his head turned slightly to the side and his hand was spread and curled, as if reaching out for something.

"nothing looks different, no wounds, teeth marks, nothing." Hale state in slight confusion. Like Dyson, his own curiousness was beginning to grow.

Dyson knew she was Fae, he didn't know what kind, how old, or what side, but he knew she was.

And he was going to catch her….

* * *

Jael swallowed as she exited the staircase after just running up four flights of stairs. Her heartbeat quickening, because she was sure he had seen her, his warm, clear eyes so cutting. She knew it was stupid to do it again so soon especially after feeling eyes on her most days, but she hadn't taken into account of someone following her.

Jael entered the break room and groaned. There, sitting on the couch, was the detective that had been an ass to her the past few days. "ugh, not you too!"

"Trouble sweetheart?" He smirked at her.

"Don't call me sweetheart. I already had the longest day of my life and now I have to be in the same room with you. oh look, it's only 11! How nice!" Jael couldn't help but snark as she grabbed a coffee mug from the counter.

"There's no coffee." His casual words made her stop dead, her body going completely still as she glared at him.

"That's not funny." She stared at him wide eyed as he got up and dug through the cabinet.

"There's herbal tea." He held up the box of Jasmine Tea, eyes widening when she grabbed it and threw it back into the cabinet before slamming the door.

"This is not an herbal tea morning, this is a coffee morning."

"You are not a morning person are you?"

"Kay, first of all: No one is a morning person if they tell you otherwise, they're freaks of nature! Second: This is an honest to god jumbo coffee morning!"

"I can offer you tea and a balance bar." He grinned showing off his dimples.

"Please, please, please, tell me you're kidding!' She grabbed the collar of his shirt, feeling like she just might cry if she didn't get some form of caffeine.

"I'm kidding."

She gasped pushing him away form her. "You're sick!"

"Hey we all need ways to keep our sanity, mine just happens to be torturing you."

"You're a sadist! you're a fiend!" She glared and shouted, her mood changing a 180 when he pulled out a large bag of ground black dark roast coffee. "You're pretty!"

"Never been called pretty before."

"Maybe they don't realize how you look because they focus on how you act."

"How do I act?"

"Like an Ass." _Ding!_ "Oh look my coffee's done." She grabbed the pot and poured almost all of it into her travel sized mug before leaving.

"I'm Nick!"

"I'm still pissed!" She called back over her shoulder, ignoring his laughter.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, PM-ed(really got me inspired), alerted and even added to their favorites. It was a huge honor to get so many. Sorry for the delay, computer problems.**

**Dark-n-Twisty:**** Thanks for all the compliments : ) and hope you enjoy Jael like you do Avery, and no I haven't abandoned that fic I'm simply taking a break and clearing my head for a bit. **

**Pluv143000**** &**** AppoloniaAstria****: you caught that eh? : ) Lets see if you can find other references in future chapters. ;)**

**Next chapter will be the same night and the beginning of It's ****_Fae, Fae, Fae, World,_**** and yes, I will be doing all the episodes in depth (but only including scenes that have or relate to Jael).**


	3. The Rescue

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, World**

**Part 1: The Rescue**

* * *

Jael couldn't help but smile as she entered the _Rooftop Bar and Lounge_ latter that night. She had stopped by home to change, not wanting to have the scent of ink and coffee on her clothing any longer than necessary. Settling for something simple she decided to go with a white tee and black skinny jeans with black leather her knee high boots a dark grey vest that stopped just under her breast, enhancing one of her best attributes.

"Beer and 4 tequila shots please." She ordered once she reached the bar. Taking a seat, she let the tension slowly start to ease away from her.

She had collected the reward for information involving the 'murder' of Dewey Hue. The five grand rested nicely in the front jean pockets. Her gaze traveled around the room, taking note of the number of people and all the exits visible. A bad habit of hers. Finally her gaze rested on the door way, waiting for Kenzi to show.

Kenzi had an odd..job, you could call it. A classic pick-pocketer who seemed to have the fingers of a ghost. The girl had the ability to go in and out and all about without the slightest feeling to the victims.

She had probably wanted to have they're night cap here because the availability of "easy pickins" as Kenzi called them. People who wouldn't notice something missing until they were gone. After all in a hotel bar most people wouldn't notice something gone until they got back up to their room. Especially if said persons were so drunk you could smack them with their own stolen wallet and not have them even pause.

The bar tender continued to stare at her as she fiddled with the silver rings on her thumb while he made the drink. Finally she couldn't help but glance up and ask, "what?"

"Nothing." He smiled devilishly, pushing the small tray of shots towards her. "It's just… you are so beautiful to look at." She smiled, her pearly whites hiding how much she wanted to roll up the abandoned news paper on the seat next to her and smack him on the nose with it.

"And so unlucky to know." She grabbed her beer and tray, deciding to sit at a small table on the other side of the bar and wait for Kenzi.

She took the first shot of tequila before chasing it down with a swig of beer. She let her mind slowly drift off before a shock of white blonde caught the corner of her eye.

Sure enough, there was her best friend mid pick.

The smaller girl was decked out in a plush jacket, black tank top, and purple mini skirt topped with her new thigh high boots. All accompanied by the scattered accessories and the near white blonde wig she had begged her to throw out over and over again. _ "You're mad because I'm the hotter blonde" _Had been her response.

She couldn't help but into her beer seeing the pickpocket strut towards her, not a single person at that bar realizing their back pockets were a whole lot lighter.

"Didn't I through that thing out?" Jael passed the shot over to Kenzi eyeing what use to be her old jacket.

"I love this jacket! Just because it doesn't fit your Amazon bod doesn't mean I can't look amazing!" The two downed their shots like champs, not so much as a wince as the harsh liqueur burned their throats in the most satisfying of ways.

"Cleaning house tonight?" She asked, wondering if the night was going to stretch out until Kenzi had her full of picking. Honestly after the near exposure of her gift early today and the mass paperwork attack that followed she just wanted to get drunk and go home, maybe spending the next day playing hooky and treating her and Kenz to a little shopping spree.

"Nope!" She popped the P, smirking. "Already got a pretty penny." Jael grabbed the wad of cash from her pocket and tossed it disinterestedly on the table in front of them. "But not as much as you apparently!"

"I used my gift." Jael shrugged.

"God I wish I was psychic!" Kenzi moaned in longing. Jael froze, her beer just resting before her lips as her once relaxed body tensed once more as she cast a glance over to her friend.

Her best friend.

She didn't know why she kept lying. Kenzi had accepted her for what she was, or at least what she said she was. _But that was different.._the voice in the back of her head said. Kenzi had already believed in psychics before meeting Jael, so it wasn't that far of a stretch. However, confessing she wakes the dead and puts them back all with the touch of her finger might be a little out of bounds.

"Imagine if we could get the lottery numbers!" Her ice blue eyes shined with the prospect.

"You know it doesn't work that way." She said softly.

"I know." Kenzi sighed wishfully clearly not noticing the guilt in Jael's voice. "But if only…"

Jael spotted the man heading towards them and snuck the cash form Kenzi's hands back into her pocket. "Head up." She warned. Kenzi turned and looked at him with boredom while Jael gave small smile. More out of amusement rather than politeness or joy. She wondered how long till they got him to leave.

He was average height, middle aged, dressed in a cheap suit. As he came closer they could see he had blonde hair with hints of gray and green eyes. Nothing really special about him and nothing close to either of their types.

"Hello beautiful. Pretty drinks for a pretty ladies?" He offered them a drink. Jael tipped her own beer as a signal she was set. But Kenzi took the drink he put down.

"Sure. Cheers."

"Cheers." He grinned back. Jael glanced disapprovingly as Kenzi downed the drink before setting it down with a 'whoo'. "Well now, you are thirsty, aren't you?" He slid a hand around her back.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Kenzi leaned in closer and Jael just barely caught her slip out the man's wallet before tossing it to her under the table. "Thanks buddy, and ciao."

She slipped out of his grip before grabbing Jael's hand. "Bye, bye." She halfheartedly smiled before following.

They walked down the hall in comfortable silence, a rarity for the usually chatty Kenzi, but thought nothing of it, after all she had downed that drink pretty fast and she didn't want to lose another pair of boots if she was suddenly feeling nauseous.

"You okay?" Jael asked as they neared the elevator.

"Yeah." She nodded but then blew out a puff of air and shook her head. Obviously she wasn't.

Her cerulean eyes caught sight of a sign for an ATM as Kenzi pressed the button. "Wait for me I'll be right back. I'm gonna deposit this."

"Why!?" She nearly moaned. Kenzi had always liked to play with the money they got when at home. Rolling around in it, throwing it up in the air, even petting it like it was a precious pet. It was a sickness really.

"Because I don't trust you with 5 Gs in cash." She threw over her shoulder.

She didn't see the man from earlier take the spot she had just vacated as she entered a side hallway.

* * *

Jael waited for the ATM patiently. She stepped aside and gave a curt smile to the older gentleman in front of her as he finished, grabbing his cane and shuffling back to his room. She made the transaction quickly depositing the cash to their small, but happy, bank account.

On her way back a ding from her pocket caught her attention. Pulling out her phone she saw a new video from Kenzi. Pressing play she stopped in her tracks, confused at the shaky camera and the odd scene on her phone. A brunette woman had grabbed a man and was doing something to him. It looked like a kiss.

That was…until the man collapsed on the floor. Fear gripped her heart as she recognized the elevator interior from the barley visible logo at the top corner and creep from earlier. The one that had given Kenzi the drink. The woman approached Kenzi bending down before the video was cut.

For a moment she just stared at the black screen, frozen in shock and fear before her body snapped back into action.

Jael ran to the elevator, bypassing the old man from earlier and shouting a quick "sorry" when she nearly collided with him. Turning the corner sharply she sprinted, nearly crashing into metal doors as she began pressing the button frantically.

Never in her life had she felt as panicked as when she caught sight of the dead man on the elevator floor sitting with a grin on his dead and ghastly face. She squeezed into the compartment letting the doors shut behind her.

Her fingers skimmed his skin quickly. His form coming back to life with a small jerk. Eyes searching around frantically.

"Where did they go?" She huffed between a gasp.

"Am I dead?" The smile was still on his face as he looked up at her and she wanted to smack it off.

"Yes." She glared. "And if you don't tell me what I know this elevator is going to take you straight to hell!" That did it, his grin lowering to a smile. A little scared of the woman crouching over him.

"Th-they left. She-she kissed me and I- I couldn't breath, and…"

"Where did they go." Her voice had taken on a tone like never before, the air around them seeming to become colder and darker, all warmth and feeling gone from the small space.

"We were at the parking lot floor last I remembered."

"Who's the woman?" She glared. At the mention of her he fell back and got that ridiculous and slightly disturbing grin again.

"I don't know." He sighed whimsically. Jael touched his forehead and his form slumped once more.

_What would Kenzi do?,_ she thought. Her frantic panic was gone. A cold heavy weight suddenly filling her heart and stomach at the mention of her one and only true friend …

Deciding that she couldn't call the cops, Jael had searched the parking lot quickly. Finding no trace of them she pulled out her cell phone and called Kenzi's phone carrier, her stomach twisting in worry as she listened to the horrible hold music.

**"**Hi, so sorry to bother you but, my sister snuck out of the house last night and went to a… Justin Beaver concert... What? Uhhh yeah, Beiber... Anyways, I was wondering if you could just look up the coordinates and tell me where she is?"

The woman suggested calling the police, causing worry to rise. Who would believe the story anyways? And would they believe how Jael got the information? No.

"She's just a kid, she shouldn't get in trouble because she wants to be a little wild." She paused praying the woman would take the sympathy card and just give her the location. "Please?" With a sigh the operator agreed. "Thank you!" She gave a breathless huff in relief. Her phone beeped a moment later, a map popping up with a blue dot showing Kenzi's location. She wasted no time flagging down a cab and giving him directions.

* * *

Dyson crouched down next to body of the deceased. Snapping on a glove, he gently pulled down the yellow sheet used to cover the slightly disturbing looking body. He blinked seeing the large grin on the man's face. His eyes empty and hollow, reddish black marks marring his face.

"Jesus. What the hell happened to him?" He heard an officer say behind him. He looked back and up at Hale.

"Look, you want to give us a little space here, frank?" Dyson hinted for the man to leave.

"Yeah, Frank, why don't you go canvass or something?" Hale nodded fro him to go.

"You got it." Frank left with one last look at the dead man, his face twisting into a grimace once more before disappearing from sight.

Hale put on his own glove before leaning over Dyson's shoulder. Watching the man look for any anomalies that would suggest he was fae. "Vic's human."

"Yeah, killer definitely wasn't."

"Our side?"

"I hope not. This is sloppy, leaving a feed behind like this. I don't recognize this kind of kill, do you?" Dyson brow furrowed.

"No, but it's a good way to die. Dude died with a smile on his face."

"Hair." Dyson noticed on the man's jacket. Using a pen he pulled it up, "Brunette"

Hale helped to get it in an evidence bag before glancing behind them. "All clear." Dyson closed his eyes and leaned forward inhaling deeply and taking a strong whiff of the vic. "What you got?" Hale asked.

"He's been drinking. And I smell a human on him…Female." He wanted to add that he smelt something familiar but it was too distorted by the other scents for him to space it.

"Well, this time of night, that combo? My money's on the hotel bar." Dyson nodded in agreement. Both heading up towards the rooftop bar.

A few minutes later they were questioning the bartender. Once again that familiar scent lingering just barely nearby. His nose twitch, wondering if the scent had somehow clung to him. Hearing the bartender talk he focused back at the problem at hand.

"I can't remember them all, you know. Crazy busy night." The bartender answered Hale's question. "Liked the ladies though."

"How's that?"

"Kept hitting on out bar tender all night. Leaves, sniffing after couple blondes. Little one and real tall one." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Tall one wasn't too friendly towards him. Saw him follow after them, though."

"This bartender…is she a brunette by any chance?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Bo…"

* * *

_Click-Clank_

The harsh sound of a can being kicked woke Kenzi out of her light dozing. She moved the blonde wig out of her eyes before sitting up quickly, immediately noticing she wasn't anywhere she recognized. "Where am i? who are you?" She looked around frantically for Jael but couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"Okay. Just calm down. You're okay" Kenzi recognized the woman in front of her. It was the girl from the elevator. "You passed out last night. I would have dropped you home," she picked up a wallet at the end of the couch, "but none of these wallets appear to be yours. It's a nice little sideling you got going." She tossed the wallet back down.

"I'm a collector of rare wallets." She tried to give the same excuse she had told Jael all those years ago.

"I'm not judging. I'm glad you're okay." She help up her hands in almost a defensive manor.

"I don't feel okay. What happened last night? Did somebody slip me something?" Kenzi's head was killing her and her stomach was queasy, but it wasn't the hangover she was use to.

"Yeah some creep at the bar. You were hallucinating some pretty weird stuff last night."

"So you didn't…you didn't eat some dude's face in an elevator?"

"N-NO! There was no_ eating_ of faces." she smiled.

"Thank god! That was some creepy ass shit." Kenzi pulled out her phone ready to call Jael when she noticed a video paused on her phone. Her thumb tapped it and she looked up in shock and freight at the taller woman.

* * *

Jael dropped down from the fence with a small '_oouf_' wobbling on her heels before gaining back her balance. Hesitantly and carefully she made her way towards what looked to be an abandoned club. The windows all boarded up and the walls looking a little worse for wear.

* * *

"Kids and your camera phones." She muttered before reaching for her. Kenzi got up and ran around the couch keeping as much distance as possible between them.

"Don't freak out!" She warned.

"I'm freaking out!" Kenzi wondered vaguely if this is what a panic attack felt like.

"What did I just say?" She scolded sarcastically.

"How can I not freak out? Have you seen you!?"

"Yes." Bo's face fell a bit.

* * *

She managed to sneak in fairly easily. As she got inside she heard Kenzi's voice instantly. And looked for the exact location. The gaps in the walls making the sound travel throughout the place and echo off what was left. It was confusing to say the least. As she neared the sound she looked for some sort of weapon but not really finding any. Jael just hoped she could take her….

"Kenzi!" Kenzi turned, nearly squealed as she saw Jael round the corner and come to a stop beside her.

"Monty!" she used the rare nick name, displaying just how happy she truly was.

"What do you want?" Jael yelled at the woman.

"Nothing…" She took a step closer and Jael picked up a broken wood piece, long and jagged at the end and held it as a spear. "Is that really necessary?"

"You killed someone and kidnapped my friend. Yeah, I kinda think it is." She smiled sarcastically, grabbing Kenzi and pushing her slightly behind her.

"Did you kill him?" Kenzi asked almost in disbelief.

"Just slow down" The woman tried to calm everything.

"You ate hs face!" Kenzie suddenly squealed.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you manage to somehow find your way into Lil Miss Hannibal Lector's house!" Jael couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh my god, are you going to kill us? Oh my god!" The shorter girl began to hyperventilate once more.

"You know that is just stupid. Why would I save you just to kill you?" She glared at Jael holding the wooden stake. Kenzi whimpered and gasped for air suddenly unable to get a good lung full.

"Are you okay?" Her face turned from anger to concern.

"I don't know. Can you _get_ asthma?" Kenzi wheezed, nearly gasping for breath.

"Just breath" The woman tried to help and took a step closer, but Jael held up the sharp point of the broken wood at throat level in silent warning.

"Fine. I don't need this. I have to blow town now after saving your ass. And find somewhere else to live, _again_. You're welcome, by the way." Bo grabbed her bag roughly and turned, ready to leave.

"Excuse me, lady, person." Kenzi tried to get her attention.

"It's Bo." She supplied.

"Hi. Kenzi." Kenzi gave a small wave. "Jael." She pointed to Jael who now had the wood lowered but still clutched tightly in her hand just in case. "Look, I'm sorry. You…you're obviously very nice for…whatever you are. But I just had, like, the scariest, weirdest night of my life, okay. So can we just please talk about this like normal people?" Jael couldn't help but snort in laughter. If only she knew….

"I think it's fairly clear that I'm not exactly normal." Bo smirked.

"Is anybody, really?" Jael dropped the wood, letting it clatter to the floor. Bo spared the blonde a small glance, seeing her eyes focused on the wall and an almost haunted look on her face.

"Good. Good. Because normal people do not help out strangers. If you were normal, I could be dead." Bo seemed to relax a bit as did Jael. Kenzi stepped up to her, leaning against the exposed pillars that once belonged to a wall. "We won't tell anyone, please, I totally promise. Okay, just give us like 20 minutes, 20 minutes and you will never ever ever have to ever see us ever again. Please."

"That depends, do you like milkshakes?"

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thanks to those who have added this to their favorites and alerts and especially to those few who reviewed. I'm hoping to get the 2nd part of this episode up either later tonight/day or tomorrow night. Sorry for the wait and please let me know any thoughts, opinions, or suggestions. :) **

**It was all those reviews that trickled in that gave me motivation so please keep them up especially if you've added this to your favorites and are following. ;) **


	4. The Necromancer

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, World**

**Part 2: The Necromancer**

* * *

"Why take the kid? She want a snack for the road, what?" Hale pondered aloud to his partner as they watched the bartender carry out the blonde.

"I think she was protecting her. Hotel put a name to her John Doe, so I pulled his jacket. He's got a few assaults. He likes slipping things into girl's drinks. I'm thinking he targeted the blonde and the bartender stopped her." Dyson closed the file and handed it to Hale, summing up his theory.

After hey had put out an APB on the license plate, Dyson began sorting threw a few more folders. His hand lingered over stack to his right before a thought struck him as he remembered the scent he couldn't identify in the elevator. Reaching out he grabbed the file before bringing it to his nose. A few sniffs and he threw it to the side with the others. "Damn it!" Hale looked over worried as Dyson suddenly began searching through the video feed. With a victorious smirk he pressed the pause button."Still think I'm imagining things?" He turned the screen towards Hale and the Siren bent down to take a closer look.

"I'll be damned." He muttered.

Staring back was the profile of none other than Miss Jael Montague….

* * *

The three women sat at a small table near the back of the diner. An awkward silence had fallen over them as Kenzi stared wide eyed at Bo finishing her milkshake.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" She finally broke the silence, making Jael look up from her fiddling with her straw.

"Sorry." Kenzi apologized placing her milkshake down. "By the way, um, I know things could have gotten really messed up for me last night if you hadn't shown up, so thanks."

"I'm sorry I threatened to shish kabob you." Jael admitted begrudgingly. Kenzi was right a lot worse could have happened to her best friend if it wasn't for Bo. "And thanks for looking out for her." She was a bit more sincere with her thanks.

"Oh, well, you're welcome." Bo smiled, pleasantly surprised and a bit flattered. A beat passed in silence before Kenzi spoke.

"Okay, screw it. I got to know." She pulled out a marker from her jacket and took a napkin off the table. "Some things are too stupid to say out loud. So….Here"

Bo looked at the napkin and smirked giving a small chuckle before putting down on the table. Jael slid it towards herself and read…

_I am an alien I am a demon_, each accompanied by a little check box next to it.

"Really." Jael stared in disapproval at the shorter girl.

"You are a tool. And… I don't know what the hell I am. Honestly just a freak I guess. Does it matter?"

"No." Jael whispered to herself, absent mindedly beginning to twirl the rings on her finger.

"Kinda of. I mean what exactly did you do to him?" Kenzi leaned in towards Bo, keeping her voice down.

"It's hard to explain, okay? I just, I sort of…" Bo looked around them a moment trying to find the words. "I sort of drain people." She lowered her voice.

"Oh my god. Are you a…" Jael elbowed Kenzi when the waitress approached cutting the girl off. They waited till she had collected the plates and left before continuing. "Dude, are you a frickin' vampire?"

"Well we know she doesn't sparkle…" Bo spared the blonde a glance amusement in her eyes.

"No. No, it's not like that. Okay, it has nothing to do with blood, it's just… It's this hunger that builds and builds and builds and then eventually I….do what I did last night."

"So you can't control it?" Kenzi asked beginning to fiddle with her fingers.

"No." Bo responded with a lost puppy look.

"Wow. That's shitty." At Bo's disbelieving look she continued. "No, I'm serious; it's like, no way to live. You should really work on that."

"Thanks."

"Both of you." Jael cut a glare to Kenzi.

"Both?"

"Jael can't control it either, she's psychi- OW!" Jael aimed a swift kick to the girls shin, effectively cutting her off. The leather boot provided little cushion to the blow.

"You're psychic?" Bo asked.

"No." She responded honestly. Sadly it was the same time Kenzi replied, "Yeah"

"She gets like these visions off murders and then calls it in to collect the reward. We make a pretty penny." Kenzi almost seemed proud.

"Are we done with show and tell, cause I'm already five hours late to work." Jael grabbed her jacket and began to shrug it on.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No, we're good." The waitress pulled off the bill and handed it to Bo. She looked at both girls before leaning into the waitress.

"I'm a little short right now." She grabbed her wrist, there thumb stroking the skin softly and a pale glow shooting up her arm. "If there's, uh, any way I could come back some other time and make it up to you?"

Jael and Kenzi gazed on in wonder as the waitress bit her lip before nodding. "God, yes." It was so sexual it felt like it belonged in a porn movie. Bo released before getting up and walking out with only a small glance at the other two girls.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold up, woman." Kenzi grabbed her jacket and caught up.

"Fuck work, what the hell was that!" Jael spared one final glance at the flushed waitress before walking out.

"You're saying you can seduce people into doing anything just by touching them?" Kenzi asked as they made their way out of the dinner and onto the street.

"Sort off. It wears off and takes a lot out of me, but yeah."

"Yet you're broke, you live in a crack shack, and you run from town to town." Kenzi gave her an incredulous look. "What are you doing wrong, girl?"

"You know I think I liked it better when you were scared of me." Bo laughed.

Jael's gaze traveled to the man walking past them her brain slowing things down as she took notice of him. Tall, fair skinned, with curly blonde hair and lovely bone-structure underneath a short beard and mustache. He was definitely attractive, but that wasn't what made her slow her pace. It was the seemingly knowing smirk lightly played on his lips, as if her held secrets that no one else did. Her eyes met his and her body was suddenly on edge. Those eyes. So familiar…

She stopped and looked back at him, but the man simply continued to walk in the other direction.

Deciding it was her paranoia playing ticks on her she quickly shook it off and did a quick jog to catch up with Kenzi and Bo.

If she had only kept watch for a moment longer she would have seen him stop and do the same to her.

"No. what you need is some kind of manager. I nominate me." Kenzi grinned, a new hop in her step.

Bo looked behind at Jael with a raised eyebrow."What?"

"Nothing, just thought you'd have some input on this." The girl did, afterall, track them down and threaten to spear her all for her friend.

"Oh no, no, no. Right now Kenzi's a dog with a bone. You're that bone. If I tried to take you away all she's gonna do it bite, scratch, and claw till she gets her way."

"ONE TIME! Jesus. Let it _go_!" Kenzi hollered back in response.

"No thanks." Bo rejected the offer.

"Give me a chance. We would make a good team. Like Charlie's Angels!"

Bo suddenly pulled Kenzi into an ally way and Jael followed. "Okay, look, this isn't a joke, okay. Has it occurred to you that hanging out with a homicidal freak might not be the best move for you?"

"I _live_ with _her_." Kenzi stuck her thumb out towards Jael. "Trust me, you wanna see homicidal, make a mess in her kitchen, she once tired to cut me!"

"It was an accident." Jael shrugged.

"Besides. Has it occurred to you that I'm capable of making that decision for myself?" Kenzi brushed the hair from her face before sighing. "Homicidal freak. God you are so emo!"

"Excuse me?"

"Learn to enjoy your shit already! You can freaking control people by touch. And not in a creepy hand-job way. That is awesome."

"Fine. Say I take you with me. What's in it for you?"

"Out here? Survival. My mama always said, "Find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them. You are definitely the toughest kid on this play ground and it would kick ass to be your friend."

"I think she just insulted you." Bo said over her head to Jael while she unlocked her car door.

"I'm use to it."

Bo looked back at Kenzi still unsure. "I don't know."

"Come on. Every superhero needs a partner. Let me be your Robin. Monty can be you're bat girl!" Kenzi was near begging.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll call in our uniforms, we can all agree on black, right?" Jael rested her hip on the car grill.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned, seeing the man from earlier and a detective she had remembered from the police station as detective Hale. Thinking they were found she stood straight and opened her mouth, but the man from earlier cut her off.

"Take them." He ordered.

"Here we go." Hale smiled in amusement.

A mere moment later a sharp whistle broke through, so high it brought both her and Kenzi to their knees. They could hear Bo asking what was wrong before the pain became too much, neither able to process a thought.

They each grabbed one of Bo's arms and began to drag her away. As the noise started to clear, Jael made a last attempt to stop them. She grabbed Hale's boot, hoping to get him to lose his footing so Bo might have a chance for escape, but he moved to quickly, yanking his foot away with only a small surprised glance back at her.

Finally she managed to push herself up, but it was too late. The van they had gotten in was already speeding down the alley way and out of sight. She came to a stop beside Kenzi, each trying to catch their breath.

The two shared a helpless look. Not knowing what was in store for their new friend.

* * *

Jael sat slumped against the back of the worn down couch, listening to Kenzi rant and curse in Russian. They had returned to Bo's hide out and were waiting while Kenzi called in a favor from her cousin. Hopefully they would find out where Bo had been taken and "bust her out" as Kenzi so eloquently put.

"Because I'm your cousin and I'm in trouble, you dick! Yeah… I know you're freaking connections alright. You want these wallets, trace that plate for me, or I'm telling your mom you're being mean." Kenzi snapped the phone closed before she began pacing once more.

Jael stopped playing with the pocket knife in her hands, looking over at the pacing girl. "When we find Bo, lets agree not to tell her we trusted her fate into the hands of seventeen year old boy. Agreed?"

Kenzi sat down next to her and pushed a few wallets towards her. They started pulling out cash and other valuables.

The ringtone interrupted their pregnant silence a while later. Kenzi answering in Russian before asking if he got it. "Wait. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on." Jael tossed her a marker as the girl rolled up her jacket sleeve. "Okay. Providence Glass Inc. on front." She repeated the words softly as she wrote them down on her arm. "Thank you. Owe you one, bye!"

The two girls hid the wallets in the couch before running out to the car. Hopefully Bo was still alright….

Half an hour later Jael and Kenzi snuck their way across the road and into a grassy area. It was as close as they could get without being spotter right away or attracting attention. Jael slid down the slope gracefully, her softball years coming back to her while Kenzi stumbled down, her elbow digging into the taller girls back. "Sorry." She whispered. Kenzi got out a pair of binoculars, looking at the people coming in.

"Party at the glass factory. That's not weird. Lot's of people. Maybe twelve, no sign of Bo, though." She narrated for Jael. "Party at the glass factory. That's not weird."

* * *

They snuck up to the side of the factory. Jael kept her gaze alert, looking for anyone approching as Kenzi tried the door. "Hey." Kenzi harshly whispered. Turning around she followed her around the corner. The old loading dock was filled with pallets and debris.

"I feel like we've stepped into a horror movie." Kenzi murmured.

"Good thing you've been practicing your hooker slaughtering." Kenzi brushed aside the comment with a roll of the eyes. The two made their way past the debris. Carefully trying to reach the doors without making a stack of pallets collapse on them or alert anyone of their presence.

"It's locked." Jael grunted as she tried the door one more time. She looked around for any other entrance, the dock door held down with a heavy duty padlock. Just when she thought they would have to go back sneaking around she spotted the old air shaft. "Hey, behind you."

Kenzi spun and saw what she was looking at a small look of terror crossing her face. "She's probably in there having tea." She smiled. "I'm sure it can wait."

"Kenzi!"

With a huff Kenzi pulled the shaft open. "Oh, please don't be rats. Please don't be rats. Please don't be rats." Kenzi whimpered.

"Move! Kenzi!" Jael gave the girl a small push before following after her.

They made their way through the vent, following the sounds of fighting and cheering before it stopped. It was suddenly to quiet before Kenzi kicked open an old panel.

Kenzi scattered to a quick jog, Jael nearly losing her before catching up.

"Hey!" She scolded the girl, grabbing the back of her jacket to stop her from running around a corner into God knows what. "You don't know who or what's in there!"

Kenzi looked thoughtful for a minute before turning back. "Hello?" She called out softly. No sound. "Okay."

Jael followed her, both tip toeing quickly, not wanting their heels to clack on the echoing concrete. A figure moving caught her attention, and she turned ready to swing, but nothing was there.

Her and Kenzi found a stair case and followed the lights that had wrapped around it. "Shit." Jael cursed under her breath seeing the crowd in front of her and Kenzi.

"Oh, Bo." She turned and looked towards Kenzi, seeing what had caused such worry in her voice. Bo was standing in the center, some Voldemort looking creature digging it's nails into her skull. She looked peaceful, but her body was tense.

"What are we gonna do?" Kenzi asked her.

"The only thing we can. Scream like hell." With a deep breath Jael stepped forward. "Bo!" She hollered, eyes coming to her.

"Bo! Wake up! Bo, wake up damn it!" The two girls tried to get a reaction from her, only drawing more attention to themselves though.

"Bo, wake up, wake up!" Jael and Kenzi were grabbed by two large men. Both kicking and squirming unsuccessfully.

"He's killing you, Bo. Wake up!"

"Bo!" Kenzi tried once more seeing her fingers start to move. She was grabbed roughly, the man treating her like a ragdoll. "Let me go, you big lughead! Bo!"

"Let us go!" Jael near screamed. The one holding her, clapped a hand over her mouth giving her opportunity. She pulled the pocket knife from her front pocket and stabbed his arm, the man releasing her completely with a painful cry.

"Get out of my head you freak." Bo was awake, pushing the thing away from her. Jael ran to help Kenzi but was picked up by two men this time, one twisting the knife painfully out of her grasp with a twist that nearly broke it.

"Help!" Kenzi screamed. Bo grabbed a knife at her foot and threw it, it entering the mans arm completely and pinning it to a wooden beam behind him.

"Their mine. Back off!" She threw another at the two men holding Jael, she ducked as it came dangerously close to their heads, the two letting go in shock.

She rolled and flipped back onto her feet before grabbing Kenzi.

A gravelly voice drew the threes attention upwards. "This one has passed the test. It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side."

"Neither. I choose humans!" The crowd around them booed and hollered.

"Bo!" Jael caught her slumped form, lowering her onto her knees. Kenzi helped to keep her upright as Jael knelt in front of her. She came to a decision, she would have to at least try though she had never done in on anyone but herself.

"Come here." She brushed the hair out of Bo's face resting her hands over the four marks the thing had made on either side of her temples. "Close your eyes and relax." She placed her hands gently over the marks, cupping Bo's head.

"What are you-"

"Shh." She took a calming breath herself ignoring the sudden quietness around them and the questioning gazes of Bo and Kenzi. A faint glow illuminated the injuries, Bo gasping as the pain melted away.

"Better?" She pulled her hands away, uncomfortable with the eyes she felt all around her.

"Yeah. thanks." Bo cleared her throat. "You're not a psychic are you?"

"Nope." She confessed.

"You!" A woman's holler from above made the three look up. "I knew this amnesia shit was an act." She glanced at the man next to her before focusing attention back on Jael. "Name you clan."

"I don't have a Clan." The woman began rubbing her temples, a sneer on her face.

"Show your markings." A woman with pink hair spoke out.

"Don't have any."

"What about your tattoo?" Kenzi spoke out. Jael turned around and gave her a "really!" look, "Sorry." She shrinked back into Bo. Jael turned back to the people above her.

"Tattoos reflect a clan or tribe. Just do it." Bo told her quietly.

Jael pulled up her shirt to the crowd around her, revealing the pink and blue swallow she had just above the curve of her hip. "You caught me! I'm part of the Tweety-bird tribe. On the look out for Puddy-cats."

"Oh, joy, another smart ass." The woman from earlier sighed.

"Only when my friends get kidnapped. It tends to make people a little peeved."

"Enough!" The man spoke up, his gravelly voice bring her attention back to him. "What are you?"

Everyone in the room was silent all staring at Jael. The tension in the room was thick as not a pair of eyes moved off her form. Looking down at her feet she saw the concrete floor littered with dead leaves blown in from the outdoors through the various broken windows.

She crouched down, balancing on the heels of her feet, and looked up at the Fae's above her. "What ever _this_ is." She brushed her hand over the leaves, the black and brown had a golden glow to them before turning a bright healthy green. All the Fae suddenly began murming amount themselves. Her hand skimmed backwards, a pale blue light following and all leaves returning to their decomposing state.

"A trick." The pink haired woman yelled. Deciding now was the best time to come clean she came closer to the large man at Bo's feet. She looked towards the large bulder-like hammers in his hands and tensed. She would have to do this quickly.

"How's this?" She glanced up at the crowd before touching the giant's chest. His eyes snapped open as soon as the gold light faded, a growl in his chest. He swung at her quickly, Jael barley managed to roll out of the path of the hammer.

He sat back up and swung once more, throwing the boulder tool in hand. She squealed, the wosh of air that passing her head. The giant growled like an animal, his forked tongue slithering out and hissing. Deciding she'd had enough she slapped the hand on her leg.

Once more the giant was still, his body thudding to the floor….

The warehouse was still, everyone staring at the woman, hunched over and panting. "Holy Shit-balls!" Kenzi's high pitch broke through.

The Ash leaned forward and off the rails, like an excited child at the zoo. Fitting, she thought, since she suddenly felt on display.

"How…" He started off…

"I don't know. I touch something and suddenly it comes back to life, I touch it again it goes back to being dead." She cast her eyes to the floor feeling the eyes return to her she saw Kenzi take a step towards her but Bo held her back.

"A Necromancer!" The Ash took a step back as if she was a dangerous animal.

Gasps and hushed whispers were heard around the room, echoing in the space. Calls of 'not possible', 'it's a trick', and 'mistaken' were heard through out.

Jael had never before in her life felt so angry as the Morrigan crossed her arms and leered at her, a victorious smirk on her pretty face. "Well then…if the legends are true, then I guess we all know what side she'll choose."

"Kenzi. I choose Kenzi." Jael glared at the woman a bit taller than her. She stood tall and proud not letting the glares and sneers that made up the majority of the crowd effect her and moved to stand in front of Kenzi and Bo. "I've done fine on my own the past 10 years, I think I'll be fine for the rest of them. I'm with Bo." She felt a new sense of confidence as she looked over her shoulder seeing Bo and Kenzi grin, admit tiredly.

"Fine. You play you're little waiting game, but sooner of later you'll give into your nature and side with us." The Morrigan smirked before walking away, half the crowd following after her.

Jael eyed the woman intently not knowing what she was talking about but not feeling like it was anything good either.

Once she had disappeared out of sight she turned to her friends, eyeing a wide eyed and open mouthed Kenzi. "Don't freak out."

* * *

"I feel like we've been paroled." Bo commented as the three were let out of the van and back into the alley way from which Bo'd been taken.

"You sort of have been."

"Any conditions on our release, Detective?" Jael glowered at the man. During the car ride, Bo had explained all she had learnt from her little adventure. And While she sat and absorbed the information she had suddenly recognized why the man had seemed so familiar, he had worked at the precinct, and while they had never met she was sure it was him who had been watching and following her the past few weeks.

"No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business. And no more leaving town. The Elders want you where they can watch you." He ignored Jael and talked directly to Bo.

"I'm not very good at being obedient." Bo smirked.

"Learn. And when you need help…"

"_If_ we need help." Jael grabbed the card from his hand.

"_When_ you need help, you can find me at…"

"I'll find you." Jael cut him off once more with a glare.

"You did well…Both of you." Jael turned to begin walking when he called out her name.

"What?"

"I hope you don't neglect the paperwork tomorrow." He said with a sly grin. And with that he got back into the van and left.

"You know him?" Bo asked, eyeing her almost wearily.

"I work at the precinct with him." She begrudgingly told them.

"I knew I smelt po-po." Kenzi commented. They waited till the van disappeared from sight before walking out of the Alley way. "I'm not crazy, right? That all just happened?"

"Yep. And now we know. Anyone could be Fae."

"My bets on Weiner dude." Kenzi smirked at the odd looking cart vendor.

"So what now?" Jael asked.

"We go home. And we figure out the rest tomorrow." Bo assured as they began to walk.

"_We_, huh?" Kenzi bit her lip to hide her grin.

"I got to figure out some way to make a living while I'm here, and you thought we'd be a good team so, yeah, _we_."

"Cool. Just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you n' all, but we're only into guy's sorry." Kenzi joked.

The three shared a small laugh.

"I'll try to contain my disappointment."

"So about this Necromancer thing. When were you going to tell me?" Kenzi asked.

"In the morning…or when it came up. Whichever _didn't_ come first."

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Large thanks to _Dark-n-Twisty, 'sSydney,__ and__ Anon_ for your encouraging words. This chapter was dedicated to you three. :) and here's hoping you review this chapter as well.  
**


	5. The Science Experiment

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**The Science Experiment**

* * *

At this very moment in the town of Couer d'Couers Jael Montague was Six years, 37 weeks, 5 hours, 32 minutes old. She let out an infectious giggle as she ran through the field of wild daises, chasing her beloved dog. Her dog, Digby, was 3 years, 2 week, 6 days, 5 hours and nine minutes old...And not a minute older.

Jael watched in horror as the golden retriever paid no mind to the on coming truck as he ran across the road. That was, until it was to late...

Her stunned body reacted before her brain could even think. Her skinny legs carrying her towards her lifeless companion. With the innocence only a child could posses she crouched down beside him, her grey sailor dress fanning out around her.

She willed the dog to get up, to roll over and stop playing dead. But as the seconds passed she suddenly found herself realizing that this time he was not playing. He really _was_ dead. Her blue eyes,witch at the time were hauntingly to wide for her face stared in curiosity at him.

Wanting to feel the soft fur that she had grown p cuddling at night, Jael stretch out out a hand. The thin limb shook gently as she gripped his fur. Her eyes widening when a golden glow spread over his body before disappearing.

With a happy 'woff' Digby got up and ran back into the field of daises, his tail wagging happily.

This was the moment young Jael realized she wasn't like the other children. For the dog that should be dead, was not.

* * *

Some seventeen years later Jael looked at Digby. His brown eyes meeting hers as if he knew what she was remembering. "Don't let Kenzi sleep past noon." He gave a low groan in acknowledgment before jumping off the couch and heading into Kenzi's room. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed her bag and left for work.

It was a hour later that Jael found herself spinning in her chair. A last ditch t procrastinate on the now two days of paperwork she had to do. She was unaware that two of the blurs were her least favorite faes.

Hale had grabbed the arms of her chair stilling her. "Morning Lil' mama." He greeted with a small smile.

"What to you want?"She looked up at him in annoyance.

'You, have a doctors appointment." Dyson spoke from his position leaning on the desk behind her, his eyes not leaving the file he flipped through. Jael spun her chair once more looking at him. Her eyes caught the name on the tab of it. _**Montague, J.**_

"Is that my file?"

Dyson didn't answer only raised an eyebrow, "_Some_ college?" he read aloud from her resume.

"Some seemed like enough." She responded before snatching it out of his hands. Dyson let her take it already realizing she was smart enough not to put anything important on it. "I don't like doctors. They're all touchy and pokey and probe-y..." Hale and Dyson both gave her an odd look. "Not like that! They ask questions, lots of questions..."

"To bad." Dyson cut her off.

"If I do will you stop looking through my file?"

"No." Dyson gave a small smirk with his blunt honesty. "But I promise not to search your place."

"I'm _sooo_ quitting." Jael muttered under her breath as she puled her jacket out angrily, leading the way out.

* * *

"Hello. You must be Jael. I'm Lauren." Jael looked up at the blonde Doctor whose hair was a few shades lighter than her own with rich brown yes. Her face was made up of sharp edges and points.

"What up." Jael began to braid her hair loosely behind her to occupy her fidgeting hands. She cast a glance at Dyson and Hale. The two Faes working as guards to keep her from bolting. It wasn't so far fetched with how much Jael hated the idea of people poking and prodding her.

"Do you mind if A.J. Assists me?" Lauren asked. Motioning to the man collecting tourniquets and vials.

"Yes."

"_Jael.._." Hale's voice was warning but held a bit of amusement to it.

Lauren took a seat in front of Jael. Her pen poised over a clipboard. "Parents' names." The doctor looked up at her through her lashes.

Jael stiffened instantly. "Why does that matter." Her eyes narrowed slightly, looking at the doctor in suspicion at the doctor. And when Lauren cast an uneasy glance to the two faes behind her she knew her suspicions were confirmed.

"No reason."

"Then there's no reason to answer." Lauren had a reason. But she dare not tell the Necromancer what it was in fear of how she would react. Especially if she were to find out what would happen afterwards.

"Tell me if it's too tight." Jael's head snapped to the man next to her. The first thing she noticed was the bright hazel eyes and the bashful smile.

Dyson's narrowed eyes and clenching hands went unnoticed by all.

"When was the first time you ever brought someone back to life."  
"Six. My dog Digby."

Lauren continued to ask some standard medical questions while the man known as AJ collected samples of hair, skin, and spit.

"Tell me if it's to tight." Jael looked up and was able to get a good look at AJ his hazel eyes held a bit of pity in them as she winced from the needle. His red-brown hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin. He smiled shyly as he grabbed an empty vile and plugged t into the tourniquet. Her blood filling it up in a matter of seconds.

Jael stared at the four filled vials in a little carrying case, flashes of blood stained tile flashing through her mind. "What's with all the blood?" Jael asked a bit later, interrupting Lauren's question.

"Have to have extra for research. We've never worked on a Necromancer before. " AJ confessed.

"Why not?"A moment of silence passed between everyone. Jael saw the Fae's and doctors sharing looks.

"You really don't know how special you are." Lauren gave her a look of confusion and sympathy.

"Why am_ I_ special?"

"Necromancer were thought to have died out centuries ago."

"Why?"

Lauren looked behind her shoulder at Dyson and Hale for approval, when she saw the nod she looked back to the girl in front of her. "Necromancers are...different from other Fae. Both the mother and father have to be Necromancers in order for a child to be one as well. If not the child receives none of the necromancer gene, ending the blood line permanently."

"So were biased." Jael shrugged. "How does that-"

"Necromancers are dark creatures. They're nomadic, dangerous, and lone creatures." Dyson leaned against the desk across the room from her.

"Necromancers aren't parental creatures. For Necromancers to cross paths is one thing. For them to mate is another..." Lauren informed her. "We need as much information about your species as possible. If you could just tell us about your parents-"

"NO! I'm not a science experiment!" Jael ripped the iv from her wrist ignoring the spurt of blood that followed. Grabbing her jacket she pushed her way pasted the doctors and towards the door. Her eyes held a coldness to them neither Hale or Dyson had seen before. The stunning blue replaced by a silvery grey caused both Fae's to hesitate before following.

* * *

Dyson entered the filing room, his presence going unnoticed by the previously lone occupant. He closed the door behind him quietly the latch just giving the smallest click was covered by the banging of the metal filing cabinets being slammed closed before another was retched open.

All of the detectives and even some suspects were watching the filing room. Periodic clashes and bangs being heard worried everyone. The normally cheerful and quick witted receptionist had become angry and stoic. A wave of warning seemed to elope her, making even her closes comrades keep their distance.

"You had no right to do that!" Jael's voice startled him, making him turn his eyes toward her, surprised to see her watching him as she continued to lash out against the defenseless filing.

"You're a danger to everyone. Light, dark, human or not. We needed information ABOUT YOU" He felt a bit bad seeing her state. Her cheeks and neck was flush, her eyes glassy and her lip giving the slightest quiver.

"You don't know _anything_ about me." Jael's voice nearly broke with the feelings bubbling up inside. She retched the door open and made a move to pass him but Dyson caught her by the arm. His head was down, his lips just an inch from her ear, the g hair around it gently moving as he exhaled.

"Because you won't let me." He didn't know why, he couldn't explain it but although he didn't know her he wanted to know all about her.

She was an enigma. One he just couldn't let go unsolved.

He pulled back to look into her eyes seeing something he couldn't place. To anyone else it would look like they were about to kiss. Their bodies nearly touching and Dyson's head bent down to her upturned one. His grip softened, now just lightly grasping her arm. He inhaled her scent, his body nearly shuddering at how strong it was.

Jael in turned looked into his eyes, amazed that such a possibly dangerous man held so much warmth and comfort in his blue eyes. The small flacks of green present around the iris made her lean in just a bit more.

"Dyyyy..."Hale trailed off suddenly as he look at the two, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. It was all it took for the spell that seemed to overcome them to break. Jael easily slipped out of Dyson's grasp and slid past the two before disappearing in to the hallway.

"What?" Dyson nearly snapped at the siren. Who in turn chuckled before thrusting the file into his chest.

"You got it so bad, it ain't even funny."

* * *

"Honey. I'm home!" Jael tossed her jacket and bag onto the couch before collapsing onto the floor. She let the cheap itchy carpet absorb her sigh.

"What are you doing?" she looked up at Kenzi through the corner of her eye. She was in her stripped pajama pants and green day band t shirt. A chocolate popsicle in one hand and a game controller in the other. She dropped the controller onto the table before laying down next to her.

"I quit today."

"Shit." Kenzi offered her the popsicle. Jael taking a bite of it before rolling onto the back in the same position as Kenzi. She rested one arm across her stomach and the other over her eyes.

They laid there in silence before Digby jumped down and laid across Kenzi's legs.

"You know...Bo might want some company."

"No."

"You could learn more-"

"Nooo..."

"We'll be like Charlie's angles!"

"NO!" Jael whimpered.

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!" Kenzi rolled on top of Jael shaking her shoulders violently and making the woman convulse.

"Fine!" She finally managed to push the smaller girl off her.

"Sweet! I'll be Robin, you be Batgirl, and Bo-Bo can be Batman!" Kenzi yelled as she ran towards her room. The sound of shelves being cleared and luggage unzipping could be heard.

Jael's head rolled to the side watching Digby. "I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" A groan and tail wag from Digby was her only response.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, PM-ed(really got me inspired), alerted and even added to their favorites. It was a huge honor to get so many. Sorry for the delay, computer problems. Sorry it was short. I'm trying to keep everything between 2-5 thousand words.  
**

**Dark-n-Twisty:**** I love the "fetish" as well. ;) It will continue to be a large part in this story.  
**

**Sarcastic Irony: Thanks I'm kind of thinking that as well. **

**Up Next: Where There's a Will There's a Fae.**


	6. The Will of The Wisp

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Where There's a Will, There's a Fae **

**Part 1: The Will of The Wisp  
**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Jael grimaced in distaste as she eyed the list she had made. Earlier that morning she and Kenzi had surveyed the abandoned building that would soon become their new home. Upon a quick glance they had almost immediately composed a list of materials and tools they would need to make the crumbling shack into an inhabitable space.

"Cause if we're gonna be a kick ass crime stopper team we need head quarters." Kenzi shook her before letting out a gasp and a broad grin. "This is our bat cave!"

A bat cave wasn't very efficient if it had gaping holes for evil doers to just walk right in. Thus their current location.

The three moved into the first aisle, Kenzi holding a small red basket and Jael pushing a loading cart Bo had 'persuaded' the stock boy to let them use. As soon as they entered the aisle the three began plucking things off the shelves and hooks, Jael crossing each off her list.

"Hinges."

"Yes."

"Screwdriver."

"Check."

"Plunger."

"Duck-tape."

"Hammer and nails."

"Oh, sweet. Tiki lights!" Both Bo and Jael were snapped out of their almost mechanical tasks when Kenzi plucked up a set of colorful, and rather ugly stringed plastic tikis.

"I thought we were just gonna concentrate on the essentials." Bo sighed. They only had what was left of the

"Hello? Essential." Kenzi put up a weak argument. Unsuccessful in her persuasion, Bo gently pulled the stringed lights from her hand before putting them back on the shelves.

Defeated Kenzi caught up with Jael further down the isle, looking at paint samples.

"With a little work our crack shack is going to start feeling downright homey."

"Yeah, well it's already the closest thing I've had since I ran away at 18." Bo took the paper paint sample Jael had handed her giving a small sneer of distaste before putting it back in the rack.

"So, where does a little Fae sex killer grow up anyway?" Jael had never talked about her past. All the human girl knew was that both her parent were dead and that she had dropped out of college after the first year. She couldn't help but wonder if Bo would be more open or if it would be like pulling teeth once more.

"Small town mid west. All car shows and church socials." Bo answered.

"That would turn me homicidal. Do you ever go back?" Kenzi gave Jael a side glance, apparently it was more of a Jael thing than a Fae thing.

"It's kind of tough, growing up thinking you might have a shot at being prom queen, and then to find out that you're part of some ageless secret race that feeds on humans."

"Hate it when that happens." Jael and Kenzi both answered making Bo smile in return. It felt nice to be accepted by such close friends. Ones who would risk their lives to protect and help each other, true loyalty. And for them to do that for them just hours after meeting her... Well, it gave her hope that maybe this really would be a home for her.

"What about you?" Bo asked Jael wondering how exactly a Necromancer grew up. Before Kenzi could tell her not to bother Jael spoke.

"Cemetery." Jael looked up, giving a flash of a close mouth smile before going back to looking at paint samples.

"Funny." Bo mimicked, Jael only giving her a side glance. When Kenzi grabbed a pair of large garden sheers Bo caught the sight of a rather attractive man. Tall, dark, and handsome, and making her hungry. When she took a step towards him she bumped into Kenzi who in turn hit Jael. Both looked up and caught site of the look on the succubus' face.**  
**

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Kenzi grabbed her arms to stop her.

"I'm getting hungry." The two followed her gaze to see a man looking might hungry for Bo himself.

"Okay." Kenzi stepped in front of her, blocking her view and grabbing her attention. "How about we make a deal, we don't kill where we shop, okay."

Bo looked disappointed but walked passed the man stiffly.

"Trust me, buddy, you already got lucky." Kenzi smiled as she snapped the sheers a few time as she passed, Jael following behind her.

"Kenzi, don't threaten people with gardening sheers until _after_ we've purchased them." Jael couldn't help but scold playfully as she passed the man standing with his mouth slightly opened.

* * *

Digby let out a huff as he briskly trotted his way into the room, Kenzi and Bo following soon after. "Easy! Not everyone here is a nookie-powered amazon." Jael glanced behind her from her spot at the fire pit.

"Who's idea was it to get a 200 pound sideboard, anyways?" Bo asked. She was having no problem with it but Kenzi was soon likely to pull a muscle.

"Did somebody tell you were going to live like savages? Cause it wasn't me." Kenzi groaned once more.

"Just lift. You know filling this place with furniture is one thing, paying for it is another."

"No problem." Kenzi heaved as she and Bo set down the piece.

"Really? You hoping I have some kind of Fae money power I wasn't aware of?"

"Didn't cost a thing. We sort of liberated it." Kenzi got out between deep breaths.

"In other words she stole it." Jael added the last of the candles onto the fire mantle before supplying.

"Oh no. No, no, we are not thieves."

"Thieves is such a harsh word. Think of it more as... redistribution." They heard a snort come from Jael as she moved on to her next task.

"Okay lets get one thing straight. We stay alive as long as we don't piss off the Fae too much. We are not doing anything that draws any extra attention to ourselves. Are you good with that?"

"Define good?" Kenzi caught sight of blue out of the corner of her eye. Spinning on her heels of her boots she pointed at the navy blue couch Jael was situating.

"Why is that here?" She cocked her head pointing to the offending furniture.

"It's our couch." Jael responded with a tone and look that clearly stated 'Duh!'

"No, it's your couch."

"Whatever. It's staying." The two girls had had this argument twice before each time Jael would win the argument, only for Kenzi to later attempt to get rid of it in secret and Jael saving it.

"The couch can't stay." Kenzi glowered.

"Yes, it can." Jael countered. By not each girl had a death grip on one arm, Bo standing in front of it, with Digby sitting at her side, both looking back and forth between the two.

"It sucks."

"It can hear you!"

"It's a couch!"

"That has supported you and comforted you many a drunken nights! It's practically your boyfriend!"

"Well it's time to see other furniture!"

And with that last yelled remark a flash of green fire ignited one of the cushions everyone jumping back startled.

Each girl let out a curse while Digby let out a loud bark. All three began to smother the fire with pillows and blankets.

"Sorry about the couch." The three turned to see a man sitting in the chair Jael had moved earlier. He looked like a homeless carney that had slept in a ditch, dirt smudging his pudgy face. He jumped in his seat when Digby jumped over the couch to stand in front of him. His tail was up, his hackles raised, and his teeth bared. The normally sweet and gently, if not albeit lazy, dog looked uncharacteristically ferocious.

"Okay, you have exactly two seconds to tell us who the hell you are and what you're doing in our house." Bo took charge but still stayed behind Digby, the plunger she held up like a weapon wasn't all that intimidating.

"Nice doggy." The man reached out but gulped and jumped as Digby snapped his teeth at him. Knowing they wouldn't get answers if he was petrified Jael cleared her throat.

"Digby come." The dog kept his eyes solely on the stranger as she tensely made his way to Kenzi's side. It seemed to do the trick as he sat back in his chair looking over the three.

"Well, look at you. You're everything the rumors in the Fae community said you'd be." The dirt man gave a small smile as he looked over Bo. His eyes turned to Jael the smile dropping in almost disappointment."You, I expected more threatening, dangerous,-"

"Wrong answer!" Bo cut him off. She made a move to advance but was startled by the flash of green once more from behind them.

"oh, come one!" Kenzi and Bo each turned to stomp out the fire before it damaged anything to bad. Jael however help her ground keeping an eye on the stranger, Digby once more in an attack position as he growled at the, what must be, Fae.

She turned, telling him to stop only to look back and see the Fae gone.

"Sorry about the fires. It's a reflex. Hell on the furniture, but it's kept me alive for a long time." She jumped back finding him a little to close to her left.

"Yeah, well, all good things come to an end, buddy." Kenzi slid on the brass knuckled from her jacket pocket before cracking her first menacingly. Both she and Bo cam to stand on wither side of Jael, Digby once more standing in front of them.

"See? See people always go right to the violence. And I wonder why I stay elusive." He began to mutter to himself.

"Well why don't you tell us what you want and then you can elusive yourself right out of here." Kenzi and Jael glanced at Bo before back at the fire starter.

"Most people call me Will. I'm a Will of the Wisp." His hands came up in a show-y movement as if they should be honored.

"You sure that's not a chase of the chunky or bob of the butterball?" Jael gave a half grin as Kenzi joked. Sometimes she could be down right vicious.

"Hey, I wrestle with my weight. What can I say?" He gave Kenzi a very dry look, obviously not amused.

"You were telling us why you're here." Jael cut in.

"Well, here's the deal;see? I'm a woodland fae..._light_ just so you know. I live in the Forrest outside of town."

"What, skipping and a-jumping all the day?" Kenzi giggled as she mocked.

"Hey, there's no shame in that." He snapped at her.

"Does he looks like he skips or jumps, period?" Jael looked down at his pot belly.

But the man simply glared before finishing, "And of course there are humans who wander into my turf, crashing through the woods, cutting down trees, looking for my treasure." Kenzi's attitude turned 180 immediately.

"Whoa! Did you just say treasure?"

"Hey get with the program! That's what this is all about. Diamond, rubies, emeralds." With each jewel Kenzi took a step closer, her smile getting bigger.

"Sir! Have a seat. Have a seat." Kenzi passed them before patting his arm. "That smell isn't bothering me at all." She said sarcastically. Jael herself sneered as she once more had to breath. He smelt like rotting plants, mud, and unwashed tube socks. It was anything but pleasant.

"Okay so I spend my nights searching the woods for precious stones."

"What, like, they're just laying around?" Kenzi held laughter her voice but Jael knew Kenzi was genuinely asking.

"If you know where to look. Most of the humans in the area that have heard about it, that are out searching; I'm able to throw them off with a few well placed fairy fires. But there's this one human, he's been hunting me down for _years_. A couple of nights ago, he got past the best I could throw at him and found my stash. I got home and it was gone, _all of it!_"

"And you want us to help get it back?" Jael summarized.

"Well, why not? Your smart, you're capable, and best of all, you're not part of the system." Will gave them a wide eyes look as if they should know this.

"Okay. So why would you trust me?" Bo asked. Like her had said they were not part of the system. And even though neither knew how it worked they knew that they weren't all that popular with the higher ups.

"Because..." He crossed his arms in a victorious manner as he leaned against an old folding table. "I have something you want." His sudden smile made them nervous.

"I'm not a big fan of riddles." Bo glared.

"First of all, I have to know something about your feet." Will looked down at the three varying heights of leather boots.

"Kinky." Kenzi stage whispered to them.

"Oh, please, grow up, will you?" Will scolded her.

"When I heard about the girls that didn't know where they came from, I thought it might be one of you. But I need to know for sure." He robbed his chin and narrowed his eyes like he was in deep thought. "Do either of you have a birthmark on your left foot, just above the heel?"

"No." Jael scoffed obviously humored by his attempt to trick them. Besides she new exactly where she came from...

"How did you know that?" Bo's whisper made the smile fall from Jael's face, both her and Kenzi looking back and forth between the other two.

"I knew it!" He slapped his knee before grinning brightly. "Oh true story. Bout 28 years ago, I was in my woods, minding my own business, and all of the sudden, there's this woman. crashing through the brush.."

"Yeah, we're supposed to care about this, why?" Kenzi interrupted,a bored expression marring her face.

"Because the bundle she was carrying was a baby."He looked smug as he told Kenzi. "A little Fae girl with a birthmark on her left foot, just above the heel."

"BAM!" Kenzi and Jael jumped as he suddenly shouted. "Got your interest now, right?"

"hat else do you know?"

"Uh-uh. Not so fast." Will shook his head and nearly tisked. "That only happens _after_ you help me out."

"You do realize that it might be hard to find some random guy in the woods that stole your stuff."

Will reached behind him and picked up a tattered backpack. "He dropped this." Unzipping it he pulled it wide open. "Maybe there's something in here that'll help you track him. Oh!" He chuckled as he pulled out a gun. Bo immediately got a grasp on it and pulled both it and the back pack away.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Ah-ha!" Kenzi let out a small laugh as she clasped Bo on the arm. "What she means by that is she'll see what she can do for a price. You know we can talk flat rate or a return of the percentage or-

"Excuse us." Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm before pulling her away.

Jael gave the man a scathing look as he too a bite of apple.

"You're an ass and I personally hope he spent your ever last one of your jewels."

"Hey now! I'm giving her information-"

"You could be lying."Jael shrugged, she didn't know Kenzi was telling Bo the same thing at that moment..

"Well then you'll have to just trust it's right." He stared back at her.

"I don't trust people who exploit other peoples weakest points. Especially those who do it so easily."

The Will of the Wisp only took another bite of apple as he watched the Necromancer join the other two. Maybe she was as disappointing as he thought...

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******I was brokenhearted when I checked in an saw that over 900 people had visited the last chapter and yet only 3 reviewed. :'( So you can thank ********RealityDidMeIn, Ohhotdam******** and ********"Guest"******** , without their support I probably would have waited till next month to post this chapter. **

******Remember reviews are kindle to my muse fire, the more you submit the brighter it shines. Plus if it's helpful and or inspiring enough I might put in a secret shout out in the following chapter like I will with ********RealityDidMeIn.  
**


	7. The Evil Lair

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Where There's a Will, There's a Fae **

**Part 2: The Evil Lair  
**

* * *

"Well if this guy's sitting on a fortune in jewels, I hope he's planning to update his crib." Kenzi joked as they got out of the car. The three stared at the off white trailer, a light baby blue trim to it with a little mini white picket fence topped with a nice little tree in the didn't exactly seem to fit the mastermind they were chasing.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the advice." The three glanced around not seeing a soul in sight.

"Nobody seems to be home." Jael glanced at Bo before going back to looking inside the window.

Bo knocked once and when no answer came she tried the door. "It's open." A beat past before Bo whispered. "Crap!"

Jael wasn't even paying attention as she was pushed off the deck, Bo quickly diving to move Kenzi away as well as the gun shot blasted through the door. Shrapnel of wood spraying them.

"Alright?" Jael called as she pulled herself up and picked the splints of wood from her hair. She looked over to see Bo's hand bloody, a piece of the flying debris must have nicked her palm.

"Yeah." Bo gulped trying to calm down her racing heart. "It's one hell of a door bell." Bo breathed out. All of them were breathing deeply trying to clam down from the sudden shock and surprise.

"Tell me again why taking this case is better than stealing?" Kenzi asked as the three huddled bent down around the whole blasted through the door.

After Bo had glanced around, only to find no more shotguns aimed, she opened the door. Bo had immediately gone to the bathroom searching for a bandage for her hand.

"Not what I was expecting." Kenzi twirled around, getting a good look at the place that was surprisingly... normal.

"What _were_ you expecting?" Jael asked as she and Bo began checking the rest of the house. She finding nothing she began to quickly go through the drawers looking for the stash of jewels. In the main room Bo was patching up her hand while Kenzi flipped through folders and other random articles he had on his coffee table.

"I don't know an evil lair with black and white stalker photos circled in blood, a shrine of..."

"See this is why I don't let you watch Criminal Minds." Jael pointed her finger at Kenzi in an 'I told you so' manner. "Look-y what I found." She handed the books she had found on the bed to Bo. The succubus put down the papers she was flipping through to read each book title.

"_Fairy Folk and You, Mysterious Folklore Creatures, Encyclopedia of Legends... _This is not light reading. This is research." Bo tossed the lengthy books onto the coffee table. Each book heavily marked with multiple sticky notes and bookmarks.

"Will was right. Connell was hunting him."

"Hmm, G.W. Thompson Company, Ltd. We buy and sell jewels, wholesale and retail." Kenzi tapped her finger on the circled yellow pages. Jael leaned over Bo's shoulder to see the add herself before heading back to the kitchen. She couldn't help but cock an eyebrow as she stared at the bright green ficus on the kitchen counter. "If I just came into possession of a pant load of gems, this is the guy i'd want to go visit."Kenzi quirked one side of her mouth.

"Yeah. A guy we might want to visit, too." Bo tore the page from the yellow pages, folded it and quickly slid it into her pocked. She turned but stopped seeing Jael in what appeared to be deep concentration, staring at a plant. "You okay?"

The necromancer crossed her arms, giving a 'hmm' before pointing at the plant. "This doesn't seem weird to you?"

Both Bo and Kenzi gave each other a 'what the hell' look before looking at the plant. "It's a plant."

"Yes..." Jael nodded.

"In a bucket?" Bo tried.

Since they obviously weren't understanding Jael turned her head to stare at them. "It's a plant. One of a lot in here. All in which look to be in perfect health. You don't think it's weird that a 20 something old guy who spends the majority of his time researching Fae's and stalking Will seems to take such good care of his plants." She dropped her arms to her side before spreading one arm outwards motioning to the many plants he had scattered around his trailer.

The three were unaware of the woman sneaking up on them until they heard, "Hello, girls. Going somewhere?" The three turned around only to freeze when the blonde woman cocked her shot gun.

"Actually we're kinda in a hurry."

"Oh, you're kinda in a hurry." She mocked Bo before letting out a short laugh. "Oh, honey, you better have a damn good excuse for why the hell you're in my neighbor's place." She pointed the shotgun at Jael making her take a step back and for the three girls to exchange a quick look.

"We're friends of Connell's."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we came to visit and he must have forgot."

"Imagine, a pretty little think like you robbing a man's house and home."

"I'm sure we can work this out without getting the police involved." Bo began to slowly inch her way towards the woman. Who in turn began backing up and steeling her grip on the shot gun.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no, you stay back. You stay-" Kenzi and Jael both shared a worried look not wanting for anyone to get hurt. If Bo made a wrong move or startled her she could fire, hurting and or killing one of them.

"Hey, hey, hey! I just want to explain it to you. It'll all make sense." Bo managed to get close enough to the woman to reach out and stroke her cheek lovingly. A reddish glow illuminated the skin much like Jael's own gold or blue. She let out a sensual gasp before leaning into Bo's touch. "I promise." The woman dropped the shot gun as Bo slipped her fingers through her hair, bring her closer to her.

"Bo?" Bo didn't acknowledge them as she kissed the woman.

"Bo!"

"Just a snack." Her voice was a breathless whisper and Jael gulped.

"I've never had a-" The woman was cut off as her sexual chi began to be sucked out.

"Bo that's enough."

"Bo, stop, you're killing her!"

"Bo, stop it!"

Bo ignored their cries. The two girls moved forward, Kenzi grabbing Bo by the shoulder and Jael grabbing the passed out woman by the arms. At the same time they pulled them apart. Neither was expecting for Bo to lash out and grab Kenzi.

"Ah! Bo, stop, it's me." Kenzi barley managed to get out, drawing Jael's attention. Jael leaped up and couldn't help but grab Bo's arm, not noticing the blue glow that flashed from her hand.

The sudden pain in her arm, like being hit with a sledghammer, made Bo snap out of her trance and drop Kenzi. The shorter girl gasped, Jael standing wide eyed and stunned between the two staring at a frightened looking Bo.

"Sorry." She genuinely meant it. "Thanks for the cock block." Bo went to check on the woman as Jael pulled Kenzi's hand away from her neck to inspect the bruising.

"Yeah. Maybe next time, I'll do it from a distance." Kenzi wheezed out as Jael's hands gently wrapped around the red, tinting on purple, flesh. In a moment the pain was gone.

"Is she okay?" Jael frowned as she asked, not liking the idea of having to 'wake' her if she wasn't.

"Yeah, thanks to Kenzi." Bo looked down ashamed and Jael softened her features not wanting to make it worse.

After Jael had called in an anonymous tip to the station they decided to get the hell out of there. Feeling the high that came after every feed Bo unwrapped the bandage from around her palm, flexing the newly healed tissue.

"Oh my god, you're completely healed." Jael looked at her wrist knowing she hadn't done it.

"The side benefit of a feed." Bo supplied not slowing or stopping.

"That's a hell of a health plan."

"Yeah, trust me, you couldn't afford the premiums."

"Hey, what are we doing?" Kenzi caught Bo's arm to slow her down. "Are you going to tell Will his guy's on the run?"

"You tell him. I'm going to drop you off at home. Keep him there. Make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going jewelry shopping."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bo raised both eyebrows as Jael made no movement to get out of the car and follow Kenzi.

"I'm going with you." Jael didn't bother moving form her seat as Kenzi walked back into the clubhouse. Seeing this Bo gave a sigh before pulling back out.

A few minutes later and Bo decided to break the silence. "I can handle-"

"_Nooo._" Jael cut her off shaking her head lightly. "I know you can control it most of the time but it's obvious when you're hungry is not one of them. You of all people should know that and we just saw it happen. It's not your fault." She added gently seeing the guilt on Bo's face. "It's okay to admit you need help every once in a while."

"Like you do?" She narrowed her eyes giving Jael a glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jael gave a slight glare as she rolled her head to look at Bo.

The succubus laughed humorlessly. "It's so obvious you don't like me."

"I like you Bo. I just...I'm not good at getting attached to people. And the fact that you've already become this big part of my life so fast it...it worries me. Especially since for once I feel like you can understand part of being...us. We're not as different as you seem to thing."

"Oh, yeah. It must be nice knowing off the bat what you were." She couldn't help but feel angry at Jael's words. She hadn't had to run away from home, she hadn't ever killed anyone...

"Yeah. Must be nice getting 18 years of normalcy. I got 6." Jael snapped back. A pregnant silence filled the car. Bo looked at Jael quickly, she had gotten to at least get though most of high school and have a normal, though boring, childhood before becoming what she was. Jael didn't get any of that.

"I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot today." Jael gave a small smile letting her know it was forgiven.

They pulled up in front of the Jewelers and both got out. The door gave a low 'ding' as they entered.

"Can I help you?"

"I have an anniversary coming up and my husband said the sky is the limit." Bo lied easily, resting her arms on the glass counter top. Jael chose instead to lean her hip against the case though gave a small jump when her pocket started vibrating.

She slid the phone out as she made her way outside. Expecting Kenzi's number to appear, complaining about Will, she was surprised to see and unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered, resting against the building.

"_I think you need to work on your gift giving skills."_ A familiar voice held a ting to amusement over the light scolding.

"Dyson?"

"_Got your present. How is it I leave you girls alone for a few hours and already bodies are piling up?_"

"Take it they got the girl?" She lowered her voice a bit and smiled quickly to the older woman who passed by. Her eyes darting around the street aimlessly.

"_Yeah, alive, but hazy_."

"She had a shot gun on us, Bo really didn't have a choice." It was more truth than a lie, she justified.

Dyson gave a sigh through the phone. "_The entire point was for you not to draw attention to yourselves. It's your first day out and you've already drawn lots of unwanted attention." _

"Shit. Can-"

"_We've already swept it under the rug. You can't keep doing this if you do it doesn't matter who or what you are, the Ash and Morgan will take action."_

Jael bite her lip as she glanced behind her before focusing back of the street. "Shit!" She did a double take her hair flying around her as she spun to see Bo holding the seller by the neck his arm twisted painfully. "Yeah about that, gotta go." She ended the call, ignoring Dyson as she rushed back into the store.

"Which hand. You only have two and I don't have all night." The man balding man gave a cry of pain as she twisted his arm once more.

"Bo! Really!" This wasn't really helping them.

'Where is he? Simple. You tell me and I'm gone." Bo spared her only a glance before turning her focus back.

"Lakeview Motel. He met with me at the Lakeview Motel, Room 205. I could only afford some of them. I said I'd be back later this week for more." He managed to gasp out.

Bo released him and the man took a large step back, clutching his wrist to his chest. "Well, you probably won't be making that appointment. Oh and By the way, that emerald pennant is to die for." Jael could only give Bo an incredulous look as she passed, the bell dinging on her way out.

"You should really put ice on that." She smiled before slinking her way out as well.

* * *

Jael smiled as she approached the woman at the desk. "Can I help you?" The desk clerk brushed the auburn hair from her face revealing large green eyes that were far to big for what couldn't have even been a five foot frame.

"Yes...McKeena," She read of her bronze name tag. "My husband was staying here for a bit. And I wanted to surprise him before he had to fly out to see family. Silly me, I forgot the time his plan leaves!" She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "I was wondering if you could do me a big favor and just tell me if he's checked out or not?"

McKeena gave a small smile but it faulted when she saw her empty hand. "Where's your ring?" She asked sweetly. Jael cursed inside her head mentally, the girl wasn't an idiot and although it came out sweet and curious it held just a bit of trepidation and suspicion.

"Well see we're going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment. It's why he's staying here." He lowered her eyes to the floor sadly though on the inside she was giddy for how good this was going.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Let me check for you. Room?" She began typing into the computer.

"Room 205." She

"He's still booked in."

"Thank you!" Se smiled grandly at the shorter woman before heading back out to Bo and Kenzi.

"He's still there." She announced as she slid back into the car.

"Sweet. Let's break in and get yakuza on this guy's Fae robbing ass." Kenzi karate chopped the air, obviously excited.

"You stay here and watch the door. I'll try to do this on the QT." Bo opened the door slightly ready to go before Kenzi spoke.

"Well, you're not gonna..." Kenzi trailed off not knowing exactly how to say it.

"Don't worry. The woman from the trailer park will hold me over for a while." Bo reassured.

"See it's when you say things like that that make it sound creepy." Jael couldn't help but wince.

Bo turned around giving her a look before getting out. Jael immediately crawled her way up to the drivers seat, settling in with Kenzi for look out slash get away driver. They watched as Bo traded her jacket for a maids over shirt grabbing the cleaning supplies before knocking on the door.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kenzi smile and the 'hmm'.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"No maids."

"But-"

"No Maids." Jael repeated again as they watched Bo look back at them before disappearing into the room.

"Batman and Robin had Alfred."

"Oh. Well that's different. You can get a butler."

"Really?"

"_No!_" Jael laughed.

A silence over came them as hey kept watch. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Kenzi slapped her arm.

"What." She looked up at the room and hunched forward. "Who..." The Man plucked, literally just lifted, his head off his shoulders before placing it on the cart.

Both girls went slack jawed for a moment, watching as the headless...thing, drew a sword.

"Oh, crap balls!" Kenzi and Jael both retched open the car doors before making a mad dash for the room.

Jael was the first one up thanks to her long legs but she was halted by the force of Connell slamming into her in his mad dash. Kenzi helped her up and the to continued to the room.

Kenzi grabbed the mop from the cart the two looking down at the head.

"Shit!" Jael jumped back as his – it's eyes opened staring straight at them. Not knowing what else to do Jael pulled a dirty towel over the head before following Kenzi into the room.

"Bo cleaning product ten o'clock!" Kenzi yelled before throwing the mop to Bo. She caught it just in time to block the creatures swing. The mop cut in half like butter.

Kenzi and Jael were both forced back into the wall as the thing swung out, catching Kenzi in the face. "Oh, it's like he's got eyes in the back of his head." She groaned out cradling her cheek.

Bo found an opportunity to drive both broken ends into the things chest pushing forward with all her might to make sure he was dead. "Minus the head!" They fell onto the bed Bo gasping and the creatures torso impaled with the wooden poles.

Jael helped Bo up, her eyes remaining on the torso the entire time.

"This is a whole new level of freaky." Kenzi breathed out. As she came to stand between them.

"Even for us." Jael cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this job is worth it?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm starting to wonder."

The three stared at the body lying on the bed. Jael was the first to regain her breathing enough to ask, "Question now is: What do we do with the head?"

Three pairs of eyes turned their gazes to look out at the cart, the head still sitting there with the white towel covering it's face.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******Within the first 200 views I got 5 reviews. That not only made my day it also got my creative juices flowing as you can tell. Thanks so much to the kind words of encouragement and improvement. **

**AppoloniaAstria****: Wasn't sure what "story crack" meant but I know it made me laugh. **RealityDidMeIn : Hope I answered your questions in the PM. dangerouslywrong:** Yay! Hope this was quick enough for you. And a large thanks to everyone else who reviewed or even just took the time to read it.  
**


	8. The Dullahan

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Where There's a Will, There's a Fae **

**Part 3: The Dullahan**

* * *

Jael followed Bo and Kenzi into the bar almost automatically the noise began to die don to murmurs and whispers. Some looked angry, others curious, but the ones closest to them looked afraid. They managed to make their way through the crowd quickly, the inhabitants parting like the red sea for them. Jael glanced around the bar once more, nervously taking note of all the visible exits, which unfortunately were far to few for her tastes.

"Hey." The three girls were not met with overly friendly gazes as Trick and Dyson turned their attention to them. Both pair of eyes flickering to Kenzi a few times.

"Bo, this isn't a place to bring a human." Bo looked at Kenzi before turning back to the male Faes.

"Where I go she goes." She smiled.

"You're claiming her?" Trick asked. Bo had said that he was a pretty okay. '_Didn't seem to have much of a stick up his ass',_ Bo put it.

Jael and Bo shared a look over Kenzi's head, not knowing what exactly he meant. "Yes."

"The girl is with her." Trick Announced loudly before turning back to them. "Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on."

"Try not to steal anything, okay?" Bo whispered to Kenzi who began to look offend.

Jael's raised eyebrow stopped it, however, and she held out her hand waiting. Kenzi gave a cheeky grin before expertly sliding the wallet to her Jael tossing it on the bar in front of Trick. He looked at the wallet and then Jael, a hint of humor showing in his eyes as he grabbed the wallet himself before placing it behind the bar.

"I'm checking in, like you asked. We've got a small problem."

Dyson turned his gaze from Bo to Jael, cocking a brow and tilting his head. "Actually It's more like; One small problem and one big problem." Jael twirled the rings on her thumb mindlessly. Dyson sighed as Bo began pulling him away from the crowded area of the main bar. Obviously Jael hadn't listened to him earlier.

"I've got a body in the trunk of my car." Bo confessed after a beat of silence.

"And in a bag in the back seat." Kenzi's voice held a tinge of unease and Jael couldn't blame her.

"The girl from the trailer park wasn't enough for you for one day?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Okay, you noticed, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I know we didn't call you about that, but this is different, okay? I-I found the guy that stole my guy's jewels." Dyson's face became more and more confused as he looked between the three.

"And then there was another guy that was trying to take the other guy out, and..." Dyson held up a hand a shook her cutting her off.

"Okay, okay, you lost me at the second guy. Bo, you, can't keep doing this, okay?" Dyson glanced around the bar as his voice rose a bit.

"I promise you, this is not how I planned my day!"

"Shotguns, and headless horsemen were not on the agenda." Jael shrugged.

"Just show it to me." His shoulders slunk as he breathed out a sigh.

These Faes were going to be the death of him...

* * *

Jael chewed on the tip of her nail as Bo popped the truck. The headless body, impaled with the ends of the mop, lay in it. The four of them were circled around the trunk in the alley way next to the bar.

"First problem: No head." Dyson snapped. Jael looked up at him, the Fae closer than she would normally permit anyone besides Kenzi to be. She wasn't aware that it was out of Dyson's control.

The purple corset style top she was wearing and her hair tied in a high pony tail had left her neck and shoulders exposed. And once more Dyson was helpless as his body over powered his mind, drawing him to her. A small breeze went through the alley, causing the scent to hit him hard, his back straightening and cock twitching. He let himself bend down, hiding the reaction and willing it away.

Jael almost jumped out of her skin when he rested his hands on the trunk,the sides of his palm brushing her own. She didn't like people touching her hands, but she found herself unable to pull away from the slightest amount of contact between them.

"He started that way." She said, focusing her attention back on the body.

"Yeah, second problem: it's a Dullahan."

"Okay, obvious question...What the hell is a Dullahan?" Bo asked.

"Well, you can say that they're the mercenaries of the Fae world. Over the millennia, they evolved the ability to remove their heads. They use it to throw fear into their victims."

"As a victim, I can vouch it works." Bo grimaced.

"They're usually unstoppable, Bo."

"Yeah, well, I guess someone forgot to tell this guy."

"Or maybe he wasn't listening." The three faes turned to stare at Kenzi. "Ya get it? No head."She smiled but it faltered when she got no reaction.

"That was horrible." Jael told her as Dyson, finally calm enough, stood with Bo.

"I need to talk to you..." He clenched his hands as he past Jael. Bent over, the corset rose, exposing a nice strip of skin between it and her jeans. Instead of brushing it he quickly grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her a bit a ways.

"Dig through his pocket." Jael told Kenzi staring at the body.

"Ew! No! You do it!" Kenzi took a step back, her face morphed with disgust.

"Hello?! Wakes the dead!"Jael waved her hands around her with a 'duh' expression on her face. "You really wanna take him on, _again_?"

Kenzi stomped her foot before coming closer, realizing she was right. "It's no big deal just check his pockets and jacket."

Kenzi did as she was told though her eyes kept glancing to the headless neck and hands, looking for any sign of life. Feeling something cold and hard in his inner jacket pocket Kenzi pulled her hand out. Her disgusted grimace was replaced with a giddy grin when she eyes the gems in her hands. "Sweet!" She sang handing the handful to Jael before grabbing the rest out of the pocket. Seeing Dyson approach Kenzi quickly hid them in her shirt.

"No more bodies today!" Dyson's tone was firm and frustrated as he pointed at Jael while typing a number into his phone. She only nodded become scampering off with Kenzi to show Bo their find.

"Look what we found in Mr. No Head's pockets." Kenzi presented Bo with a small handful of Jewels. The succubus looked down at the cupped hand, pulling out a ruby.

"Looks like Will isn't the only one after the jewels." Bo looked at the ruby in her hand before handing it back to Kenzi.

"Either that, or this was payment for taking out Connell." Jael theorized.

"Looks like your friend Will's got some 'splaining to do." Kenzi sang.

"Yeah,well, let's make sure he does that before more bodies start piling up."

"Anymore an I' pretty sure Dyson's gonna kill us himself."

* * *

"Hi, boy." Kenzi greeted Digby who sat still and observantly at the front entrance awaiting them. He gave a bark in satisfaction letting Bo and Kenzi pat his head as they past before trailing after Jael. Even though Kenzi was the one who would show him affection, Digby had always had a fierce sense of loyalty to Jael. Nothing or no one would ever be able to deter that, it seemed.

Kenzi grabbed the fire extinguisher the had picked up at the store before stomping towards the light f what was undoubtedly more green fairy fires.

"Will!" She hollered.

"Oh, hey, hi. I was just wondering where you guys were." He stopped stomping out the fire below him.

"Yeah, move." Kenzi snapped before spraying the fire with the fire extinguisher.

"Ah, now that's handy. You just, like, pull the trigger and, '_Pphhtt!'_ it's out. I really have to get one of those." Will smiled looking at where the fire one was to the extinguisher in Kenzi's hands. He was too distracted by the thought of never having to stomp out a fire again that he failed to see Bo till it was to late. She grabbed him by he lapels of his worn jacket shaking him before throwing him down to the couch.

"No. what you really have to start doing is telling us the truth. You sent a headless nightmare after Connell."

"What? You mean like a Dullahan? Oh, no way. I hate those things. They're creepy." There were no arguments from the girls but they knew he was playing dumb.

"Beautiful. Now, we have the pot calling the kettle creepy." Kenzi cracked.

"Yeah, but you got away right? I mean, you're here. So what happened you catch this Connell?" Will righted himself, siting up and staring at the three.

"I barley helped him escape in one piece!" Bo scolded.

"Um, maybe we had a miscommunication." Will looked away tensing his jaw as if in deep thought. The three girls crossed their arms not exactly pleased with the days outcome, let alone being told off by the fae responsible for it all. "You know, I spend a lot of time on my own, talk to myself a fair bit. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. But I did say _catch him_, didn't I?" He smarted back.

"Connell is your son." Bo spoke slowly.

"Luckily he gets his looks from his mother." Jael smirked, she was still a bit peeved about the couch.

"My what?" His face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Your son" Bo repeated, her tone a bit gentler.

"T-that's enough. I me a, I couldn't be. Me-Me...Me, a daddy?" He placed a hand over his eyes shaking his head in disbelief.

"About thirty years ago, there was a woman lost in the woods. You gave her food and wine..." Bo began repeating what Connell had told her.

"And then, you know, _Bow Chicka Wow Wow." _Kenzi made crude hand gestures as she sang.

A woman...ah, um, Ella? No. Ellie!Yeah. That's right!" He smiled broadly. "Oh, she as beautiful even for a human. We uh.." Will suddenly stopped as recognition came over. His covered his eyes with his hand once more. "Oh, shit." Suddenly, he smiled. "I'm a daddy." he said proudly. "What does he do? D-Does he look like me?" He was nearly giddy. "Oh, he's gotta be tall, right? This is terrific."But just as soon as it came it disappeared."What am I talking about? This is horrible. He's human! He can't know about me.

"Uh...that cat's _way_ out of the bag." Kenzi assured. "That's the whole reason he took your jewels. He just wanted to meet you."

"Oh, ah, I-I want to meet him, too. I could bring him something." He snapped his fingers as if hit with a brilliant idea.

'What do you think? Teddy bear? Fire truck?" He smiled asking their opinion.

"Kids like 20 try a six pack or a play boy." Jael huffed. Both Kenzi and Bo turned to stare at her leaning against the fire pit. Her tone and body language had drastically changed quickly. Both looking at each other before focusing back on Will.

"Just come with us to see him. That's all he wants." Bo told him. She pulled Kenzi back the two coming to form tight circle with Jael. "I have a stop to make and then I'll work it out with Connell. Just wait here till I call you?"

"Mm-hmm." Kenzi hummed as Bo left. She glowered at the fae in front of her as another fire started up again.

"Hey, it's not everyday you become a father, right?"He defended. Jael pushed off from the fireplace and glided past Kenzi.

"Were are you going?" She called out as she saw Jael disappeared in the other direction.

Kenzi followed Jael, stopping at the counter with Digby, both watching Jael begin to pull out ingredient and fruit. "Pies!" Kenzi couldn't help but squeal. There was no Pie, no food, in the entire world Kenzi loved more than Jael's pies.

"Pies." Jael confirmed. She washed her hands and pulled out a few peaches from the fridge. they had accumulated many a odds and ends to complete their what was supposed to be their kitchen. Kenzi set down the fire extinguisher and sat down, Digby following her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She ripped open the bag of flour with her bare hands before beginning on the crust.

"Your sure?"

"Yes." Jael gritted out. Kenzi new that when Jael got like this it was best not to push her other wise she took off to cool down disappearing for hours sometimes and, once, when Kenzi kept pestering her about her parents, even a couple of days.

Looking down she saw Digby staring up at her obviously concerned like her. "Hey boy." She ruffled his long fur scratching his ears. For about half an hour Kenzi sat and waited for pie getting her hand slapped a few times for trying to reach for a bit of the jam like filler.

"If you try one more time I swear to god I'm giving it all to Digby." She threatened.

Kenzi took the hint and sat back. "I liked it better when you never touched people." She grumbled rubbing her stinging hand.

Her phone chirping brought Kenzi's attention back. Answering it she glanced out at Will who was pacing nervously. Not seeing Jael's saddened and slightly angry stare as she watched him as well.

"Yeah. 20 minutes. Got it." Kenzi hung up the phone and looked longing at the pie Jael was carrying towards the oven. "Show time." She announced.

* * *

Jael entered the storage compound followed by Will and Kenzi. It was unusually quiet and empty.

"Bo?"

"Kenzi! Jay! Get out of here, it's a trap!"

"Run!" Jael yelled back at them as she went towards Bo's voice. However Connell stepped out a gun at the ready.

"Hold it. Hold it!" The fire that started in a barrel behind him only made him lose focus a second. "I know all your trick's, old man. You're not _going_ anywhere. You move and I shoot." Jael sneered at the man. She was really fucking over having guns pointed at her today. Hell, she was over today in general.

"I thought this was supposed to be a reunion."

"What? You think you can just walk back into my life like nothings happened."

A dull pain began in Jael's chest.

_How many times had she thought those words?_

Another fire started behind Connell but he only twitched his head in that direction. It was obvious Will's old tricks weren't going to work. "The whole world's going to know you're real. They're gonna know what you did to my mother."

"You can't do that?"

'He's got the gun. He can pretty well do what ever the hell he wants." Kenzi hissed a whisper at him.

"You're mother didn't understand. One of us can't be wit one of you forever."

"You didn't even give us a chance!" A sharp stab replaced the dull thud, her eyes burning. "All I wanted to do was see you. I just wanted to get to know you."

"You wanted him to care." Jael's small voice brought Connell's eyes to her, nodding his head jerkily.

"What I did, I did for her own good." Will began walking towards Connell, the younger man's hands relaxing and flexing on the gun. "Before you knew it, she'd want to know her own kind. And she'd want to tell them who she was with. She'd tell them about _me! _I couldn't take that risk." Will was now just a few feet from Connell and Kenzi was slowly moving towards the locked door Bo was trapped behind.

"Didn't you even think about her?" He lowered the gun for a moment.

"I did. But time moves differently for my kind." It was the wrong answer, and Connell pulled the gun up once more.

"Things are going to move pretty fast from here on." He promised.

Will scoffed. "You're stubborn. You got a lot of your old man's traits." Kenzi and Jael both looked past the father and soon and towards the black cloaked figure that emerged behind them.

'Shit. Another one!" Jael was snapped out of her head.

"You did this!" Kenzi accused Will.

"I didn't know you were my son." The fae cried out in defense.

"Kenzi!" Bo banged on the door just to the side of them. "In here!"

"Call it off." Jael ordered Will as Kenzi began using her lock picking knowledge to set Bo free.

"I can't. Once they take a job, they always follow through." Jael shuddered as she saw this one take of it's head and place it on a counter. No matter how many times she saw it it was still the creepiest thing she'd ever seen.

It drew it's sword and descended on Connell. Not knowing what else to do Jael grabbed a nearby pipe and swung, blocking the hit. Again and again she blocked, never letting her guard down as she was slowly backed into a corner.

"Monty!" She glance behind her, a bad mistake. A searing pain swiped over her hand making her drop the pipe. She fell to the floor, dodging a swing, before kicking the pipe over towards the newly freed Bo. From there the succubus took over managing to get in a few good hits of her own.

Kenzi ran past them grabbing the head with a shudder of her own and held it over the fire.

"Hey flattop! We can both keep a clam head on our shoulders here, okay?" The Dullahan pulled it's sword out. "Bed analogy. I mean, nobody has to lose a head, okay?" The Dullahan stuck, Bo not being able to block the blow received a harsh cut to the neck.

"Drop it Kenzi!" Jael yelled.

Kenzi didn't hesitate, throwing the head into the fire as it let out a yell. The body behind Bo dropped, it's sword clattering to the floor.

* * *

Jael found herself in an some old cut off jean shorts and a ratty sweatshirt later that night. After receiving nearly no useful information from Will, or jewels for that matter, that three had returned to the clubhouse where Jael quickly locked herself away for the night after making sure Bo would live long enough for Dyson to arrive.

Her hand had begun healing itself slowly but surely. It was already scabbed over underneath the gauze wrapping. Picking up the sledge hammer and picked it up and swung.

As she began tearing away at her bedroom wall, Digby made himself home on her bed watching her while he chewed on his bone. She had chosen the only room without a boarded up window. The problem was that the room was so small she could barley get a bed into it. So she decided to tear down the wall that separated her room from the empty one next to it. Double the space and her window too! It was a compromise she didn't mind having to work for. With another grunt she was able to tear away another beam. At some point her mind had began to wonder towards things better left forgotten. Even though she tried her hardest to keep the memories out she found herself replaying them in her head...

___A five foot Jael watched as her father handed over her luggage to the caretaker. The old man giving her a small smile before he carted her luggage into the gray brick building. It looked mightily out of place in this lush green hillside with the bright shining sky. She felt as if at that moment all the happy children were mocking her. _

___She wanted to cry, to kick, to scream, to do something to make her father look at her._

_"____I'll be back." He whispered. _

___No "I love you."_

_No "Goodbye" _

_Nothing but a hollow promise..._

Jael couldn't help but begin to hit the wall harder and harder, every beam and board crumbling in as the memory played in her head. Digby whined before jumping off the bed and trotting out towards Kenzi.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi jumped up when a loud rumble echoed through the clubhouse. A loud thunderous hit replaced the small hammering that once was. Digby came form around the back of the couch,standing in front of hem he let out a loud bark followed by another before back tracking ad walking back to the room. They jumped from the couch running towards the sound.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Bo called as she came into the room. She glanced back at Kenzi who stood stunned in the doorway, blue eyes wide with concern and fright. This wasn't the Jael she knew.

Jael let the sledge hammer clunk to to the ground. Her exhausted body unable to keep it up. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath, only Bo cautiously touching her shoulder snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh Jay..." Kenzi said softly in sympathy before rushing towards her. It wasn't until the girl gripped tight, that Jael realized she was crying. Her face red and hot from the angry tears and exertion. Jael felt herself crumbling. Her stomach rolling and her heart clenching, she gently removed Kenzi's arms from around her before briskly walking out.

Kenzi and Bo followed her towards the front door Bo to shocked to say anything and Kenzi gently asking her what was wrong followed by calling out her name when it was apparent she wouldn't be getting an answer.

Jael grabbed her jacket, retching open the door she paused only a moment. In front of her stood Dyson, his brow furrowed and concern shining in warm blue didn't give him more than a glance before brushing past him. Seeing her tear stained face, his hand shot out grabbing her wrist gently but she pulled it away quickly, never slowing her fast pace, and leaving the three others to stare as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**Have I told you all how much I love you? Well, I do. :) Glad to see those reviews coming in. It really gets me going.  
**

**RealityDidMeIn: Thanks, I wrote it at 3 in the morning so my eyes weren't to sharp. :) I'll work on that and probably go back to check over the chapters at a latter time. Dark-n-Twisty: I always love hearing from you. I added that Dyson Jael scene just for you. Sorry the chapters vary in length so often; I'm trying to keep it semi-consistent. And for the rest of you: I'll let you know that this story loves you back ;)**

_**Ps: Please check out a couple Manips I have up on my profile. They're under "DYEL" Tell me what you think :)**_


	9. The Favor

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Oh Kappa, My Kappa  
**

**Part 1: The Favor  
**

* * *

Jael stifled a yawn as she walked back into the clubhouse. As she made her way through the house she smiled thinking of Sal and Marge. Sal was a sweet elderly man who had spent the time complimenting her and bragging about his seven grandchildren. Seeing such a devoted grandfather, though bitter sweet, was just what she needed. To take her mind off her own father. And Marge's words of advice still rang in her head making Jael feel just a bit lighter.

"Hey, boy." She greeted Digby as she entered the kitchen area. He sat up immediately and barked happily. It appeared that he had waited all night for her to come back and for that she felt guilty. Putting the three To-Go cups of coffee she had decided to get last minute in the small microwave on the counter, Jael let out a sigh feeling the past days exhaustion take over. The house was quiet and still, the only noise Jael could hear was the sound of Digby digging into the dag food she placed a few feet away.

Jael grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Her eye catching Kenzi's bag and the white papers contrast with the black leather. Picking up a pamphlet she gave a small snort looking over the red ink.

_Bo's Private Investigation Services... need help, no one believes you? Specializing in the strange and paranormal...ten years experience...police references available..._

"Bo's gonna be pissed." Jael couldn't help but chuckle looking at Digby. The dog let out a groan before covering his eyes with a paw.

"Morning!"

"Morning." Jael greeted as she turned around, slipping the pamphlet back into the bag with the others.

"You just get home?"

"You just get up?"

"Someones in a mood." Bo raised an eyebrow as she bent down to ruffle Digby's fur.

"Sorry. I'm just...off." She shrugged in explanation. "There's pie in the fridge. Coffee in the microwave and pie in the fridge, don't let Kenzi eat it all." She told the succubus before heading down the hall.

"You look like shit." Was the first thing she heard as she turned the corner nearly running into Kenzi.

"You're such a sweet talker. Why did I get coffee for you again?" Kenzi let out a small moan of pleasure, the recent events disappearing from her mind for the moment as she walked by.

Feeling rather tense she decided a nice hot shower might help her relax. Having only lived with Kenzi so long she lifted up her shirt as she entered the bathroom.

Dyson turned hearing someone approaching. His hand tightened on the toothbrush as he watched Jael walk in. Her shirt was stuck over her head, for a moment as she entered giving Dyson a chance to take in her form.

She was lean, yet supple. The black belly button piercing and sparrow cartoon tattoo were the only things that marked her otherwise perfect skin. She dropped the shirt and turned, not notice Dyson as she bent down to turn on the water.

"Nice tattoo." She jumped and spun, staring at him with wide eyes. Her hair was down in waves framing her face and covering her bra.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the show." He smirked. That seemed to snap her out of it as she quickly grabbed the shower curtain and covered herself.

A beautiful flush highlighting her cheeks, neck and chest as she realized he was half naked. He was lean but fit, the hint of abs and well defined biceps made her feel just a bit warmer.

She quickly grabbed a near by towel before stomping out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You couldn't have told me there was a half naked guy in our bathroom?" She glared at Kenzi who sat on the counter eating straight from the pie pan. Bo bit her lip and choked a laugh.

"Oops!" She smiled bashfully,her cheeks puffed out with the mouthful of pie. Jael simply let out a frustrated groan before going towards her room and pulling on a tank top.

Out in the hall she ran smack into a now dressed Dyson. Her coordination off and her reflexes slowed from lack of sleep were really starting to affect her. Dyson caught her by the arm and Jael found herself trapped between his tall frame in front of her and the wall behind her.

"Are you alright? You ran off last night." He tried looking into her eyes searching for...he didn't quite know.

"I'm fine." She said not meeting his eyes. She focused on his vest, realizing for the first time that he was touching her. And not only that, but that she didn't instinctively push it way...

"No. You're not." His grip softened along with his expression. She had looked so shaken.

"It doesn't really concern you." She told him before moving past him.

_Yes it does_, He thought.

He turned toward the kitchen and paused. A golden retriever sat in his path. Usually a dog would become defensive, challenging, even try to declared himself dominant until Dyson asserted himself. Instead the dog sat perfectly still, staring up at him with brown unblinking eyes. Dyson wouldn't care to admit he was a bit unnerved by the reaction, or more so, the lack there of. Deciding to let it go he side stepped around the dog.

The dog seemed to watch, turning it's head to follow Dyson's movement as he walked around it. As Dyson walked away and the hallway became empty, no one saw Digby's eyes transform from their friendly brown to an almost burgundy red.

* * *

Bo held up the pamphlet when Jael entered the kitchen a while later. An unbelievable and slightly annoyed look on her face. "I saw." Jael gave a small smile as she began prepping for another pie.

"And you're okay with it?" Bo asked with slight amazement.

"Honestly I'm just to drained to care at the moment." She sighed pulling the last coffee from the microwave.

"Hey, about that. Are you okay?" Bo asked with genuine concern Kenzi had told her later that night that it was usual for her to take off for a bit, but even she seemed shaken by Jael's outburst.

"Fine." She seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"You know you're not off the hook right?" Bo changed the topic back to Kenzi. "No more lying."

"Technically she didn't lie." Jael took a sip of the tepid coffee before containing. "You _DO_ have ten years experience in being a succubus. And I _AM_ technically a police reference."

"See! Besides, Monty does this all the time! She asks who done it, phones in a tip and collects the reward. Easy money!"

"Kenzi's right. I can make five grand in an hour. And those are just the phone tips. Rich people pay up to six figures for a private investigation they don't want the police involved in ." Jael couldn't help but side with Kenzi. They needed the money.

"See! She's fine with it." Kenzi motioned to Jael excitedly.

"No, I just don't care." Jael corrected.

"Same-Diff!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"Alright one meeting with the client and maybe, Maybe, we'll try it out."

"I'm gonna go pass out. Call me if you need me." Jael grabbed what remained of the pie from Kenzi's hands before walking towards the bathroom. A nice desert, a warm bath, and then a cat nap, and she'd be good to go.

* * *

"Is she really okay?"Bo asked Kenzi as they drove towards where their meeting with the client later that day.

"No. Somethings wrong, but Monty deals stuff in her own way. Trust me it's best to just letter work through it. She's always fine. Well, almost always."

"Almost?" Bo glanced at her intrigue and concern marring her features.

"About the same time every year she gets really...weird. I think it's something to do with her parents." Kenzi shrugged carelessly but Bo could see the sadness in her friends eyes.

"How did her parents die?"

"Don't know." Kenzi shrugged, fiddling with the radio " And _DON'T_ ask!" She quickly added as an after thought. Bo looked over slightly alarmed. "No offense, Bobo, but she hasn't told me and I've known her two years. Trust me she's not gonna tell you."

"Fine." Bo finally relented.

* * *

When Kenzi returned to the clubhouse she found a barley awake Jael in the kitchen. Popping dry corn flakes into her mouth with one hand and scratching Digby with the other using the help of an elongated back scratch-er

"What's the plan?" Bo had called a few minutes ago, waking her from her cat nap and informing her about the case.

"Bo-Bo's grilling her gentleman caller and you, my lovely, are going to help me." Kenzi prodded her side as she passed.

"What's Bo planing to do?" She flicked a corn flake at Kenzi before going back to eating.

"I dunno look into old files. See if anything comes up." Jael made a 'huh' sound drawing Kenzi's attention.

"If this is Fe related I doubt the files are going to be anywhere Bo can just charm anyone to get."

"Then what?"

"I'm betting more than anything Mulder and Scully have a few Fae-files stashed away somewhere. I'll call and ask if he can ." Jael picked up her phone and began to dial when she felt eyes on her.

Looking up she saw Kenzi with a large cheeky grin staring at her. "What?"

"Hmm, I think you have a thing for him." Kenzi nearly sang. Jael didn't even flinch as she finished typing the number in and pressing call.

" And I think your not getting anymore pie for a while." Jael grinned in victory when Kenzi's smile dropped and she huffed before walking into the living room to make her own call.

"Really, another body so soon?" Was her greeting.

"Nope. I need a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes, I promise to repay you."

"How?" Dyson asked. He let his mind flash to earlier in their bathroom. Wonder if her skin felt as soft as it looked.

"I'll make you a pie." Jael looked over with a vicious smile. Kenzi had heard and had nearly tripped over Digby she spun so fast.

"And what would I want with a pie?" Dyson was humored by the aspect of someone baking him a pie. A Necromancer to boot.

"I dunno. Eat it? Throw it?"

Dyson smiled as he let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and drawing the attention of his partner. "What do you need?"

"Bo's stopping by to look into a case we're working..."

"You're _working a_ _case_?" Dyson repeated slowly.

"Yeah. We're P. I.s now. Anyways, I need you to maybe pull out a few fae files.

"What makes you think we have any such thing?" Dyson raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his desk chair. He could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Believe it or not I am good at my job. I know every filing cabinet, every form, and every system. We both know that there are times when files suddenly disappear in between shifts or during breaks. Also there's the fact I have a key to every single filing cabinet in that entire precinct, except for the brown 3 draw in the basement." Jael listed off.

A moment of silence passed before Dyson spoke.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She could practically hear his caught smirk.

"I said I was _good_ at my job, I didn't say I really _cared_ about it." She shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Fine. I'll help her as much as I can."

"Thanks." She heard a faint 'Welcome' and began to hang up.

"Hey!" He called through the phone making her bring it back up to her ear. "And no more bodies." He warned sternly.

"After yesterday I really can't guaranty that." Jael couldn't help but quirk her lips in her own attempt to ease the thought.

"Try." He chuckled before hanging up.

Dyson looked at his partner across from him. The siren was giving him a blank look. "What?" Hale didn't say anything simply shook his head with a 'mmm, hmmm, mmm' before walking away.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**You've all spoiled me, I think. I was really sad to see the last chapter only got 5 reviews. :( I thought with the little bit of Jael's past and the Dyson/Jael interaction it would have gotten a lot more.  
**

**AppoloniaAstria**** : Yes, Digby played a large roll in this fic. Both literally and symbolically. I'm glad to see you were able to pick up on the symbolism before putting it in more chapters. Hopefully the manips on my profile will fuel your addiction. :) ****BlueLilyInDarkness****: More about her past (tidbits) are coming up next chapter. Hope this Dy-el time tided you over. I'm trying to make them have a more emotional connection than sexual like he had with Bo. ThisIsWhereIScreamFrom: Thank you, glad to see you love it so much.  
**

**So what do you think is going on with Digby?Any guesses? :) **


	10. The Kappas

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Oh Kappa, My Kappa  
**

**Part 2: The Kappas  
**

* * *

"No, don't cancel the card yet, but meanwhile, if there's any purchasing, can you maybe alert me? Thanks so much." Kenzi was hula hooping as she talked to the credit card company. Jael threw the ball once more watching Digby chase it, and in the process nearly run straight into Bo, who had the grace to dodge out of the dog's way.

"Hey chicas." Bo greeted as she came to sit on the back of the couch.

"Yo."

"What's the word?" She asked Kenzi who sat on the other end of the couch back, leaving Jael to look up at them from her own position on the couch seat, and making her turn to face them.

"Well, I'm definitely a better hula hooper than Jael."

Bo looked down at the blond between them wave it away and roll her eyes "Don't ask."

"And I am starting to thin there may be more to this missing persons case."

"Oh yeah why's that?" Bo glanced between the two.

"Got her mom's permission to check her financial and Gina's not just ignoring her mom." Kenzi began.

"No action on her debit or credit-" Jael began.

"Ditto on her data and cell-" Kenzi jumped in.

"And not a single tweet, post, or facebook update. All of witch stopped happening Monday." Jael finished.

"So no shopping, no texting, and no _talking_ in 48 hours."Bo summarized, thinking.

"Which makes her wither dead or over forty."

"Let's hope for something in between." Bo plunked a bag from off the ground and sat it in between them and in front of Jael.

"What's all that shit." Kenzi asked.

"We're going undercover at Gina's school. Dyson got me in as campus security." Bo smiled.

Kenzi let out a squeal of excitement. "Me too?"  
"Sort of..." At that Kenzi opened the bad and pulled out a light pink polo shirt.

"Wait, what kind of security guard wears pink?" Realization flashed across her eyes and Bo looked sympathetic while Jael snorted. "Oh no." Kenzi let out a small gasp. Jael laughed at her friends tortured look, the disgust clear in her eyes.

"Don't laugh-" Bo turned towards her. "your the Kappa's new house mother."

This time it was Kenzi's turn to laugh...

* * *

"I hate you long time. Are you really gonna make me do this?" Kenzi grabbed Bo's arms trying to slow them down. Kenzi had been forced into the pink polo, a bright pink jacket and khaki pants. Completed with her pink backpack and blonde wig, she looked ever part the bubbly sorority girl she was meant to be.

"Like you haven't done worse?" Bo laughed. "What is the problem."

"I look like a naughty librarian!" Jael had been given a more professional look.

Whether that profession was business woman or hooker, had yet to be determined.

Bo had misjudged Jael's long legs when shopping. What was supposed to be a pencil skirt that ended just a bit above the knee ended up ending mid thigh.

Bo looked her up and down in a mocking leer. "I know." She grinned. Jael only huffed before crossing her arms.

"I can handle scary monsters, okay, but privilege creeps me out." Kenzi shuddered.

"Well, this is the gig, so suck it up." Bo ended before continuing the walk towards the house, or as Kenzi would put it, their doom.

"I better get danger pay. This is bad for my soul." They came to a stop in front of the house.

"Kappa Theta Xi. According to her mom, Gina spent her final days here. You need to get in there and find out what they know. You sure you worked a solid cover?" Kenzi scoffed at Bo before pulling out her student ID.

"Please, I have grifted made guys. I think I can con a few Muffys...If I must."

"Oh, you must. And look on the bright side..." Bo slung her arms over the two's shoulders. "Maybe you were right the first time. Maybe Gina's just playing hooky and this whole thing will be over soon."

"Mm-hmm" They hummed in disbelief.

* * *

Jael had spent half an hour meeting girl in the house while Kenzi talked to the charter house president before given the okay by the woman to settle in.

Jael's tactic was to keep moving, never really slowing down for someone to catch a good look at her or introduce themselves, let alone ask her questions. Entering what must be the living room, she watched Kenzi spin some sad sack case about her grandmothers dying wish of her being a Kappa.

"How sweet." A rather happy girl exclaimed. The brunette behind her didn't seem to convinced though.  
"Then you must know the legacy handshake." She challenged.

"Of course." Kenzi then did series of random handshakes and fist bumps, the girls staring at her like she was crazy.

It took everything Jael had not to face palm.

"Ha-ha, ha," She began laughing uneasily. "Oh, you west coast girls are hilarious." She quickly covered. The other girls following their new house mothers lead and began laughing.

"Now, we only take girls of the highest caliber and who've vetted trough rush. But given recent circumstances and your pedigree,...let's all welcome our newest pledge!" The blonde announced before clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh, there's hugging." Kenzi said as she was hugged tightly. The girl then turned towards Jael who stepped back gracefully. She smiled disarmingly before quickly changing the subject. "Ashley-"

"Tori." The blonde corrected, her smile pulling at her face so much she looked like she was about to split open.

"_Right_...Tori, how about you show me and Ms. Summersby around." She suggested.

"Okay!" The girl actually bounced before leading the way.

After a quick walk through the major points of the house, kitchen, bathrooms, pool, etc., they began to head upstairs.

"I don't wanna brag, but we basically have the best house on campus. But I'm sure yo know that Ms. Digby." Tori giggled as they walked up the stairs. Jael glared at Kenzi though the corner of her eye.

"What's with the hall of fame?" Kenzi asked eying the pictures that lined the staircase wall.

"Our founders and sisters have gone on to bigger things. And they're supper generous. Wait until you try our chef's food."

"Chef? We have a chef?!" Kenzi looked back at Jael with a mix of amazement and disgust.

"Ta-da!" Tori opened the door to what would be Kenzi's room, Gina's old one. "You like?"

"I.."Jael elbowed her. "..love!" It was a blatant lie. It was cream colored walls and bright pink curtains and had giant flowers on the wall and it was just everything NOT Kenzi.

"I know, right? Too sweet. That one's Tasha's and that's Remy's and you can have this bed. The last girl that stayed here didn't seem to want it."

"You know, I'm not the type to gossip, but I heard she just ran off one night. Are you worried about her?" Jael asked playing the concern house mother. Hell, she didn't even know what the fuck a house mother was.

"Try livid. You know, lots of kids flake out first year, but we lost top girls to other houses holding a spot for Gina. If she wasn't committed to Kappa, she never should have rushed." Tori's voice rose more and more until she was nearly shouting hysterically. The Kappa took a deep breath to calm herself and Kenzi and Jael shared a startled glance. Bitch was crazy! "But we wish her well and now here you are, our silver lining."

"That's me." Kenzi grimaced a smile.

"Let me at least get her crap out of the way so you can start fresh." Tori moved to get the box resting on the bed but Jael stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. Let me take that to security. I'm sure you have homework and er, stuff, to do, run along now, don't dilly dally." Jael smiled falsely as she all but pushed the girl out the door.

"See? You are totally true Kappa material."

"_Thanks_...Bye." Kenzi slammed the door behind her before turning to lean against the back of it, facing Jael. She dramatically put her fingers to her mouth and pretended to kill herself. "What?" She asked, noticing Jael's almost disgusted expression.

"I can't believe I just said "_dilly dally_". I feel dirty."

* * *

After going through Gina's box quickly Kenzi decided to call Bo and check in while Jael took a closer look at the papers and books inside.

"Good new is we're still alive. Bad new is...bitches be crazy"

"_oh why's that?" _Bo asked slightly amused.

"First of all, nobody not evil can be so chipper." Kenzi began glancing over what was in Gina's shelves "And second, these girls do not take rejection well. You'd think Gina stood them p for prom instead of going missing."

"_So I take it you're in then?"_

"So far, so good. We even have a box of Gina's old stuff that she left behind. Nothing earth shattering yet, just a bunch of homework and hair products." Kenzi glanced at the Necromancer flipping though paperwork as she spoke.

"_Okay, well, keep looking. Can you get a peek at the rest of the house?_"

"Not without the muffy mafia seeing me. And Jael can't take three steps without them come rushing. Maybe tonight, we're having some kind of lame "girls night in" deal I could sneak out of."

"_Oh, will there be pillow fights? Please tell me there'll be pillow fights. _

"Gross, you perv. How's your end coming?" Jael looked up and shook her head seeing Kenzi pick up another girls boots and look at them. Jael knew that look, it was the 'soon I'll take you phone and care for you my pretties' look Kenzi gave when she found shoes she '_must_' have.

"_Not sure yet. Something Kinky about the dean, maybe. I'm going to take a look around her office tonight, so wish me luck. And,Kenzi...stop stealing shit."_

"Now that just plain hurts." Kenzi shook her head in mock insult before hanging up the phone.

"Someone was following her. Or at least she thought someone was following her." Jael announced, bringing back Kenzi's attention.

Kenzi looked up with wide eyes as she saw the pink and fuzzy book in Jael's hands. "Are you reading her diary?"

"What? If she's in danger than I think us finding her is more important than me knowing she has '_A major crush on Edward but she's totally more of a Jacob fan._" She read aloud from the previous page."

"Nothing. Just a little hypocritical that you have total issues with privacy yet don't mind breaking someone else's." Kenzi joked mildly as she slid the 'stolen' boots off.

"What do you want to know?" Jael shrugged, not looking up from the book.

"How many people have you, like brought back? You know zombies?" It was the first question that came to mind, especially since the only time she'd seen Jael use that power was when Bo had been kidnapped.

"One, and don't call them that." Jael glanced up at Kenzi with a disapproving stare and a slight scolding tone.

"Who?!"

"Digby."

"Eww. I cuddle zombie dogs!" Kenzi shuddered. Jael looked up with that same disapproving stare, only this time it was hinted with annoyance.

"Why would you bring back a dog you're allergic to?" She thought aloud.

Before Kenzi had learned of Jael's true gift she had thought she was psychic. Despite what some people might think Kenzi was quiet observant. About two weeks into living with Jael she had noticed that they never touch. Of course this was still at the time when Jael wouldn't really touch anyone, and always wore those gloves on her hands, but the fact that they also kept a wide birth between them made her even more curious. When asked about it, Jael had gone with the only plausible explanation:

She was allergic.

"I'm not."

"Bu-"

"I'm not allergic to him. Sorry," Jael looked a little guilty and genuinely sorry. "I had to find a better explanation than 'Oh, yeah, I touch dead things and magically bring them to life!' I mean, really, how would that have gone over?"

"I-"

"Knock! Knock!"Tori peaked her head through. "Girls' night starts any minute. Come on!" She waved them out. Both Kenzi and Jael groaned quietly before following after.

* * *

"Chug chug chug chug!" Jael watched as the girls chanted their sisters to chug more and more beer later that night. She watched three girls come from the basement before heading towards the living room where 'girls night' was taking place. Taking the opportunity of not being hounded by girls, Jael made her move.

She kept an ear out for any one coming as she carefully snuck down to the basement. She began to hum 'Because I'm Awesome' in tune with upstairs once she realized that no one was coming.

The basement held a few rooms and Jael began to open the first one when she heard the floor boards of the stair creak. Zipping in, she hid in the dark room holding her breath.

When the door knob began to turn she nearly screamed when it quickly opened and the light shot on.

"Epp!"

'Shit!" Jael placed a and to her heart as she stared at an equally startled Kenzi.

"Find anything?"

"Just started."

The two moved to the next few doors not hearing the stairs until a voice startled them. "What are you doing down here?" Tori asked. Three other girls stood behind her.

"I...was looking for the bathroom. I have a bashful bladder."

Basement's off -limits. Actives only." Tori's voice was cold almost angry.

"I told her it was okay. She is still trying to get use to it all." Jael said with what she hopped was a reassuring smile.

"Ms.D! We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, though,would we." Tori winked at her suddenly becoming playful.

"No we wouldn't."

"So, get your cute butts back up here and come party with us!"

_This girl has a serious bipolar disorder_, Jael thought before following behind Kenzi.

* * *

Once they majority of the girls were to drunk to notice a wall in front of their face, let alone the two missing, they made a break for it while they could. Jael kept watch on the hallway as Kenzi slightly stumbled the lead through the building. Coming to the dean's office, Kenzi hoped that it was Bo in there and not the dean. Opening the door as quietly as possible she peaked through jumping when her head turned around the door and saw Bo standing there.

"Geez!" Kenzi closed her eyes to still calm down her frantically racing heart. It was the second time this night.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked in a harsh whisper pulling them both in. "Are you drunk?" She asked Kenzi.

"I will have you know I am in character." Kenzi stated matter of fact.

"The character is a drunk sorority girl. One who's getting a little to hands y for me." Jael gave a pointed look at Kenzi. She had grabbed her boob twice in an effort not to trip on the way here.

"Only tipsy."

"Yeah, well, you look like you're canvassing for the Young Conservatives." Bo mocked.

"Please tell me you found something so we can ditch this gig and head home." Kenzi gently slapped the desk. "The all day smiling is _killing_ me."

"Nothing yet. But I don't really know what I'm looking for. Anything with the Kappas?"

"They definitely have something in their basement they don't want peeped."

"I can't even get in." Jael sighed.

"They lock it up whenever they aren't in there." Kenzi's eyes landed on the picture of a middle aged woman on the desk. "I know this chippy." She held up the frame.

"Peretti? Yeah, she's the Dean." Bo said before going back to searching through files.

"She's also a Kappa. Or was. They have her picture up at the house." Jael further informed.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." They both nodded. It was right across from Jael's room and next to Kenzi's.

The sudden beam of light that entered though the distorted glass made Bo curse.

"Oh, shit. Patrol's early. Come on. Hide." Bo quickly straightened up the desk before ducking under it, pulling Jael and Kenzi down with her and making the two knock heads.

"Jesus." They both cursed. They stayed low and tight together watching the guard from under the desk. They all cringed when he picked up a nearby scarf on a coat hang and took a deep sniff.

"Eww!" Kenzi whispered, she had crawled closer to the edge to get a better look. Bo pulled her back and Jael just barely managed to dodge knocking their heads together again. When the guard had decided to leave Kenzi stood up. "Well, this was pointless." Kenzi sighed.

"Maybe not." Bo pulled an envelop from under the desk top. "Taped under the desk. I almost missed it." She stood up while Jael remained sitting in the floor, her back resting against the drawers. Bo opened the envelop and pulled out a white peace of paper. "What is it, some kind of code?"

Jael reached up and plucked the paper out of Bo's hand.

"No." Jael glanced over the series of numbers. "8 digits. They're student id numbers." She handed the paper back up.

"Can you use those numbers to get me their names?" Bo asked.

"I can try." Jael answered non committed.

"Still don't get why she would tape it under her desk." Kenzi took the paper and held it up questioningly.

"I have no idea. But if it's worth hiding, it's definitely worth finding out. Come on, let's go." Bo reached out and helped Jael up. Kenzi stood and watched closely, noticing that Jael had, even unknowingly, allowed her hand to grasp Bo's.

* * *

It was far to early the next morning when Jael was forced out of her small single bedroom by Calliet. She was nice enough, not as giggly and preppy as the others but still to happy for Jael's person taste.

The thin tree of a girl had so sweetly told her that it was almost time for the head of house meeting. And that it was mandatory she be there. Jael wasn't happy to learn she had only half an hour to get ready and make it to the library.

So she hurried and got dressed, fixed herself up and shuffled off to the library. Only stopping to get a dark roast jumbo black coffee from a cart vendor on the way. When she walked into the library she wanted to scream. There in large print was a sign that said meeting canceled. Turning around she had planned to crawl back to the house where she could hopefully sleep until the masses of hung over girls awoke her. But when sh saw Bo enter through the east door she decided to changed direction once more.

"I hate you." Jael glared at Bo. The succubus turned around slightly surprised. Jael was silent when she was angry, not a sound was made until she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" _What are you doing up_, is what she meant.

"Did you know that all the house mothers and fathers have a daily meeting each day. And attendance is mandatory." Jael said it sweetly but her eyes held murder. "I was woken up at five in the morning after having to deal with a drunken sorority house that all for some reason seem to be weepy and sappy drunks. After listening to a hundred girls cry over the fact Twilight wasn't real and how the world would be so much better if it was, I was ready to go '_Sorority Row_' on their asses. You did this on purpose." Jael pointed at the chuckling Bo accusingly.

"I swear I didn't. But while we're here maybe you can help me with something?"

"No." Bo just smiled at her waiting while Jael rank her coffee. "Fine." She was up anyways might as well do something.

"Where would I find school records. Files, blue prints, that kind of thing?"

"Depends." Jael moaned as she took another gulp of coffee. "Uh, does it use DDS or LLC or maybe ISBD?"

"Wh-What?" Bo asked confused.

"The filing system." Jael shrugged casually taking another swig of coffee. "Does it use the Dewey Decimal Classification or Library of Congress Classification or.."

"I know _nothing_ about you." Bo stared at the blond in front of her with wide eyes, surprise clear on her face as well as confusion.

"I file paperwork and wake the dead." Jael shrugged. "Make a killer pie, too." She smirked taking another pull of coffee. "It's a very simple life."

Bo could only stare at her before laughing loudly. "Oh god." She muttered. She rolled her eyes before heading in.

"Just ask the librarian. She'll no the system and will probably be able to pull out records that students won't have access to." Jael advised as they began walking towards the large librarian desk.

A woman, very old, sat stamping books and typing in a computer. Her stark white hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her pink wool over coat matched the pink stringed glasses that rest on her beak like nose. Jael slowed her steps as they came closer. She looked awfully familiar.

The woman looked up and though she looked like a sweet old granny her mouth formed a sneer as she stared straight at Jael. "You!" She nearly growled.

"Me?" Jail brought the hand holding her coffee towards her chest as if pointing to herself.

"Montague!" Jael looked at Bo who was equally confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Longborough." Was all the woman said. Jael cringed at the name of her old school before looking back at the woman."Table hopper!" She spat it out like it was a curse and Jael's eyes widened before they narrowed to a glare.

She had a problem sitting still in the old drafty library at her childhood school and as a result would often changed tables to find a better seat. Back then she was constantly trying to sneak closer and closer to an exit or window, not liking the feeling of being trapped in the giant rows of books that could easily crush her small frame.

Jael had remembered Mrs. Crane was the woman's name, and she had hated Jael since the day the ten year old entered The Longborough School for Boys and Girls.

She had on more than one occasion had brought back a pie filling stained, or raw flour coated books and not to mention the girl never returned a baking book on time.

Young Jael Montague was Silvia Crane's worse nightmare in a child.

"It was almost a decade ago. Why can't you let it go!" She shouted indignantly at the seething elderly woman.

"Why can't you pick a damn table!" Crane glared right back. Her frail decrepit finger was shaking with contempt and old age.

Bo looked between the two in startled amusement. "Maybe you should go." She whispered to Jael. The necromancer looked back at what must be seventy year old woman before throwing her hands up.

"I'm going back to bed!" She shook her head in disbelief as she stormed back to the sorority house.

Bo watched her go before turning back to the librarian. Startled when she saw her smiling and calm like a sweet old lady. "Can I help you deary?"

"Um..."

* * *

"You look like hell." Was the girls greeting that morning.

"I look like college." Kenzi defended. "For preppies, those girls can hang. Turns out "girls night" was code for "drink until your lips fall off and you start over sharing." Kenzi collapsed into the chair. "I think I touched a boob."

"Yeah, it was mine." Jael glared. "You're no longer allowed to drink rum, it gets you way too handsy."

Bo stifled a laughed before turning to Jael "Hey, you crack those student numbers for me?"

"Yeah, had to bribe some kid at the register's." Kenzi pulled out the list from her pocket. "What's with the paperwork?"

"Oh, I played a hunch. Check this out. I've been wondering about all the construction on campus and that sinkhole I found. It turns out there are a bunch of caves from an underground steam right under the school." Bo said excitedly.

"Go on."

"Looks like some of the old tunnels lead right to a few of the buildings, including, the Kappa House. I'm just not sure how it all ties together yet." She confessed. She looked over at both girls seeing Jael's worried expression and Kenzi's hesitant one.

It was Kenzi that spoke what was on both their minds. "We may not have time to figure it all out. It's our Kappa initiation tonight, right in our basement. Dude, if they're doing something nasty down there, I'm heading smack for it."

"Shit." Bo cursed, the initiation date completely slipping her mind. The ringing of her phone brought her back. "Dyson. I'll have him trace the names. Look, find out what you can about tonight and we'll make a final plan, okay?"

"Uh-huh" Kenzi slouched over and agreed.

"I'm coming with. I still have to be interrogated." She only half joked as she followed Bo out.

* * *

Jael smiled when she approached Trick. "I'm here for my parole hearing sir." Trick cracked a small smile and lead her to the back.

"Good luck." Bo said more to Trick than Jael as they passed by the two. She turned her attention back to Dyson raising an eyebrow when she noticed his eyes subtly following Jael and Trick till they disappeared from sight.

"Did you blow your cover? He asked once Jael had disappeared.

At that moment she was lead into a very Tolkien -esk room and took a seat opposite Trick at a small table. He opened a large thick book and dipped an old style quill in ink.

"Parents names?"

"They went by Stephanie and Aaron."

"Do you know their real names?" He paused over the paper.

"Persephone Morana and Aeron Montague." She responded. Trick bristled at the names, she was a necromancer all right, and from two very old blood lines as it was.

"Living or."

"Dead. Both of them." Trick hesitated over the paper before looking at her.

"Are you...sure?"

"Yes. Trick relented and signed the parchment.

"Sign here please." He pushed the book over to her and handed her the quill. She signed her name with a flourish of the hand, graceful swoops and elegant lines made it seem like a work of art rather than a signature. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Free to go warden?"

"Of course." Trick lead her back to the room and the two caught the end of a rather passionate kiss between Bo and Dyson.

"You coming?" Bo turned to look at Jael.

"Yeah I just have to finish up with Trick. Wait for me?" Bo nodded before walking out, promising to check in with Dyson later.

"Trick doesn't need you." Dyson raised an eyebrow as Jael sat back in the seat Bo had empties just moments ago.

"I want answers. And for some reason your the only one who'll answer any of ours." She answered bluntly. "Why are they so afraid of me." Jael lowered her voice before leaning in.

Dyson knew the answer but didn't wish to tell her. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're unaligned-"

"No. at that glass factory. I showed what I could do and those Faes, the Ash and Morgan? They jumped back scared the second they saw.

"Again I don't-"

"Don't give me that macho bull shit of they were just surprised. I've seen enough fear to know it. Now, please, tell me why they're so scared of me."Her voice was smaller, pleading and Dyson sighed.

"Your kind were the oldest there were. One of the first Fae's in the tree line. Some would argue you the most powerful."

"I bring dead things to life what's so powerful about that. I've seen Bo pick up a buck fifty without a sweat." Jael's brow furrowed in confusion, her lips pursing slightly.

Dyson glanced to his left seeing Trick watching them from the corner of his eye. "Sometimes old habits die hard." Was all he answered. "You should go. Bo's waiting for you." Dyson stood up watched her. Her eyes stared hard at the coffee table searching fr answered it would never give her. In that moment he saw her like he did a few nights ago. Scared, troubled, haunted... He wanted to stop that but didn't know how.

"What Fae are you?" Jael asked finally looking up.

Dyson looked down at her, straight in the eye. "I'm a wolf shifter." He could practically feel Trick's eyes burning into him at this point.

Jael stared at him for a minute allowing him to look at her eyes. They weren't the nearly white pale or red or black they had all expected them to be. They were this intense blue. Rich and calming and sparkling at him. He soon found out that sparkle was from humor.

"Ha!" She laughed out right breaking their gaze. He was fucking with her...right? "Good one. Fine I get it, thanks for the info." It was a sincere thanks. Dyson could hear it in her voice but it was laced with something like an edge of mistrust in it. And for some reason that made Dyson sad she didn't trust him.

She left after that and not more than a beat passed before Trick walked passed, a crate of artifacts in hand.

"Give me a hand with these." It was more an order to follow than a request to help.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. It's not a problem." Dyson assured when he came into the cave.

Trick kept his back to him, unloading the crate. "Then you don't know what I'm going to say. I think this is great!"

"Really?" Dyson's tone was flat showing his disbelief.

"Of course not." Finally Trick turned to stare up at Dyson. "What are you thinking?"

"She needed healing, Trick."

"And the necromancer?" Dyson kept silent. He didn't have an answer for that himself.

"You're my eyes, Dyson. I need you to stay objective."

"I am."

"You told the Necromancer you're a shifter!" Trick pointed out. "You need to keep your guard up with Bo. We don't know if you can trust her yet. And don't even think about getting friendly with the Necromancer."

"How may hoops do they have to jump through, huh? We know more bout them then they do. Hell Jael doesn't even know what true powers she has!"

"Good! Keep it that way. The longer she's oblivious the more time we have to plan." Trick's voice was firm.

"They..."

"How do you think Bo's going to react to that betrayal when she finds out the guy she's sleeping with is lying to her? Or when the Necromancer finds out you're looking for weaknesses to kill her!" Dyson's stomach clenched at the thought.

"Jael. Her name is Jael." Trick turned and looked at him with slight disbelief. "If you've seen her like I have you would know she can't be what you think. She bakes _pies_ for Christ sakes!"

"Not yet! Dyson they always have and they always will turn dark. Sure, she's nice and friendly now but when she discovers what she can really do, the bodies will start dropping! It's fate. Her fate and every other necromancers!" Trick tried to drill in into his skull. "You can't let them develop fillings for you."

"_Let them?_ Are we talking about the same girls here?"

"Dyson, it could be enough to turn them from us. They wouldn't be the first to join the dark for revenge. And by then we've missed our opportunity to end her..." Dyson bristled at the thought.

"Jael risked her life to save the human girl and again for Bo-" It wasn't typical Necromancer behavior.

"So she's an oddity. Is that why you're so interested?" Dyson crossed his arms and lowered his head at the question.

"Look, I'm sorry. Things are complicated enough as it it. You know the stakes. We can't afford an emotional attachment to either. For Bo's sake as much as out ours."

"And Jael?"

"It'll be that much harder to kill her when the time comes."

"If." Dyson spoke stubbornly. "If it comes... Assuming I agree with you, what would you have me do?"

"Whatever it takes. Just end it. It's better for everyone that way." And with that Trick parted leaving Dyson standing there thinking abut the Faes. Blue eyes taking up the majority of them.

* * *

The first thing Jael did when she woke up was hiss in pain. The last thing she remembered was Bo telling her to check on the Dean's office before catching up with her. She had begun walking back to the grounds focusing on the plants she had brushed up against in an attempt not to get lost. Hearing a snap come from behind her she paid it no mind, thinking Bo had given up and joined her. That was until a searing white hot pain started at her neck and shocked its way thought the rest of her body. She only had enough time to grab the hand that held her before everything went black.

"Jael?"

"Bo?"

"You alright?"

"My neck's killing me, other than that yeah. You good?"

"As soon as I get us out of here I will be." Jael could feel Bo wiggling against the restraints and took a moment to look around. She was at a major disadvantage, her back to the rest of the cave and her vision only covering the wall in front of her and a little to the left ad right. The only discernible things she could see was some kind of trashcan looking bell to her right.

"I didn't want to underestimate you. Professional curtsey and all." Jael tensed hearing a new voice talking and she quietly began to wiggle her wrists, wincing when the rusted metal dug into flesh.

"Thanks. I'm touched." Jael heard crying and then Bo shout, "Gina! Gina, are you okay?"

"She's fine. She's fine! Yeah. Maybe a little dehydrated, but that's the way he likes them. Easier to get out all the good stuff." The man maid a sucking noise and Jael blanched. It was replaced with a short gasp when she felt a rusted piece of metal nick her skin, the warm feeling that followed must have been blood. She really didn't want t have to get a tetanus shot. "But you'll learn about that soon enough."

"He who? Is someone coming, huh? You not man enough to fight me your self?" Bo tested him.

"I'm not the violent type, no. unlike my hungry friend down there. Me? Well, I just like to watch."

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Jael grimaced.

"So, what, you hunt these girls down and feed them to your swampy little friend? Is that how this works?"

"Pretty much, I got no complaints."

"Why? What's in it for you?" Jael shouted back, she was stalling. She almost had one hand free.

"Vitality. All the freshness he drains from the girls ends up in this water. I've barley aged a day since I found him starving down here in '42. You know, you want to know the truth? The gods honest truth?"

"Stall him. I almost got it." Jael whispered to Bo.

"I haven't even told my therapist this. But I would do it all just to see these privileged bitches scream."

"Don't you touch her!" Jael jumped trying to turn her head and nearly twisted her wrist in the process making her release her own cry before struggling against the chains. She ignored the classic villains monologue as she tried to undo the kink in the chains, hopefully once she could get it worked out her left wrist would slip free.

Jael flinched when the man stepped into her line of vision. It was Wayne, a security guard on campus. He picked up a bamboo stick and struck the metal of the can hanging by a gate. A loud gong rang out making Jael flinch.

"Dinner time." He laughed. "Well, I really wish I could stay here and watch. I really do. But I got another mess to clean up." Wayne locked the gate behind him before disappearing. Jael gave a groan of agony as she was able to pull free of the chains. Her balance was off as she scurried to get to Bo.

"Gina. It's gonna be okay. Hang on." Bo reassured, she leaned forwards giving Jael access

"It's coming." Gina cried in hysterics.

* * *

"Bo's still not answering her phone. How do we even know where we are going?" Kenzi huffed out as she followed Dyson. The two had been running though the woods to close for an hour and neither of the girls had turned up.

"Wait. Let me focus." Dyson paused once he caught Jael's scent. It was the strongest to follow. Unlike anything he had smelt before, the scent was well committed to memory. The only problem was it lead in three different direction. Each somewhat distorted by two others scents and the woods around him.

It wasn't until he caught the sight of bright green leaves on an other wise dead bush. They were low to the ground, meaning Jael at one point mus have brushed against them, probably being carried or dragged. He returned to his jog, knowing he was on the right path. Knowing he needed to shift he began undoing his shirt.

'hat the hell are you doing?"

"Their trail's mixed with someone else's . I can't follow the scent like this." He threw the clothing back at Kenzi, never once stopping. "Listen if this thing if Fae, I have an idea what kind. You gotta tell Bo this thing's going to have a head like a teapot. You tell her to knock the op off!

"Why can't you tell her?"

But Dyson was already transforming when she asked. He took off in a quick spring on four legs, not listening to Kenzi's surprised curse.

* * *

"Get the girl!" Bo cried out. Jael abandoned her task of untying Bo hoping she could get the rest undone herself. She cringed seeing the monster for the first time. It looked like something out of the Ring or the Grudge. Not knowing what the hell to do She gave a swift kick to it's stomach before throwing it back into the green slowing pond.

"You're mom hired us. We're gonna get you home, okay?" Gina nodded frantically. "We gotta move fast. Can you walk?" Gina nodded. Jael began to help her up when she was grabbed from behind. The thing grabbed her by the shoulders and Jael let out a scream. The thing let go, however when Bo kicked it in the back.

"Move!" Bo shouted at them. Jael helped Gina move out of the way while Bo continued to fight the monster.

An idea struck her. Grabbing the chain Jael began to pull with all her might. As a result the fae came with it. Giving Bo the room she needed to get herself out of the corner she had been backed into. Still the fae got hold f her, beginning to choke Bo.

Jael could feel the wounds on her wrists breaking open at the strain of holding on so tight. Slowly the fae began to pull back, but his grip on Bo never lessened.

Jael let out a cry of relief when Dyson appeared. He struck the creature over the head, it falling to the floor the same time Jael let go of the chain. Exhausted, she fell back into Gina, the two girls crouched in a corner.

"Is it dead?" Jael asked. She had never before been so relieved to see Kenzi or Dyson before.

Dyson kicked it's foot, nothing moved. "Yeah, it's dead."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" Gina clung onto Jael as they walked towards the others.

"Let's get you home." Jael handed Gina off to Bo, who easily supported the crying girl.

"And why are you half naked?" Bo asked. Jael looked over an realized he was in fact, half naked for the second time this week. And for the second time, Jael felt a warm butterfly feeling spread over her.

"Can i tell her?" Kenzi ran forward excitedly. "Let me tell them, come on. Please let me tell them!" Kenzi was begging.

"Let's go." Dyson pushed her forward, the other girls following. Dyson grabbed her arm quickly making Jael gasp at both the touch on the pain that spread from her finger tips to her shoulders. "You need to get those looked at." He didn't take his eyes away from the bloodied mess that was her arms. they had trails of dying and crusted blood all over them, and the skin around it was a bright red.

"They're fine." Jael awkwardly pulled her arm out of his gasp. She didn't like how at ease his touch made her.

* * *

"Bo?" Jael knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Bo sighed sinking further into the bubble bath. "What's up?"

"Want some pie?" Jael held up the baked good in her hand, a fork in the other. "Try." Jael held up the fork to Bo's mouth.

"What the hell." She sighed. She took the bite offered and moaned when the juicy berry filling touched her taste buds. "Oh dear god." She grabbed the fork from Jael before digging in some more. "What do you put in this? Crack!?"

"Nope just special fruit."

At that Both Bo and Kenzi stared at Jael with hesitance their eyes. "What do you mean 'special' fruit?"

Jael walked out of the bathroom and Bo put down the fork. When she came back in she was holding a small bowl of strawberries.

Rotted, moldy, wrinkly strawberries.

She sat down on the floor, resting her back against the porcelain tub. Without a word Jael plucked one up, holding it up for them to see. They watched as it expanded into a ripe bright red plump strawberry, almost to perfect to be real.

"That's pretty cool." Bo laughed. Her smile stopped when she got a look at Jael's wrists. "Shit." She grabbed a hand a pulled it closer.

Her skin was raw jagged, the skin around it was angry red, an infection already beginning to spread if the inflamed veins were any indication. "I think you need to get that looked at. Maybe Lauren can help."

"No." Jael pulled her hand away not liking Bo's hand gripping it. "I'll be fine in a day or two"

"Bo?" The door was slightly opened and Kenzi glanced in.

"Nobody's home." Bo shouted through the door. Right now she just wanted to soak in the tub, drink her wine and eat pie.

Kenzi opened anyways and Jael looked up. "Check it." Kenzi showed them the picture Dyson had sent over. "That's a face I never want to see again. Turn."

Kenzi gave Bo her back as she exited the tub. "Dyson sent it. It's called a Kappa. Some kind of Japanese Fae. Poetic, huh?"

"Not up close."

"What about Wayne and Gina?" Jael asked Kenzi.

"Mr. Dyson says they'll be pinning everything on Wayne. And they'll pull some kind of Fae hoodoo to convince Gina he was working alone." Kenzi reached very Jael's head and grabbed Bo's glass of wine. "Now ca we talk about the elephant in the room, and by elephant I mean sexy, sexy, wolf man.

"What about him?" Bo came to sand in front of them.

"A, he's awesome. And B, you_ lurve_ him." Kenzi stood up excitedly. "Oh, by the way, I totally saw his wolf junk. High five." Bo laughed and acknowledge the high five with one of her own.

"Okay. What's the matter with you?" Jael asked. The shorter girl was near giddy.

"I'm just happy for you. You know, most love lives don't include a body count." Kenzi addressed Bo. "You're kinda due for some happy."

"And seeing as he saved our lives, like, twice this last week, I'd say Dyson's one of the good ones." Jael smiled.

"He is pretty great." Bo relented.

"Aww! I knew you loved him." Kenzi hugged Bo and Jael laughed with them.

"I don't know. God, it's ridiculous. I feel like a teenager. You tell me. What do I do next?" Bo took a seat on the edge of the tub next to Jael.

"I'd say next...you tell him." Kenzi advised with a small smile.

"Killing people is so much easier." Bo laughed nervously.

"Again, things like that are what makes you sound creepy." Jael couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

Jael had come along both for moral support and to deliver the pie she had promised. What better way to celebrate new love than with pie?

When the two faes entered the bar Jael adjusted the boxes in her hand to help hid her wrists. The wounds weren't pleasant to look at.

"Is Dyson still here?" Bo asked a waitress passing by. Jael looked curiously at the bright purple and blue liquids in the wine glass and shot on her tray.

"Yeah. He's in the back."She vaguely pointed behind her. She glanced at Bo going to look for Dyson and spotted Trick cleaning a few glasses.

"Howdy Sheriff. Pie?" She asked.

"What?" Trick watched as she placed two thin, yet large, boxes on the bar top opening one up she showed him a perfect little apple pie. His eyes furrowed, Dyson wasn't joking.

The _Necromancer_ actually made _pies_. He might have laughed outright if it wasn't for the fact he was so shocked. "Thank you." He took the box hesitantly.

"No problem." She had begun nervously baking once she had gotten home. It had always served as a way to distract herself.

Seeing Bo come back out, she turned and smiled. But that stopped when she saw Dyson rushing after her, neither looking too happy. She could hear what was being said but she made eye contact with Bo a few times.

"I'm sorry. I thought we were clear on that." She could barley make out Dyson's words.

"I think you know that we weren't. But it's fine. We are definitely clear now." Bo looked at Jael before turning and walking out.

Dyson turned and met Jael's eyes. The only emotion in them was disappointment. No anger, no sadness, no disgust, just disappointment.

And that for some reason cut through him like a knife. He could only stand still as she got up, the pie box still in her hand.

"You know...I use to think you were pretty awesome, one of the last good guys..." She began, coming to a stop in front of Dyson. "Now I just think you're a jerk." She shoved the pie box into his hands before following after Bo.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**I felt bad about the short chapter and for not updating the night before. So I decided to provide you with an _uber long_ one to make up for it! (I realize that it might very well be TOO long, but i didn't have the heart to break it up.)  
**

**To all those who guest about Digby: Well have to find out. If anyone can find the name of the fae I'm planning on him to be, I'll...well I'd do something, right now I just don't know what. AppoloniaAstria : Loved the joke. Dark-n-Twisty: I hope you got the shout out, I felt bad. Hopefully this will take the edge off that stress even if for a little while. ThisIsWhereIScreamFrom : You're always good for inspiration and the chapter-ly ego boost. ;) You'll just have to find out about Digby...  
**

**YES! They slept together. It's a Dyson/Oc, I didn't wanna put a lot of graphic Dyson-Bo only in here. And you can from now on assume that if Jael cuts from a scene and then comes back that everything in that scene DID happen, Jael just wasn't there for it.**


	11. The Buckthorn Hallucination

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Faetal Attraction  
**

**Part 1: ****The Buckthorn Hallucination **  


"Hey, you didn't wake me up!" Jael paused in her mad dash only to yell at Kenzi. Said girl was currently sucking on a Popsicle and watching TV on the couch. Digby laid across her feet on the opposite side.

"I set the clock." She shrugged.

"The clock stops ringing when you throw it against the wall, giving me time to fall back asleep. You, however never shut-up no matter how hard I throw you against the wall, thus ensuring the wake-up process." Jael huffed, brushing the hair out of her face. She had woken up two hours later than she had planned and had taken another hour to take a shower and get dressed. "Bo still not up yet?" It was going on noon. Even though none of the three girls were really morning folk, that was late for them.

"Nope." Kenzi popped the p before going back to sucking on her Popsicle.

"I have to go pick up my final check and talk to a few people. Try getting her out of bed."

"I'll try." Kenzi sighed.

"Good girl." Jael grabbed her precinct ID and a pie she had made the other night. "See ya." She kissed the brunette's head before running out. The sooner she got there the sooner she could leave, meaning the less chance of running into Dyson. All she got in return was a wave from Kenzi and small bark from Digby as she left.

When she finally arrived at the station she quickly collected her check and turned in her ID and keys. After that she made her way to the break room and dropping off the pie. She had never been good with endings or goodbyes, so this was her way of saying thanks. The chunky black bracelets on her arm clattered to getter as she wrote of a quick 'bye, boys' on a post it note and sticking it on a cabinet above the pie.

"Dejando sin adiós, hermosa?" Jael turned, a smile gracing her lips when she saw Detective Alvarez leaning against the door. "Leaving already?" His lips quirked up in that sensual smirk.

"Al." She walked over, stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

* * *

Dyson's body went ridged once he entered the squad room.

She was here.

After last night he could only assume they would come here if something was wrong. He followed the scent towards the break room only stopping when he saw her in the doorway.

Not only was she fine, she was smiling at Al. His hands clenched into tight fists his body tightening like a spring, but he couldn't take his eyes away from it. He found his eyes wondering down her body, for one of very few times he able to get a look at the girl who constantly seemed to be moving.

Her long legs were extended by the black skinny jeans and simple knee high leather boots. Her stomach tight and taunt under the near skin tight purple camisole. Just a small sliver of peaches and cream skin peaked out, a hint of her tattoo showing. Her hair was down and messy, like she hadn't had a chance to brush it this morning and it framed her slightly flushed face as she laughed. His cock twitched in his pants, not for the first time looking at her.

He watched in silence, sitting at his desk tautly as others came and said goodbye to her. From Alvarez and J.J. to some beat cops. It wasn't a secret Jael was well loved in the station. Any cop would tell you that the part that really frustrated you was the paperwork and filing. What good is spending all night searching through past files if you can't find the right information?

Once she had said goodbye to the men she began walking towards the exit, obviously leaving. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse that she would have to walk right past them.

"See ya around Lil' Mama." Hale nodded with a kind smile which Jael returned. It anger him. Seeing her smile and laugh and acknowledge the others, yet ignoring him.

"See ya, Hale." She nodded back. He wished she would just look at him, let him explain so he wouldn't have to see those sad eyes of disappointment like he had last night.

He had gotten his wish.

As she walked towards the exit her eyes turned on him. If the disappointment before had made his gut clench it was nothing compared to the sad mistrust in them now. Her shields were up, the cold metaphorical metal matching the icy steel of her eyes. He made himself look away from her as she past, only taking one final whiff of her scent before she disappeared.

"Damn, girl is fine." Hale muttered to himself. Dyson glanced back at the doorway she was left through.

Close to an hour later his mood hadn't improved. If anything it had worsened.

"This is not the day to piss me off, kid." He warned. His body was ridged from tension. The punk they had picked up was beginning to push him over the edge. He could hear hi wolf growling inside his head, uneasy and anxious.

"I told you, man, I wasn't even there..." The suspect shook his head before smiling. "'Cause I was banging your old lady!" He laughed. That was it, he snapped. His hand shot out, gripping the kids arm before lifting it and twisting it as tightly as he could without breaking it. The punk screamed out in pain when his strong grip only tightened on it.

"Yo, Dy! Dyson." Hale pulled them apart.

"He broke my arm!" The suspect cried clutching it close to him.

"Just breathe, alright, breathe." Hale tried calming the near hysterical kid down.

"It's not broken, it's just dislocated." Dyson let out a growl as he twisted it once more before walking out. He needed to get out of here before he lost anymore control. He needed to get away from the men, from the suspect...from the smell of her god damn pie!

"Whats gotten under your collar, man? Fleas!" He heard Hale shout at his back but he ignored it. Watching as his partner nearly stomped his way out of the squad room, Hale shook his head in disbelief. The whimpering man in front of him brought back his attention. "You okay?" He gently touched his shoulder making the kid let out an agonized scream. "Sorry."

* * *

Jael watched as Bo climbed onto the car's hood, a crow bar swinging in hand. She took a step back not wanting to be in the way of the succubus' swings.

"Ready? And... begin!" Kenzi shouted out. Jael let out a loud laugh when she watched Bo begin slamming into the windshield of an abandoned car they had found. The crow bar in her hands busting the glass time after time.

When she walked into the house she was quickly pushed back out, informed that Bo was in need of a 'break up, bash in'. A post break up method of getting over a boyfriend, a rejection, or just when you needed to let something out. Jael couldn't wait. They would have Bo back to Bo in no time.

"Yes! Bust it! Bust that shit up. Bust it like it's Dyson's douchey-ass face!" Kenzi bounced up and down from her position on the car's trunk. "Yes!" Kenzi encouraged.

"Oww, that face is never kissing again." Jael laughed out seeing not an inch of windshield that wasn't scratched, shattered, or just plain gone. Pushing her sunglasses up on her face she couldn't help but grin.

It wasn't just therapy for Bo, it was therapy for all of them.

Bo had cared for Dyson.

Kenzi had supported Dyson.

And Jael had begun feeling like she might be able to trust Dyson. A feat truly rare for the girl who only trusted three people in the world. Kenzi, Bo, and Digby.

He had hurt all of them in one way of another, unknowingly or not.

"What else?" Bo breathed out, adrenaline still in her system.

"We wallow" Kenzi jumped from the car and into Jael's back. "Kenzi break up mix on repeat all friggin' afternoon!" Jael laughed before letting Kenzi slide from her back.

"What you have a break up mix?" Bo asked.

"Dude, you have so much to learn." Jael gave Bo a small smile and a head shake. Bo shrugged her shoulders before jumping off the hood and beginning to slam the crow bar into the grill. Obviously she was still in the hit shit phase.

"Yes, okay. And then it's girls on the town. We're gonna burn this city to the ground, baby!"

"No. no. I don't do that." Bo stopped swinging at the car. "I don't do that. I'm not much of a party queen. Drinking equals losing control, equals someone gets dead."

"Yeah, but what a way to go, dude."

"Okay fine, we'll cut loose somewhere safe. The Dal." Jael suggested as she watched Bo take out the passenger window with one hard blow. Partying with Kenzi had always made her feel better after a particularly stressful day or when those bad memories threatened to surface.

"You know this is what I don't get, okay. I did nothing wrong, okay. And yet I'm the one whose day has gone to shit. For Dyson, it's like, Bo? Bo who? He's totally unaffected." Bo vented to them. Jael and Kenzi each grabbed an arm and began pulling her back to their own car.

"Let's go. Let's go, we're going to party and we're going to forget about it, all right?" Kenzi shook her.

"Yeah, we'll see abut that."

"Trust me, enough Jack and Jose and you'll forget all about it."

"The drinks or the men?" The succubus asked.

"Why can't it be both?" Jael grinned cheekily making Bo let out the first laugh all morning.

* * *

Jael bounced in behind Kenzi and Bo when they entered the Dal. After a day of pampering themselves and taking two well deserved hours getting ready, the trio looked good, scratch that, great.

Bo had been wrangled into a short skirt a slightly sparkling loose tank top and some rather expensive shin high boots. Kenzi had gone the more simple route, and had settled with a black denim skirt, dark purple leggings and a plain black t shirt and jacket topped with her newsies hat. She's need something she could easily pass out in if the night would go as she had planned for them**. **It was Jael who was the most revealing of them. In tight light skinny jeans and a loose black mesh tunic top embroidered with colorful reds and blues around the sleeves and low dipped collar. Her fit physic was on show, the strapless black bra top was what protected her modesty. She was letting lose and having fun. Already the three girls were getting a few glances and gazes.

"Okay, this is me in the bar." Bo spread out her hands in a ta-da manner. "And this is me going back to bed." She began to head out but Kenzi and Jael blocked her way.

"Oh no, no, no, we are not about to waste two hours of dress up." Kenzi pushed her towards the bar. "I don't care if I have to slather you with faerie dust." Kenzi threatened as they took their seats. Kenzi sat on Bo's right, Jael on the left. They wouldn't give her a chance to slip out and hide under her covers.

"You know, I don't think that's an actual thing."

"Well, I don't care." Kenzi snickered back.

"Special occasion?" An amused Trick asked. The girls were all dressed up and drawing a few eyes.

"Yeah, it's girls night out." Jael informed ruffling her teased hair.

"In a pub? This pub?" He looked at them incredulously.

"Everyone's safer if Bo's with her own kind. So, start us a tab, Trickster."

"What can I get you?"

"Revenge?" Jael narrowed her eyes playfully and gave a mischievous smile.

"We're out of that. Anything else?" He was unfazed, only giving a hint of a smile.

"Surprise us!" She slapped the bar top.

"One drink..." Bo was adamant.

"Maybe two..." Kenzi shrugged.

"Bottles..." Jael smirked at them.

"All right." Trick chuckled as he pulled out the good stuff. Something told them they would need it.

* * *

Dyson repressed a growl threatening to escape as the punk was lead out of the station by his layer, arm tightly wrapped in a sling.

"That's right champ, look at that. Not only is he dodging charges on the arrest, he's going to sue our collective ass." The DA leaned down to bust his balls. For such a small woman she had always known how to get under his skin.

"Never gonna happen. It's just talk." He sneered.

"Yeah? You can deduce that?" She smirked. "Interesting, cause you haven't been deducing shit this past while."

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" He snapped. He didn't have to deal with this.

"You! You are a problem. This is your third complaint this week!" His frustration made his hands clench.

"It's nothing new. It's just suspects stirring up shit." His voice raised.

"No, now you're losing control and it's getting in the way."

"Look, I'll try harder, okay?" He didn't know how much harder he could try. Any given time he felt like he was gonna snap under the pressure of his three different lives.

"Yeah, you'll do better than that. Starting tomorrow, you'll report to the shrink and you'll get your head shrunk, or I am chaining you to this desk." Tong tapped the desk before walking out, Dyson's murderous glare following her.

"Well done." Hale sat on the edge of his desk. Now are you going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Dyson shot out of his seat and began to pace towards the whiteboard. "Come on, man, this is lame, you leaving me out like this!"

The shifter rubbed a hand over his rough chin. "Man, I got the cops and I got the Fae. It's two full-time jobs." He sighed lowering his head. "Now, I got _them_." He nearly rolled his eyes at the thought of how much one occupied his time and the other his thoughts. "And Bo's a handful on her own." He said, absentmindedly. She was trying and tiring and although he was always satisfied, he did sometimes need his rest.

"Bo? Bo... oh man." Hale began piecing together the pieces. "Oh. You hit that, huh? Yes you did." He chuckled, coming to stand next to his best friend. "What about the 'mancer?"

"I need a drink." Dyson grabbed his jacket and badge, ignoring the question.

"Fine, but you're my wing-man, got it? I'm tired of being with the ugly chick." Hale followed after the alpha dog loyally.

* * *

"Ohhh!" Jael groaned when sh finished her seventh shot.

"Oh my god, that is good. This is good. It makes my throat tingle." Bo laughed.

"I don't think I have a throat left. That is some good shit, Mr. T." Kenzi slammed her empty shot glass back to the bar top.

"Oh, you. You are the Kenziest Kenzi ever!" Bo fawned over Kenzi gratefully. Before turning to Jael. "And Jelly! Oh my Jelly belly!"

"No. Still not drunk enough for that." Jael gave Bo small glare as she took her next shot.

"And Dyson.. Dyson is... scratchy-faced..." Bo began to vent.

"Yes." The girls nodded.

"Grouchy."

"Yes!"

"Cooch-tease." The three bust out laughing. "And I should have bit it off when I had the chance." Kenzi and Jael blanched at the visual.

Eww.

"Oh, unneeded visual, baby. But, yes, let it all out. Let it out. What else?" Kenzi encouraged. "Ummm..." Bo spun around on the bar stool and began looking around the pub. A certain blonde doctor caught her attention. "Lauren." She greeted. Jael turned around and spotted the doctor approach as well, coming to stand behind her.

"Oh my god. Don't get me started on her. I mean, how could you be so cold and frigid? She's like a frickin speculum."

"She's behind me." Jael brought the shot glass to her lips to stifle the giggle that threatened to emerge when Kenzi looked over, eyes a little wide.

"Hi, Kenzi. Jael."

"Aaaa, what up, doc?" She giggled back. Lauren only smiled and nodded back.

"You know as you're doctor, I should recommend against excessive intoxication." She addressed Bo.

"Who's drunk?" Bo pretended to look around, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Me!" Jael raised the last of her shots. The green liquid swishing inside.

"Well, we don't know the effects of cocktails on your abilities. Either of you." She spared a glance at the Necromancer to her left. Jael laughed at the notion. Yes, because when drunk she headed over to the morgue to play corpse tag.

"Well, I'm not a guy. So, I can promise you, booze doesn't not effect my ability to perform." Bo flirted

"Well, I wouldn't want to be on the riving end of a drunken succubus booty-call, so take it easy." Lauren advised.

"No promises!" Bo called after.

"Keep an eye on her." Lauren told Kenzi as she passed. The smaller human gave her a look of contempt before facing her Faes.

"Okay I don't know if it's from the Buckthorn hallucinations, but that was some serious spark-age. I think she likes you." Kenzi teased. Even though she didn't like the doctor she was willing to put it aside if it meant Bo Bo was happy and over the wolf jerk.

"No, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because Lauren" Bo hiccuped. "- is human. I sleep with her and she dies." Bo turned to look at Jael and saw the good looking Fae approaching. Tall, well dressed, and handsome. "This guy...this guy on the other hand, he has sexual chi to burn."

"Shh. He's right behind you." Kenzi giggled.

"A woman as lovely as yourself shouldn't be drinking alone." Jael ran her finger over the rim of her glass entranced by the green liquid while still listening to the conversation.

"Well, I'm not. There's two of you."

"I'm Samir." The handsome stranger chuckled at hr joke.

"Bo."She grinned back.

"I know. Everybody knows. The succubus and the necromancer, the two who won't choose sides. Neither light, nor dark. Exciting!" Samir grinned.

"Yeah tell me about it." Bo and Jael shared a glance.

"That's my wife, Olivia." He pointed behind him to a good looking brunette eying Bo like a piece of meat.

"Awesome...bone structure. She's lovely." Bo was suddenly confused as to what he wanted.

"Glad you think so. We were hoping you'd join us for a drink back at our place." Samir charmed.

"Oh. Oh!" Bo suddenly realized what he wanted seeing Kenzi and Jael lean down and share a quick wide eyed look. "And your wife? Is she okay with that?"

"My wife is an Eriny. A fury. I wouldn't much as flirt with you if she didn't give me the say-so. In fact, you're her choice. And I wholeheartedly agree." He flashed his pearly white teeth.

"_Yeah_...Yeah, I don't know." Bo smiled but shook her head. The Fae returned it, nodding, before he left back to his wife.

"Are you a succubus or a succu-bust?" Kenzi sighed. "C'mon, a rebound screw is, like, the greatest way to get over a guy."

"It's just science." Jael consented.

"I told you, I never really cared that much about Dyson, anyway." Bo looked at them both.

"Good...because he just walked in." Jael nodded towards the Shifter and Siren who entered the Dal. Kenzi and Jael both leaned in blocking Dyson from getting a good look at just how upset the succubus was. Seeing them here, him here, without a care in the world made Bo decide. She stood up out of her room mates hands and walked over towards the Fae couple.

"My place, let's go." Bo cast a single glance at Dyson, a smile planted firmly on her face as she walked out with a couple.

Dyson looked from Bo and her play things back to Jael and Kenzi, still seated at the bar. His eyes traveled over Jael's scantily clad top, ignoring the low whistle from Hale. _She looked even more appealing than this morning_, he thought as he sipped the beer Trick handed them.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**Pic of Jael's bar outfit is on profile. I don't think I described it very well at all.**

**Dark-n-Twisty: Dyson definitely knows he's attracted to Jael, he just doesn't know in what way exactly. Yes she's beautiful and sexy but so is Bo, yet he has more of a 'pull' towards Jael. I think ya'll are her fan club. She is very beautiful in a subtle way. Sarcastic Irony: Bo is the star of the 'show' Jael's more of a partner/ super side kick. She isn't the type to crave the limelight so she's happy to take a back seat every now and then. We'll see a lot more Jael focus when we become more 'original' chapter oriented. ****I was thinking the same thing about the romance before, but then your review reassured me. And doll, in no way was that mean, it was helpful and to the point, so thank you. :) **Psycho17: Dyson and Jael haven't slept together.


	12. The Fury

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Faetal Attraction  
**

**Part 2: ****The Fury**

* * *

"Are you ready to die like I am?" Jael looked up at Kenzi's sluggish form and nodded before going back to drinking her coffee through a jumbo straw. They may have gone over board just a little last night after Bo had left. They had continued their drinking marathon, played pool, and even a game of darts that was promptly cut off after Kenzi got a Fae's back instead of the board. It was all fun and games until Jael had to bring Kenzi back and force some food into her to absorb the copious amount of alcohol.

The fact they had to stay up till four in the morning listening to Bo's rebound and being pelted by crumbling drywall, well that was just great too.

"Here." Jael pushed a cup of pitch black coffee towards the girl before jumping up on the table. "Have you seen Digby?"

"I think he's out with that stray poodle." Kenzi curled herself up in the chair, wanting nothing more than to shrivel up and die. They both turned towards the stairs when they heard Bo's content sigh, the succubus in only a sheet.

"Gold star for Kenzi and Jael. Rebound sex was exactly what I needed." Bo pointed to the two hung overs a large grin on her face. She seemed far to cheery this early after last night.

"Why do you look like you're not at all sharing this monster handover?" Kenzi groaned from her near fetal position curled up in the chair. Jael handed Bo a cup of coffee when she arrived.

"Apples?" Bo looked hopefully at the bowl of fruit next to Jael, pulling up and tightening the sheet around her. Jael smiled as she grabbed the bruised apple and handed it to Bo. Once old, soft, and bruised now fresh, crisp, and green.

"I love that you can do that." Bo muttered taking a bite, it giving a satisfied crunch sound. "What can I say? For me sexual healing is a literal thing. And...there's no strings attached. It was the best idea you ever had."

"You're very welcome." Kenzi poured more of the buckthorn mead into her coffee cup, hoping hair of the dog would help keep her among the living. A sharp knocking made both Jael and Kenzi flinched. Kenzi got up and shuffled quickly towards the door not wanting the skull shattering sound to begin again. She opened the door to reveal the Fae that Bo had brought back, or at least one of them. Although her white over coat made her a lot more dressed then she probably was last night.

"And you're back. I'll go get my earplugs." The Fury pushed past Kenzi with almost a sneer.

"Where are your owners?" Bo and Jael walked towards the door.

"Hi, Olivia." Bo greeted with a smile.

"I don't. Have. Owners!" Kenzi pronounced each word angrily, glaring at Olivia's back.

"It's so good to see you." The Fury ignored her, kissing Bo's cheek.

"I, uh, hope you're not back for an encore, 'cause last night was kind of a one time thing." The succubus tried to let her down gently.

"No, you left me quite depleted. I could barely walk to the car." Jael rolled her eyes.

"So what's up?" Bo was a little confused as to what she wanted.

"I have a problem. I hear you have special skills that might be fore hire." She glanced at Bo and Jael ignoring Kenzi completely.

"They are. Let's talk rates." Kenzi tried to enter the conversation. She was definitely the manager were as Jael and Bo were the talent.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Kenzi." Bo added seeing Olivia's exasperated eye roll.

"So, what's the job?" Jael asked. She was a little excited to see what their first official 'in house' Fae job would be.

"I want you to kill someone."

"Uh..." Jael looked from Kenzi and Bo seeing the same dumbstruck look.

"That's gonna coast extra." Kenzi uneasily said.

* * *

Jael sat on the back of the couch watching Olivia take a sip of coffee. The girls had excused herself to quickly get dressed, Jael finding Digby grolwing at the Fury when they returned. Once she had gotten him to quiet down and relax they began their little inquisition. "When you mate for life, and your life is measured in centuries, you figure out ways to make it work."

"So you and Samir invite other Fae into your bed whenever you get bored." Bo summarized. She and Olivia sat on opposite ends of the couch looking at each other.

"It keeps things exciting." Olivia smiled. "But we've always had a rule. No snacking behind each others backs." The smile faded.

"Naturally." Kenzi snarked as she came to sit next to Jael. Th Fury gave Kenzi a quick bored expression.

"What happened?" Bo drew the attention back.

"Samir and I own an even-planning business. The girls a human florist we used on one occasion. Her name is Jenny."

"From the block?" Jael smiled. Bo and Olivia turned towards her and Kenzi suppressed a grin. "Sorry, still a little drunk."

"So, Samir couldn't keep his hands off the help, huh?" Jael and Kenzi shared a small smile "It's typical."

"At first, I didn't even know he was shucking around." She seemed indignant. Her eyes narrowing a sneer marking her otherwise attractive features.

"Shucking?" Jael asked.

"Sex with a human. It's beneath us." She looked towards Kenzi, distaste and revulsion evident as she brushed her brown curls away. "I feel dirty by association." She all but turned her nose up at the human. Digby let our a growl from his spot next to Olivia, the Fury glancing at him before sneering once more.

"No offense taken." Kenzi chopped her gum giving a sarcastic smile.

"You know, if it had been one slip, but it's turned into a full-blown affair. He has feelings for her." She dug into her purse and pulled out a stack of paper. "Found these in his desk. They're from her. Apparently they've been writing this mush to each other for months." Jael snatched them before handing them to Kenzi.

"On paper?" She glanced through them.

"It has to stop. I'd kill the girl myself, but we Light Fae really are supposed to frown on harming humans or whatever."

"How generous of you, Olivia." Jael elbowed Kenzi's back, she didn't know what her power was and it wasn't wise for Kenzi to mess with her when sh already had a clear borderline hatred for humans.

"But you're unaffiliated. It would be so nice and uncomplicated for you to get rid of her. What are your rates for exterminating humans?" She smiled going back into business mode.

"It wasn't a coincidence that I ended up in bed with you, was it?

"I choose you because of the job. And my little taste of you has convinced me that you're strong enough to pull this off."

"Ah, well, problem, Liv, is that we're not an assassins."Bo shook her head.

"One touch from you and she's six feet under." She looked directly at Jael making the Necromancer tilt her head. "And you're for hire." She looked back at Bo shrugging. "What's the issue?"

"Oh, you know, how killing is _wrong_." Kenzi glared.

"You're not hearing us. We're not gonna do it." Jael glared.

"I'm not gonna snuff out a life just because it clashes with your drapes." Bo was adamant. They all were.

"Fine. Screw the complications." She retched the paper from Kenzi's hands as she stood. "I will take care of this myself." they watched her storm out of the house.

"We should probably find this Jenny." Kenzi glared at the door.

"And save her from a jealous Fury." Jael looked to Bo.

"But where do we find her?" Bo stared back.

Um, how about a return address." Kenzi pulled out an envelop and waved it in their faces. Bo grabbed the parcel before holding it up herself.

"Exactly why did you take this?" She asked.

"Habit. Just habit." Kenzi shrugged.

"You little Clepto!" Jael pulled Kenzi down onto the couch with her as they laughed.

* * *

Bo and Jael were quiet as they entered the quaint little brick farm house through the side door. Neither knowing who or what to expect when they entered the kitchen. They had assumed it would be easy. get the girl, and get the Fury to back off.

Sadly, life never wanted to take the easy rout with them...

"_You stuck your hand in the wrong cookie jar little girl."_ Bo and Jael moved quickly through the back door, hearing the threat, the damn Fury moved fast. They each took a side of the doorway, listening and waiting.

"The price of being with my husband will be insanity and death." A blonde backed into the kitchen, fear evident on her shaking form followed by Olivia. "I hope it was worth it."

"Bad Fae." Bo punched the Fury, Olivia falling to the floor.

"Run!" Jenny turned and got about three steps before Olivia grabbed her. The sudden catch made Jenny lurch forward, her head connecting with a stone planter and breaking it as she fell. Olivia was quick, jumping back up and heading for Bo. Jael made a move to help out Bo pointed to the unconscious girl.

"Get her out of here." Nodding, Jael checked to make sure she was breathing.

"Hey. Jenny wake up." She got no response from the girl. Turning around she saw the knife fight and Bo pinned to the counter top. All her strength was going into keeping the knife above her out of her head.

"Stupid girl. Someone should have told you never to cross a Fury."

"Wake up, Jenny!"Jael slapped the girl one then twice.

"Get out of my head." Jael heard Bo grit out. She looked over her shoulder finding Bo pinned to the counter, her hands gripping Oliva's holding the knife a few inches from her face. But that wasn't all, it looked like Bo's eyes were glowing red, as if staring into a hot fire. The Necromancer quickly looked around the kitchen and spotted a small portable television on the counter.

"This is nothing. I'm going to sear your mind beyond repair. Let's turn up the heat." Olivia laughed almost madley. Bo grabbed the toast and held it up to the fury's gaze. Bo dropped the toaster when she saw Jael swing something heavy. The fury screaming before she fell back, her eyes searching for something that wasn't there when she fell to the floor.

"Let's go!" Bo tried picked the groggy girl up, trying to push her out. She never took her eyes of the crazed Fae on the floor next to them.

"My bag!" Jenny pointed to the green duffel bag in the corner.

"Got it" Jael looked behind her once to make sure Olivia was down before quickly pushing the other two through the door. She didn't have anymore TVs to throw.

* * *

"How's he head?" Bo asked when Jael got up and went to the kitchen to get more coffee. The girl wasn't looking good. Her skin a little pale and shadows under her eyes with a slight flushed tint to her. She looked like she was gonna be sick but didn't say anything, and quickly reassured them she was fine when Kenzi too brought it up.

"Achy. But a lot better. Thanks." Jenny smiled gratefully at Jael who had been healing her moments ago. "I don't really remember what happened." She looked to Bo for an explanation. Kenzi dropped the small katana she had been messing with. The steel blade clattering to the floor.

"Will you just put that down, please?" Bo gave a frustrated glance. "And where the hell did you get that, anyways?!" Bo asked when Kenzi quickly bent down to retrieve it.

"Pawn shop. And it's _awesome_." Kenzi sand before slowly swiping through the air again, fighting imaginary shadows.

"Who are you again?" Jenny asked them, her furrowed brows obviously showing she was doubting their sanity.

"I'm Bo. We're-"

"Private investigators." Kenzi and Jael echoed each other.

"Right. Look, you've gotten mixed up with some very dangerous people." Bo tried to ease her in without giving anything away.

"Like the mob?"

"Sort of." Jael handed the human a small cup of tea, Jenny smiling graciously.

"Jenny, Olivia put a _hit_ out on you." Bo was trying to convey the seriousness without having to do anything with magical creatures.

"That's why Samir's been so distant. He was protecting me." Jenny was almost sighing. Right away something seemed off, she looked so relieved and just the tiniest bit guilty. Odd...

"Maybe he as leading you on. Hmm? Getting a nice piece of tail on the side, while mouthing empty promises about leaving his wife?" Kenzi's voice became angry, her quick stabs at the air only making her seem more crazed. "Then he gets bored and just bails without even a goodbye!" Kenzi looked up from her sword 'practice' and saw the three women were staring at her. "Or, whatever..." She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm sure he cared about you, Jenny." Bo glanced at Kenzi once more. "We can go talk to him and tell him to handle Olivia before somebody gets killed." Jenny smiled nodding her agreement.

"Now get some rest, okay?" Bo patted her leg before getting up. The two Faes headed towards the door before being caught by Kenzi.

"Whoa, Whoa, you have to tell her what she's dealing with. It's not fair." Kenzi whispered glancing at Jenny ever now and the to make sure the girl wasn't watching them.

"Kenzi has a point she doesn't know just how careful she needs to be." Jael agreed.

"No." Bo shot them down. "I start talking about that stuff with a human, they get mad at us and things start sucking." Bo whispered back.

"Like they haven't the past week?"Jael raised an eyebrow thinking back to the Dullahan, the Kappa and now the Fury on their ass.

"This is our life now. We have to protect it." Bo looked at them both meaningfully, Kenzi hanging her head a moment and Jael rubbing her temples before going to the car.

"Keep that sword ready, just in case." She kissed Kenzi's head. "Digby will protect you!" She shouted over her shoulder, noticing once more her dog had taken a seat next to Kenzi, his friendly eyes turning up towards the girl.

"Some help you'll be." Kenzi huffed before walking away. The dog simply let out a low whine sound before following behind.

* * *

The therapists office going on fifteen minutes of silence now. "So this is how you want to play this game?" The small blonde woman sighed. "Mm hmm. What a maverick." She mocked. "Guess what? I got ten cops a week who pull this stunt in here. You know the tougher you act, the more I can see through you." Still not a single movement or twitch was made on Dyson's part, his slight glare never wavering. _This was bullshit, human bullshit, _he kept thinking_. _ The therapist sighed. "Dyson, it's okay to ask for help." She leaned froward sympathy in her voice.

He didn't know why, but that really got to him. What did he know about it? About the politics of Fae law, the politics of human law, and the gray political area that Bo and Jael had fallen into, it was all so much three different rolls he had to play day in and day out. It never stopped.

"Stab in the dark here. You reek of too many frozen dinners." He began. "Drank an entire bottle of cheap Merlot by yourself last night. Cause you live alone with two cats and you're hooked on Xanax." He glared so more. "So you tell me. Who needs therapy here, huh?" He asked.

Who was she to tell him how to deal with his three lives if she couldn't deal with her own simple one?

The shrink seemed unimpressed and got up calmly. "I'm just going to top up my coffee before we really get started."

"You do that, Doc." He bit back. She froze in place turning to look at him, a new fire in her eyes.

"You've always been strong, but now you feel your world is spinning out beyond your control. Something or someone has made you feel like you no longer have that control and it's eating away at you. And instead of dealing with suddenly feeling _vulnerable-" _She stressed the word knowing it would get to a man like him. A man used to being the protector and savior. _"-_ you're compensating by swinging your big manly nightstick." She began to move back to her task of coffee before stopping to look at him once more. His face gave away nothing. "Stab in the dark." She mocked.

* * *

Bo and Jael glanced at each other when they exited the car. It was a nice house but the fact it looked like a mini Disney land castle made them both raise an eyebrow. It wasn't very fitting for someone who drives people crazy. When they got up the steps Bo rang the doorbell. Nothing. So Jael peeked through the glass windows of the front door before knocking. Hearing a sharp scream they tried the door to find it unlocked. So they quietly made their way in.

"Samir!" Jael called out when they entered the house. She nearly jumped when Olivia emerged in the hallway, her white blouse and face streaked with blood, though the later was contorted in rage.

"Succubus Whore!" She screamed at Bo, pushing the Succubus into the necromancer as she ran past them.

"Fuck!" Jael hissed in pain as her still not fully healed wrist wounds slammed against the wooden pillar of the staircase next to them. The sharp pointing hitting directly over the barley healed over flesh, piercing it. She grabbed her wrist and rubbed away the blood there, hissing at the pain.

"Samir?" She heard Bo call out ahead of her. "Jael!" The necromancer quickly dashed into the room giving Bo a puzzled look when she saw her just standing there in front of the chair.

"Call Kenzi, it's time to arm up." Bo glanced back at the chair. Jael pulled out her phone as she approached, her blue eyes going wide when she saw the bloody body of Samir. His head missing and a bloody stump in it's place.

"People are really starting to lose their heads."

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******So sad to see only 5 reviews for last chapter, only THREE of my regulars bothered this time and yet I got the same number **of hits as always. :( 

**Sarcastic Irony: I think I'm going to make the name a regular drunken thing with them, I rather like the name myself. Adorable. AppoloniaAstria: I love your dog jokes. ;) Make me laugh. Bo and Dyson are also following the story line so far. VyperStryke : Yes but not till around Food for thought. We'll see a lot of Jael's past revealed then. Psycho17 and gracieann, thank you guys for reviewing as well, you five are the reason I posted this chapter.  
**


	13. The Touching

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Faetal Attraction  
**

**Part 3: ****The Touching  
**

* * *

"Ha!" Kenzi screamed when the door to the house opened a little bit under and hour later.

"Ah!" Jael and Bo were startled when Kenzi suddenly jumped from nowhere, katana in hand, though Jael's the only one who vocalized it.

"Easy, killer, it's just us." Bo pushed past her. Jael pinched Kenzi's arm as she past her heart still thundering as she entered the living room. Jenny was still curled up on the couch, orange blanket still wrapped around her.

"Bo, what happened? What's wrong? What did Samir say?" She fired off at them. Jael took a seat on the end of the couch behind Jenny, leaving a good open seat between the two.

"Not very much." Bo sighed.

"Nothing, actually." Jael mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. When we got there, Samir was dead."

"Olivia, she's kind of insane. She got there first. We were too late." Jael apologized.

"No. No. No..." Jael let out an 'ohff' tensing up at once when Jenny's arms wrapped around her body and hid her face in her shoulder.

"I don't deal well with hysterical." Kenzi scratched the back off her neck before coming to Jael.

"I don't deal well with _touching_." Jael looked down at the girl with wide eyes. Her face frozen somewhere between uncomfortable and shock. It was more of a warning than anything. After all, she didn't want to seem heartless by throwing the girl off her. 'Get her off' she mouthed to the two, eyes wide and pleading.

Bo sensing the near panic in Jael eyes gently touched Jenny's back focusing on sending happy and good feelings towards her.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Kenzi asked from her spot behind Jael. She knew all about Jael's touchy-ness about touching. And was trying to find a way for Jael to slip out of the girls grasp.

"Taking the edge off, I think. I know it hurts, Jenny. You'll get through this. Give it time." Bo's encouraging words brought Jenny's head up and her arms from around Jael. The fae let out a breath of air she had been holding quickly sneaking off and around to Kenzi. "Maybe you should go lie down for a bit, okay?" Bo suggested. Jenny nodded and Jael carefully side stepped around Kenzi using her as a barrier between the two, if out of instinct than anything.

When Bo took her to her room to lie down Jael and Kenzi stood and watched. Kenzi making a crybaby face and motion when they disappeared.

"She touched me." Jael dryly stated, a hint of uncomfortableness in her voice.

"I know." Kenzi sighed sympathetically. " I know." She rubbed Jael's back.

* * *

Dyson couldn't help but pause slightly when he past the stairs upon entering the house. Something smelt familiar, but the metallic scent of blood in the air was blocking it.

"How was your thing with the councilor?" Hale asked when the shifter walked into the living room. He was bent down low looking at the glass coffee table for any sign of smudges or fingerprints.

"Useless." He had told him so before hand. Looking at the body his face pulled back into one of distaste, the scent of metallic blood and the beginning of decomposition already in the air. "So, what are we thinking here?" Dyson snapped on his blue latex gloves. "Human kill or Fae on Fae?" He asked his partner after no particular head stealing Fae came to mind. He crouched down on his haunches looking at the victim. His once pale blue shirt purple and red from the river of blood that seemed to have poured out.

"Don't know yet. I kept it out of the human system to be safe. But the wife's missing."Hale jotted down a few things before putting his notepad away.

"Hale, where's the head?" Dyson glanced around them seeing no real blood trail.

"Not here." He shrugged, he had looked around and found nothing.

"What do you think did this?" Dyson stood up and leaned over the body to get a closer look at the gore.

"Well, something went through those bone without too much fuss." There was no real sign of chopping and cutting, the stump was smooth like it had been sawed.

"Uh huh." Dyson agreed. He glanced behind him seeing the half eaten plate and glass of wine. "And interrupted the poor mans dinner."

"Yeah. Hey, you think it was the misadventures of the electric carving knife" Hale joked. Dyson simply stared at him, unamused. "Yeah, I'll just cal the cleaners." Hale cleared is throat.

"Got any witnesses?" Dyson began walking out towards the front. Now that he knew the victims scent from others he began to follow four other scents, all fading and faint, and all leading to the front door.

"All we have is the text that you got on Samir's own cell phone. Anonymous."

Dyson stopped as he reached the wooden banister. Two of the scents seemed to be prominent here. Looking down at the banister he caught site of blood on a sharp corner. With a swipe of the finger he brought it up to his nose. Only one being in his entire existence had this sent.

"Not that anonymous."

* * *

"So, Olivia ran out of the house, crazy as a loon." Bo finished. Ten minutes ago 'Detective Douche' as Kenzi ad begun calling him had walked in, questioning what they were doing at the house and what they knew.

"And we found Samir, no head." Jael piped up from her position behind the table, Kenzi in front of her, eating the last of the pie and uninterestedly watching the wolf man.

"Oh, and Jenny is upstairs sleeping." Bo finished, turned away from him and coming to stand next to Jael.

"Did Olivia have the weapon?" He glanced at Jael, her sleeves rolled up showed her left wrist was scabbed over while the other was a right pink mark. She looked worse for wear, her skin a little chalky and bags under her eyes. He was really hopping this wasn't the beginning...

"I didn't notice." Bo answered. Jael looked over and didn't respond when she saw Bo pretending to be on the computer. The dead screen black with no response. But still Bo used it as a distraction to brush ff Dyson.

"Well, did she have the head?" He asked.

"I don't know. Was it not there?" Bo just stared at the black screen, her fingers hovering over they touch pad.

"No."

"Well, we obviously don't have it." Jael gave him an odd look.

"Is there anything else?" Bo asked. She just wanted him to leave and stop staring at them.

"Yeah. Why did you bring them back here in the first place?" She should have the common sense not to bring strangers, especially Fae, home when she knew nothing about their powers. What if they had attacked Kenzi in the night or even one of them.

"I was hungry. My last meal left me just a little unsatisfied. And you know what, they were yummy." She turned to Jael and Kenzi, the dig at him not going unnoticed.

"You might want to start think about curbing that appetite of yours." He responded.

"Hey, hairy palms, what's it to you? Are you jealous much?" Kenzi dug, licking the pie filling from her spoon.

"Look, I have to find Olivia before she hurt someone else. In the meantime, keep the door locked and your eyes open." Dyson advised heading for the door.

"Where are you going to look for her?" Jael asked. Where do crazy Faes run to?

"Furies always have sisters." Was his only response before the door slammed shut, leaving the three girls to exchange a looks.

* * *

Jael was resting on the couch flipping through channels. After Dyson had left Bo and Jael had showered and changed, needing to just relax a bit after the bat shit crazy day they had had so far. "Is she asleep?" She raised her head and saw Kenzi in the chair. Her weapon still in hand, her eyes closed, and a tiny bit of drool coming from the corner of her slightly opened mouth. She nodded smiling when Bo leaned down next to her ear. "Someones breaking in!" She shouted in panic, moving the coffee cup in her hand away when the girl's eyes flew open.

Kenzi jumped with a gasp, the katana clattering to the floor in front of her. "Not asleep, not me. I'm fine." She sunk back into the chair.

"I'm going to go check in on our house guest." Bo informed them. She handed Kenzi the cup of coffee before heading to her room. Her red and white kimono billowing out with her quick stride.

"And Digby's the problem." Jael scoffed looking from Kenzi to the dog who sat perfectly still staring at the door. "I'm hungry." Jael said to no one in particular before getting up and aiding their little kitchen. She made two grill cheese sandwiches, knowing that as soon as Kenzi smelt the melting cheese she would come running.

"Sweet!" As always Kenzi grabbed the plate once it was put on the counter. She began to flip through an old magazine while she ate, Jael soon joining her with her own cheesy heaven.

"What's up?" Jael asked when she saw Bo redressed and coming in a hurry.

"We've been summoned." She grabbed her jacket. "Come on. We have to meet the ash."

"I hate those assholes!" Jael whined. The way they talked about humans maid them sound like bad dogs to be looked after. Like if she and Bo left Kenzi alone she would begin chewing up shoes and getting into things. It made her a bi peeved, especially when they did it to Kenzi. Why exactly were they so high and mighty?

"No choice." Bo shook her head.

"Oh-no!You are not leaving me with Weepy McWeepster." Kenzi shook her head in argument.

"Oh yeah, about that." Bo leaned down and threw an arm over Kenzi, bring her in close. "I need for you to do something for me."

"I am not giving her a sponge bath, I swear to god." Kenzi groused throwing down her cheese sandwich back on the plate.

"Ah, no. I put a little to much _oomph _in my _zing_ and she's crushing on my big time. I need for yo to talk her out of it, gently. Poor girls been through enough." Bo asked, texting Dyson they were on their way.

"_Fan_tastic."Kenzi smiled irritably.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Dyson found Olivia. And everything will be just fine." Bo smooched her on the head, making the smaller girl smile.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" They heard Olivia scream through the lab doors and quickened their steps.

"How is she?" Bo asked when they entered. The Fury was wiggly in her restrains looking like something from the Exorcist. The red rings around her eyes and the paleness of her skin didn't help.

"Well I'm easing her pain, but her head is in a death spiral." Lauren informed them, shining a light in the Fury's eyes.

"This is your fault." Jael sighed. If she hadn't of brought the crazy ones home...

"Me!" Bo turned to her, disbelief in her voice "You're the one that hit her with a television!"

"It was a portable!"

"Enough!" The two Faes turned towards the Ash. "The prodigal succubus and the pie maker." Jael raised an eyebrow at the name. Apparently once its heard a frightening necromancer bakes pies, they become much less intimidating. She didn't know how to take this new turn in status. "What are your roles in this?" He stood straight, his hands clasped behind him while an unhappy Dyson stood to his side with his arms crossed.

"She asked us to execute a human and we refused." Bo began. "We fought and her attack..."

"It kind of backfired." Jael looked over she shoulder at the crazed Fury.

"And then someone killed Samir." The Ash's voice held a bit of accusation in it.

"We went over to talk to him and he was already dead." Bo's voice was boarding defensive.

"All we saw was Olivia like this. She ran when she saw us." Jael stared back.

'Her insanity does explain the messy kill." The Ash through aloud.

"I didn't kill my husband." All eyes turned to Olivia, her eyes wide and slightly pleading, the soft tone in her voice made Jael lean in a bit closer. "I ate his brains with a tarragon sauce, but he did not die!" She suddenly shrieked making Jael step back. "That worthless, cheating sack of shit taunts me from the other world." The Fury once more began to struggle against her restraints Her ankles, thighs, and torso was bound along with both her wrists.

"Attacking a human out of jealousy, murdering your mate...you're supposed to punish those who break our rules, not break them yourself!" The Ash glared at her before turning to Bo and Jael "And you. Siding with a human over a fae?" He chuckled. "You could not take a more foolish position." Jael ground her teeth, once more the derogatory comments were getting to her. Protecting someone who couldn't defend themselves and had no chance in a fixed fight wasn't foolish to her.

"The day is still early." Bo glared. She two wasn't excited about how they spoke about Kenzi and humans in general.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to Olivia when she began shaking, first just a few twitches of the leg and then a full on seizure, her body convulsing and jumping as much as it could with the blood pressure rising and her pulse rising until suddenly she stilled, the flat-line of the heart monitor piercing. Lauren had the curtsey of shutting the monitor off and closed the woman's eyes. everyone's eye cast downward for a moment.

"I'll break the news to Olivia's sisters." The Ash was the first to break the silence. "We'll be keeping you under close scrutiny." He warned the two girls. "And you, Dyson, lets hope your performance improves." He stared at him before passing by.

* * *

"Kenzi!" Bo shouted when she entered the house. No response. "Jenny?" She tried instead, coming to stand in front of the couch. She looked behind her at Jael, who just walked in. They each shared a look of confusion before Jael clapped her hands.

"Digby! Here boy!" Jael called out,a little stunned when he didn't respond. She tried again, "Digby!" and gave a small whistle to follow. It wasn't like Digby to not come running or even walking in when he sensed she was home.

Bo sat down on the couch when her phone began to ring. "Yes?" It must be Dyson from the way Bo sassed. Not seeing any traces of the three Jael decided to check upstairs. Her steps slowed and her head tilted when she saw the flowers that lead up the stairs. Digby must have dragged in a plant to chew on, she reasoned. He had done something similar with an old tree branch just a few days before. "What he has a rap sheet?"

The necromancer heard and glanced behind her quickly before focusing. She followed the path up stairs, still calling out for them "Kenzi? Digby! Jenny? Anyone?"

"What the-" Jael's brows furrowed when she saw the path lead to Bo's room. Why would he drag it in there?

A cold chill began to creep up her spin when she called for the three once more as she neared the room.

"BO!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Bo looked up hearing Jael's shout. "I think we have bigger problems." Told Dyson, rushing up the stirs.

"_Bo?_" He called out.

"We found the head." Bo grimaced when she saw Jael standing next to the plastic wrapped head located in the center of her bed.

"There's a note." Jael handed the letter to Bo before quickly searching for Digby. He wouldn't have let Jenny take her, not without a fight and since the girl had no qualms about decapitation and kidnapping she wouldn't be surprised if she had hurt the canine. She heard Bo reading off the note to Dyson as she looked for any sign of her family. "She's taken Kenzi!" she head Bo shout. She felt like she couldn't breath for a moment as she ran to the car, Bo hot on her heals.

As they powered out of the driveway neither noticed the black SUV tailing them.

* * *

Jael watched as Bo kicked the head through the doorway of Jenny's greenhouse, releasing a little anger as it rolled through the doorway and brought Jenny's and Kenzi's attention to them.

"I knew you'd come." Jenny sighed contently. Jael stepped up beside Bo, her eyes locking straight on Kenzi. The fear and worry in them made Kenzi's heart clench. She looked so lost...She had never wanted Jael to look like that ever again.

"How could I resist such a romantic gesture?" Bo smiled. She had an act to play, and damn t she would give it her all.

"You're not mad?" Jenny lowered the gun thankfully.

"No." Bo began to step forward, Jael creepy along the wall behind her, circling towards Kenzi. "At you? Jenny, no." Bo smiled sweetly. "You're my destiny.

"They why did you bring her!" Jael stopped short a few feet from Kenzi when Jenny angrily pointed the gun at her. "She doesn't even like me! She hates me!" Jenny waved the gun at her some more. Bo was close enough to pull it away, but she wouldn't risk Jael taking a bullet with how unsteady Jenny was moving it.

"No. No. I-I don't hate you. I just...I saw the spark you two had. I didn't want to get in the way of that."Jael was surprised with how easy it came out. But then again why you have a gun on you, you learn to deal under pressure rather quickly.

"I love you." Bo brought the attention back on her, Jenny lowering the gun once more and Jael able to slowly begin moving toward Kenzi once more.

"No body ever loves me as much as I love them." Jenny bent down and gently picked up the head, cradling it in one arm. Bo glanced at Jael who was almost to Kenzi, the pocket knife concealed in her clenched hands. "Everybody who ever said they loved me..." Jenny opened up a cabinet revealing two shelves lined with skulls. "They all left." The psycho placed Samir's head in a empty spot. "But I always keep a piece of them close. Samir was no different."

Using Jenny's turned back as an advantage she stepped up behind Kenzi, and began quickly but not noticeably through the rope that bound her hands. Kenzi looked up, her lighter blue eyes meeting Jael's. They had a silent conversation one that only came with years of close friendship and family. They were both alright and they each had each other. Everything was going to be okay.

"You let me find the body, Jenny." They both looked back to Bo and Jenny, Jael almost done with the first cord of rope. "You pretended to be upset."

"I'm sorry I lied, Bo. But that was before I understood this thing we have between us. But everything's different now. Now I'll never be separated from the one I love." Jenny turned and picked up something from off the counter.

"What did you do, Jenny?

"You can learn a lot from the internet. Like how to turn ordinary fertilizer and paint into explosives." Jael slowed her cutting before stopping completely. Looking to he left she counted twelve bags of fertilizer and four gas containers. "Shizz-Balls." Kenzi whispered. Jael then began to saw like mad.

"When I push this button, we'll be together forever." Jenny softly said with a smile.

"Okay. Okay. But if we're going out with a bang, I want it to be in your arms."

"I'd like that." Bo began to advance. "Slowly!" Jenny warned, her gun coming up.

The creaking of a door brought everyone's attention to the two Faes that entered. "How convenient. They're together." They must be Olivia's sisters.

"One stop shopping." the one in pink joked.

"Liar! You're just like everybody else." Jenny screamed at Bo.

"Okay. I didn't bring them. Just-Just calm down." Bo tried to reason.

_Two murderous Furies and a Psychopath walk into a barn,_ Jael thought, _Which ones kill us? _She rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" Jenny pointed the gun at the Furies.

"Our sister's dead because of you!"

"And you took part. so, you both pay." Their eyes turned to a pinkish red and Bo quickly held up a hand.

"Don't Don't! she's got a bomb!"

"No, this isn't supposed to go like this." Jenny began shaking her head.

"Everybody just calm down, we're going to talk about this."

"Digby's in the closet." Kenzi said suddenly. Jael looked down at her and towards the door to her right. "She knocked him out pretty bad."She whimpered. She handed the pocket knife to Kenzi, knowing she'd cut herself the rest of the way through, faster probably since unlike Jael she wouldn't have to worry about slicing her hand open from not paying attention.

"Get Digby, in the closet!" Jael shouted at Bo knowing shit was about to go down no matter what. The succubus dodged the swing of the Fury in purple. Jael grabbed her by the coat and spun her. Sadly she didn't have Bo's strength and was quickly turned herself.

"You killed her." The fury hissed, pinning her by the neck to the counter and skull shelves. The purple Fury grabbed her by the head, prying her eyes open. Jael could only hear the pounding of Bo trying to break down the closet door and Jenny's struggle.

The Fury smiled as her eyes heated up, Jael's head feeling like it was on fire, sudden flashes of her mother's death skipping in her mind. "Stop it!" She growled out. The sparks of images turned into Kenzi in her mothers position followed by Bo and then herself. She didn't know the milky white her eyes turned, all she knew was that the images and screams in her head stopped.

"Nice. You really do still have your training wheels on." The Fury laughed. Overcome with knew hatred she let her grip on the Fury's shoulder go, reaching around for something. Feeling cold tin under her fingers she pulled it up.

Bug Spray.

She pointed it at the Fury's eyes and sprayed directly into them. At once her face as released and the Fury rushed back, holding her eyes.

"At least I can still see the road." Jael hissed.

"C'mon!" Bo yelled at her, an unconscious, but breathing, Digby in her arms as she kicked open the ajar door.

"Detonator." Kenzi gulped looking at the device a few feet away.

"No time!" Jael grabbed Kenzi's newly freed hand and the three ran as fast as possible ignoring Jenny's cry for Bo.

They didn't look back as they ran as fast as their legs could. Bo was in the lead, unaffected by Digby's weight in her arms. Jael and Kenzi were close behind, hands still clasped tightly together.

"Stay back!" Bo yelled when Dyson began to step out of the black car that had pulled up.

"What's going on?" He hollered back.

The sudden explosion that shook the ground under their feet made them all dive and duck behind Dyson's door. Jael enclosed Kenzi in the center using her and Bo as barriers between herself and Digby.

Once all the debris had fallen they stood back up, Dyson moving around them and Bo readjusting Digby in her arms carefully. "What the hell was that?" Dyson picked up a charred black skull fro the ground a few feet away.

"I guess some people just don't take rejection well." Bo quipped. The resounding whimper made them all look at Digby, his brown eyes open and alert. In a rare moment fueled by pure happy relief Jael pulled Kenzi close into a bear hug, clasping Bo's shoulder with a free hand.

Her family was safe. And that's all she could ask for.

* * *

"Thought I'd be extra crispy for sure." Kenzi admitted hours later. They had stopped at the Dal needing a chance to just calm down and get a drink. They're nerves still a little jittery from the explosion and kidnapping.

"As if we could get rid of you that easily." Jael snorted into her drink before getting a small push from Kenzi.

"Hey. I'm not like Jenny, am I? I'm not to clingy or anything?" Kenzi gave them a side glance clearing her throat.

Bo took a moment before leaning in closer. "You make me wanna be a better Fae." She mocked.

Kenzi and Jael laughed "Go seduce a Yak." Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"I personally think you are _very_ clingy." Kenzi grinned and hugged her best friend loosely.

"Yeah. But you _need_ me!" She poked Jael in the cheek with every word making the girl swat her hand away with a laugh.

"Yeah." Her chuckles became a more thankful tone. "Yeah I do." The girl had saved her in more ways than one.

"I know you want me but I'm not into you like that." Kenzi pulled away and the three began laughing once more.

"Mass destruction and two dead Furies. A familiar voice started. "That's quite the Friday." The three turned slightly to see Dyson.

"And the weekends just begun." Jael tipped her glass in his direction.

"Trick, pint, please." He ordered.

"The Ash- he's pissed, huh?" Bo's shoulders hunched at the prospect.

"Well, I told him you got there after I did." He had lied to protect them, to protect her. "And that we both arrived to late to do anything. So, you're off the hook." Any screw up was just more kindle for the death pyre.

"So you covered for me?" Bo smiled.

_Not just you_, he thought, glancing at the Necromancer drinking with the human.

"Well, this Jenny thing's a high profile serial killer case. It scored me some big points in the cop world for breaking it"

"We do all the work, you take all the credit." Kenzi nearly hissed her sarcasm at him. Jael hand on her arm made her stop.

"Let's just say I'm returning the favour. Cheers." He raised his glass only slightly before walking off.

"Yup." Kenzi sung. "Still a douche."

"Well, at least he's not a thief." Trick brought Kenzi's and Jael's attention to him. "I seem to be missing a 300-year old bottle of buckthorn mead." Bo smiled before grabbing her glass and walking after Dyson.

"Why can't you ever listen to me." Jael muttered turning in her stool to face the rest of the bar.

"Ha. You Fae and your funny words." Kenzi tried. "Look at the time. I should be going-" Both girls were shocked at how quickly Tick moved to grab Kenzi's hand and the strength he used to pull her back.

"Why don't you stay and let me tell you the story of how that bottle came into my possession? And why it means so much to me, hmm?" Kenzi took a seat and sighed while Jael laughed.

"Thanks for the drink, Trick." Jael threw over her shoulder before getting up. Kenzi grabbed onto her wrist with both hands, nearly trying to wrap her entire body around her.

"Don't leave me." She begged.

"Sorry. I have tall dark and inky to meet." Jael cast a smile over towards the Fae at the pool tables. His massive collection of tattoos covering all the visible skin on his arms and peaking out from his collar. "Stay."

"We don't allow dogs." Trick looked from the two girls down to the retriever laying faithfully at Jael and Kenzi's side.

"He's not a dog. He's a Digby." Jael smiled, her tone pleasant but leaving no room for discussion. The dog glanced up at Trick with a groan, the large bone they had picked up on the way here still clamped in his mouth. "And if you know what's good for the population you won't dare move him." She lightly threatened.

Jael smiled, placing a hand to Kenzi's forehead. "Love you." She pushed the girl's forehead with all her might, making her loose her grasp before walking away.

"Traitor." Kenzi mumbled as she faced the bar owner once more. Digby huffed in agreement watching his owner with unwavering eyes.

* * *

Dyson watched Jael get up and make her way to the pool table, his view blocked by Bo.

"So I've been thinking." She took a seat next to him.

"Bo.." He shook his head knowing where this was going.

"It's a good thing, I promise." She reassured. Dyson sighed before giving her his full attention. "As recent events have suggested mixing emotions and sex can get kind of messy.

"That's what I was trying to avoid with us." Dyson nodded.

"Yeah, well, I get that now."

"My offer does still stand. I'm here whenever you need me."

"How about...for more than just healing?" Bo put her glass down to talk to him directly. "How about for fun?"

"For fun?" Surly she was joking.

"Yeah, there's this whole "friends with benefits" thing that I have heard so much about." Dyson couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh.

"Yo don't say."

"Yeah! And your actually kind of perfect. You don't care. You don't die...and I trust you." Bo confessed.

_If only you weren't the only one, _Dyson had been discreetly following Jael's movements since she had gotten up from the bar. His eyes flickered to the blonde playing pool with a rage demons and a red cap. Dangerous company to be in... He justified the tightening in his stomach when he saw the rage demon lean over her bent form as protectiveness and not jealousy. Why couldn't she laugh like that with him?

"Friends with benefits." He clarified.

"But definitely just friends." She nodded.

"Deal." He smiled. They sealed it with a kiss, Dyson's hand gently cupping the back of Bo's head as their lips moved together.

"So..." Bo smiled when they broke apart. "Wanna get friendly at my place of yours?"

Dyson gave a single glance to Jael. "Yours."

* * *

The scratching of pen on paper and the steady tick of a lock were the only sounds in the therapists office. She had allowed him to stay silent, waiting for him to crack on his own and begin. She had just sat back and began catching up on paperwork.

Dyson stared at the coffee table slowly building up his words. He knew exactly who and what was making him lash out, he just didn't know where to begin. His hand absently rubbed his beard as he thought. When he opened his mouth it's like all noise in the room stopped, the shrinks eyes firmly planted on him.

"So, there's this...woman." He swallowed looking up at the shrink. "Her name's Jael."

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******Dyson you dog! (for my lovely AppoloniaAstria) **

******Before anyone says anything, she read the note before hand, knowing that Kenzi was safe (at the moment) at the farm she began looking for Digby since Jenny didn't mention anything about him. She loves them both equally. **

**Dark-n-Twisty: ****Calculus is always a bitch, I'm just lucky I had a professor sweet enough to give us a cheat sheet of formulas. Good luck, you'll need it. :) You're right, the show is made to revolve around Bo, but remember Jael (so far) only has the power to heal and wake the dead, Bo has strength, fighting skills, and the ability to get people to do what ever she wants. It's fair to say that because of this Bo is the main 'investigator' in their practice. Once we get our footing and have more of a chance at character development you'll see Jael become a main player, equal to Bo show-wise and greater than Bo Dyson-wise. ;)  
**

**Up next we get to see Jael shine. A _Pushing Daisies_ chapter awaits...**


	14. The Rules

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**The Rules  
**

* * *

Young Jael, approximately seven years, two weeks, and nine hours old, hummed a happy song as she colored a picture of the vast wild garden behind her home. "Would you like a cookie, Jelly-Belly?" She looked up from her childish scribblings to smile at her grandmother.

Mrs. Creeley wasn't really her grandmother, for Jael had no grandmother. At least that's what her mother and father had told her. But the other children at her school had said that a grandmother was an old lady with lots of wrinkles who gave presents and sweets and was always dressed funny. And that was what Mrs. Creeley was: An old lady with lots of wrinkles and funny dresses, that was always giving her presents and cookies. Her seven year old mind had rationed that in fact, Mrs. Creeley could not be anything other than her grandmother.

Jael nodded vigorously, her light blonde pig tails bouncing all around her. Her "grandmother" laughed and went to get the cookies. When she came back her handed Jael three large cookies and a glass of milk before going back to the kitchen.

She stopped a moment to watch the cartoons playing on the television, thinking of her own grandchildren that she never had a chance to see.

That was...until a blood vessel in her brain burst, killing her instantly. The elderly froze a moment before falling backwards into the rocking chair behind her. The sudden movement and sound of the clattering cookie platter brought Jael's attention to her at once.

She could only stare as Digby whimpered from outside. "Granny?" She asked. She didn't respond.

Jael got up from her coloring table and walked over to her. She gently touched Mrs. Creeley cheek. A yellow glow that she had only seen on Digby and a few choice flies illuminated her. Her wrinkly eyes twitched until they fluttered open and a smile marked her lips.

"I must've slipped." The woman gave a small laugh of embarrassment. "Clumsy." Jael just stared at her with those bright blue eyes, to large for such a small and delicate face. "Did the timer go off?" She pushed herself up and out of the chair heading towards the oven wondering if the second batch of cookies were burning. Jael could only back away standing next to her coloring table. The newly seven year youth looked out the window at the kids playing with their father in the park across the road. He gently sprayed them with a water gun as they ran around laughing.

Young Jael didn't know that her random gift that was...came with a caveat of two. It was a gift that not only gave...

...It took.

As the two children ran to the car the man began to pick up their picnic. He suddenly stilled, the objects in his arms clattering to the ground as he fell backwards. Still forever more.

Jael discovered she could only bring the dead back to life for one minute without consequences. Any longer, and someone else had to die.

In the grand universal scheme of things young Jael had traded her babysitter's life for the childrens' father's. But there was one other thing young Jael didn't know...And she learned it in the most unfortunate way.

Later that night after the children and body had been taken away, and while awaiting her parents to return home, she was tucked into bed. Like every other time Mrs. Creeley told her the story of little red riding hood, she warned her to always be nice to her elders and leaned down for a kiss.

But when her lips touched Jael's forehead she shot upright, faint blue illuminating her body before she fell back and to the floor. Jael quickly climbed out of her bed and began touching Mrs. Creeley's head, nose, and even chin.

Nothing.

It was then young Jael, always being bright for her age, realized the new found rules of her gift.

First touch: Life. Second touch: Dead, again, _forever_.

It was after that Jael avoided social attachments. In fear of what might she do should someone else she loved died...

* * *

Roughly sixteen years later her resistance had been futile, for a human named Kenzi and a succubus named Bo had somehow wormed their way into her heart, like parasitic worms in a dog.

Speaking of dogs, Jael dropped a freshly ripe strawberry onto the floor. Glancing down she saw Digby's tongue dart out for the fruit before disappearing.

Unable to sleep for the nightmares the Fury had placed in her mind a few days ago, Jael retreated to bad habits. Thu the current condition of the Trio's kitchen. Berries and fruits and pans and cups all littered the metal table Jael had cleared for her self. Flour was everywhere. On the fruits on the table on Jael herself, making her appear ghostly white in some places it had streaked or blew.

Digby sat on his cushion-y bed underneath the table, an attempt on Jael's part to ease her guilty conscious. When they had returned home, Digby was back to his old self. Jumping, barking and hopping all over Kenzi and Bo, glad they were safe and happy to be alive. Sadly it stopped when he got to Jael. His full speed run to her stopped dead a few feet short. She wouldn't let them see how much it hurt, to see him so happy with them, for them to be able to give them the affection he so definitely deserved while she could only buy him things and play fetch from a distance and scratch him with sticks and backscratchers. Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve his unwavering loyalty.

With a sigh she bent down to put the pie in the oven, adjusting it carefully on the rack.

"You alright?" Jael jumped, her hand hitting the hot oven top.

"Fuck!" She pulled back quickly, Digby letting out a bark. She brought the reddening flesh to her mouth and sucked on the small burn. Dyson stepped up quickly, grabbing her hand with surprising gentleness yet still sternly pulling her towards the sink. He flipped on the cold water and held Jael's hand underneath it. She glanced at him, her stomach filling with that tingling feeling of attraction when she saw him with only his jeans on, his shirt and vest in his other hand. He had apparently been redressing when he discovered her backing like a loon.

"It's five in the morning. Did you even go to bed?" Dyson put the remained of his clothing on the counter before rubbing Jael's burn softly. His calloused fingers easing the pain til it was nothing but a light throb.

"I...I closed my eyes for a bit." She shrugged. Every time she did she saw her mother... "That Fury really messed me up" She smiled slightly.

"That was a week ago. You're still having nightmares?" She looked up at him, the furrowed brows showing his concern.

"I wouldn't call them nightmares." More memories...

"You really should take those off." Dyson nodded to the two silver rings on her thumb. He believed he'd never seen her without them.

"No." She pulled her hand away quickly wrapping a paper towel around her hand. "It'll be fine." Jael reassured. She blew out a puff of air to force the strands of hair out of her eyes. Dyson surprised her when his hand came up to her face. Those blue eyes, once to large for her face, but now just right, looked up at the wolf though her lashes. His thumb brushed across her cheek, taking with it raw flour and reminiscence of blue berry filling. She found her head turning, the cheek following the digit wanting to feel it against her skin again.

"Why do you always where them?" They had been speaking in hushed tones, Bo and Kenzi still asleep, but her response was so quiet he tilted his head down to hear her better. It took her a minute to think on what they were talking about.

"They're my parents'."

"Your parents." He nodded thinking. "I saw you at the glass factory, why didn't you-"

"Bring them back?" Jael finished a tight smile on her lips to hold back the quiver of her bottom one. But it wasn't soon enough and Dyson couldn't help but tilt his head as he caught the slight movement, nor could he ignore how her eyes had become lighter, almost a gray color like clouds before a storm.

"The past is better left dead. Along with everyone in it." It was such a soft whisper he found himself straining to hear it. What had happened to her? This lively little thing, with such kindness yet ferocity, who's eye always betrayed her.

"Why the hell are you up?" Kenzi's voice seemed to echo in the kitchen that was by now used to hushed talking. They both turned their heads to see her standing there rubbing her eyes. "It's like five in the morning."

Just then Dyson's phone began to vibrate reminding him why he was up this early in the first place. He released Jael's hand to quickly throw on his shirt and vest. "I have to go." He pulled the phone from his pocket and walked out of the house.

Jael leaned against the counter watching him before turning back to Kenzi once the door gently shut. The girl just stared at her with a knowing glint. Though her mouth was quirked upwards her eyes were sad. She said nothing as she turned and shuffled back to bed.

* * *

Jael came into the outside patio of the small cafe. She took a seat across from Kenzi with Bo in the center. Digby had decided to enjoy the warm sunny day and sprawl out between their table and the gate that enclosed the dining area. She had gotten a call from Kenzi telling her to meet them here. She began to play with the milkshake they had ordered her.

"Where have you been all day?"

"Out." Jael shrugged of Bo's question. "How was Digby?" Jael changed the topic. She had left him in her and Kenzi's care while she was out that day.

"Neurotic. He's a very needy dog. Do you pet him? Maybe if you pet him he wouldn't be so neurotic."

"I pet him. I can't touch him. But I pet him." Jael defended.

"With a stick! How do you pet him with a stick?" Bo asked.

"A stick is involved, but it's more like a handle to a petting device." Jael tried explaining poorly.

"A dog needs to be touched." Bo raised an eyebrow.

"You touch him. Other people touch him." She motioned to them both and the child petting him though the gate at the moment before being pulled away by his mother.

"He's your dog! Do you touch anything? Besides us I mean." Bo couldn't remember ever seeing her touch someone besides the two of them and Dyson. What about normal people...

"Of course, I touch people." No, she really didn't but those who she anted to touch and touch her did so she was content.

"With affection? When was the last time someone touched you with affection?" Bo challenged.

"You don't mind that I don't touch you, do you?" Jael looked down at Digby with big questioning eyes. The dog simply looked over at her and whined before placing his paws over his eyes.

"Speaking of dogs: New case." Kenzi pulled out a small note pad. While searching the internet earlier that afternoon while Jael had gone AWOL and Bo had seen Lauren, she had found the perfect case of Leonard Gaswint, found mauled to death in his home office. His dog, Cantaloupe, was the sole witness and only suspect in the murder. Convinced of her innocence the Gaswint family offered a significant reward to find the real killer. A ten thousand dollar rewards to be precise.

"What kind of case? Human or Fae?" Bo asked.

"Not really sure, human I think." Kenzi glanced at her notes. "A dog is involved." Digby's head shot up at the mention, suddenly more interested in their conversation.

"What kind of dog?" Jael rested her elbows on the counter, one hand fiddling with her milkshake straw.

"It's gonna be a dead dog. Names Cantaloupe. They're putting her down. Allegedly killed her owner." Kenzi read off the facts.

"And when you say _allegedly_?" Jael tilted her head.

"Cantaloupe was framed." Kenzi sighed. "Someone put a part of the victim in her mouth."

"Huh." Bo glanced at Digby. The dog huffed indignantly before lower his head back under Jael's seat.

"Docile as a kitten, says the family." Kenzi pulled out a picture of the dog and with who was assuming her master. Jael took the picture and raised an eyebrow.

"Despite it being a Chow? The breed most likely to turn on it's owner." Jael gave a small smile at the absurdity of it while handing the picture over.

"That's racial profiling." Bo waved the picture of the dog at her in a 'tisk tisk' motion.

"What if someone framed poor Digby?" Kenzi asked with her patent puppy dog eyes. Digby gave a small whine in reply.

"Who would want to frame Digby?" Jael sat back her face a comical one of confusions and worry.

"I dunno why not ask Dyson?" Kenzi teased. Jael kicked her under the table, the younger girl grimacing but hid it with a smile. "Look, if the dog is innocent then it's murder. And if it's murder, then there's a reward." Kenzi grinned cheekily. "And since we so happen to have the _only_ investigator that can simply _ask._..." Kenzi trailed off.

Jael rolled her eyes when all three looked at her expectantly. "Fine." She mumbled.

* * *

"You the dog expert?" The morgue attendant asked. He was a older man with lines and spots littering his worn face. The peppered hair on top of his head showing not real pattern and the bright white of his lab coat was a stark contrast to the dark tones of brown his eyes and skin were. His face was void of any emotion, and his hands were clasped tightly in front of him.

"Mm hmm" Jael nodded. She was nervous. She had spent so long sneaking around empty morgues and coroners offices that she didn't think she could do it with an audience. Her lying skills had gotten rusty.

"Already had a dog expert." He drawled.

"I'm the, uh, other one." Jael glanced to Bo and Kenzi who stood smiling innocently, well as innocently as they could, behind her. Both were giddy at the prospect of Jael's show and tell.

"Mm hmm" He was skeptic but nodded towards the door anyways. They nodded back before filing in.

It was lined with steal body drawers and tables, some with green sheets that concealed bodies, others that held lab equipment.

"Hows he look?" Bo asked once they found his toe tag. She and Kenzi were standing a few feet behind Jael, Bo keeping her distance just a bit.

Jael lifted up the light green sheet and tilted her head, eyes furrowing a bit. "Fine, but my threshold's high. So you have to take what I say with a grain of salt." She warned. Kenzi and Bo both walked up to the metal table. Kenzi on her right and Bo on her left. She pulled the curtain back and they cringed while stepping back.

"That isn't a grain of salt! That's one of those blocks they give cows to lick!" Bo stared wide eyed at the corpse. His nose was torn off along with a large chunk of jaw and cheek on his left side, multiple bites and scratches distorted the rest of his face.

"He can't help how he is." Jael defended sympathetically. From his drivers license he looked very handsome, but the corpse in front of them looked like something out of the Walking Dead.

"That doesn't make it any less traumatic." Kenzi gagged. She couldn't look away from the part that showed from the missing chunk of flesh.

"For who?" Jael looked over her shoulder at the two, with furrowed brows.

"Me! And I'm sure him-" She waved to the corpse "-but mainly me." She could deal with a lot of things but this just wasn't one of them.

"Shh!" Jael shushed them before she turned towards Mr. Gaswint. She clicked the timer on her watch and quickly touched him.

He jumped up making Kenzi and Bo both stare wide eyed when he smiled with what was left of his cheeks and lips.

"Hello." Jael greeted. She tried her best to maintain eye contact, it was easier to talk to him if she wasn't focusing on the gore of it all.

"Hi." He nodded, leaning up on his elbow.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you, Mr. Gaswint or Leonard. Do—Do you prefer?"

"Please, call me Leo!" He exclaimed happily winking at Bo. The succubus raised her head and suppressed a shiver.

"Leo, before we start would do you have any last words or thoughts, or requests?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, I regret letting that damn dog in." He groused.

"Um..." Her eyes finally shifted down to his wounds. She couldn't help but stare curiously, her head tilted like Digby's would be and er mouth slightly opened. "Yo-you're current condition." She pointed to his cheek and jaw absently.

"Do I have something right here?" He pointed to his jaw, the same spot were the dog had taken all of the flesh and muscle and left only the bone and some stringy tendons.

"No." She shook her head still dumbfounded. "No you have...nothing, right there." She cleared her throat. And glanced back at Kenzi and Bo were were doing nothing to hide their shock and awe.

"Damn dog." He rolled his eyes.

"Cantaloupe?" Bo managed to ask. She took a small step closer trying to look anywhere but the gruesome and deadly wounds.

"No, no. Cantaloupe's docile as a kitten." Leonard looked almost insulted. "It's that rottweiler."

"Who's rottweiler?" Jael asked a glance down at her watch told her that time was running out.

"My secretary sicked her dog on me. She's been upset since last years Christmas party." He huffed in anger. "You know it's a funny story, I -"

"Sorry." She smiled before touching him once more. A blue light illuminated the man before he fell back to the table. Jael quickly moved his arms back in place and adjusted the sheet over him again.

"Are they all like that?" Bo asked quietly when they were leaving.

"Depends." She answered honestly remembering the man who was shot by his wife and the stoner who accidentally killed himself.

"Was it the chow?" The morgue attendant question when they exited.

"The secretary. With her rottweiler." Jael quickly replied.

"Hm-mm" The man stared at them with unwavering eyes and the three nervously smiled before leaving.

* * *

"Her good name cleared and her execution stayed Cantaloupe was freed. And the secretary and her rottweiler were hauled to justice." Jael sounded as if she was reading the end of a bed time story to a child as she laid down the junk food out on the table in front of them later that night. They were having a girls night in, no boys or boy talk, except Digby, allowed.

"And the reward?" Bo asked them handing them popcorn for their movie. Jael and Kenzi were the ones that went down to the station to collect their money and turn in their tip.

Kenzi pulled out an envelope and fingered the cash. "All ten thousand." She grinned.

"What's with the minute?"Bo suddenly asked Jael.

"Huh?"

"The minute. They only got sixty seconds to talk to you. Why only a minute?"

"My mom said Life and Death are a balancing act. When you mess with it there are consequences. Rules. First touch: Life, Second: dead again. No third touch."

"Yeah, got it. It's why your dog's a basket case." Bo three looked over at a curled up Digby in the chair. he only ever seemed calm and at ease when Jael was around.

"And then there's...balance. If you take a life from death it needs a replacement. Sixty seconds. That's all they got before someone else takes their place." Jael informed. She didn't like talking about it. Not this rule, not the history it brought up. She kept staring at the TV though not paying attention.

"Your saying you keep them alive more than a minute and." Kenzi trailed off. She didn't want to say the word kill.

'Someone else drops dead. It's a random proximity thing, honestly. A bug for a bug, a bird for a squirrel..."

"And Digby?" Kenzi asked.

"Don't know. I think the raccoon that used to live in our garden. Can't be sure." Jael shrugged. "But you need to keep on the all Fae diet. I can't bring any of your 'accidents' back for you." Jael turned to look at Bo briefly.

"Got it." The succubus nodded in understanding.

'An anonymous tip led to solving the murder of an entrepreneur thought to be mauled to death by a family pet. The truth, however is much more sinister...' The three turned to watch the news playing on the television before Kenzi changed the channel. The three snuggled in on the couch ready for their movie this PI crap really was a good idea. For them it was as easy as pie.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******A Jael centered chapter. Mainly a look into her past and her feelings on Dyson, it sets up the next chapter as well. **

******In case some of you didn't notice (I mention it quiet often) Jael doesn't like being touched by people, she only has a few exceptions. To WANT to touch Dyson is a really good sign! **

**Guest: You'll see a lot of Canon, I don't have anything except what I want for Jael planned out yet. I guess around Food for thought is where you'll start seeing it diverge a bit.**


	15. The Minute

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Skeletons in the Closet  
**

**Part 1: The Minute  
**

* * *

Dyson rested his feet on the edge of his desk. Leaning back in his desk chair he skimmed through a copy of the recent cold case file. His concentration was broken when he suddenly heard a bark. There in front of him and Hale stood a succubus, a necromancer, a human, and...the dog.

"You brought the dog." Dyson was looking at Digby. The golden retriever was held on a black leather leash in Bo's hand.

"Not a dog, a Digby." Jael corrected him.

"What's a Digby?" Hale raised an eyebrow.

"The worlds greatest dog." Jael smiled cheekily. Digby giving a whine before running his paw over an eyes in bashfulness.

"I don't know that husky that howls 'I love you' is pretty awesome." Bo teased. He suddenly lurched forward, his leash wrapped around her wrist made the succubus trip over her heels.

"The smartest dog." Jael grinned at him.

"How did you get him in here?" Dyson couldn't help but smile. Oh how wrong they all were about this girl. The three others looked back and forth between them. Kenzi's eyes darted back and forth not missing anything, especially when it came to her socially crippled Monty.

"Bo was wearing sunglasses, no one really questioned it." Jael leaned against his desk.

They smiled at each other, the stares and looks of the other three ignored in their silent moment of amusement.

"What do you want?" Hale asked the succubus. It was obvious his boy was busy with his little crush. Though the Wolf-man wouldn't admit it he had hots for the 'mancer. To many times Hale had watched silently as Dyson followed her with his nose, his head subtly turning to catch any bit of her he could.

"To see the hit and run victim." Kenzi crossed her arms. She had told both Bo and Jael earlier this morning how much she didn't want to be around the douche detective. Even if he made Bo happy and Jael weirdly relaxed, more so than the human girl had ever seen her in public unless it was the two of them. She was even letting Digby sit closer to her than usual.

"Hmm, and the reward wouldn't be inspiration to this sudden demand would it?" Dyson mused.

"Duh." Bo scoffed.

"What are you talking to us for?"

"I no longer have the keys." Jael informed.

"We need you to get us in so Monty can do her thing."

"Alright. Don't touch that." Dyson didn't even look at Kenzi to see her fingers skimming across papers. Both he and Hale got up gesturing for them to follow them.

"We don't need a chaperone." Bo informed her friend with benefits.

"She does." He glanced at Kenzi who in turn mimicked him with a snarky whine.

"So...How many people have you...touched?" Dyson asked as the group walked through the halls.

"People or animals?" Jael glanced at him, while dodging a desk corner.

"Both. The Dog-"

"Digby." Jael corrected Hale.

"_Digby" _Hale stressed sarcastically._ "-_doesn't count." The golden retriever let out a saddened whine, offense obviously taken by the remark.

"Digby _does_ count." She stressed back. "No one's been through as much with me as Digby."

Dyson was slightly amused by the siren and Necromancer's stare down "How many people have you brought back to life?" He found himself interjecting before the other two got involved,

Jael didn't answer but her head tilted to the side. He noticed she did that rather often. When she still didn't answer the group stopped in front of the elevator, the two detectives looking at her with surprise.

"What?" Jael rolled her eyes at their insinuation."It's not like I walk around reviving corpses willy-nilly."

"What about the little one, huh? You touch a lot of people with her?"

"Kenzi! My name is Ken-ZI!" Kenzi growled at him.

"For work." Jael and Bo each exclaimed as they got in the elevator. They waited until the elevator doors shut before continuing the conversation.

"Just because you kill them again doesn't make it any different." Hale scoffed.

"Yes it does. And can we please not say kill." Jael grimaced. " I touch them again and they snap right back to the way they're supposed to be." Jael made a gesture with her hand.

"Is Digby the rubber band that broke?" Bo asked with a smirk. The dog let out a loud woof, his tail wagging. The elevator opened revealing the basement morgue.

"After you." Hale held open the door for them. Kenzi ignored him before stomping forward, an amused but quiet Bo behind her. It was when Jael stepped out that she realized they were still following them.

"Um, what are you doing?" The blonde spun on her heels, her loose fitting top fluffing and spinning out around her.

"We wanna see these great powers of yours." Dyson wanted to see them up close. It was both part of his mission and his natural curiosity.

"I'm not a big fan of being watched." Hale smirked like a school boy at the unintended meaning. If only she knew how much wolf-man watched her. "Besides it's our investigation."

"Funny it's ours too." Hale and Dyson exchanged a cocky look between them.

"Yeah, that's nice. But you really can't come in."

* * *

"Did I say can? Because I swallow my consonants sometimes. _NT_, _NT_. Ca_**NT**_ come in." Jael over pronounced as she looked up at the detectives on either side of her. Dyson on her left, Hale on her right, and Bo and Kenzi glaring behind them. They were poaching on their investigation.

"Got that hit and run?" Dyson asked the morgue clerk. The elderly man sat behind his desk files littering it in a way that hadn't been seen since Jael first started.

"We're from the government safety place?" Jael had the habit of making a statement a question when she was uneasy. And having Kenzi glaring holes in Dyson's back, Hale staring at her from his peripheral was nerve wracking to her.

"Is that a question?" The clerk raised an eyebrow halfheartedly.

"Government safety place." Jael corrected firmly.

"Mm-hm" He glanced the three girls up and down in suspicion before nodding to the doors on his left. "No dogs." Digby gave out a whine When Bo handed the clerk his leash.

"Stop complaining." Jael sighed. He'd been very un-Digby like since the Jenny incident, almost never leaving their sights. When they entered the cadaver room they went straight to the only body left out of a drawer, a file on top of the sheet covered victim.

The facts were these: One Bernard Slaybeck, an unmarried automotive safety specialist, 35 years 10 weeks 7 hours and 3 minutes old, was fund dead by the side of the road. The apparent victim of a hit and run driver. As there were no witnesses, the police are offering a reward for information leading to the arrest of the killer. That as...if Dyson and Hale didn't find him first.

"I'm gonna wait back here." Hale stepped away from the group. Bo and Kenzi were on one side of Bernard Slaybeck's body while Jael was on the other, Dyson stood at the head looking down at the body.

"You don't like dead bodies, due you?" Jael smirked. _Odd for a homicide detective_, she thought.

"Not when they sit up and talk." Hale defensively glared.

"Poor guy." Jael closed the file before getting out her phone for the timer.

"Just touch the damn zombie." Bo rolled her eyes.

"I asked you not to use the word _zombie_. It's disrespectful. Stumbling around squawking for brains? That's not how they do. And _undead_? Nobody wants to be UN-anything. Why begin a statement with a negative? It's like saying, _I don't disagree_. Just say you agree." Jael began to rant frustratedly at her partners.

"Are you comfortable with "living dead"?"Dyson tossed out. He couldn't take his eyes away from her when she spoke.

"You're either living or you're dead. When you're living, you're alive. When you're dead, that's what you are. But when you're dead and then you're not, you're alive again." She lowered her voice her tone becoming more friendly. "Can't we say _alive again_? Doesn't that sound nice?" She persuaded.

"You sound like those people who found Jesus after being hit by a car." Bo told her. Jael looked at her with a blank expression before looking down at the corpse.

"I'm starting the watch." She clicked the timer before quickly pulling the sheet back an touching the corpse's shoulder.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Oh that ain't right." Hale shook his head, Bo smirking at him.

"Hey." Jael greeted back.

"Why's everything so blurry?" Mr. Slaybeck looked around, leaning towards them.

"Well, probably because your eyeballs are flat."

"Ask the question!" Kenzi huffed. She'd been in a mood ever since she saw Dyson.

"Mr. Slaybeck, do you-"

"Did you see the model of car that hit you?" Dyson interjected, recovering from shock much faster then Bo or Kenzi did. Jael glanced over at him her heart doing a thunk thunk pattern.

"Don't let him do this." Kenzi stared at him in disdain.

"Is this heaven?" Slaybeck looked around the bright morgue.

"Could be." Jael shrugged.

"No, it's not." Kenzi was frustrated.

"Is that god?" Mr. Slaybeck pointed to Kenzi.

"No, it's not."

"I'm confused because I'm a Buddhist."

"Great." Dyson said dryly. "What color was the car?" His detective's ind already at work.

"He's wasting my minute!" Kenzi shouted at Jael in a very tattle tale manner.

"What's with this minute? And when did it become your minute?" Dyson asked her, his gruff voice challenging.

"Sure the hell ain't yours!" Bo had to put herself between the two, her hands stretched out in a way to keep the peace.

"Hey, it's every bodies minute..Or 22 seconds." She said hurried, glancing at the timer.

"Can you get a message to earth? Can you tell Jeanine in promotions I loved her?" Mr. Slaybeck requested kindly. Jael could only smile a second before hurrying.

"Of course. Now if you could remember anything about who was driving the hit and run vehicle that killed you, we think we could get you some justice." She rushed out almost incoherently.

"What hit and run?" All eyes turned towards the 'a_live again_' man. "I was killed by a crash test dummy..."

_Ding!_

Jael could only strike out and touch him, his body clunking as it hit the table. Each one staring at him with their mouths slightly open.

"Well that's new." Hale readjusted his hat.

"I'm not god, but if I was, I'd be an angry god." Kenzi smiled at them all a bit later after they had all began to register Bernard's words.

"Well, we gave it our best shot. So a crash test dummy killed Bernard." Jael tried to diffuse the sudden tension in the morgue.

"Bernard was delusional." Dyson shot down.

"It's still a clue." Bo shrugged.

"It's a dead end. And not the kind you can un-dead an then re-dead again." Hale pointedly turned to face Jael.

"This is your fault!" Kenzi pointed at Dyson's face. The wolf shifter looked cross eyed at it, not intimidated by her anger.

"How is this my fault?" He glared at her.

"When you get all Jabberwocky in our minute it's a little hard to follow up on: _The Dummy did it_." Her voice raised. Bo and Jael shh in her. "We have to do real investigating now." She huffed.

"Isn't that what a PI's supposed to do? Isn't that the fun part?" Jael threw back the same words Kenzi had used to get her to agree to this in the first place.

"We'll thanks for the help." Dyson nodded.

"Oh hell no! You are not taking our case." Bo almost laughed at the idea, blocking the exit.

"It' our case." Hale piped up.

"No. It's ours." Kenzi stepped up. Poor Jael was boxed in unable to really go anywhere between the four all blocking her path.

"It's only yours if we can't solve it." Dyson glared at the little human in his face.

"But we will." Hale tagged on.

"Not if we solve it before you." Bo challenged.

Jael could only sigh realizing yet another reason she didn't like 'sharing' her gift...

* * *

"_Imagine a vehicle so revolutionary it's powered only on a new fuel divvied from the plant found everywhere. The dandelion..."_ The commercial played over and over as the three P. I.s walked around the showroom.

While some came to Dandy Lion industries to see the car of the future, Kenzi, Bo and the Pie Maker came with a wish from the past.

"How are we gonna find Jeanine?" Bo asked aloud.

"_This way people. Over here._" Their attention was drawn to the tour guide in a bright green suit leading a group.

"Uh, excuse me. We need to see Jeanine from promotions. It's a personal matter..." Jael asked her, the pie box held innocently in her hands. People die, you bring food. It's just what you did.

"The flower on the turntable." He pointed behind them. They turned around to see a girl in an equally bright green body suit, a plastic dandelion sprouting from atop the head of her costume.

"Thank." Kenzi said uneasily.

"Have a nice day." The tour guide waved them away before continuing with his tour.

"Hi!" She turned and grinned at them, her dainty features enhanced by her bright red hair and pale white skin. But it was the eyes that made Jael stifle a grin. She had little yellow flower pedals glues to her eyelashes. "Flex your flower power!" She shook the fake giant dandy lion in Kenzi's face the smaller girl gave a glare that would make Bo and Jael stop dead. "Wold you like a fact sheet on the Dandy Lion SX, the spores car of tomorrow?" She giggled. "Get it spores like sports..."

"Are you Jeanine?" Kenzi snapped. Both Jael and Bo gave her a look wondering what crawled up her ass this lovely day.

"Am I in trouble for making up slogans? Cause I'll say the blow you away thing but it seemed redundant with the commercial playing all the time." She looked panicked and sorrowful.

"We're here on a more personal matter. About Bernard Slaybeck?" Bo asked.

"Maybe you got the wrong flower but I didn't know any Bernard." Jeanine shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Jael narrowed her eyes a bit confusion overtaking her.

"I know what I know." She stared the Necromancer down with a stoic face before looking at the box in her hands. "Is that pie?"

"It was baked specifically for the recipient of Bernard's message." Bo tested her. The girl was literally licking her lips as she looked at it.

"Well...it's a shame to waste a perfectly god pie. Man, that smells good." She looked almost wishful as she leaned in and inhaled the aroma.

"You're drooling." Kenzi wiped the corner of her mouth with the weed prop she had stolen from Janine's hand.

"But Bernard-" Jael began to think aloud. He mentioned her by name and job, obviously he had to know her in someway.

"He's dead, right?" Jeanine was blunt and crass as she looked up at them. The pie's all raised an eyebrow or two.

"Yeah, he's dead." Jael stared hard at her, not seeing a single emotion accept wanting. "Enjoy your pie." She handed it over, the red head taking it eagerly and cradling it to her chest like a prized possession.

"Time for the next stop in the tour. The crash test facility!"

"Crash test?" Bo Spoke what was on each of their minds as they all turned to see the tour guide from earlier.

"Dummies!" Jael smirked. "Feel like taking a tour?" She asked her partners. They quickly joined the group as they were lead to the large test room.

"Who wants to pull the lever!" The tour guide called out. Kenzi shot her hand right up and Jael shook her head. Dyson had really gotten under her skin for some reason, she had been in a mood all day.

Neither Kenzi or Jael noticed Bo wonder off towards the doors near the back. As the group of observers cheered to the sight of twisted metal and dummy death, Bo came across an equally chilling sight of her own.

When Kenzi finally noticed Bo had snuck off she spotted her coming out of a door behind them, her face showing victory as she waved them over.

"One of these dummies is not like the others." Bo opened the door and let the other two slip in before her. The stared wide eyed at the twenty or so dummies hanging from hooks. All in bright orange jump suits and smooth plastic faces. All but one that is...

"Where did his clothes go?" Jael stared at the naked dummy in the front center.

"Where did his face go?" Kenzi grimaced seeing the large white glass eyes star out at her from a mesh and maze of red wires.

"Maybe Bernard wasn't crazy."

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Pictures and visuals for this and other chapters can be found at the stories blog, as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and events. Comments, ideas, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **

**the- ostrobogulous -life. blogspot. com (google it if you wish)**

**VyperStryke: She's mostly bast off the main character Ned, and they share a bit of the same background except for a few discrepancies.**

**Sarcastic Irony: Bo isn't trying to be insensitive she was genuinely concerned. Hopefully you'll like the Kenzi/Dyson snippy interaction in the next chapter. As for Jael's power I plan for them to evolve with the story along with Jael's character.**

**RealityDidMeIn: :/ Well so far I need most of the episodes to get Dyson and Jael together. I guess I'll stat really changing things when I begin to see something i don't like. (character death, plot i hate etc)**


	16. The Dummy

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Skeletons in the Closet  
**

**Part 2: The Dummy  
**

* * *

Dyson found himself following the scent of Jael as he entered the Dal. He nodded to Trick quickly, the power of the necromancers scent making his previously tired body nearly humming with energy.

"The dummy did it...or at least someone in a dummy mask and an orange jumpsuit." Jael drummed her fingers on the table top.

"Kinky." His unmistakable rumble sounded in Jael's ear. She jumped feeling the breath on her neck before turning to look at the shifter. He was leaning between her and Bo, Hale and Kenzi on the other corner of the car.

"We're so solving this first." Bo laughed mocking at them.

"We have a clue." She smiled largely a bit smug.

"Clue's a board-game. 'The professor did it in the parlor with a rubber mallet.' That's a clue. We need evidence."

"You gotta admit this means something." Jael challenged Hale. Before he could respond both his and Dyson's phones rang, the two detectives not even sparing them a glance as they answered and walked back out of the Dal.

"Could be a lead." Bo resumed their private conversation once the bar door swung closed.

"Who'd have access?" Kenzi asked.

"Loopy dandelion mode,s, angry technicians, greedy investors, could be anybody." Jael shrugged.

"Did some digging on that car company. They got a lot riding on this Dandy Lion car. Lots of angry competition."

"_You_ dug or _wolf-boy_ dug?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes.

"Doesn't matter." Jael cut in a bit tersely, she had a feeling she knew how Bo had gotten the information, and at the moment she really didn't want to think about it.

"We gotta get back there tonight. See if who ever took that dummy mask left any evidence."

* * *

The Pie-Maker considered what the sentence would be for breaking and entering with no prior convictions, at least for her anyways. Kenzi's file was littered with small offenses and Bo probably had one or two in their as well.

Only the rotating car with it's headlights on and a few little overhead light placed far out were the trio's light making Jael feel like she was in another horror movie.

"Where'd you get that?" Bo asked astounded when Kenzi puled out a security badge and ran it through the crash test facilities key card lock.

"I gave the security guard a hug and my upper body distracted him while these things I call hands took this off his belt." She smiled before slipping it back into her shirt.

"Dyson was right you do need a baby sitter." Bo teased.

At that moment, hearing the shifters name and thinking back to the other day, the pie maker felt a mixture of happiness and trepidation. "Why is it always a mixture?" She asked herself aloud.

* * *

Jael chewed on the nail of her thumb as she waited for Bo to 'clear' the building. She was leaning against the bonnet of the Dandy Lion SX, Kenzi slapping her hands back in forth in front of her as she paced. Both were thinking of the Wolf shifter, but in different context. Kenzi as fuming on the inside, while Jael was over thinking her feelings.

"What makes him so special?" Kenzi finally stopped her pacing to stare at her friend. Yeah he was hot, yeah he was kinda awesome, but why not just screw him and get it over with like she did her usual one night stands?

"He makes me all tingly inside." The necromancer dare not look up from the spot on the floor her eyes were burning into.

"Yeah, most of your trisks do." Kenzi's eyes rolled themselves.

"Not a one night stand kind of way." She turned her head towards her bestie.

"What kind of way!?"

"The waking up on a sunny day after a cat nap and a glass of milk and plate of cookies kind of way."

Kenzi's shoulders slumped and her eyes held sympathy. It wasn't the description that made Kenzi understand...it was the look in her friends eyes. The way they sparkled and zoned out, the way her lips gave the most simple and genuine of smiles and most importantly the way her body seemed to relax completely.

Her friend was in love...

And with her other friends fuck buddy. She stiffed a groan as she pondered the notion that only her Monty could find herself in such a position.

"Does Bo know?" She asked finally, taking a seat on the hood next to her.

"No. She's her, he's him. And I'm...me." Her eyes lost that glow they had as she began to fiddle with the ring on her finger. "The only relationship I've really had ended on a rather sour note."

"What happened?" The human nearly bounced in excitement. Anytime Jael opened a window for past information Kenzi would push as much as she could. It wasn't very likely the guarded, secretive, and nearly socially crippled necromancer would offer up information willingly.

"Well, he took me to his families cabin for our three month anniversary..."

"And?"

Jael's face scrunched in slight distaste. "There was a bear skin rug..." Kenzi's mouth fell up as Jael turned to look at her. She could only imagine what the hell happened afterward.

"And!?" She gripped Jael's crossed arm and nearly shook her, her mouth still slightly hanging open.

"Look we've all done things we're not proud of." She quirked her mouth to the side remembering her boyfriends reaction and her further break down afterwords. "We all have secrets." She finally stressed. She didn't understand why Kenzi wanted to know so much about her past...it wasn't all that great.

"What secrets?" Kenzi probed, literally jamming her finger into Jael's side.

"Skeletons in the closet." Bo's voice broke their conversation from behind.

"Exactly!" Jael smiled before it faded off her face. "How long have you been listening?"

"There are _skeletons_ in _the closet_." Bo rolled her eyes as she pointed behind them all. While Jael and Kenzi had had their little chit chat, she had been searching for anything and anyone in the place.

The three snuck quickly to the closet, the same one they had checked yesterday. Yet, instead of the dummies that once occupied the room, an unexpected surprise awaited them.

"Those aren't skeletons. Those are dead bodies." Jael stuck her hands in her back pockets quickly trying to make herself smaller in between the other two.

Each body was dressed in a full silver body suite up to their necks. Harness and wires held them above the ground each one still and unmoving...fr the time being, anyways.

Jael moved in to the first body, a golden glow lighting him up for only a moment before his curly mop of hair shot p revealing an excited grin. Kenzi blenched at the action and hid closer to Jael.

"Hey! Rick. Rick Page."

"Hey, Rick. Do you know what's happening right now?" Jael's head tilted in it's usual way.

"Uh, last thing I remember I was reading sales forecast in the bath. Geez, those things are dull." He rolled his eyes.

"Ever heard of the Dandy Lion Car Company?" Bo asked.

"Nope. You wanna open the kimono on why I'm wearing a silver leotard and hanging from a hook?" He pulled at the stretchy fabric on his body while looking at them for answers.

Jael didn't even blink as she threw her arm out towards the body, his head falling forward and his moment stopped.

"Hey!" Jael retched her arm back.

"If I anted to mingle with a bunch of geeks wearing silver leotards, I'd have stayed in art school."

"You went to art school?" Bo's head spun to look a her.

"See, didn't know that. Did ya?" Kenzi giggled.

Jael rolled her eyes before touching the woman next to him. Her head came out, and a large bellow of a scream came out of her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Stop it!" Kenzi yelled back. The woman's mouth shut and she gave the small girl an incedious look.

"I was just riding the Ferris wheel at the state fair and the teenager running it said I could ride an extra...turn." She trialed off seeing she was no longer at the fair.

"Did you ever hear of the dandy Lion Car Company?" Bo sighed slightly annoyed.

"No. Wait! I did check a box that said I could be used to test automobile safety. Sounds scary but, when you dead you're dead?" She shrugged in explanation. "Am I dead?" She gasped.

"M hmm." Jael only hummed as she touched the body. The blue hue that illuminated her became very familiar to the trio.

"There's nothing illegal with that?" Kenzi asked walking back out of the test crash facility and into the showroom.

"Why would Dandy Lion replace all their crash test dummies with dead bodies?" Jael fiddled with her rings nervously.

"And what happened to all the real dummies?" They hadn't been able to find the plastic people they had found before, and Kenzi wondered where they disappeared to.

Before Bo could respond with a clever remark she noticed an odd shadow. "Shh-Shh! See that?" She pointed the moving body. They held their breath, Bo tensing and becoming defensive as the person rounded the car and came to a shocked stop in front of them.

"Jeanine?"

* * *

The four woman sat around the metal table in their home, each had a slice of pie in on plates in front of them, but Bo's and Jael's went untouched.

"What?" Bo pulled the plate of pie away from her. The model held up a finger before taking a large gulp of milk.

"I couldn't tell you anything before, because they were watching me. I hid at work to make sure no one would follow me home. The truth was Bernie and I were _so _in love." The red head sighed whimsically.

"It all started when he came to see the sales training on his lunch break. I just couldn't take my eyes off him it was like I was addicted and I had to be near him and every time he smiled at me my heart would, like, just, leap out of my chest-"

As Jeanine continued her dramatic retelling of their fairy tail love affair Jael couldn't help but lean back in her seat. The familiarity of what she was explainable was all to real for Jael who found herself getting the same way more and more when she saw Dyson. Her heart would feel warmer when he smiled directly at her, her breath would catch when he got to close, in a rather enjoyable way, and she found herself sometimes unable to tear her eyes away from his. But surely she wasn't-

"Where was Slaybeck going on these night drives?" She snapped back to attention when Bo asked. Apparently she had missed a bit of the information.

"I could never see and when I confronted him about it, h wouldn't tell me. I thought he was being paranoid till he turned up dead." She shrugged before staring at Kenzi's rhubarb, licking her crumb covered lips.

"You gonna finish that?"

"Yes." She brought the plate closer to her before digging in for another bite.

"I wish we knew what he was doing." Jael sighed in defeat.

"Oh, I figured it out." She grinned looking at each girl before focusing on Kenzi across from her. The flower was no fool. Her information was valuable and the price was pie. Seeing the small stare down between the two humans the Faes acted quickly. Jael grabbed Kenzi's shoulders and fork holding hand while Bo slid the pie to Jeanine. Kenzi's face showing the sadness and betrayal seeing the model finish _her_ pie.

"The bodies." She grinned, her fork scratching the plate to get up the yummy filling.

"What bodies? The dead bodies? We already found the de-"

"No." She stopped her chewing to cut off Jael. She leaned in closer looking around them suspiciously before whispering possibly the creepiest thing they had ever heard. "The ones in the big hole."

* * *

"How sad." Jael's eyes shifted in sympathy seeing the neglected dirty dummies in the large pit before them. "Why would someone do this?" It was like they came from a dummy death camp and a sudden need to stop by temple came over Jael for the first time since she was twelve.

"One way to find out." Bo stretched out her arms before jumping in, Kenzi and Jael following suit with a bit of hesitation.

"What is all that?" They moved closer to the middle, Jael tiptoeing around the plastic as much as she could. In the center was a dummy, it's face removed revealing large plastic eyes, a mass of wires, and a single black box.

"Data filing. Each one of these is fitted with a computed hard drive to record any of the crash test data." Jael recognized it as a similar system to the electronic evidence filing.

"Bury the dummies, bury the data." Bo theorized.

"Couldn't they just, I don't know, erase it like normal people?!" Kenzi kicked a dummy hand away from her foot. It was creepy.

"You never can completely erase anything." Jael shrugged.

"Why are dead people on hooks and plastic dummies in graves?" Bo shook her head in distaste.

"The company must have switched to cadavers so that there'd be no permanent record on the crash test results."

"Because dead people don't talk...usually." Bo pointedly tilted her head to look at Jael. The snap of a twig made Jael look up, Bo and Kenzi not paying attention as they continued to talk. She cleared her throat pointing behind them. Turning, all three held startled faces at the man at the edge of the pit above them. The dummy mask hiding his face and the jumpsuit hanging on him loosely, he held two tasers in hand.

"Shiiiii-" Bo didn't finish as she and Kenzi were hit by the stun guns, their bodies shaking before they fell to the floor. Jael jumped back looking down at her friends before a sudden shocking sensation over took her, her muscles tensing and eyes rolling back as she felt herself fall onto Kenzi.

As the three PIs' brains crackled with 10,000 volts of electricity and then lost consciousness... Dyson became worried.

* * *

"Stop staring at your phone." Dyson spared Hale a glance before flipping his phone closed.

"They haven't called to gloat, mock, or bother us..."

"What your booty call running late?" Hale rolled his eyes, leaning back in his desk chair. The shifter glared angrily. "Sorry, it's the Necromancer you're waitin' up for." Hale laughed mockingly.

"Something's up." He couldn't explain it. He just felt something was wrong, something wrong with _her_.

"You're being paranoid." Hale didn't both trying to joke as he read through yet another one of Dandy Lions Car Company employee file.

"She's in trouble." Was the only thing he bothered to say before snatching up his jacket and heading out. Hale only a few paces behind him.

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Jael startled awake at the strange sound of muffled shouting and cold plastic feeling. With a small yelp of surprise she realized she was tied up in a plastic bag. Her wrists and legs tied up, making her unable to unzip the plastic around her. She looked to her left and over her shoulder seeing both Kenzi and Bo in the same position, each trying to find a way out. For some reason they were positioned in the car, Kenzi shotgun, Bo in back and Jael slumped in the drivers seat.

"Oh shit." Bo's sudden pause made Kenzi and Jael follow her gaze. The three squirmed, Jael let out a shiver seeing the man in front of the car they were locked into. He was dressed in the orange jumpsuit and the front dummy's missing face. The dummy walked up, and ran the metal attachment hook down the front of the window. They squirm at the shrieking sound. Shivers going up their spines.

The man took off his mask revealing the sales representative they had seen on their visit to Jael, Mark Chase. "Automobile manufacturing is a dirty business." He wiped away invisible dirt from his hand with a green handkerchief. "Luckily, body bags keep things nice and neat." He smiled eerily at them. Murder was not new for Mark Chase.

The facts were these...

Through a series of crash test experiments Bernard Slaybeck had discovered the dandy lion was a deadly dud. He begged the president to cancel the car's launch but mark chase had other plans. He had bribed the scientist only to be scoffed at. Like a smoking gun, the smocking dummies would have to be buried. The company, and chase himself, had invested millions in the Dandy Lion and he new keeping this terrible secret would still be cheaper that halting production of the car.

The decision was made, a cover up undertaken. If the dummies had to go, so would any dummy who got in the way.

Mark Chase's attention to detail and gift for planning had served him well as a CEO and now, again, as a murdered. His cover up nearly complete, his only thought were that the Dandy Lion SX would bloom on time and no one would stop him.

"The dandy lion car is the culmination of my life's work!" Chase began to rant. "It's a flower powered phenomenon born of a thousand sleepless nights, intense Ritalin abuse and a long sublimated interest in botany. So what, if in the unlikely but not impossible event that the car get up to a speed of 90 miles an hour with headlights on and set warmers on low, a short circuit in the radio causes a chain reaction the blows the car and it's precious human cargo to smithereens..."

As Mark Chase continued his monologue the three women inside the car were trying desperately to figure a way out of the mess they had found themselves in.

"What are we gonna do." Came Kenzi's muffled cry. Jael managed to wiggle her wrist a little looser, using them and the rope to knock the gear into Reverse just in time to see their captor hold up the metal hook.

"Sayonara." He grinned, waving them off.

"Drive!" Bo screamed at her. She didn't think about it as she put all her weight onto the gas petal, the car lurching backwards quickly in the large factors before she managed to shift into drive. Using her wrists to steer she allowed Bo and Kenzi to keep watch of Mark Chase.

"He's following us!" Bo shouted through the thick plastic bag, still struggling to get free. No sooner had the large yellow hummer's lights nearly blinded Jael as they shined into the side and rear view mirrors.

"Shit!" They all lurched forward when they were rear ended.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Bo screamed

"Some car of the future this is? What ever happened to flying cars!" Jael was slightly panicked, they were alone in the forest, no help, no phones, and not a soul in sight...yet.

Kenzi screamed and vowed never to steal again (while her fingers were crossed) if they made it out alive, when Jael suddenly swerved through the tree line and down a hill. Each bump made Kenzi's heart stop as they gave a quick and startled yell. But all three sighed in relief when they skidded onto another road, the town lights just in reach. Not a second was spared as they gunned it at the highest gear.

"Where are we going!" Bo asked, slightly calmer now that they couldn't see Mark Chase or his deadly hummer. Kenzi realized it as soon as they bypassed the hospital, they were headed for the Dal.

"Uh, Bo-Bo!" Kenzi saw the flashes of headlights turn out of the forest, not that far behind them, bypassing cars quickly.

"Jael!" The necromancer stopped looking in her rear view mirror and turned her attention forward the three letting out a shriek when they saw Dyson and Hale caught in the head lights. The entire car and it's occupant were thrown forward with the force of the sudden stop. Each girl bouncing back into her seat once everything was settled.

"What the hell is going on?" Dyson stared hard at the girls, his heart beat rising when he saw them bound. he found himself walking briskly the shot distance to Jael's door, Hale going to Kenzi.

"Can you really help us get out of these body bags?" Jael's muffled voice asked once he opened the bright green door. Hale and Dyson shared a slightly amused look before helping them out of the bags. Dyson smirked as he helped her up, steadying her on her feet. She found her eyes locked on his face thinking of what Kenzi had said. He smirked and said something that was muffled by the thick plastic surrounding her as he undid the rope.

And although Jael couldn't hear him in that moment she found herself wanting to tell him everything. Her fear, her dreams, her secrets and schemes. Everything and anything about her he wanted to know. He made her feel vulnerable and safe and fuzzy and happy and so many conflicting emotions he shouldn't...but he did.

"Good?" She took a deep breath of fresh air once he unzipped the front.

"Great." She found herself breathing out.

"Watch the hands!" Jael took a step back hearing Kenzi yell at Hale, followed by a few curses and frustrated banner between the two. She absently rubbed the rope burn on her wrists as she walked away, ignoring everyone's stares as she walked into the Dal. Both her head and her stomach ere spinning d she just needed to sit down. The longing look Dyson gave her back did not go unnoticed by Bo, but the succubus stayed silent her own thoughts swimming as she let Dyson undo the ropes around her wrists.

* * *

Else where...

Mark Chases case had come to an end. His plan now foiled and the police closing in, the car maker tried to flee only to discover he was out of gas. "God damn hummer." He scowled at the offensive machine. As he officer tapped on his window. Dyson currently on the radio with the other officer on the passenger side.

* * *

Unlike the pie maker and her friends...the Dandy Lion Car Company did not survive once it's dark secret was revealed. And those responsible were punished for their wicked ways.

Jael put the paper down. "Dandy liar sentenced to dandy life behind bars." She read the headline out loud to Trick. The older man topped off her whiskey and giving it a congratulatory clink before moving on to a few other customers.

"I see you three are celebrating." Dyson took the seat next to her, folding his arms against the bar and leaning forward just as she was. Digby gave a small groan and Dyson nodded his head to the dog in recognition.

"Yep. I see you've given up on Pool?"

"Eh, Hale could use the practice." The two look over the shoulders at the three teasing each other in between shots. "How you holding up?" Dyson was staring at her wrist pointedly, the angry rope burns already a dark purple and green.

When Jael stopped watching the game to look at Dyson her breath gave a little hitch seeing how close they were. Dyson could see the small little beauty mark no bigger than a pin prick at the corner of her eye.

"You're such a mother hen." She stifled a giggle. The shifter shook his head as he swirled his own whiskey glass, the amber liquid keeping him from looking at her. "You were worried about us." Jael smiled smugly.

"I was not." He scoffed looking away from her.

"Good." Her tone changed to something a bit more serious. "You don't have to protect us all the time. We're big girls." Kenzi had told her earlier that morning after collecting the reward that she had heard Hale teasing Dyson for being paranoid. Apparently when they had almost run over the detectives, the Faes had been on the look out for them.

"Yeah well, I couldn't have you out there causing hell." He lied. Staring at the flecks of green in her eyes.

"That's what I thought." She lied, too. Staring at the flecks of gold in his.

The small smiles seemed to be permanent on their faces, neither one looking away.

* * *

**Please Review :) **

**Wow, over _ten thousand hits_ and _only one review_ last chapter. :'(  
**

******AppoloniaAstria**: Our chat inspired this chapter, glad to see you liked the kiss.  


**I decided to give AppoloniaAstria a sneak peak at the long awaited Dy-el kiss because she was the only one who bothered to review. I'm kinda considering just starting to forward the story to her and a few other (usually) faithful reviewers. So please, take a minute to tell me your still interested in this story.  
**


	17. The Hsien

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Dead Lucky  
**

******Part 1: The Hsien**

* * *

Long weekends at the Longborough School for Boys and Girls were a quiet time, as most children went home to their families. There were those students, however, who gathered not out of friendship, but because they had nowhere else to go. Young Jael found herself a member of this elite group.

In her scuffed black Mary Jane shoes, red and white skirt and white buttoned up shirt, Jael entered Ingmar's room, already seeing a few of the other 'forgotten' children there. Children who, like her, had been dropped off and not given a second glance. But while they spent Christmases and summers with their parents, Jael spent hers here.

Ingmar Todd was the son of roving missionaries. He had straw blonde hair just a tad shorter than Jael's ponytail and blue eyes that were so dark they looked brown from a distance. He had spoke with a thick European accent which Jael had found odd since his parents did not. As there was very little else to do Ingmar's room became the center of activity.

"Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen." Ingmar ordered.

He had arrived at boarding-school with a professionally certified and balanced roulette wheel and a tawny old named Casper. Casper was not a very nice nor kind bird, constantly pecking at anyone who tried to touch him and always letting out an ear piercing shriek when someone looked him in the eye. No, he was the one animal Jael despised.

She took a seat at the roulette table and glanced around the table. All young Jael had to wager was the box of chocolates she'd hastily snuck into her suitcase the day her father dropped her off at boarding school.

Opening the box she carefully plucked out the remaining two chocolates from the purple silk interior, each individually wrapped with fancy gold paper. Young Jael had found the box hidden away in the cupboard of her kitchen, quickly grabbing it as she searched for spare batteries.

It was then she noticed the note tucked into the box. Opening it she saw familiar handwriting she had not seen in years, but the swoops of the Es, Ls, and Ys, were only that of one woman.

_To my Jelly-Belly, _

_For always being such a sweet little girl._

_Love, your granny. _

The fourteen year old realized the individually wrapped chocolates currently in play had been intend as a gift to her from her dearly departed grandmother. Mrs. Creeley. She reached forward to take them back, unwilling to bet the last thing she had of her family.

"Bets are closed." Ingmar gave her a dull look. Unwilling to show emotion Jael sat back, her face stony and uncaring as the wheel spun. Like many beginning players young Jael bet on both red and black...but she failed to consider the double zero on the wheel.

"Double Zero. House wins." Ingmar smiled smugly.

She lost everything...

The lesson was clear: In gambling, no matter how well you think you know the odds, there's always an outcome you can't see coming.

* * *

During the decade that followed, the Pie Maker avoided taking gambles, with a few notable exceptions.

The first being Kenzi. The human girl was chaotic, unpredictable and very physical. Everything at the time of their meeting Jael was not.

The second was Bo. For the second time in her life upon meeting someone Jael got a warm squeezing sensation through her body. As if being hugged. This feeling was accompanied by the conscious thought that maybe, just maybe her life would be better if the succubus was in it. So against her instincts and own raised teachings, she trusted her.

The third however was the most recent and by far the most chanced. She had quit her job as a receptionist and opened up an investigation service with Gamble One and Gamble Two.

Speaking of which...

Jael tied up her hair into a pony tail as she entered the restaurant. It was nearly empty, making Kenzi and the client they were going to be meeting with easy to find. As she came to the booth she faintly overheard the plump woman telling Kenzi someone was trying to kill her.

"Monty!"" Kenzi exclaimed looking up at her. "She's our other investigator." she told the client. "Let me just fill her in real quickly. Excuse us." Kenzi pulled the Necromancer into the black and white booth. "You're late" Kenzi harshly whispered to Jael as she sat down. A flimsy menu was in front of both their faces as if the plastic covered paper would some how make the new client across from them deaf.

"Digby's been very needy lately. He blocked the door and you know there was no way I could physically move him." She raised her eyebrows and glanced at the woman from over their menus. Kenzi released a huff before putting down her menu.

Her annoyance and frustration were gone and cheerful apology was in it's place. "Sorry bout that. Now does this she have a name?" Kenzi looked up from the notepad in front of her.

"Mrs. Snickerpants." The client leaned forward in all seriousness. Jael did a double take before turning to stare at Kenzi. Surely this was some kind of joke.

"Yo-you're boss?" Kenzi hesitated, afraid of what the answer might be.

"My cat." She corrected.

"Of course." Jael stated dryly. "It's why I'm more of a dog person myself."

"Oh no! Not dogs." The woman sat up shaking her head. "They're pure evil, you know!" She leaned back down as if telling them a secret.

"But not the homicidal cat?" Jael challenged with a narrowed eyes. She jumped as she received a punch to the thigh from Kenzi. She was cranky and didn't want to deal with the crazy homicidal cat lady.

"Uh-huh." Kenzi changed the topic though thinking the same thing as Jael. The lady was coo-coo crazy.

"I went to the police. They looked at me like I was crazy."

"You are."

"N'T!" Kenzi loudly butted in giving a 'shut up' look to Jael. "But uh...You know we get paid in real-life money, right?' Kenzi asked with furrowed brows.

"Oh, yes!" The moan pulled out a large roll of cash from her inner coat pocket.

"Would you like another cram soda?" Kenzi sucked up, all reservations gone as long as she was getting paid. "Could we please get some more cream soda?" Kenzi yelled to the waiter behind them. "Bo will be here any minute. She's just being detained."Jael drew her attention to the large aquarium in the corner a flare of jealousy piking in her stomach. She was being detained by Dyson. "She's probably wrangling another psychopathic kitty."

"Oh, Ms. Snickerpants isn't a psychopathic, she's possessed." The woman pulled out a picture of a normal looking cat crouched down and looking at the camera. It didn't ever have red eye of the metallic shine most animal's caused in pictures. nope, just a black and white kitty with pretty hazel eyes. "See!"

"Yeah, it's becoming quite clear." Jael gave Kenzi an incredulous look unable to go along with this any longer. "I'm just gonna check my messages real quick. Kay?." Kenzi turned around over the back of the booth and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Bo, you're really putting the Suck in Succubus." She mumbled.

"Alright. I'm gonna go over there. I hear 'Crazy' is contagious." She muttered the last part under her breath before going to the bar. "Martini please." She requested, not really caring about the details, just wanting the alcohol.

"Here." The bar tender placed the glass in front of her before continuing to wipe down the rest of the table. Grabbing the cash and tip Jael had put down next to her.

"_I'm not gonna hire the assistant!_" Jael turned around on the bar stool watching without remorse, the crazy storm out of the restaurant. Grabbing her martini she brought it to Kenzi before pulling out some cash to cover the tab.

"You're not the assistant. You're the manager." Sitting down across from her she slid the delicate glass towards Kenzi. "You seem to need this more than...me" She finished dully seeing Kenzi gulp back what was left in the glass, about three fourths of it, precisely. "We have twenty grand saved up was is it with you're desperate need to have case after case?"

Kenzi didn't look at her only shrugged. To her the cases were fun, but they were also a way to prove herself. She needed to be smarter, faster, stronger, she needed to be useful. A light tap to her shin made her look up.

"Movie night? Like old times?" She tried to cheer the glumly girl up. Kenzi smiled before standing up.

"What would I do without you?"

"Be a poor jailhouse whore."

"Hey!"

"What? You're too pretty for prison, and pretty tiny too." She laughed loudly when Kenzi pushed her into the restaurant entrance door frame, the necromancer just catching herself barley.

She missed times like these...

* * *

Kenzi watched as the corner of Jael's lip would twitch upwards while her nose would scrunch lick a bunnies every time she pressed her finger lightly into Jael's cheek. "I'm going. To kill you." The necromancer finally mumbled, unable to ignore the weight on her legs or the prodding of her face. With a yawn she stretched as much as she could on the couch. "Move." She huffed. With only a small grumble the human arched up, letting Jael lean against the arm, before she plopped herself back down on her legs.

"Why are you pouting?"

"Bo's still not back." She bit out.

Not wanting to get into it, Jael turned to look at the TV Kenzi was watching, their movie marathon still going strong even thought it was just breaking light out. "What is this?"

"Penny Dreadful." Jael shivered as she watched a toe being cut off.

"You know I hate it when I wake up to Murder." Her nose wrinkled in distaste. Digby's head popped up from under the coffee table, letting out a small exhale of air that barley counted as a woof when the sound of the door opening was heard. "Speaking of Early Murder." She mumbled.

"You're a tardy tang." Kenzi greeted Bo, not moving from her spot on Jael and not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Did Kenzi wake up on the wrong idea of the bed?" Bo put her keys next to Jael's on the kitchen counter.

"Humph." Kenzi turned to look at Bo over the couch, Jael taking the opportunity to bring her legs up to her chest in an effort to get the circulation back in them. "We can't afford beds, remember?" Kenzi was being a bit dramatic, but she was genuinely upset. "We had a meeting!"

"Aw, shit. Client." Bo suddenly remembered.

"Yeah! I uploaded the calendar to your phone, I tape post it reminders over the sink..."

"Kenzi." Bo interrupted.

"Dude, I even learned how to spread sheet. ME!"

"Five hours of my life I'll never get back." Jael pipped up. She had nearly strangled Kenzi by the end of it.

"Why? 'Cause that's my way of contributing." She scoffed before slouching back into the couch. "Somebody has to keep you two on schedule."

"I'm not a train." Bo came to lean down next to Kenzi. The human continued to stare at the forgotten movie playing on the screen.

"No, you're the talent with the great cabooses. Do you think I like acting like the adult?"

"Probably no more than I enjoy being abducted off the street four hours ago." Bo said through chewing her apple. That got both girls attention as well as a head tilt from Digby.

"And I'm a dink." Kenzi apologized, wide eyed she turned to Bo.

"No I should have called once I earned my freedom."

"What happened?" Jael asked slightly worried.

"Van, Dark Fae, Potential information about my parents."

"I'm sorry."

"Fortune cookie?" Bo pulled out a fist full of cookies before tossing them on Jael's lap.

"Now where are you going?"She called out when Bo walked away from them.

"Okay, just bank the outrage for a while, okay? Mama's toot tired to chat." She groaned. "Oh, but could you call Dyson and tell him I'd love to talk? Thanks." And with that the succubus took her leave.

"Will do...partner." Jael called out sudden mention of Dyson turning her good mood a bit bitter.

The sudden scream that erupted from the television reflected Jael's inner wanting perfectly.

* * *

"So, we'll take this image from the security tape and we'll run it through facial reconstruction." Dyson turned from his screen to look at Kenzi, who had previously been throwing rubber bands at him like a fifth grader.

"And she wet's herself over your geek skills. My bad."

"I don't like you working for Mayer." He swiveled his chair to look at the Succubus leaning onto his desk.

"Too bad you don't get to tell me what cases I can take anymore, as per our agreement." Bo smirked.

Speaking of the agreement, Dyson was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Jael sat not even six inches behind him on his desk, her legs crossed bunching up her skirt a tad, revealing the shapely calf and thighs she had to offer him. He had volunteered to do the ID scan himself, needing something to keep his fingers busy other than the thought of running them up her thigh.

He found it ironic that his seated position reflected his emotional one. Drawn to both woman, pulled in two different directions. Yet here he sat facing Bo, giving his back to Jael.

When Bo had brought of being monogamous last night, his head rejected the idea immediately. Jael's smile entering his mind, plump lips perfectly pulled and straight white's shinning brightly at him. Was it odd that he thought the smallest of little gaps between the top of her two front teeth were the best part about it?

"Just think of it as getting free Intel on the dark." The object of his thoughts voice was what brought him back to attention, swiveling his chair back to look at possible results.

"Why doesn't Mayer have his own guys looking into this?"

"Would you want your Fae buddies knowing you got conned by a human?" Jael's voice held mirth almost challenging him. His eyes flickered to her for only a moment before continuing to type, a small uncommitted grunt coming from him. Only Kenzi noticed the way her small smile faulted.

"Here it is." He moved back a bit to show them what the search had pulled up. A license registered to Roger Murphy.

"Thanks. See you around?" Bo grabbed the print out he handed her.

"Could be." He watched the three begin to leave finally able to draw in a deep breath now that she was no longer here to make his body violently react.

"Right behind you. Just got to hit the ladies room." Kenzi called to them. Jael gave her a raised eyebrow over her shoulder before continuing on her way out. Kenzi turned to Dyson quickly shooting another rubber band, this time at his face. To her inner disappointment his wolf senses caught it in the brink of an eye. "I just barfed in my mouth."

Dyson showed no emotion as he put the rubber band bullet on his desk. "Dude, I can't believe I backed you with Bo. You made me look like a total tool." She walked up to him. "And the worst part is you treated her like shit, but somehow, you're forgiven. I'm not making the same mistake with Monty. That is why I'm no longer on Team Dyson." She slapped the post it she was scribbling on earlier to his chest. "Peace." she threw out as she walked out of the station.

Dyson plucked the yellow note off his chest and turned it. 'I'm stupid.' was underlined. He crumpled the paper before throwing it into his trash. His mind still focused on her previous words. "Same mistake with Monty." continued over and over in his head till finally something in him snapped. Still having her scent around him, he got up to walk off the sudden burst of energy off. This changed everything.

Outside the station Kenzi jumped when she opened the front doors to see Jael waiting there. "What did you say to him?"

"What?" Kenzi shrugged innocently.

"Ha. Like you'd use a public restroom you germ-a-phobe." Jael nearly snorted. "Fine. We gotta move Bo wants to check out Roger tonight." She yanked the girl away. Neither noticed the shifters eyes on Jael's retreating form.

* * *

"Cute house." Jae commented when they walked up the path. It was a modern Victorian style complete with the glass work, slanted roofs and light green shutters.

"With the money he won he could be a town full of them." Bo tilted her head to it.

"Look like a party's going on inside." Jael watched the multiple people move around. The fact they were all in black or dark blue's and purples didn't go unnoticed by the ever observant PI.

"So, what was that back there with Dyson, huh?" Jael raised an eyebrow at the two, a bit smug when Kenzi looked at her.

"Pretty nice house for a compulsive gambler." The shorter girl ignored Bo's question as she rang the bell.

"Pretty nice change of topic."

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but we're here to see-"

"Roger. Of course. Welcome." She waved them in, closing the door behind them before wandering off.

"Just in time to party." Bo raised an eyebrow at the Gaelic themed music. Bagpipes and fiddles didn't exactly get people a-moven.

"Though we're a little underdressed."

"Yeah but you're fitting the black dress theme though." Jael began playing with her ring noticing she was getting a handful of stares. Her black skirt may fit but the bright blue sweater top did not.

Kenzi attempted to river danced into the next room stopping when she found a man pouring a drink. "Oh, Whiskey. Thank you." She grabbed the glass out of his hand.

"Classy." Bo snarked as Kenzi downed the drink before giving it to a passerby with a tray.

"Unlike, say, bonking peeps to death?" She bit back before grabbing a few platter snacks.

"Touche."

"So where's Mayer's big winner? The man of the hour I'm guessing?" Kenzi got out through a face stuffed with wienies, crackers, and cheese.

"Uh-oh." Jael grabbed Bo's elbow pointing subtly to the corner of the room. "This isn't a 'party' party."

"It's a wake." Bo got out through her slack jaw.

"Here he is." The same woman that let them in turned towards them when they walked up. "The guest of honor, my Roger." The three stared a little dumbfounded at their suspect, lying in the coffin.

"He looks...peaceful." Bo attempted to play off her utter shock.

"And really, really dead." Jael elbowed Kenzi in an attempt to make her stop talking. but it was too late, the widow began to weep once more pathetic whimpers and moans escaping her. With a pointed glare from Jael, Kenzi sighed before comforting the widow with a classic rub of the arm.

"When did he, uh...bite it?" Tasteful, Kenzi was not.

"Two days ago." She blubbered, the handkerchief in front of her mouth and nose smothering her words. "Excuse me."

"That was twenty-four hours before he walked into Mayer's and placed the bet." Kenzi voiced once the widow was gone.

"Did you run into him and forget to put him down?" Bo turned to Jael. She stiffened her posture slightly offended.

"No!" She yelled-whispered. "And don't say "_put down_". I'm not euthanizing them!" She glared before relaxing and looking over the corpse. "He had to be dead when he placed that bet."

"Yeah, no kidding." Bo scoffed before looking back down at the deceased. "Mayer was wrong. Roger wasn't unlucky."

"No. He was a bloody miracle!" Kenzi mumbled.

* * *

"You didn't eat one of those toadstools, did you?" Trick asked upon seeing Bo's concentrated and far off look. He handed Kenzi her Cosmopolitan and Jael her double Kamikaze.

" riddle me this: How does a dead guy walk around placing bets?" Bo asked. The bartender look pointed at Jael giving her direction a small nod.

"No." Bo smiled at the less than ecstatic look on the Necromancers face. Other than Monty."

"A dead human walking? Necromancers are- sorry-mainly are extinct." He corrected seeing Jael wave her hand at him.

"So what? Fae Zombies?"

"Let's hope Daryl Dixon's near by." The three laughed, but Trick wasn't as entertained, a slightly cautious look on his face.

"The Chinese call them Hsien. We call them body jumpers. They can inhabit a recently dead human just by touching them."

"They're an opposite me." Jael summarized.

"Exactly." Trick nodded.

"What are they like ghosts or something?" Bo asked taking a swig of her beer.

"No. They have bodies, like Jael, but they don't like them. Nasty Basterds." Trick's face scrunched in distaste.

"Well, what's so bad about that?"

"It's distasteful. Humans are for feeding off of, not wearing." Trick shook his head while Jael subconsciously pulled Kenzi a little bit closer.

"Ha that's funny." Kenzi mock-laughed.

"Ed Gein would argue differently."

"So we have you touch him, bring him back to life. That should force him out, right?" Bo turned from Jael to Trick for confirmation.

"No!" Trick became serious making Jael startle and spill a bit of her cocktail. "Necromancers and Hsien may come from the same fae branch but they rarely ever cross. It could have serious backlash if you tried." He warned them. It was generally the truth, the details must not yet be known by the necromancer though. The longer she was in the dark about what she could do, the longer time they had to plan in case she sided.

"So where does one find a Hsien?" Jael asked. Trick pointed behind them at an approaching Dyson.

"We were just talking about you!" Bo greeted happily. Kenzi rolled her eyes before getting up and heading to the pool table, Jael following quickly behind.

They found Hale at the pool table and Kenzi quickly replaced Dyson in a game. Just as she was lining up her next to last shot Bo walked by. "Jael, up for some rule breaking?" She smiled mischievously. "Later Kenz." Bo pulled on her jacket.

"Be good, Z.Z." Jael tugged playfully on one pony tail before following after. She wanted to meet her polar opposite.

* * *

Alannah Myles' Black Velvet was heard through the halls and Jael began to hum the lyrics gently as they approached. The first thing they saw appeared to be the morgue attendant asleep at his desk, but as they entered the room they saw the blonde in a pink nighty swaying to the song much like Jael would.

Jael's eyes traveled down her body till she spotted her wrists, the smile was wiped off as she quickly took a step back, gently knocking into Dyson. The sudden memories that threatened to over whelm her were wiped away when she felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders and neck to steady her. It felt peaceful here.

But he soon lowered his arm a small shake to it as he clicked off the stereo on the desk. "Eddie!" He called. The suicide blonde looked up surprised her body still slightly moving in her dance. "What is it with the blondes, man?" He asked quickly a hand raised up in frustration. 'Eddie' suddenly became slinking towards them smiling flirty and running her hands up and down her body. "Oh, don't even start playing." He warned. "I'm not looking, get back in there." He shook his thumb towards the sleeping man. "I'm not playing." He raised both his eyebrows when she leaned towards him and puckered up. "Get back in."He pointed to the man once more, his voice leaving no room for discussion and Bo and Jael shared a slightly amused look.

"Aww!" The attendant awoke, the blonde falling still on top of him. "Dyson!" he pouted stroking the corpses head. That amused look they shared turned into disgust when he smiled at them. "Who're the dames?"

"Dame? What, did someone from 1932 follow us in?" Bo began walking around the morgue. It was different from the one they usually frequented with Jael.

"Ladies, meet Eddie. Light Fae. Likes to wear corpses around and get himself in all kinds of trouble." Dyson introduced.

Eddie laughed still stroking the skin of the dead girl on him. "Remember those Elvis sightings in the 70's?" He tossed the corpse off him making Jael grimace. They really had absolutely no respect for the dead, literally tossing them on the floor like nothing. "Yeah, that was all Eddie."

"Kenzi will be crushed." Jael sighed to Bo.

"Cured now. Learning to appreciate my own body." He smiled at them. "You know what the twelve steps taught me? Though shalt not wear thy neighbour." He laughed. When no one so much as even blinked he began to fidget. "I gotta go call my sponsor."

While Eddie began to unwrap his sandwich Dyson sat on the corner of his desk. "You really crossed the wrong guy this time. Mayer's apoplectic."

"Mayer-Mayer?" He gulped down the bite in his mouth before dropping his sandwitch. "I'd never deal with the Dark. Come on, Scout's honor."

"That's Spock not Scout." Jael informed the man doing the Vulcan greeting. Dyson spared her a glance making her blush before shrugging.

"Honors never really been your strong suite Eddie!"

"I swear on my mama's sacred skin." He pleaded. "Come on. You know how our people keep tabs on everyone? Like across party lines? Rumor has it Lucas is in town."

"Who's Lucas?" Bo stepped up to them.

"Dark Fae Hsien. Very nasty fella. Makes Eddie's transgressions look positively PG." Dyson got up, coming to stand between Jael and Bo. "Where is he? The REAL Lucas?"

"You know the deal, you want to find the real Hsien-"

"You find his real body."

"Time to break the bad new to Mayer."

"You're own your own. I can't enter Dark Fae territory." Dyson warned them, his eyes going straight to Jael. She would be unprotected, vulnerable, her current powers unable to fight off the simplest of attacks. And with the dark side becoming more and more interested in her they would use it to their advantage anyway they could.

"Oh, come on." Bo rolled her eyes.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******You guys are definitely still interested in this story. Those great reviews really made my muses flare. A whopping 20 reviews! New record! Next chapter is the kiss and thus the start of Dy-el.  
**

****** BAMit'sSydney: Maybe I just have the best reviews ;) to keep me focused. **

******Writers Block 420: Not long now till this gets bumped up to a 'M'  
**

******AppoloniaAstria: Wow, now my franchise gets fan shirts!? Lol, you don't know why you like Amanda Seyfried, or your cat? ;)  
**

******Dark-n-Twisty are you still alive? Or did those calculus tests do you in finally?  
**


	18. The Kiss

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Dead Lucky  
**

******Part 2: The Kiss**

* * *

Jael couldn't bring herself to look at Dyson while they drove.

After the girls had crashed the poker party Mayer had told them about, Bo's seduction plan had gone south. Er, north really. A frost Giant had gotten it's icicles in Bo, the succubus' body temperature dropping to deadly levels. Jael had touched corpses warmer than her by the time they got her to the Dal. Where Jael mindlessly played a game of pool with herself and loudly thought about the Dewy Decimal System in her head to drown out the noise of Dyson and Bo having sex.

Sadly it was pretty good by the sound of it, but none the less extremely awkward. Especially when harboring a sorta-maybe-giant-not really-unrequited-deep denial-crush. When she ran out of figuration and could no longer think of anything to keep her mind off of him (with her) she headed outside.

And that's where Dyson found her. Half an hour later and here they were, driving to see what got Eddie in such a tizzy. Jael being his only Fae backup since Hale had family duties and Bo was out cold.

"What?" Dyson asked, pulling into the lot.

"Nothing." Jael could only fake a cough to cover up the small hiccup of a chuckle that escaped at her unintended word play.

"What ever you do, Don't. Touch. _Anything_." Dyson stopped her in the hallway, it was clear by any-_thing _he meant any-_one_. Jael rolled her eyes before grabbing the finger in her face, meeting his eyes for the first time that night.

"What is it with you people? I don't do this for fun you know!" She shook his finger before flinging it to the side, though not out of irritation. It was the sudden warmth that eloped her having her soft skin on his callused rough ones.

"Just...behave." He sighed before heading down the hallway.

"I though the whole sit, stay, roll over think was your shtick." Jael grinned at his back.

"Looks and humor, too." He faked a laugh glancing back.

His words made her steps falter a bit. Apparently she wasn't the only one. Dyson leaned against the wall his hand going to his leg an his body giving a small shiver.

"Hey." She jogged forward stopping in front of him. "Are you hurt? Bo take to much?"

"No. I'm fine." He stood up and managed only a step forward before her hands pushed on his chest. Her calculating eyes were staring up at him, her concern shining brightly and sucking him in.

"Alright." She stepped back letting him continue before following after him, but he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck. His wolf telling him to stand straighter and look stronger for the female.

"Where is he?" Jael and Dyson both looked around the room seeing no trace of the most people being underground with dead bodies, not a single sound but the buzzing of the flickering yellow lights and the omniscient glow they cast would freak most people out. Was it sad that Jael was use to it? If the morgue and handed out money like airports did frequent flier miles, Jael would never have to word about a job again.

"Eddie?" She called out. The clanging of metal made her jump. Turning around she came face to face with the Hsien. Though he didn't seem the same. He wasn't as cocky or even relaxed as he was this morning. If anything he looked tense and on guard.

"H-Dyson! What up, brother?" He blocked the doorway to the autopsy room. "Hello." He walked up a little to close for her liking. She folded her arms, hand tucked inside the sleeves as she cast uneasy glances to all the bodies exposed around her. Various feet, foreheads, and hands stuck out under the white sheets used to cover them.

"Are you okay?" She managed to ask.

"Never better." He casually leaned against a body Jael taking a step to the left to avoid the sudden arm than was pushed, now swinging limp by the table. "So, what up?"

"You called me. Sounded like you were going to soil yourself. You said, 'He's here.'" Dyson asked expectantly. Both Faes' looked at him with raised eyebrows, something was up. Even his voice sounded different...

"Yeah, he as." Eddie chuckled, but it sounded forced.

"Lucas?" Dyson asked before his head turned to the left, something smelt off about the morgue.

"Yeah, my Fellow Hsien. Wanted to know if I'd been talking to that succubus."

"You mean Kenzi?" Her body was on relaxed but her mind was suspicious.

"No. Uh..Bo." He gave her an odd look.

"Right. My bad." She smiled tersely. She noticed Dyson move around from the corner of her eye, going only god knows where.

"That's okay. I scared him off, thought." He grinned, scratching his eyebrow. It was a familiar action to her but not from him.

"You did?" Dyson's voice showed clear disbelief walking back to them, still sniffing around, literally and figuratively.

"Yeah." He swallowed.

A bundle of nerves coiled up in her body when she saw him glance between her and Dyson. "Scout's Honor?" She tried to joke. Dyson gave her an odd look as he bent down inside the Autopsy room. An odd trail of blood that was the source of the odd scent. It wasn't something. It was someone.

"Scouts honor!" Eddie laughed. But the fake smile was wiped off Jael's face as she stared at him held up hand, parted in the Scout hand signal and not in the Vulcan.

"Eddie's not here anymore, is he?" She gulped.

"No." He sighed out. Before she could even blink he slammed the door close on Dyson, locking him in. Jael jumped back when 'Eddie' came towards her, not wanting their hands to brush, she managed to get an empty table between them, evening the playing field so to speak. Dyson was already pounding on the thick metal door screaming out her name as well as a few threats at Lucas.

"Run." He laughed menacingly at her. Jael froze a second before sprinting right while he ran left. She kept glancing behind her as she came to the door, Dyson relenting his bangs and threats.

"It's locked." She glared at the digital code lock on the door.

"Go. I got this!" He urged her. Every horror movie she watched told her to tuck tail and run but her inner instinct were telling her to fight back, that she could take him.

"I really am crazy." She sighed, walking cautiously through the rows and rows of bodies, she kept her hands cradled against her chest, clenched in fist in defense and nerves.

"I know you can only jump through bodies by touching them Lucas. I wake them up and you get pushed out. How about we just make this nice and simple and you give up?" She froze when she almost stepped on Eddie's body, a knife sticking straight out of his back. If he was here that meant he had to be...

"Argh!" Jael gritted her teeth, struggling against the corpses hold. Tick and Dyson's warnings rang deftly in her ears. It was touch and risk it or let him choke her to death without a fight.

Without any other choice, she touched his arm in an attempt to force him out.

A scream was ripped from both of them as immense pain shot through their bodies feeling like fire spreading over them. Jael thrown forward as Lucas and his possessed body jumped backwards. A small gasp emitted from her when she fell to the floor, her chest constricting, making it impossible to breath for a moment.

Her scream echoed in Dyson's ears, his face changing, and all of his strength going into each punch of the door as a dingle thought replayed in his head. Save her. His muscles were tense his adrenaline surging, every violent thought flashing through his head of what he would do to the fucker.

She pulled herself up with shaking limbs, her eyes going to the Hsien also standing up. "Good thing you're just a baby." He laughed. Confusion and puzzlement colored her face while he stepped back. "I'm just warming up." He grinned before slapping the corpse behind him.

"Shit!" She rushed forward only to stop at the newly drooped body. With wide eyes she witnessed each one in the row sit up and tag the one next to it.

So this is what corpse tag is like...

Finally they stopped, coming to the end of the line Jael sighed seeing the viking at the end emerge and crack his neck. bullet holes littered his chest and head, only making him see that more intimidating.

Jael's eyes widened when she realized he was still coming towards her. "Dy-son!" She called out praying by some magical power she would develop Bo's strength. She didn't know hand to hand, she didn't have supper strength; hell all she was was fast and she prayed that would be enough. She pulled an empty table between them once more, the exit out was sadly on his die though.

"When you're dead, I'm going to wear your corpse like a coat." His glare held nothing but murder.

"Don't let PETA throw paint on me." She glared back. She grabbed the case at the end at swung it at his face. The impact made an echo but Lucas showed no pain, pushing the cart away from them.

"Then, I'm gonna rip Dyson to itty-bitty pieces. Using your hands. He'll feel it over and over and over again." He reached forward slamming her down at on add angle to the table. She grasped at the hands around her neck needing air yet finding none. She was do haunting their asses if this is how she died.

She clawed, kicked, bucked, and even tried to scream in an attempt to get his fingers looser, black spots were growing in width in her eyes. Noise beginning to fade away and her body losing it's energy. Her memories and life didn't flash behind her eyes, her regrets or accomplishes not coming to mind.

No the only thing she thought about was that the two pies she left at home were Blackberry, Kenzi and Bo's least favorite.

A growl made her eyes snap open, Dyson standing next to Lucas, gun pointed at his head and barley contained anger radiating from his every pore.

"No more bodies within reach. I pull the trigger, you are as dead as the one you are in." He growled out, his gun digging into the Hsien's skull.

Jael let out a small gasp heaving air into her lungs as she clasped Dyson's outstretched hands, letting him pull her against him in a protective manner. Once the spots had cleared and she was able to take a breath without passing out she stepped out of the death grip he had on her, choosing to sit down on a stool instead.

"Who paid you to take down Mayer? Where's his money?" Dyson began asking Lucas questions.

"Somewhere you'll never find it." He continued to stare at Jael with such hatred she wanted to shy away. Instead she held her ground staring right back at him while rubbing her already healing neck.

"Whatever. We got all the time in the world, unlike you." Dyson went into his detective mode, sitting next to the Hsien. "I can already smell that corpse starting to rot. A few more hours, it'll be so decomposed, you won't be able to stay in it."

"If you don't get back to your own body soon, Lucas, you'll be worm food." That made him finally break his death glare, instead uneasily looking at the floor in front of him, contemplating his choices.

"He forced me into Roger's corpse. Fixed the bet at Mayer's. Said if I didn't trick that old bookie, I wasn't getting my body back." He finally cracked.

"He, who, Lucas?" Dyson kept a steely gaze on him.

* * *

Since Bo needed to collect on the debt Mayer had promised her, they made a pit stop to pick her up from the Dal before delivering Lucas. There had been no sign of Kenzi and Jael was starting to get worried after the third call went to voice-mail.

"This is Lucas, you're body jumper. He's here to tell us who ripped you off." Jael slid her phone back into her skirt pocket before making the introductions.

"He better."

"So, you gonna let us in?" Bo asked after noticing they were just standing there.

"You, yes. Him, no." He pointed to the shifter behind them.

"I can't enter without his permission."

"We work for different sides. I don't want him knowing my business." Mayer glared.

"And I don't want the Ash knowing I was involved in it." He tightened his grip on Lucas seeing him eye Jael and Bo's backs.

"So you both stay quiet, everybody wins." Bo reasoned. A tense beat passed before Mayer stuck out his hand.

"On your blood honor?" Dyson nodded shaking it.

"Bad peace is better than good war." he waved them it.

They approached a small table near the back where Mayer's thugs sat with his nephew.

"What's with the meat delivery?" Seymour asked looking at the walking corpse standing with the shifter in front of him.

"Don't you recognize you're good buddy, Lucas, Seymour?" Bo leaned down next to him.

"The jig is up." Jael sighed.

"You?" Seymour jumped up to defend himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked around at them.

"Believe it, pal. Seymour and hi buddies hired me. My real bodies in his car." Lucas informed the disbelieving Mayer.

"Stupid corpse jockey! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stupid."

"Pot, meet kettle." Bo smirked.

"You never let me do anything." The nephew seemed generally upset.

"My sister's only son? I taught you everything, but common sense!" Mayor back slapped Seymour making Jael's mouth part unexpectedly.

"Three hundred year. You finally grow a backbone and you can only use it to usurp your own uncle?"

"All I wanted was some respect."

"Respect? You're dead to me!" Mayer sneered, motioning for his guard. The thug pushed Seymour back down in his seat and kept a watchful eye on him.

"I guess I'll go collect the boy of evidence?" Jael's lips twitched and the pun as Dyson led Lucas back to his body.

* * *

Dyson opened the trunk of Seymour's car, his eyes narrowing when he saw Kenzi bound and gagged next to Lucas' body. "Kenzi!" He ripped the duct tape from her mouth to stop her muffled speech.

"Ah, I really got to pee! Please Don't tel them I'm here. Monty would slice me up into one of her pies!" She begged as he helped pick her up and out of the truck before setting her down.

"Back in your body, Lucas." He ordered. The Hsien rubbed his hands greedily before transferring himself from the corpse back to himself.

"Well that's new."

"You're welcome." Dyson sneered at Lucas as he was hauled off by Mayer's guys. He waited till they were gone before pulling Kenzi away. "As for you, a blind date gone bad?"

"Yeah, that' right, mock the human, 'cause that's not getting old." She glared. "None of you take me seriously, except J and Bo. And I want to keep it that way.

"Right, then I won't mention this little debacle." Dyson tried to make peace.

"Right, then I won't tell Jael you have goo goo eyes for her." Kenzi narrowed her eyes before storming into the restaurant needing the restroom really bad.

* * *

"Where have you been?" She Jael raised both brows seeing Kenzi walk past her on her way out.

"Um...blind date?" She joked before scampering towards the bathroom.

"To think i almost died for her." The necromancer mumbled when she stepped out. She spotted Dyson immediately and headed over towards him. He didn't look all that alright before and the bursting through a three inch thick metal door couldn't have been good for him either. She stopped a few feet away not wanting to startle him.

"Here." Jael motioned him to come closer. At Dyson's hesitant look she smiled. "Come here." She pulled him in by his jacket. "Hold still."

"What are you doing?" His voice was lower. She was so close.

"You look like shit. You save my life. The least I could do is give you a little boost." She smiled. With a small gulp she hesitantly pressed her hands against his chest. She focused all her left over energy on him, a glow beginning to spread outwards from her hands and to his chest.

A shiver went up both their spines at the contact, the sudden warmth that radiated from both of them. The corner of his lips quirked up seeing her bite her lip. What was this pull she had over him? Was it the blue eyes that stared at him without expectation? Was it the lips that almost always held a smile for him even when she was angry? Or was it the scent, something so out of her control, that seemed to make him lose his?

He knew what he wanted in that moment, what he needed.

She was so focused on the glow that radiated from his chest she didn't see his searching gaze. His hands came up to her soft cheeks tilting her head up and finally drawing her attention to him.

"Wh-" His head lowered, cutting her off, his scruff tickling her smooth face before his lips connected with hers. On instinct she responded, her lips pressing back against his and her head gently tilting into once of his hands. An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. It felt right: their lips effortlessly moving together. She let out a small sigh when his tongue glided gently along the seem of her mouth, the tickle making her mouth pen in a gasp before his tongue began exploring her own.

He growled deep in her chest, she didn't fight him on. She pushed and gave but let him control it, the alpha wolf in him near howling at her unknowing submission. The warmth in his chest and sweet taste of her wasn't the usual chi-sucking he found himself often enduring. Her hands slid up from his chest to his shoulder and neck, pulling him deeper into her mouth. His own arms reciprocated, wrapping around her lower back till they were flushed tightly together. For the first time she noticed he smelt really good. Woodsy with a bit of spice.

With a small gasp Jael stepped backwards, Dyson's lips following her until he braced himself on either side of the car, trapping her within his arms. He didn't feel the emptiness, tired, or the slowed down feeling he normally did after having his chi sucked. If anything he felt invigorated, stronger, _hungrier_ for _her_. The thought of the succubus leaving his head when he saw the flush of her cheeks and chest. He would give anything to see that flush on her, her body glistening with sweat as he claimed her over and over again...

A moment of silence past between them Jael's gut clenching when she realized where they were and who they were with.

"Bo really cares about you." It was more of a reminder to herself, but Dyson looked at her. She didn't dare look up, instead fixating her stare on the exposed skin of his chest underneath the first few buttons of his shirt.

"I really care about you." A small noise came the back of the throat soft and delicate as she suppressed the giddy emotion that threatened to boil up. It wasn't supposed to be this way...

"I-" Her voice was squeaking and small unable to cope with the sudden squeezing her heart did when she got the courage to look into those damn blue eyes.

His lips lowered before a harsh cough, a hacking really, made them turn to their left.

"What up." Kenzi looked back and forth between them, her gray blue eyes focusing on their embrace.

Jael cleared her throat and eased herself out of his arms, not wanting the moment of 'them' to really end.

"I'm gonna go check on Bo." She excused herself. The human and the wolf watched as she entered, disappearing into the building before they turned on each other.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them how much you're playing them." Kenzi glared.

"I'm not playing anyone, Kenzi." He ran a hand over his jaw.

"You don't know how much it hurts her...every time you two are together." Dyson's head snapped to attention his eyes showing his hurt at her words. He didn't want to hurt them, either of them. But they both had this, this, pull, over him that he couldn't break from one end of. "She likes you more than I've seen her like any guy. And it sucks, because one way or another one of my friends ends up hurt."

"What do you want Kenzi?"

"I want you to decide right now if you have feelings for her." They both knew who they were talking about. It didn't need to be said aloud.

"Yes." He finally admitted. A sly smile lit up Kenzi's face as she began to trek backwards into the restaurant. "What, are you back on Team Dyson?"

"You wish!"

"Come on, we're getting t-shirts!" He joked.

* * *

Jael stumbled her way into the bathroom, a dizzy spell suddenly hitting her, she braced herself on the cool tiled sinks. Looking up into the mirror she mouth dropped open seeing her eyes. They were pink and purple, a yellow cat eye around the black dilated pupil.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered aloud.

"_You really do still have your training wheels on..." The Fury laughed. _

_A terrible pain erupting from her chest as they touched..._

"_Good thing you're just a baby..." The Hsien Sneered. _

The same things kept repeating in her head over and over again till her arms no longer shook and her eyes returned to their normal blue. She slammed her hand on the counter the fake glass tile cracking under her palm, as she pushed herself off and out of the bathroom.

She entered the room just in time to see Kenzi get up from talking to Mayer, following her they both came to a stop in the kitchen doorway. Watching Bo and Mayer's niece the oracle.

"Do not tell anyone that just happened." Her back was turned, leaning over a waste basket.

"What does it mean?" Bo demanded an answer.

"You're a major player. Fate has some serious plans for you." She turned around to reveal a bleeding nose. With a snort she wiped it away, her serious demeanor fleeting as she grinned. "Later!" She cheered, walking out.

"That love will kill you. Totally Sucks." She stopped next to Jael. The necromancer had no come back, only staring after her while the kitchen door swung back and forth.

"It was a long shot." Kenzi sympathized, coming to stand next to the succubus. "Maybe it's better not knowing. Family...it's complicated." Bo suddenly stood up, her expression unreadable.

"Kenzi, she's alive. My mother's alive!" She choked out.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**So...The kiss? Opinions please. I'm deciding weather to keep this T or add some smut in chapter 20 and onwards?**

** What's your vote? T or M  
**

**********I find it weird that not a lot of Dyson stories address his wolf side. It was actually one of the things that inspired me to right this story. He's not Caveman but he does have that bit of primal in him. Makes him an 'animal' in the sack. ;)**

******Barlow531: _"People with the name Jael have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated." _I thought the name fit the character as well as sounded nice. **

******AppoloniaAstria: Trick and Dyson should really start to take your advice. Yeah, she has a bit of nerd in her, and soon a little wolf too... *drity smirk goes here*  
**


	19. The Aswang

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Food for Thought  
**

******Part 1: The Aswang**

* * *

"What on earth are you doing?" Jael looked blandly at the girl crouched in front of her.

"It has to be just right." Kenzi looked up at her.

"It's always just right!" Jael flipped the sandwich to reveal beautifully golden. "Now get up." Kenzi rolled her eyes before getting up from her position ey

e level with the sandwich she was grilling. "Shoo." She handed the finished sandwich to Kenzi before grabbing her own slightly cooler one.

"Its like an orgasm in my mouth!" Jael smiled proudly at Kenzi's praise as she followed her into Bo's room, the succubus busy looking through clothes."I mean, really, is there anything as sweet as melty, melty cheese!"

"What are you doing?"

"Do we have plans?" Jael racked her brain for reminders.

"Do we have time to get changed?" Kenzi looked down at her outfit in distaste. It wouldn't do for partying.

"_I_ have plans." Bo threw a dress back on the rack before pulling another one down. "I have a doctors appointment tonight."

"In a push up bra and sexy boots at this hour?" Kenzi climbed over the bed while Jael decided to stretch out on her stomach, watching the two. "Um, newsflash...I don't think they're a real doctor." She stage whispered.

"Ha, ha, ha. It it with Lauren, knob. And I'm taking a test tonight. What do you think of this one?" She held a dress up against her.

"Not enough. You need more boob-ola. You gotta let the girls breathe." Kenzi shimmied making Jael laugh.

"So, what kind of test is this?" Jael swallowed the last of her sandwich.

"Is is like a sex test?" Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows. "She gonna grade you on your luscious curves?" Kenzi climbed onto the bed and rolled onto Jael.

"Actually, it's pretty important. Sort of like a succubus midterm. Lauren's taking me out for a night on the town."

"Gonna get dolled up and see them talking picture shows, too?" Jael cracked. Bo only smirked at her through the mirror before smoothing out the dress.

"She wants to see if I've learned full control in the real world yet."

"So what's with the fashion panic?"

"I just...I wanna look nice." Bo shrugged.

"For the test, or for Lauren?" Kenzi questioned, rolling once more so her head rested on Jael's back.

"I'm not a pillow."

"Shh." She blindly ran her fingers over the girls mouth to shut her up. Jael nipped at her fingers, Kenzi giving a small squeal before pulling them back.

"I;m sensing some date jitters and I know you ah _like-a da ladies_." Kenzi sang.

"It is definitely, definitely not a date. I just frickin' hate tests." Bo crawled onto the bed with them leaning over Kenzi and Jael. "I'm better with multiple orgasm than multiple choice."

"Mwa-ha-ha."

"But you're right. I just need to chill. I mean, there'll be no disasters on the menu tonight, just drinks, maybe dinner. what could possibly go wrong with that?" Bo grimaced.

"Favor?" Jael pushed Kenzi off her so she could sit up. "You think you could ask Lauren if she's found anything on Necromancers?"

"Yeah, of course." She nodded casually. Both she and Kenzi were unaware just how desperate for answers she was becoming.

* * *

Jael sat curled up in the chair later that night, Kenzi and Digby lay on the couch a few feet away watching 101 Dalmatians. Glancing up Jael saw Kenzi covering up the dogs eyes and ears every time something particularly anti-dog appeared.

The necromancer gave an internal sigh as her new tab finished loading. She had been told all myths and legends hold a little truth, so she was on a hunt to find her own. A few of the same things were in the majority of the info she found, though she made sure to remind herself that the internet was not always to be trusted.

"_Dark magic..."_

"_...used to contact the dead..."_

"_Evil patrons of the devil..._

"_...kill all that is righteous."_

"_Touch can kill a man..."_

"What are you doing?" Jael jumped, slamming the laptop closed.

"Were you watching Porn?" Kenzi mocked playfully..

"Ha. Such a funny girl." She smirked at the human. "Didn't anyone ever tel you not to sneak up on a person?" She turned to glare at Bo.

"Your not a person. Lauren said she had some results to talk to you about, we can head over tomorrow."Bo ruffled her hair before walking back to get a shower. Jael waited a few moments before quickly following after.

"Hey!" She entered the bathroom watching Bo clean the mascara and eyeliner off her face.

"Hey."

"I need to confess something." TELL! Tell sounded so much more less guilty... Jael winced at her wording before opening her eyes to see Bo looking at her expecting her to continue. "I kissed Dyson." She fiddled with the rings on her hand, her nerves showing.

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"That's..."

"Yeah." Jael cleared her throat not knowing how else to answer.

"It's fine." Bo finally smiled.

"Yeah...Wait. What?" Jael tilted her head in confusion.

"Did you know I can see sexual chi? See how much they want someone else?" Jael blushed at the though of all the times she might have- "Yeah." The succubus laughed. "You and Dyson are both solid nines. Can't say I blame wither of you." Bo looked the necromancer up and down. Jael realized she was only in her Pjs. A short cotton cami that stop mid stomach and matching short that just barley covered her butt.

"Thanks, I'm more of an outie than innie kind of girl, though." She blushed a bit with the knowledge Dyson and her were...compatible? Equal?

"We're not exclusive." Bo gently reminded her, trying to put her at ease. When she walked in her her face was pale and her pink held a small tremor to it.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

A silence overcame them before they both cracked a smile, realizing their rolls had reversed. "So, we're good?"

"We're good." Bo chuckled. "And Lauren seems even better." The succubus came over and began her bath.

"Oww...Doctor Love?" The necromancer teased. Bo splashed some water at her making the blonde back up. "Alright, alright. Nighty night, don't let the beg bugs bit. Or maybe you should, I'm sure Lauren would love to-

"Out!" Bo laughed flicking more at her.

* * *

Jael wondered around the lab with Kenzi and Bo waiting for Lauren.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Kenzi adjusted her short red wig.

"Why, you got something better to do?" Bo asked.

"I'm starving. Plus this place gives me the creeps. It's so..._Lauren_." Kenzi stuck out her tongue before messing with some defibrillator paddles.

"First, you wouldn't be hungry if you ate something like I told you to, and second, I like it, very Star Trek-ish. Any minute Bones is going to come running in." Jael smiled touching the rather sleek looking machine in front of her. "Karl Urban and DeForest can play doctor with me anytime." She winked to Bo, the succubus letting out a small laugh.

"Just give her a chance. She's a lot more interesting than you think." Bo approached them.

"Yeah. Only cause you want to see her naked bits." Kenzi's eyes rolled.

"That's not the real reason she wants to leave. She's secretly a giant germaphobe." Jael poked a plant on a nearby desk.

"Am not!" Kenzi glared. Jael gave her a disbelieving look before turning to Bo.

"She got a cold last year and made me stay at home from work to 'be there' for her. She acted like she was dying!"

"I was!"

"You threw up twice, had the sniffles for a week, and had a fever for, like, an hour!" Jael countered.

Kenzi scoffed before pulling a cord out of the defibrillator unintentionally. "Whoops."

"Hey. You break it you bought it." Bo plugged it back in.

"Not surprising. Doctors are bigger con artists than I am."

"Will you chill? She's trying to help us. Bo needs control and I need answers. It's not fun being the possible last of my kind. They treat me like I'm a damn side show." Jael tossed a file back on the desk, unable to read doctor code.

"Look, I'm really happy for you both, but nothing in this world is free." Kenzi spoke the truth.

"So?"

"So, ever ask yourselves what she's getting out of these little arrangements?"

"Sorry, I'm late." Lauren rushed in, her hells clicking and clacking on the stone floor.

"Busy morning?" Bo cheerfully asked.

"Yeah, and it's about to get busier. Sorry Jael, can we reschedule? I have to get to an outside appointment." Lauren hurried to collect a medical case.

"Anything wrong?"

"It's just official business." The doctor brushed off.

"In other words, none of my business. And here I thought we made progress last night."

'You could tag along..."

"What is it, Take a Fae to Work Day?" Jael and Bo both gave Kenzi a look to drop it.

"You want to know more about my work with other Fae, you'd get to met one from one of the oldest Fae orders. They evolved from the same tree as Necromancers a few millennium after."

"Sure. We'd love to." Bo smiled.

"We're off to visit a sick patient at home.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sick? Nobody mentioned sick?" Kenzi became serious.

"Ger-ma-phobe!" Jael sang loudly following after Lauren, Bo pulling Kenzi behind them.

* * *

The three non medical staff looked around the hallway while Lauren knocked on Apartment 4D. When the creak of the opening door was heard all eyed turned towards it. "Where's Halima? The Ash sent me." Lauren held up some kind of pendant around her neck for the man at the door to see. He nodded and pointed to the back of the apartment. Holding open the door for them but giving Kenzi a curious look.

"Are you coming?" Jael asked Kenzi noticing she was just standing in the doorway. Finally she mosied her way in.

"Uh, I'll take a pass. Fae cooties. I'm not big on sick peeps."

"Understatement." Kenzi gave Jael a halfhearted glare.

"Fine, wait here. Just try not to break anything." Lauren commanded before assisting the patient.

"Just try not to break anything." Kenzi mocked.

"Hey you're getting good!"

"Really?"

"No." Jael slapped her shoulder before following after the other two. She enter the room to see it filled almost to the brim. Three other Faes were waiting around the door Jael squeezed through, Bo and Lauren by the bed.

"The Necromancer!" The woman on the bed smiled cheerfully her voice full of cheer countering her physical condition. She looked corpse pale, her red hair paled in comparison to the crimson blood leaking from her eyes.

"Ha-eye..." Jael awkward stared.

"My, you look like an old friend of mine." Jael though her her dearly departed grandmother when the patient spoke the same level of sweets, and compassion pouring from her mouth. Surely she didn't deserve what ever was going on to her.

"This is my other assistant." Lauren introduced. The Aswang nodded, but her eyes looked over Jael, a secret brimming in the irises.

"They eat human corpses." Bo kindly informed her. Jael's smile faltered only for a moment.

"They are new." The Aswang in bed coughed. "Oh, we would never take a human life. We just use their dead bodies for our nourishment." She explained. It didn't make them feel much at ease as she probably meant it to.

"Aswang help keep contagions out of the human population by eating their diseased dead, so both sides benefit." Lauren informed them while checking the Aswang's eyes.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Halima asked once Lauren clicked the light pen off.

"I'm not liking what I'm seeing. Could it be due to someone you ate?" Jael suppressed the shiver at the word someone instead of something.

"I really don't see how this could be food-related. I've eaten everything! Cancer, Black Death, Ebola..."

"With no past side effects?"

"Just the occasional case of heartburn. But know my body and something id definitely wrong. I'm dying aren't I?" Jael gave the two woman to her side a look of sympathy seeing one cover her mouth and the other sadly look to the ground.

"Let not get ahead of ourselves." Lauren smiled encouragingly.

"I'm sure Lauren can help you."

"But, first, I need to isolate the cause. And I'll have to check your food. What have you eaten in the last 24 hours?"

"Some bread, a couple eggs and a Pedo-soup."

"Pedo?" Bo's brows furrowed in confusion but Jael's raised in outrage.

"As in foot?" Jael tilted her head oddly wondering if the woman was sane at all. Of all things to eat...

"Yes. It goes great broccoli and my daughters tonsil cookies." She smiled warmly at her. Jael nodded her smile showing the unease.

"Alright, we're going to collect the foot and run some tests. Hopefully we'll find what it is by the end of the day. Until then rest up and try not to eat much of anyone. Especially if it's from the same delivery." Lauren ordered before collecting her supplies and leading the way out.

They stepped into the kitchen and immediately froze seeing Kenzi sitting there, a bowl in front of her and what remained of a cookie in her hand.

"What?What did I do?" The three looked from Kenzi to the bowl in front of her to the pot on the stove to their left.

"Eat something you weren't supposed to." Bo stared.

"Eat some-_ONE_ you weren't supposed to." Jael clarified unable to look away. "There's a foot in your soup."

Kenzi's eyes widen before looking down at the bowl. When she looked up she saw Lauren uses cooking tongs to pull up a boiled foot from the pan on the stove. With out a word she put her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom to her left, Jael quickly trailing after. She stopped in the doorway and winced when she lost her stomach violently into the toilet. "This is why we don't leave you alone often." She mutter to herself before patting the girl on the back to help her out.

"Why? WHY!" Kenzi asked no one as she finished, Jael helping her up before turning on the sink for her. She quickly put her mouth under the running water and began brushing her tongue with her hand.

"So, not only does this 'ASS-Wang' have a very unfortunate name," Kenzi sprayed her mouth with perfume, ignoring Jael's protest. "but it also eats dead people? And nobody thought to mention this to me?" Kenzi quickly took the toothbrush Jael handed her before vigorously brushing her tongue. "Like, hey, Kenzi! Watch out for random body parts! Or, you know, By the way, foot soup!" She stomped up to Bo and Lauren, the said foot from the soup in a plastic container in Lauren's hands.

"Please just try and keep it down." Lauren tried.

"I want a second opinion because that is the worst possible advice ever!" Kenzi waved around her toothbrush looking at the three before storming back into the bathroom, the taste still not completely off her tongue.

"Kenzi, would you just relax? It's going to be fine." Bo tried her own approach, glancing at the indignant Fae that passed the kitchen. Last thing they needed was Kenzi offending the Fae, her title as human already made the Faes here a bit apprehensive. "It is, right?" Bo lowered her voice, both she and Jael looking to Lauren for an answer.

"We don't even know if the soup is what made Halima sick. It could be completely unrelated"

"That wasn't a Yes!" Jael glared, Lauren taking a caution inch back.

"I mean, even if it was the soup, it doesn't mean Kenzi will be affected. Human physiology is completely different from Fae." Jael stopped her glare to look back at Kenzi, still going through the medicine cabinet for toothpaste mouth wash coup and even perfume, desperate to get the taste off her tongue by any means necessary.

"Anybody have any mints?" Kenzi cried. Jael dug into her pocket and threw her gum to the girl. Kenzi unwrapping everyone and shoving them in her mouth before chewing quickly, her cheeks bubbled outward from the large quantity.

"So, what do we do?"

"I'll go check out the soup. I should know more in a few hours. Uh, Halima gets her food from Pelway Funeral Homes. Just find out what you can about the foot."

Bo and Jael turned to Kenzi once Lauren left the kitchen both not knowing what to say exactly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fantastic. Yeah. Worst case scenario, I just ate Toxic soup. Best case scenario, I'm a-a toe-sucking cannibal!"

"Kenzi, we're going to figure this out, okay? It's going to be fine." Bo was adamant. With quick strides Kenzi walked past them to the car.

"I'm always putting my foot in my mouth, but at least it's always _my_ foot. Drinks on you tonight."

"Bite me, no, wait, you actually might." Jael laughed but gasped when she turned a corner and Kenzi slapped her shoulder. "Too soon?" She gritted out, rubbing the sore muscle.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay? Because you look a little flushed." Bo gave Kenzi another once over while they made their way through the side yard of James Sibley, the man shipped to Halima.

"Do you want me to carry your bag?" Kenzi tolled her eyes at her friends.

"Relax, mom. I'm fine. Besides, I'll need it in a second." She shrugged the back high on her shoulders.

"What for?"

"Decent neighborhood. Decent building. You do the math." Kenzi gave Bo a 'duh' look motioning to the nice rad brick home they were sneaking into.

"Um, I thought we agreed no stealing on jobs."

"Technically can't steal from a dead guy. Seriously, it's a thing. Ask museums!" Kenzi smirked as they made their way thought the backdoor.

The three walked carefully into the house, each surveying the damage done. Furniture was overturned, glass was broken, and everything was in disarray.

"Somebody was definitely looking for something. What a mess." Kenzi sighed kicking a broken CD away from her. A sudden thump made the three freeze for a moment everyone tense as a backpack was thrown from the hallway, their eyes following it instead of the man who jumped out after it.

"Shit." Bo cursed as she was grabbed from behind, a thick arm against her neck as another held a gun to her forehead. She glanced down at the arm around her neck, trying to memorize the tattoo. Some kind of bull with large horns, "I take it your not the maid." She ground out.

"Shut up, whore." He pressed the gun further into her temple.

"Ohh, mouth!" Bo chuckled. "There are ladies present!" After a beat Kenzi bent down quickly to get something behind Jael.

"Hey, hey!" She came back up a chunk of wood in hand and aimed to throw. "What are you kidding little girl." He laughed. The distraction was all Bo needed, taking the window she pushed the gun away, the loud pop making her ears ring as it fired off. With her succubus strength she turned around kicking him in the chest and sending him flying back over a decorative wall opening. He reacted quickly, grabbing his back and running out the front while they were distracted with Kenzi.

"Were you hit?" Bo frantically looked the crouched girl over, Jael holding her up.

"No," She groaned raising her head to reveal blood running from her eyes. "-but suddenly I don't feel so good." She slumped back against Jael, the necromancer only able to form two words.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Help!" Jael called through the opening doors. Lauren and the others looked up at the three who entered.

"What happened?"

"She collapsed!" Bo grunted.

"Dammit, over here." The doctor ran over to them steering them to the observation bed in the middle of the lab.

"Everybody just calm down, it's just a little eye blood, okay. Who hasn't had a little eye blood before, huh?" Jael gave her a disapproving look before helping her onto the bed. Other doctors, nurses, and staff began turning on machines and grabbing supplies.

"Can you help her?"

"I think I just sneezed to hard. I just need to go home. Can we just go, please?" She moved to get off the bed, using Jael as support.

"No. No. No." Jael and Bo pushed the girl back onto the bed.

"I developed a rudimentary treatment."

"See I told you I'd be fine." Kenzi was becoming groggy.

"So give it to her!"

"Come here." Lauren pulled Bo, followed by Jael, away from Kenzi. "A treatment isn't a cure. If she is bleeding internally like Halima, I can give her a platelet transfusion. Try to slow it down."

"But it won't last long..." Bo finished, knowing from the sympathetic look they were getting that it wasn't going to make her much better. At that moment Kenzi sat up in pain as the

"HEY! Careful with her!" Jael hollered over them.

"Exactly what are we dealing with here?" Bo swallowed the thick fear in her voice. This was her friend, one of only two she had. And she wasn't going to lose her. If only she hadn't made Kenzi go along...

"Its a hemorrhagic fever from some sort of thread virus I've never even seen before." Lauren's voice showed her own worry.

"Well, where the hell did it come from?" Jael's nerves were on edge, her patience quickly waning.

Definitely the foot. I found a chemical substance in the tissue I can't identify." Another groan from Kenzi snapped Jael's attention from Lauren and Bo. She moved Lauren a side a bit to get a clear view of Kenzi and the staff.

"Her groans will be nothing compared to your screams if you don't watch it!" She screamed at them. The staff looked at each other before proceeding with much more care, Kenzi looking past them to smile at Jael.

"The funeral director said that foot guy died from a simple hit and run, not some damn plague." Bo restarted the conversation.

"That may have been the official C.O.D. but he was definitely a very sick man before that. You should know that Halima's getting worse. Her family's bringing her in."

"How do we fix this?"

"There's no guarantee-"

"You don't know what it is, you don't know how to stop it, do you know _anything_!" Jael yelled at the doctor making Bo place a hand on her shoulder, but her calming effect didn't work.

"Jay!"

"No!" She shrugged off Bo's hand. "What the hell kind of idiot hired you!" Lauren was taken aback, her answer coming out slightly stuttering. The warm and witty girl was gone and an angry, deadly Necromancer stood in her place. Her blue eyes had become so light were bordering on an off white blue.

"Uh, I-If we can find t-the original source of infection, the-theoretically, I can use a sample to create an, an antitoxin." She swallowed hard seeing Jael's eyes returning to normal.

"I'll dig into Sibley's life and see what I can find out."

"You go, Kenzi needs me here."

"You sure?"

"The worlds biggest germaphobe stuck sick in a laboratory?" Jael's eye brows raised. "Yeah, its better if I'm here." She smiled at the girl on the bed who slowly stuck her tongue out. Turning back to Bo, the two Faes nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" The succubus stopped by Kenzi's bed. "You are in good hands." she glanced back at Jael still looking near homicidal at bystanders who were staring at Kenzi. "You take care of her..." Lauren gave only a single nod before running back to her work station, a sudden tension and threat lingering in the air as Jael approached. The necromancer leaned down next to Lauren and the human wasn't going to deny she had never been so terrified in her life as she heard Jael speak so calmly.

"You better hope to god she's okay, because if anything happens to her...I'll give you and your Fae buddies something to_ really_ fear."

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**Last chance to tell me what rating you want because next chapter...;) (May not be suitable to read at school ;) Astria)  
**

** What's your vote? T or M  
**

******StarkLove, I guess _Charlie XCX's "You (HA HA HA)_" is Jael and Dyson's theme song. I personally like the ********_MS MR remix version_ a bit more_ but either that or the original would fit._**

******AppoloniaAstria & VyperStryke: Glad I made your day :) This chapter will hopefully make Monday bearable. Dean Winchesters Baby Girl: I'm planning for Bo to end up with Lauren or someone else. Silently Tearful: Thanks for always reviewing I'll definitely take your and other frequent reviewers' vote into high account. tainted-cross & Tre: I can only try :)**


	20. The Submission

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**Food for Thought  
**

******Part 2: The Submission**

* * *

Jael had stayed with Kenzi while the others went on to find a cure. Bo and Dyson had traced the source of the infection to Baron Chemical. Bo had then recruited the 'Doctor' to go undercover with her, hoping to be able to grab a sample from whatever had caused the sickness and make an antiserum.

It wasn't until Kenzi had requested the company of Digby and her blankee, the thick green one with the tear just big enough for her to put her finger through like she liked, that the necromancer had left the girl's side.

Less than an hour later Jael followed the golden retriever into the laboratory, returning with him and Kenzi's green blanket as per requested. She stopping in her tracks when Digby began barking at Dyson and the man he was talking.

"What's going on?" Her head did it's trade mark tilt.

"Kenzi's gone. Took off." So much for no one knowing. But did the shifter really just expect her to leave her friend. The same friend she had took on a succubus and a fury to protect?

"You can't have him in here!" The guy yelled at her pointing to the dog. Dyson gave him a good shake to bring his attention back.

"And you're not supposed to let patients take off. Guess we're all breaking rules today." She approached them, Digby stopping his barking to sit dutifully by Dyson. The doctor gave them a wary look before leaving, scoffing about crazy humans.

"Come on, she couldn't have gotten far" Dyson placed his lower hand on the curve of her lower back, leading her and the dog out the door to begin their search.

* * *

Jael stopped when they entered the cemetery her feet frozen on the grass as she spotted the tombstone standing high above the others surrounding it.

"You know this place?" He asked seeing the recognition in her eyes lingering with surprise.

"Yeah." Her eyes shifted round them like a pin ball, her arms crossing and hugging herself tightly as Digby ran ahead. It had been years, but she knew exactly where they were and who exactly it held. Without another word she walked in the direction, knowing he would lead them to Kenzi.

Dyson got to her first, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"Big ups for finding me." Kenzi stroked the dogs head, Digby giving a pitiful whine as he curled up more to her. His second master gave yet another cough as Jael sat close to her, wrapping the blanket she wanted so badly around the sick girls shoulders. Was it odd her first though was not letting Kenzi get a cold?

"It's a rather morbid place for a resting place."

"You haven't seen it in the spring after it rains." Jael's voice was almost whimsical as she stared ahead, curling up her feet on the bench much like Kenzi was doing.

"I came here a lot when I was a kid." Her voice was clogged and hoarse, as she looked towards Jael stare. "Sometimes, you just need a place to think, you know?"

"Where you don't have to smile and pretend like everything's fine." Jael finished. She and Kenzi were always on the same link, it's what made the socially awkward and overly touchy girl become such great friends. The two others on the bench stared at her but her blue eyes were unmoving as they stared ahead, slightly to the right.

"You promised you wouldn't leave." She coughed out, her eyes focusing on Digby below her, her muzzle resting on her feet, warming them up.

"I'm sorry about that." His eyes shifted downward knowing her had let them both down. "Bo needed help. I came back as soon as I could."

"I'm not going back to that place, period. It's way too Cuckoo's Nest. I'd rather die in a ditch."

"You're not dying period." Jael linked her arm through Kenzi's cuddling closer to her.

"I'll take you somewhere else," Dyson wrapped one arm around her shoulder pulling her in a bit. "somewhere safe." Kenzi's slight shacking stopped, the shifter and necromancer's body heat warming her own with the help of the blanket. Thin green scrubs a small jacket and cold temperatures didn't work well together.

"Okay. But can we stay here a bit longer? It's nice. Unless you have somewhere else to be?" Kenzi coughed more violently, red specks covering her lip and pale skin. Jael gave him a pleading look over her head.

"No. I'm good." He pulled her into his chest, Jael and him wrapping her up between them.

'What do you keep staring at?" She turned her head to look at Jael, once more her gaze was focused to the right of them.

"My mom."

"She's buried here?" Kenzi looked in the general direction. The necromancer nodded her eyes so...blank as they stared at the grave among many. "Is this where you go when you disappear?"

"No." A small smile crossed her lips. "I go far far away. It's easier to pretend that way."

"Pretend what?" The shifter fixed the blanket around Kenzi's shoulder's unable to stop his question. The necromancer was silent for a moment her eyes becoming glassy.

"After my mom killed herself, I would imagine she was just starting over in a new place, somewhere far away from all the pain. Somewhere away from me. Because as selfish as it was I'd rather have her leave me, with the chance of one day coming back, then knowing that she's won't."

"Why'd you tell me she was sick?" Kenzi's eyes watered, the blood turning pink when she saw the tear fall from Jael's chin and onto the blanket. She could count on her fingers the number of times she'd ever seen the girl cry.

"She was." Jael's eyes faded from the tombstone to look up at Kenzi, her head still resting on the girl arm. "When my dad left us she was...different. Changed. And then she became...something else, something sad and dark and withering away. As if every time I saw her I'd suck out what little life she had in her." Neither noticed Dyson's sudden tense posture or his clenched hand. "Till finally-" Jael's breath shook. "-she had enough." Jael's eyes closed tightly when Kenzi's arm wrapped around her neck, the two shifting closer together in a comforting embrace.

A tense silence overcame them all. Mortality on each of their minds.

For Kenzi it was the knowledge that she would soon probably die.

For Jael it was reliving how her mother had died.

And for Dyson, it was with anguish he realized he might have to kill Jael after all...

* * *

"Thanks for closing early." Jael quickly followed the two Faes down the stairs to some sort of Fae man cave. She was surprised when Dyson had brought them here, how was a bar going to help. sure, it was Kenzi after all, but now was not the time to lift her spirits drinking. The necromancer was more than surprised when Trick had told the patrons already inside to leave before leading them to a staircase that went under the pub. She couldn't stop her jitters as Dyson carefully took step by step on said stairway, taking the utmost care with the Kenzi in his arms under threat of...unpleasant things.

"Yeah. The fewer who know abut this, the better." Trick led them to an antique looking day bed, Dyson laying her down carefully. "You know, they're going to be expecting her back in the lab. The Ash could come after you for insubordination." Jael glanced up at Dyson from her position pulling off Kenzi's stolen shoes.

"Hey, I don't always take my orders from the Ash." The wolf defended.

"True! But he'd not supposed to know that!" They all stopped when Kenzi gave a painful groan, her held falling to one side and a fever sweat starting to form.

"Can you do anything for her?" Jael's face help the torment she was feeling as she placed her hand on Kenzi's forehead. She was burning up.

"I can buy her some time." Trick walked over to a table a wet a cloth before handing it to Jael. "But the rest is up to Lauren."

"Let's hope she's better avoiding questions then she is answering them." Jael folded the cloth neatly and laid it across the girls head. She was still slightly angered by the lack of information Lauren had given about Kenzi's condition. "Can I have another?" She turned to Trick. A moment later another soft cloth was in hand.

Jael rested gently on the edge of the day bed, carefully beginning to fold up the cloth and breath on it to warm it up a bit. "Had I known that denying you pie for breakfast would lead you to eating foot soup I never would have done it." The younger girl's eyes opened before looking up at her.

"Blueberry?" She asked in that pleading little voice.

"Yep."

"Strawberry? Peach? Pumpkin? Sweet potato?"

"Anything you want. Pie all day everyday"

Kenzi sighed when she felt something cool swipe against her checks. Jael was now gently swiping the cloth against her skin in small strokes, cleaning the blood off Kenzi's face. "You're always taking care of me."

"We take care of each other." Jael corrected. "That's what family does." She began to gently stroke Kenzi's bangs to the side, dabbing the fresh, though flushed, skin to help cool her down faster. "You're gonna be fine. In a few hours Lauren's gonna have an antidote, and be and Bo are going to argue about who's going to hold you down to give you insulin shots after you get diabetes from the copious pies you'll live off of. Now shut up and go to sleep." Clutching the blankets around her before trying to fall asleep, Kenzi reminded herself that she had the two baddest besties in the world, and she was going to be fine. Because Bo and Jael we're the kind of people that took NO for an answer.

* * *

"We have a problem." Trick froze behind the bar when Dyson took a seat. They had left Kenzi and Jael alone in the cave, already intruding on a private moment between them.

"What problem?" The Blood King gave a harsh look to the shifter. The slightly guilty look in his eyes let him know it could only be involving two people. "Which one?"

"Jael. She's closer than we thought."

"How much closer?" Trick stood in front of Dyson, the bar the only thing between them.

"Her mother committed suicide." Dyson didn't like the look Trick was getting. It was the same look he had when he told Dyson to gather information on her.

"And the father?"

"I don't know. Hale's digging up records using the family name but we don't have much." Dyson sighed. Her species had hidden from the Fae world for millenniums, Fae children know taught they were only a myth, a boogeyman to the miss behaving Fae kiddies in the world.

"And Lauren?" Trick sighed. The doctor had come to them earlier that week telling everything she had leaned, not much more that Trick already knew. He had ordered a gag on her, not even to tell the Ash. He would see it from a political point of view, overlooking the fragile picture that was their world as a whole.

"Still stalling. But sooner of later Jael's going to loose patience and demand answers. Any dark Fae will be more than willing to jump at the chance to tell her everything."

"What do you think? Should we end her before she gains power or risk losing her to the dark?" It was a sarcastic question and Dyson gave no response.

"I don't think they'll side with them." Dyson couldn't see Jael really living within the Dark Faes' world. He didn't exactly see her in the Light's either...

Trick scoffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "She's a _Necromancer_. They _ALL_ side with the dark."

"Exactly. The Morgan will realize soon enough that Jael's a threat to her power. When she does she'll-"

"Try anything to get her on her side. The treaty is all read wavering. We were blessed by the fact she didn't choice a side at the beginning. But time, and luck, is running out, Dyson."

"I thin we should tell her. That girl down there, cuddling a human and bending to her every whim, that's not the weapon the Dark will turn her into. We have a chance to sway her."

"And if we tell her everything? The history, the powers, the curse? You still think she'll side with the people responsible for it all?!" Trick raised his voice unable to continue their whispered conversations any longer.

"I think we have faith in her! How many hoops does she have remaining?" Dyson's hands balled int fists n the bar. Why could he not see that she was good. She was careful, and watchful, and cared more for Kenzi than any Necromancer would their own child. She was different!

"Not a word is to be spoken to her Dyson." Trick whispered once more hearing the thudding of footsteps begin on the stairs.

"Hey." Jael gave them both odd looks when they stood their staring at her. "Mind if I join you? Kenzi and Digby are asleep." She took the stool on the very end next to Dyson. The door to the Dal opened, Trick opening his mouth to tell them it was closed before he saw his friend, requested bag in hand.

"My friends arrived. Excuse me." Trick excused himself.

Did he feel bad? Yes.

Did he wish things were different? Yes.

Was he willing to risk a thousand years peace and unlimited lives that he was wrong? Not a chance in hell.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Jael joked. Dyson raised an eyebrow wondering if there'd be a problem only to see that bright teasing smile. The one that stretched her plump lips and shower the tiny little gap between the top of her two front teeth. She looked so, Normal, for a moment.

If only she knew...

"Kenzi okay?"

"She's asleep for now. Hopefully Bo and Lauren are making some progress. It's getting late." The meaning wasn't lost on him. He found his hand clasping her's in a reassuring embrace.

"She'll be fine."

"She has to be. She's the only family I got." She swallowed thickly looking down at their hands on the bar. Dyson's own blue eyes followed, realizing his thumb had been rubbing back and forth against her knuckles. He stopped his ministrations but didn't pull his hand away. It felt nice, her delicate hand under his larger one. Even for a thin woman she had small hands, a bit smaller than most with a small wrist to match. They both missed the look Trick gave them when he went down to the basement, transaction complete and Abath's horn with tea set in hand.

"We should go check on Kenzi." He looked up to see her watching him. Her mouth having gone dry when his head raised to hers, lips not all that far apart. The kiss had yet to be brought up between them. Neither quiet knowing how to proceed, or if to proceed at all.

"Yeah." His throat cleared. When he removed his hand he watched her make her way down the stairs, waiting a minute before following. For a moment Trick stood their blocking the path down. His heated gaze was met straight on. The Alpha in Dyson not taking well to the undeserved challenge. Finally, the bartender moved bumping past him with a curse under his breath.

* * *

"You're fever's broken." Jael wiped more blood from Kenzi's cheeks. "Do you have anymore blankets?" She asked Dyson the same moment Kenzi's body gave another shiver. The wolf-man went to a small cupboard and pulled out an older woven blanket.

"Ah, I'm frickin' freezing, dude." Kenzi's teeth chattered as he put it over the green one already cocooning her. "Can you, like, wolf out and lie on my feet?" The smile of amusement didn't go unnoticed by the girls.

"Maybe later."

"Digby." Jael gave a shrill whistle the dog underneath the day bed belly crawling out before jumping onto Kenzi and curling up over her feet.

"Aw, I love you, Digs." Kenzi smiled at the sad looking dog, his tail giving a one thump wag. "Can I have more tea?" Jael got up from kneeling at the head of the bed and walked over to the teapot that was now empty. "I'll ask Trick for some more." She tapped the girls nose with a finger as she made her way quickly up the stairs.

"B's going to come through. She always does.

Then why do you all look so freaked out, huh? It's not polite to lie to the dying girl, you know. It's bad juju." A hacking cough sprung Kenzi forward, Dyson hugging her and patting her back to help get it out. When she pulled the handkerchief away she saw the copious amount of blood.

"Just lay back." He eased her back down. Kenzi still staring at the bloody mess. Jael would freak, so in payment Kenzi wadded it up and hid it underneath her.

"Look, I need you to, um, to full-up deathbed promise me something."

"Kenzi."

"I see more than anyone thinks. And that's because no one's watching me. Jael's watching out _for_ me, and everyone else is watching Bo. And what I see is you helping Bo, even though it hurts you. And what I also see is you trying not to care for Monty, even though it hurts both of you." Dyson's gaze shifted down knowing she was right. How often did he restrain himself from touching her? From being to close to her? From kissing her neck when she exposed it for him to crave? It did sometimes physically hurt. The ache of desiring that which he could not have. That which, if the kiss was any indication, wanted him as much.

"So?"

"So how can you protect them both if they make you weak?" Kenzi watched him grind more Abath horn into a dish, waiting for Jael.

"I'm working on that."

"Look,what I'm asking is if I'm not here one day, can I count on you to have their backs, even if it means cutting them loose?"

He wanted to correct her, say he never had Jael. But since the kiss they both knew it wasn't true. She had him wrapped around her finger, just like Bo. Bo had him wound up physically, Jael twisted up mentally. Kenzi's haggard coughing broke his thoughts, Jael speeding down the stairs with the teapot in hand, her smile fading hearing Kenzi's cough. "Bo's on her way. Lauren's already whipping up a cure!"

"Just please drink your tea." He spooned in the Abath horn into the fresh cup Jael poured. The necromancer's eyes were bright with thanks and praise, her smile stretching to the miniscule beauty mark on her cheek. _Could he ever let them go? _He watched her lovingly rub Kenzi's shoulder as she drank, this glow emitting from her when Kenzi smiled, no blood on her lips. His hand reached for the handkerchief discreetly balling it in his hand and out of her sight. She'd be crushed if she knew how little time Kenzi had left, and he wouldn't let that happen, to either of them.

Could he cut _her _loose?..

Not likely...

* * *

"She's still burning up. How long is this supposed to take?" Bo looked up at Lauren. Both she and Jael sat on opposite sides of the unconscious Kenzi.

"It should be working by now." Lauren squeezed the IV bag with the solution, checking to make sure it was working. discovering that it was, they waited. And waited. And waited. Until finally...

"Did I just wake up in Narnia, or is that the fever talking?"Jael couldn't help but laugh in relief.

"Hey, we're right here. I'm right here." Bo ran forward taking the seat she had previous left in an attempt to pace away her nerves.

"I'm hungry." She yawned while Lauren checked her eyes and mouth more any signs of more more bleeding.

"Any special requests?" Trick laughed.

"Yeah. No more feet."

"Healing will be slow, so she's going to need to take it easy for awhile." Lauren clicked off her light pen and put away her tools.

"Good luck of convincing her of that."

"Alright. I'm going to go on a burger run. And you get to hear all about Bo and Lauren's secret science spy adventure." She kissed Kenzi on the head with a dramatic 'Mwah!" before grabbing the key's from Bo.

When she was about to get into the car she saw Lauren exit the Dal. "I'm sorry!" She called over.

"What?" The doctor turned direction and walked closer.

"I'm sorry. About what I said. You're a good doctor Lauren, and maybe even a better friend. Kenzi's the only family I got so I guess I just-" Lauren held up a hand an accepting smile on her face.

"You lash out when people you love are in danger. Sorry but you're not the first, or the last person to ever do that. Kenzi's lucky to have you. Goodnight."

"Night." Jael waited until the doctor got into her own car before pulling out after her. Twenty minutes later and a lucky hit with an all night drive though and Jael walked in with three bags of food.

"You're dressed!" She hugged Kenzi from behind as Trick slid the burger fries and milkshake infront of her.

"Mmm. Meaty goodness."

"And not the human kind." She mumbled to Trick. The bartender smiled before handing her her own burger.

"Come to mama!" Kenzi dug though the silver wrapping to get to the burger. "Sweet, you got me double cheese!"

"_What you do with other people is your business." _Jael looked over her shoulder, ignoring Kenzi ranting about why two slices of cheese was so much better than one, to watch the couple.

Ouch.

The word made her feel like being poked harshly in the stomach. "What on hell?" She turned to look at Trick and Kenzi, wondering what had happened in the five seconds.

"So you wouldn't mind if I started seeing other people the, hypothetically?" Bo asked him.

The wolf shifter looked at Jael, who at that moment turned back around to laugh at Trick's disgusted expression when Kenzi dipped her burger in the milkshake. "Not at all."

Kenzi had asked him a promise on what turned out not to be her deathbed, one he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep even if it was.

* * *

"You know its one in the morning. Or do wolves not sleep?"

"Sorry." He opened the door wider motioning her in. Jael obliged slightly worried as to why he had asked her to come over. His cryptic message that there was something she needed to know had her stomach in knots all the way over here. Jael looked around the open loft, the only other door leading to the bathroom. It held only the essentials, a kitchen, a television, a punching bag and a bed underneath a stained window. It seemed to fit the shifter.

"I found something." Dyson picked up a file on his counter, tapping it against his hands as he stared at her. They stood on opposite ends of the kitchen counter, Jael keeping her distance from him, her emotions hazy from the day.

"You looked through my file." It wasn't said with anger or disapproval, but with a kind of acceptance. Should she expect anything less from him by now?

"No." He wanted her to know he kept his end of their bargain, not digging through her past. "I looked through your fathers." He corrected. "I found something." Dyson flipped it open and handed it to her, but she didn't look at it. Instead she kept her eyes on his regretful expression."You're father remarried shortly after your mother died. He-"

"-Had two sons." Jael gave with a small water smile as she closed the file and handed it back to him. "I know." It was a small broken voice, barley audible. One of those weak moments Dyson felt privileged to see yet torn to have been part of the cause.

A sarcastic chuckle came from her lips as she slowly walked around his kitchen. "I saw them one Halloween." She began to reminisce. "After I graduated high school I wanted to see him just- just one last time to ask him why I wasn't good enough for him, why he couldn't bother with a phone call or a letter or even a reason as to why he never saw me." She genuinely smiled. "I waited on the bench across from his house, remembering that ever Halloween he'd sit and read on our stoop handing out candy to the brave souls he passed. It felt when I found my mom, seeing him come out with those two little devils. Clutching his hands, this pretty red head following after in an angel costume. I'm not an expert at math but I know enough to know that those kids had to have been born only months after he left me. But...he seemed happy." She shrugged. "So I left, and never came back."

Dyson grabbed two beer out of his fridge. Handing one to her in a silent apology. "Do you also know that he's..." Dyson didn't want o say it, the girl already having bare part of her sole to him.

"Dead?" She nodded. "When I first met Kenzi I told her he was dead. And he was! Too me at least. I mean if you never see them, hear them, or speak to them..." She trailed off talking a gulp of the cold alchemical. "Then it happened."

"The park." Dyson caught on, remembering the cemetery. How could he not remember such a thing? Every detail was seared into his brain. The necromancer nodded, her lips held in a tight line.

"You have any family?"

"Few brothers, don't keep in touch."

"You should. At least make an effort while you can." She urged. She found herself thinking of them sometimes.

The 'other' family.

Did he leave her did she make him? When were her brothers birthdays? Did they have the same shellfish allergy? Did they have their dads eyes? Did they know she existed, or was she wiped away from his life like the mess she and her mother were?

So many questions it was enough to drive her mad. So one day she just decided that it would be better for all their lives if she didn't think of those questions. Didn't think of 'them' at all.

"Is that all you needed?"

_No,_ he thought, but his head nodded yes.

"I told Bo you kissed me." She broke the silence. Why wasn't she leaving? Why wasn't he asking her to?

"You kissed back." He smirked. He remembered that thought very specifically, his body reacting accordingly as his cock twitched.

"I did." The corners of her moth twisted, trying to stop the grin that threatened as a blush began on her neck. The same flush she had when he kissed her.

"Bo knows we're not exclusive."

"What if she wants to be." Jael couldn't help but asked. It was dangerous, the tension between them, both sending and receiving hesitance, lust, desire, caution, neither willing to make the first move yet.

"Is that what she wants?" He countered.

"Is that what you want?" She slid the beer away from her a bit, afraid what might happen if she continued to drink it. She should leave. Now. Before anything occurred. But why then were her feet glued to the floor.

"No."

"Than what do you want?" The loft was filled with a soft silence as Dyson put down his beer ad stared straight into the cornflower blue eyes.

"You."

It was one of those moments were a trivial fact popped into her head that Jael knew what she truly wanted for herself. She wanted him.

She kept her eyes locked on his and tilted her head upwards. He motion made Dyson break their gaze, his hand tightening on the counter as his eyes traveled down her sleek neck. His ever watchful eyes were intensely focused on her petite hands gracefully brushing her hair away from her sweet smelling neck. Did she not knowing how it affected him? How it he spent his spare moments at work in the filing room, his fingers running along the folders that seemed permanently imprinted with her scent? Judging by the light in her eyes, she must have. With a silent inhale of breath he realized just what she was doing.

She was offering up her bare throat to him.

She was _submitting_ to him.

His wolf was going wild inside of him, telling him to claim her, take her, dominate her so she would be his alone. With what little self control her had left her reined it back in reminding himself who and what he was dealing with.

Jael watched with slightly parted lips as Dyson rose to his full height, his muscles tense and taunt. With a predatory walk only he could posses he took the few steps from his spot leaning against the counter to her. He was so close she could smell him that earthy scent with a hint of spice. Like the garden she had grown up in.

"Do you know what you're doing?" His voice was quiet and husky. He was standing so close she could feel his warm breath on her exposed skin making goosebumps stand out.

"Yes" It was an intimate respond, lowered and breathy and meant for his ears only. With a flash of his hand he was cupping her throat, the callused digits put the gentlest of pressures on in while his thumb stroked the underside of her jaw. It was a lucky guess that it was a sensitive spot for her, causing her to shiver and tilt her lips up closer to his.

A slight hum came from his chest as he slid the hand around her neck, cupping the back before bringing her closer, their chest almost touching. The shifter leaned forward and Jael's lips parted, ready for his to press against them. At the last moment he whipped his head down and to the side and inhaled deeply from her neck. Jael in turn kept herself statuesque, waiting to see what else he'd do. It was possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever felt, his warm breath on her neck, his nose brushing the skin there just barely as he took inhale after inhale, as if programming her scent to memory. Little dd she know he knew her scent more than anyone or anything else. Not only was it programed in his brain, it was at the back of his every thought. When his lips began to brush against her pulse point her eyes fluttered close, her hands reaching out and clutching his shirt when they were finally pressed against it in a lingering kiss.

A mewing of sorts came from her when his tongue darted out, getting his first taste of her sweet smelling skin, the necromancers own tongue ran across her suddenly dry lips. The mew turned into a gasp, her eyes snapping open when his teeth nipped at the skin, both in sensory overload as Jael returned the favor, her own slightly wet lips running across his neck.

Her pelvis bucked into his groin desperate for some friction. Dyson groaned hoarsely, inhaling deeply, and Jael wondered if he could smell how much she wanted him, actually needed him. It was becoming a physical ache, her body rubbing against the hard arousal protruding under his jeans. The hand that wasn't holding Jael's neck went to her jeans, unbuttoning and zipping before pushing them down her legs with the ease of a millennium of expertise. With a growl, he ran his knuckles over her thigh, tracing designs into the smooth flesh, electric shocks going through them both as he began to walk her back to the bed.

Dyson gripped the back of Jael's neck tightly and finally let their lips meet. It was intoxicating, dizzying, and just right. Dyson felt invigorated, Jael felt wanted, he felt victorious, she felt protected. It was what they both needed yet so rarely found. Her lips moved against his in for only the second time, still moving so easily together. She made a sound of agreement and kissed him back; her hands tearing at the shirt till it hung off his arms before sliding into his hair and gripping it tight. He growled his approval, as he sunk his teeth into her plump bottom lip. Jael moaned in ecstasy and his tongue slipped between her parted lips. This kiss from him was possessive, demanding and taking everything, giving no mercy as it probed every available crevice. Some sent warmth shooting through her, some sent lust, and when he flicked against the top of her mouth a tickle made her smile while undoing his jeans.

She shuddered in pleasure, reaching out and cupped the shifter's jaw, his eyes were dark with lust, pupils dilated and wolf like as she licked her lips, his eyes following her tongue's movement.

It penetrated her senses, driving her mad, allowing a small whimper to escape her throat shamelessly. With a gasp she fell back onto the bed, her knees giving out once they connected with the bed edge. Dyson stood in front of her stepping out of his jeans while admiring the beautiful image in front of him. She was splayed out on the bed, her arms up against her head, her legs parted just enough for him to rest a knee between them and her hair was tussled beautifully, the dark blonde shining from the incoming moonlight. "Beautiful." He mumbled, resting a knee in the space between her legs before crawling over her.

He let his hands rest on her ankles before running them up her legs, spreading his fingers to feel as much of her skin as he could. His eyes never wavered from her face, watching as her head tilted back, her eyes hooded over, and her plump lips parted in a gasp the closer he got. When he slid over the purple lace tanga he smirked pausing only a moment before continuing on. Dyson smirked when she gulped feeling his hands ascend up towards her breasts, enjoying the sensation of supple and soft flesh while raising her shirt.

"Up." He groused. The necromancer's eyes were hooded as she arched up, letting Dyson remove the shirt. When she had opened her eyes and saw him crouched over her she slid up to clasp broad muscled shoulders, marveling at the wide expanse in comparison to her delicate hands. The nails connected to those hands dug into the muscles there when she felt her nipple sliding into his mouth while her other was rubbed and tweaked.

"God!" She gulped, her hips once more began bucking into his tented boxers.

With a small pop he release one breast to move onto the other, switching his ministrations. Jael gave small moans and mews feeling his tongue flick against the tight pebbles, his rough hands wonderful on the soft flesh of her breasts. His breathing was deep against her skin, her arousal making her smell even more intense, calling him and and welcoming his senses.

He only released the dark pink bud to mash his lips against her own. Having finally had enough her hands reached down to push down his black boxers, her feet helping kick them off the rest of the way. She wasn't disappoint when she felt it hot and thick resting against her thigh.

"Dyson." She broke from their kiss, her eyes an odd color of lust. She was beginning to rub herself against him, the wolf atop her growling before grabbing gripping each side of her underwear and pulling them off quickly, the lace possibly a bit damaged from the force before he threw them to the side.

"I won't be gentle." He could feel his wolf battling for control, never before had he felt this primal in bed. The white wolf was chanting to claim her over and over and over till she knew who she belonged to. She was in no way Bo, and he'd be devastated if he'd managed to hurt her.

"I never asked you to." Her breathy voice became a moan when she felt him at her entrance. He was hot and thick as he began to enter.

"Beautiful." He repeated once more settling himself above her, his elbows and arm helping to keep his total weight off her. They would need room to move if he ha any say in the night. His hands smoother the hair from her face, the golden waves curling around his fingers as he fisted the hair at the nap of her neck. His lips met her's softer but more passionate as he gave one surge forward. Jael moaned into his mouth, already the pleasure spiking as he filled her completely his thrust steadily growing more and more, matching the rhythm of his lips as she clutched to him desperately. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist contributing her own thrusts to Dyson's powerful ones. Her hands clenched his strong shoulder, the muscle tense and tight underneath soft hands, while the other rested on the back of his neck, fingers messaging the bottom of his hair line.

The fire in her stomach heated more and more till it was ablaze wildly inside her. Her skin head a sheen a sweat as Dyson brought her legs up over his shoulder, the next thrust causing her to let out a moan that echoed in the loft, his tip hitting the deep nerves inside her. "H-Harder!" She sobbed once he began to slow. Her arms dropped from him to reach out like an eagle, her hands clenching the purple sheets beneath them.

The wolf obliged unable to stop his eyes from running over her form. This is how it should be, where they belonged, moaning his name and withering beneath him as he gave her everything she asked for.

"Mine." He panted softly. His eyes shifted into black and amber, the wolf gaining control. He withdrew only a moment, ignoring the sob from her lips as she arched up, needing to take him back in.

_Take her!.._

_Claim her!..._

He gently urged her onto her stomach before her hands and knees, the blonde complying happily as his arms wrapped around her stomach before bringing him up flush to his chest. Both on their knees facing the beautiful moonlit sky. Her back to his chest and his arms around her stomach he slid them up to brace her. One on across her chest cupping a breast and the other over her hip, hands resting against the top of her mound. She was thoroughly wet from their previous activities, Dyson's long member sliding easily into the tight core. Her orgasm nearing as the new angle let him hit about every ecstasy inducing spot.

"Ahmmmm" Jael reached back, wrapping her arms around his head and neck as he buried his face in her neck, her own head falling back on the shoulders she had come to love.

It took only the twist of her nipple before she finally reached that peak so near. Her body trembled and shook, muscles tensing and shaking as it ripped through her, each nerve stuck with a pleasurable needle as she contracted around him. Her only reasonable thought being his name. "Dyson!" He voice was hoarse and near breathless, ever heave of her chest prolonging the orgasm as he continued his thrusts.

"Jael." He breathed in her scent, his eyes still in their amber and black phase, unable to return. He knew there was only one way to stop them, but there would be consequences.

_She's yours... _

_She submitted..._

A flash of her exposing her neck to him entered his mind. She had, in fact, submitted. A notion his species never took lightly.

His teeth changed, becoming stronger and slightly more pointed. "Submit?" He had to be sure.

"Yes!" She continued to wither, her second orgasm speeding towards her as he began thrusting with more vigor, the hand on her chest messaging her breast and the hand on her stomach sliding down before rubbing the ball of nerves beneath it. This felt so different. So better than her one night stands...

"Mine." His soft whisper contradicted the roar he let out right after, Jael letting out her own scream when his teeth dug into the fleshy part of her shoulder. They fell forward, Jael not minding the weight of him atop of her as the caught their breath. "Sleep." He brushed the hair away from her shimmering face and shoulders, a lingering kiss placed on her neck before she felt the cool sheets slid over them. Her body had never been this well satisfied and this exhausted before. No wonder Bo had to feed during to keep her strength up.

She rested her head on a pillow, enjoying the thought that he had yet to move away from her, still so close to her back she could feel the heat from him and one heavy arm limply resting on the spot just blow the curve of her thigh.

The sound of their breathing and the light noise of the traffic outside lulled them to an easy and well earned sleep.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******The Mystery of Jael's powers continue!**

******Smut was enough to make another chapter but I thought since it's the 20th chapter an all... Happy ubber long emotional and smut filled chapter! Sorry if it felt choppy. I didn't want a bunch of Bo and Lauren when it had nothing to do with Jael, but also didn't want to draw every little happening between Kenzi-Dyson-Jael out.  
**

******AppoloniaAstria: I think Bo's focusing more on Lauren, this season I'm going to wane her off Dyson and give her to Lauren. Kenzi appreciated the card, but I think I get well pie would have been better. ;) Sexy time worth being caught? VyperStryke:Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much. 'sSydney: Was it enough sexy time for you? Writers Block 420: Glad you're enjoying the series and story.**

******_Anyways, I expect major reviews for the smut (you all know you love it) I'm holding out till I get at least ten, taking a bit of a break till I decide how to deal with the whole morning after scenario. Any thoughts? Requests? Pitchforks or flames? _  
**


	21. The Morning After

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

** Shovels and Hoes****  
**

******Part 1: The Morning After  
**

* * *

The loft was comfortably quiet, the only sound the faint noise of traffic from the people already moving about in the world, eager to be the first to met the new sun. A couple laid in bed. The female looked near angelic resting on her stomach, arms stretched under the pillow with one leg bended high and the other stretched straight out. Her hair splayed wildly around and over her face shinning golden blonde form the late morning sun shinning over her. Her soft skin looked more delicate complimented by the sheets that bunched around her torso but left her legs, arms, and upper back bare. The hair resting carelessly on her shoulder blade moved gently as the man's warm breath pushed and pulled it back and forth.

The male lay on his back one arm clutching the sheet bunched around his waist, the other resting across his sleeping lover. His head was to the side, unable to keep away from the female's smooth skin or the bite mark on her shoulder that was bruising over. His mouth was slightly parted, a frozen kiss on his lips as they brushed against her shoulder, unable to keep himself from breathing in her scent. He normally would have been up and about, enjoying his one coveted late start days, but this particular morning, his normally alert wolf was dozing comfortably, content with the knowledge it's female was safe and protected in it's den.

Said female, commonly referred to as, Jael, stretched out her legs and arms, burring her head deeper into the pillow. She was in that wonderful state between sleep and consciousness. Her eyes fluttered opened taking a deep breath and snuggling back further into the warmth behind her. Her eyes were blurry with sleep as she took in the sunlight shinning into the loft. Deciding she could sleep a bit longer she curled the blankets tighter around her and let her heavy eyes close.

A moan behind her made her smile into the pillow, thinking it was her own. But the sheets were missing the tropical fruity scent of her fabric softener. She rolled over gently, the arm draped over her back only giving a stretch before pulling her closer into Dyson's unconscious form. She let her had rest next to his chest, her forehead pressed against his warm side as his hand migrated higher. The rough skin tickling her soft back as it moved from her waist up to her shoulder. His finger unconsciously playing with a stay twist of hair. They stayed that way, both falling back asleep until the late morning.

Dyson's chirping phone broke the silence that coveted the room. Dyson's eyes snapped open, his head turning to the other side before reaching out to grab his cell.

"What?" He kept his voice low, eyes looking down at the Necromancer still pressed against him, her cold feet twitching against his own, distracting him from the greeting his partner gave.

"-ot to mention your an hour late. I got it covered, said you were interviewing a witness, but she wants you down here asap."

"I'm on my way."

"You got that succub-"

"Bye." Dyson snapped the phone close not giving him a chance to continue. He brushed the hair away from her forehead smiling when her nose crinkled up. The shifter pulled the sheet higher over her, up to her neck before slipping out of bed.

He left the door cracked open before he stepped into the shower, not waiting for it to heat up from both lack of time and the need for the cold water to wake him up. He followed through his normal routine washing and rinsing washing and rinsing, all the while wondering what he was going to do, or rather say, to the necromancer waiting in his bed. What do you say to the girl you want, when her roommates the one he has.

Bo: Strong, powerful, beautiful. She had feelings for him. She needed him to heal. Her powers cast a spell on him, drawing him to her. It was near impossible to break. Especially when she stared at him with those dark brown eyes, yet in either a mischievous twinkle, a begging plea, or a harsh glare. The fact she was great in bed didn't go unnoticed. What else did he expect from a succubus?

Jael: Survivor, powerful beyond her knowledge, beautiful. She had feelings for him, only him, to his knowledge. She didn't 'need' him, and yet he felt this overwhelming urge to protect her. To seek her out among others in the crowd. Her powers healed him, took care of him, something he hadn't been use to in centuries. They cast no spell on him, her smile and eyes are what made him cave. Those same eyes, never asking a thing of him. Not expecting him to bend to her will, fulfill her favors, or even let her control him. Maybe that was why the night she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes, it stabbed deep. It was her eyes last night, lust filled and craving, that had fueled his need to please her last night. She was his sexual match. Giving and taking, challenging him, but submitting to him in the end. He could still feel her nails digging into his shoulders, her thighs clenching around his hips, and her scent...more potent and powerful, it's effects driving him into a frenzy of thrusts groans and kisses.

He shut the water off and slipped a towel around his waist. The loft was still quiet, Jael probably still asleep. Many a times he had come out of Bo's room, on the way out finding her, usually with Kenzi, in an uncomfortable position on the couch, curled up fast asleep while the human played a violent video game, it's explosions, screams, and gunfire not stirring her at all. It was times like that it wasn't fun being a wolf shifter, his advanced hearing and senses making him a naturally light sleeper.

Once Dyson stepped out of the bathroom hi steps slowed. The lost was empty. The only trace of Jael the jacket sticking out from underneath his coffee table and the rumbled sheets. He walked over, stopping at the side she had slept on. He fingered the sheet, bringing it up to his nose.

_Jael..._

Her smell still lingered heavily on them. And Dyson couldn't stop his eyes from shifting to his door. Why had she left?

* * *

"Hey!" Jael jumped flipping around to see Kenzi coming down the stairs. "Where the hell have you been?!" The shorter girl's eyes were wide, the Necromancer giving no clue as to where she was going when she disappeared last night, not returning home.

"Out?" She pondered for a response aloud.

"Out?" Kenzi questioned back barley hearing her. Her eyes were worried as she stepped forward.

"Yes!" Jael looked panicked, also taking a step back, not wanting her to smell the sex on her skin.

"No." Kenzi knew her friends was hiding something, so she called her bluff.

"No?"

"Yes."

"What?" Jael's head shook in confusion, finally being backed into the hallway wall. She sighed heavily in relief, unaware she was holding her breath as the phone rang, Kenzi quickly answering it.

"Bo and Associates Private Investigative Services." She answered the unknown number. She gave Jael a suspicious glare before going into the kitchen, searching for the spreadsheet with information.

As soon as she was out of sight Jael ran up the stairs heading to the shower.

She put the water on hot, suddenly missing the warmth that came from being wrapped up with Dyson.

She shed her clothing, and rubbed the sore spot on her neck. The hot water did it's job making her feel relaxed and new, the water running over her face as she rinsed her hair. Washing away, although rather reluctantly, Dyson's scent.

She had feelings for him. Intense feelings. She felt different with him, no longer the protector but the protected. She didn't mind feeling him at her back or side. That wolfish grin making her all warm and tingly inside. She didn't know how to do 'real' relationships. In her 23 years she'd had maybe ten flings and two boyfriends. None of which lasted more than a few months.

Was that what this was? A fling? No. Her flings didn't make her that..excited. Or that protected. She didn't have feelings for her flings like she had for Dyson. What were love feelings? Lust. Happiness. Safety. Warmth. Relaxation. Love. _Love?_ She shied away from the thought immediately her mind going a completely different rout when her nails scratched at the bruise accidentally. Who knew the wolf man was such a dirty talker? She couldn't hid the smile at the memory of how he was so primal with her and the thrill that went with it. He was definitely something new.

"Monty!"

"Shower!" She called back out.

"We got a meeting in thirty. Bo's with the love doctor so she'll meet us there." Kenzi's feet thumbed on the stairs, running her way up.

"Alright." She rinsed the away the rest of the suds now just enjoying the warmth it provided.

"So where were you?" Jael screamed clutching the curtain around her when Kenzi drew the other side.

"Boundaries! Kenzi! Boundaries!"

* * *

"Well that was a bust." Jael sighed seeing their client walk out the dinner. She had wanted them to catch their husband in an affair. Asking them to pretend to be hookers to snag him, getting the act on film for their ugly divorce hearing. Kenzi had promptly said no saying they weren't escorts and the woman stormed out, not listening to Kenzi's counter offers. The Bitch was crazy. "What are the plans now?" They were low on cash, having to pay a large sum to the Light Fae's for medical treatment for Kenzi. Sometimes not choosing a side, thus having perks like free medical care, really sucked.

"Dyson probably knows an open case or two we can cash in on." Kenzi wadded up her napkin and threw it on the plate. The way Jael's face changed didn't go unnoticed by her. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Jael looked up from stirring more sugar into her coffee.

"I said Dyson and your whole face just went _whoosh_." Kenzi's hand dropped from her face down to her neck.

"I did not. What are we gonna do without a client?" The blonde drank deeply, eyes looking around.

"Are you changing the subject? Why the _whoosh_?" Kenzi was very persistent when she wanted to be.

"What _whoosh_? No _whoosh_. That's how I always looks. I just have a very _whoosh_-y face." The Necromancer became flustered, eyebrows raised and eyes wide and innocent in denial.

"You have a bad poker face."

"That's because its to busy being a _whoosh_-y face." The Necromancer smiled cheekily before searching for Sasha.

The beautiful Native American was a friend of Jael's, she often coming buy to visit her brother in robbery and assault. She worked as a waitress here in the diner, and while Kenzi and here were pleasant they weren't exactly friends. Sasha was tall and willowy, finishing up college and planning to join the academy soon after. Kenzi was shorter and curvier, having barley finished high school and not looking forward to having another cop to bust her, especially one that already knew all her tells. Just an hour ago she had guest Kenzi's order to perfection, not bothering to ask them. Jael wondered if maybe she was secretly Fae.

"Sasha, check please!" Jael called out, turning back to face Kenzi. Their mouths were open ready to continue their argument when the heavy thud of two large stacks of cash were tossed on their table, instead of the common leather ledger with a thin slip of paper being gently placed down.

"Or cash. Cash is good." Kenzi closed her mouth first grabbing one stack and leafing through it. Jael's attention snapped to the short red head at their table, barley breaking five foot. Ah, Olive Van Lowe. She was a human nurse at the Fae lab. One who worked often with Bo.

"I overheard your conversation with that woman. I want to hire you. Technically I already have since you were so grabby with the cash." The red head gave Kenzi a pointed glance.

"Think of it as an escrow between my thighs." She slid one stack into the bad she had resting on her lap. "What's the case?"

"Yesterday, a farrier named Lucas Shoemaker was found dead. Trampled."

"Why should we care about a dude that sells fur?" Kenzi gave her a cocked brow.

"Not a furrier, a farrier. _Air_!" She stressed.

"Fairy-air?" Kenzi looked to Jael in amusement.

"It's a blacksmith, puts shoes on horses." The redhead scouted into the both, pushing Kenzi into the corner none to gently.

"Don't try and act like that's a words everybody knows." Jael's look conveyed her real thought, which could only be summed up as: _Bitch, please. _

"Police are saying his death was a accident."

"You have reason to think otherwise?" Jael's leaned forward on the table.

"I might."

"This furry-guy. He a friend of yours?" Kenzi eyed her with a smirk.

"We used to work together. We were...competitors." She mumbled.

"What did you compete about?" Surely horseshoe making wasn't that needed a field.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"No." The Investigators said, looking at each other in unison.

"I use to be a professional horse jockey." Jael kept her composure, sniffling her laugh and quirking a large smirk. Kenzi was a whole different story. Her small chuckle turned into full on cackling, bouncing in her seat and putting her hands in a reins holding position, pretending to be a jockey. She stopped abruptly when Jael pinched the back of her neck painfully.

"We'll take it."

* * *

"Why do you look like you've been neutered?" The Siren had been staring at his partner the past ten minutes. The wolf shifter had been off all morning, snappish and aggressive when he wasn't being quiet and brooding. The last time he'd seen him like this was after her's fought with Bo.

"What?"

"Not getting enough Succubus lovin'? Going through some withdraw?" Hale laughed. Little did he know how close he was.

Dyson _was_ going through withdraw. He knew claiming her was a stupid decision, and he knew this would be one of the consequences, he just didn't know how strongly it would effect him. He missed her immensely. His wolf pacing and nerves, it's female departure shaking it after such an intimate act. He wanted to call her, see her, smell her, just hear her name.

"-Jael?" Dyson's eyes snapped to Hale, the siren's waiting expression turning into one of knowing giddiness.

"Oh sweet lord, you did!" Hale took his seat, rolling up to him, leaning down in a hushed whisper. "You slept with her!"

Dyson said nothing instead giving Hale his best 'drop it' look.

"Does Bo know about this?" Dyson averted his gaze. "Damn! A Succubus and A Necromancer! Be honest, which ones better." Hale couldn't keep the chuckle out of his voice, a mistake. The wolf gave a warning growl, the siren raising his hands and going to his desk. His boy had it bad, neither of them being exactly shy about their women. If he didn't know any better he would have thought Dyson had...NO!

"Dyson!" A traffic cop called into the squad room, Dyson swiveling to face him. "You're friends here." The officer gave a low whistle and grinned before walking away. The way Dyson shot out of his chair, gave Hale his answer.

"Oh shit!" Hale stared after the wolf wondering what kind of hell Trick was going to rain down on them once he found out. And Trick ALWAYS found out.

* * *

"Bo?" He couldn't help but be slightly disappointed.

"Miss me already?"

"Always." He smirked. "What do you want?"

"A favor. Can you get us that file on the uh horse jockey case. Lucky Shoester?"

"Lucas Shoemaker." He corrected. He glanced around the department before nodding towards the filing room. "Where are your sidekicks?"

"Does it matter?" Bo wasn't blind, she had seen the instant change in his attraction to her, no longer was it bright heat, instead it was a warm glow. Something had changed between them, though she had a feeling it had something to do with Jael disappearing last night and not returning until the next day.

_Yes! _"No." He shrugged pulling a file out of the cabinet. His nose twitched in distaste. The new file was void of Jael's sweet scent, instead it was covered with the nail polish , deli meat and tobacco stained fingers of the new receptionist. "Here. Wasn't my case, so this is all the info I can give you."

"Thanks." She took the file, eying Dyson carefully as she asked. "Does Jael seem different to you? Apparently she came home after I left." _Ah!_ The straight posture, the tense muscles, the flare of sexual chi at the mention of her name... The succubus quelled the flare of jealousy that hummed inside and smirked, saluting in thanks for the file and taking her leave, heading down to the morgue where she knew they'd be.

* * *

"Is this a bad idea? Olive as a client? It's a little to close for comfort. I don't like the idea of possibly angering someone that injects things into us." Jael stared at the corpse in front of her and Kenzi, his face and torso indented with horseshoe patterns.

"Hang on a second. Let me ask the money." Kenzi looked to the empty space on her right smiling at the air. "Hey money, it's me, Kenzi. I'm great thanks for asking. Say, can I still pay my bills with you? Oh, I can!" The brunette turned back to Jael, who in turned looked unamused at the human's beam. "Money says we can use it like a cheap whore. Now let's see them magic fingers!" Kenzi rubbed her hands greedily.

"Why do you have to make it sound so disgusting?And what ever happpened to friendship is more important than money?" Jael glanced at the file once more before clipping it back to the table.

"Have you ever tried paying your bills with a hug?"

"I can't believe we're friends sometimes." Jael sighed in contempt. The door opened and closed quickly, Bo walking calmly over to them. The look she gave Jael, calculating an thoughtful, did not go unnoticed. "What?" Her head tilted in that dog like fashion.

"Nothing." Bo smiled, taking a look at the corpse. "We gonna do this?"

Jael ran through the motions setting the clock and touching the body. His eyes opened as much as possibly in his current...smashed state. They all revolted back when he opened his mouth and spat out a few teeth.

"Awhg." Kenzi tried not to throw up when it rolled next to her boot.

"This may seem like asking the obvious, but...we're you trampled by a horse?"

"Yeah. Ababa-debed." He choked out. When your jaws crushed and teeth are shattered apparently it makes it a bit hard to properly pronounce.

"They put a _what_ in your day bed?" Bo's brows furrowed.

"Nayh. Jawjobinillknee."

"John Joseph Jacobs killed you?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"How can you understand him?" The Faes turned towards the human.

"I was in full orthodontic headgear for two years."

"When?" This was the first Jael was hearing of it.

"Puberty." She groaned.

"But you always had nice teeth."

"My mom told me it was a form of birth control." Kenzi shrugged. She wasn't a big fan of her mother, that being just one of the reasons.

"Oh, thi suds."

"Yeah, it did suck."

"Can we get on with this, please.?" Jael was shifting foot to foot, time running out.

"Uh, so you're sure John Joseph Jacobs killed you?" Bo questioned.

"Uh-huh."

"Alright well rest in peace yada yada." Kenzi waved goodbye, motioning for Jael to finish him off.

"Wa, epept-" The Necromancer held a finer, posed above the skin ready to tap.

"Except?" Kenzi sighed.

"There it is!" Jael grinned sarcastically. Why couldn't they have a nice open and shut case? "Except what?"

"He dad."

"Who's dead?" Bo understood that one.

"HonJopiJagubs...he died evern yeds ago. I saw it."

"John Joseph Jacobs died seven years ago, he saw it." Kenzi translated.

"He goat kill me."

"His goat!?" Bo's head snapped back.

"Gop! Gop! Whoo-hooo" He moaned and groaned.

"Ghost!?" Jael felt like she was playing a bad game of charades.

"N he's oin kill again." Her alarm beeped and Jael gave the fatal touch, the corpse going back to it's resting state.

"That sounded like-"

"A ghost killed him. And he's going to kill again."

"So what now?" Kenzi asked, the three talking quietly as they left the morgue.

"You go see Olive, I'll talk to the primary and try to sneak both victims' files."

"See ya." They three parted ways, Bo giving the necromancer a glance over the shoulder. She should feel angrier than she was, more betrayed, but she was unable to deny the glow that surrounded the blonde.

* * *

"Thanks. J.J!" Jael gave the detective her biggest smile as she waved goodbye. She flipped open the file and began scanning for information.

"I'll check on the body." She froze, the voice echoing in the near empty hallway making her body heat up. She looked around the hall for an escape praying the floor would swallow her whole when he turned the corner and snapped closed his phone. Without really thinking, the necromancer ran for the closest opened door.

"Eeep!" Jael ducked into a nearby interrogation room, she had no choice when her heart jumped and then proceeded to run away from her. She messaged her eyes puffing out her cheeks before blowing out her breath. "What was that?" She asked herself aloud. Before she got to ridicule her inhuman sequels any more, the door opened and shut once more.

"Are you alright?" She froze, Dyson staring intently at her as he leaned back against the door. She _thought_ it was so he could corner her in, leave her without an exit, but he _knew _it was to keep himself in line. He wanted her. His wolf wanted her. His side wanted her. He could seal the deal now. Take her as his mate, and solve all his problems. She'd be his, his wolf's, the mother of his pups, and she'd side with the light. All he had to do was finish the claim...

But then he saw those eyes. Big and blue and filled with guilt and hurt and so many emotions he was forced to look at the wall behind her head, he could do nothing, nothing but replay that magical moment when her lips parted and said those sealing words.

"No." Jael rubbed against the hickey bite mark on her shoulder. "I slept with my best friends boyfriend-"

"We're not exclusive."

"_We're_ not anything."

"I want us to be."

"Be what?"

"Something."

A heavy silence filled the room, the statement/request/question/thought hanging heavily in the air.

"I want us to be something, too." The necromancer sighed.

"Then why can't we?" The shifter crossed his arms holding back the grin that threatened when he remember crossing them over her breasts last night, keeping her pressed to him as he slid in and out of her.

"You're sleeping with my roommate. It might be a little confusing when you show up at three in the morning looking for a booty call."

"You weren't-" His eyes were sympathetic, trying to convey how last night was anything but wonderful and wished for. But Jael cut him off finally able to find the courage to approach him.

"I got to go. We're working on a case."

"What case?"

"Private case."

"Dangerous?" It was acting up, his claim, telling him to take her back to the den and have her as his mate. He physically shook off the thought. Not wanting to think of that.

"No."

"Need help?" He breather her in. She smelt perfect. Her intoxicating sent mixed with his own. _As it should be..._

"I need you to move." She looked up at him. He gazed up at the ceiling as he stepped aside, letting her open the door

"I need you to think about us." Was his final request before they parted ways. He to his desk and her to the awaiting P.I.s.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******Sorry it took some time I'm dealing with my finals (MY FINAL finals!) and preparing for my hopefully new job. **

******AppoloniaAstria: Well, he was a mercenary. Hope you got the joke I put in for you. Love you lots, girly,and hope your mind recovered from the explosion. VyperStryke: Smut and coffee always go great together ;) I promise to keep the smut nice, explicit, and mind blowing. 'sSydney: Sexy time is never enough ;) ********BlueLilyInDarkness: ********Thanks for the hell, you really got the ball rolling the rest of the way. :) ********gracieann: ********Don't quite ********know what you mean. Jael and Dyson are still rocky, as are Dyson Bo and Lauren. No definite couples yet, but I'm working towards Dyson and Jael monogamously. THANK YOU, EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED :) **


	22. The Savior

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

** Shovels and Hoes****  
**

******Part 2: The Savior  
**

* * *

For three years, four months, and twenty six days, John Joseph Jacobs had been the golden boy of horse racing. Win after win on the world circuit earned him grander trophies and grander purses. Until he was a sure bet to become the greatest jockey of all time. His chance to prove this came in the race of the century, pitting the top jockeys of the day against each other in the Jock-Off 2000. But as he was about to win, John Joseph Jacobs suddenly found himself unseated, falling of his horse and leading him to being unwittingly trampled by the four other riders in the race. This included the Jock-Off 2000's eventual leader, Olive Van Lowe. Years later the other riders in the Jock Off 2000 began to be trampled to death. Olive in fear of both her own life and those of her once considered friends' decided to hire the unaligned Faes in order to cease this rash of murders.

* * *

Jael walked into the bar with a sigh. She got a 911 text from Kenzi telling her to arrive to the tucked away bar and quickly for Olive had found another one of her jockey friends dead. She had just come from the Dal, hoping that Trick had any information about ghost or the case in general. Sadly all she got was a non committal joke, providing no real information before he suddenly left, looking like steam was about to rise from his head.

She stretched out her collar enjoying the breeze that seemed to relief the sudden fever she was feeling, much like she had done before Trick left. As she walked up to the others around the body, Kenzi pulled the crying Olive out of the room.

The body of what was Pinky Malloy laid pummeled on the remains of the table. The same COD as the other. Trampled to death.

"Oh, Crap." Bo looked around the room. Pinky had called Olive screaming and Olive in turn called them. The police would be here in only a few, Dyson and Hale holding them off. "Well...get to it." She motioned to the body.

Jael gave an awkward click, her lips smacking as she crouched down. The glow that consumed the body is only for a moment had always fascinated her, but the time was to short t dwell of things.

"Who did this?" Bo asked. Pinky only coughed and motioned to the whiskey bottle by her feet. Understanding, Jael handed him the bottle rolling her eyes as he took a few good gulps of what was left.

"Wouldn't have believed it it i hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" He finally put the bottle down. "Same silks,same goggles and same as the day he dies"

"The ghost did it?" Jael refused to believe in such things and thus her tone came out in annoyance.

"Finally got his revenge. Not that I don't deserve it as I'm the one who gave him the snip."

"What snip?" Both Jael and Bo snapped. They were standing over the body giving him their full attention.

"Let's just say I played the ponies better than I rode 'em."

"You bet on you own races?!"

"Only the ones I fixed." Neither girl could resist an eye roll. "You see Olive, you tell her I'm sorry. She don't deserve what's coming to her."

"What has she got coming to her?"

"It's clear John Joseph's come back because he know how we all kept the secret.

"What secret?"

"Make your selves comfortable, it's quite a story." Jael's timer beeped and on instinct she snapped her hand out lightning fast and put him back to eternal sleep. Raising up one more, the two Fae stood in angry silence.

"Son of a bitch." They turned towards each other, their words echoing before turning around to shout at the door.

"Olive!" They hollered in unison.

Kenzi and Olive returned to the bar, stopping when they saw the stoic faces and frustrated eyes of the two Faes. As she was confronted with the lie that Pinky had briefly revived o point the finger, Olive broke down. With a little weepy sound she fell into the bar stool next to her, Kenzi stepping back, never one for other peoples crying. ,,

The facts were these:

in the pandemonium that followed the tragedy of the Jock Off 2000, the four surviving jockeys, Pinky, Lucas, Gordon, and Olive gathered in secret. One of them had deliberately cut the fallen Jockey's girth. The frayed, sawed edges took only so much of the horses jostling before snapping.

John Joseph Jacobs had been sabotaged.

Accusations flew, but to protect their own honor, and that of their storied profession, the heinous crime would never be revealed to anyone. Olive tried to protest, but the meek little nurse was overwhelmed by the other three. The oath to keep the terrible secret was taken. And the evidence, burned and destroyed.

"And so far no one's mentioned it since. As far as I know, anyways." Olive breathed at last, her entire story rambled on with gasping breaths till her face was near red. "So what now?"

"Where does his mother live?" Kenzi and Bo turned to Monty, not knowing what she was thinking.

"Who?"

"Jacob Joseph John?"

"It's John Joseph Jacobs." Jael corrected.

"Uh, Third and North Pine." Olive racked her brain the address familiar to her. "Why?"

* * *

They waited on the doorstep of an old ranch house. It was obvious Mrs. Jacobs still held great affection for the sport that killed her son, as indicated by the many little ceramic jockey sculptures that littered the large yard. The large wooden door opened, an elderly woman stood shrunk in the door frame. Pushing the glasses up her wrinkled face she eyed them all before settling on little Olive Van Lowe.

"Oh, hello. Olive! I never thought I'd see you again." Olive grinned sweetly, a smile none of the girls had seen before. "Well, you're a modest dresser, as always" The grin witched into a tense smile, the four all shifting a bit as the woman eyed them. "Hmm, well come in have a seat!" She shooed them in, the near hit to the back of Olive's head not going unnoticed by Kenzi who looked pointedly at the elderly woman.

"I do hope you'll forgive all the mess...but the hall of fame is remodeling their exhibit on Johnny and they asked me to go over all of his trophies." She cradled a trophy like a baby, wrapped up tightly in what might have been satin cloth, shinning it and placing a small kiss on it's top before placing down on the table in front of them. The four girls were near pushed into the small couch in the living room.

"Congratulations. Mrs, Jacobs." Olive and Jael took the tea they were offered while Kenzi and Bo waved it off.

"Thank you." She smiled politely before giving a sad sigh. "It's probably just as well that you trampled him when you did, olive. Or else I would've had to buy another house just to put all the trophies in." The four girls all looked at each other. _Talk about Passive Aggressive, _Jael thought with a raised brow.

"I know that must sound a little-"

"bitchy!" Kenzi filled in before Bo elbowed her gently.

"What did you say your names were? Brandon? Kyle?

"Bo, Kenzi and this Jael." Olive filled in, pointing each girl out in the line up of the couch.

"Bo! Oh, I knew it was something butch." Three sets of private eyes narrowed in response. "My point was that I have made peace with Johnny's death. It wasn't easy at first but knowing it was an accident...and that you stayed singe...and that all the rest of them are drunks...it made it a little easier." She gave a flourished wave and a light heartened laugh. Her insults weren't unnoticed though.

"How did you know she's still single?" Jael was the first to break the tense silence, placing her lukewarm tea on the table in front of her.

"Well, you wouldn't need all that bait if your belly were full of fish, dears." All four girls looked down at once at the cleavage they showed. Yet Olive was the only one to adjust her shirt.

"That's a big trophy." Bo pointed to the golden cup on the mantle. Mama Jacobs got up and ran her hand over it gently.

"Yes. That one belongs to me. This is johnny's final resting place. His ashes."

"His ashes?!" Bo and Jael asked in unison. Dyson and Hale said they had checked out the grave, and nothing had been disturbed.

"Then what did you bury at his funeral?" Kenzi tried not to fidget under the hostesses gaze.

"All The Gold." Mama Jacobs' words made Kenzi water at the mouth, a large grin plastered on her face as she leaned forward. Seeing this, Olive decided to nudge her gently.

"His horse." Olive informed Kenzi, who frowned and crossing her arms in sudden despair.

"Johnny always wanted to give the horse that made his career a hero's burial...but the health department wasn't too keen on that. So I did it in secret." She leaned in and whispered the last part.

"I want you to know, Mrs. Jacobs, that I never spent the winnings from that race. Until now to hire Ms. Montague and her associates to help solve this awful murder."

"Oh. I do forgive you Olive. The fall was accidental. I can't blame you for not slowing down." Mama J looked down sadly, "Johnny never did." It was when Mama Jacobs looked up, right at Olive, that a bad feeling overcame her. A chill in her bones that made her shiver, and goosebumps break out on her skin.

As the little voice in Jael's head told her something bad was about to happen, the not so little voice in Dyson's told him something already had.

He should never had let her leave, the mist on his skin, the aggression he was barley controlling, and the shivering up and down his spine were expected, their severity however was not. He could still feel her hands rubbing his arm, her breath on his neck, and the sweet sweet tightening of her walls around him. The joining of a wolf and a possible mate was complex. It seemed simple to outsiders but to shifters it wasn't. It was sacred, more so then marriage, or love, or any other institution, human or Fae. Their compatibility was perfect, bodies joing just right, the curve of her hips fit perfectly to his hands, her delicate neck responded wonderfully to his nuzzling, and she made him work fro his submission. Rolling, biting, scratching before finally letting him over power her. Claiming her had been a natural reaction to finding such a beautiful and compatible female. No wolf would dare touch her, sensing the claim and the danger it brought with it should it be disregarded. It may not take care of all of them, but now at least a few of the Dal patrons would think twice before eying her.

Was his jealousy justified? No. Was it expected? No. But it was just jealousy. Ever since the kiss outside of Seymour's he knew he had to have her.

"You thinking of the Succubus or the Necromancer?" Dyson's eyes snapped to his partner, the pencil in his fingers breaking under his two fingers strength. "I've been talking to you the last ten minutes. Now, Succubus or 'Mancer?"

"Jael." He finally confessed. Her name on his lips felt right, just like it had when he breathed it out into he hair between thrusts.

"You know Trick's going to kill you, right?" Dyson gave no response to Hale, simply averted his gaze to his phone. He should call her. Make sure she was okay.

"What do you have on the jockeys?"

"Gordon Hayes hasn't yet shown at his apartment but I got an address on a bar he frequents."

"Let's check it out." Dyson hosted the gun from his desk drawer and pulled his badge around his neck.

"Alright, but we bring him back here. You ain't taken him to Montague like a dead bird for your owner!" Hale cracked. His laughter was short when Dyson closed the door back in his face. "Just cold man." He mumbled. "Buy you a chew toy."

* * *

While Bo took a bath, and Jael stress baked a pie, Kenzi baby sat Olive in tense silent. The calm lasted only seconds longer at Digby began to whine, then snarled, before finally barking.

"Digby!" Jael tried to quiet him, assuming he had woken himself out of a nightmare and was just nervous about a new person being here. A few napkins fluttered to the floor, making Digby whine once more before standing at his masters side. Jael looked around the kitchen, grabbing the knife next to her before walking out of the room. "Did one of you come into the kitchen a minute ago?" The two looked over their shoulders at her, both instantly shooting up.

"That wasn't you behind us a minute ago, was it?" Kenzi gulped. Both she and Olive had felt a presence, and seen a small shadow pass behind them. They had assumed it was Bo or Jael, apparently it wasn't. Jael shook her head, the three looking towards the stairs where the shadow had disappeared. Her fingers relaxed and re-tightened around the knife, holding it readily as they began to ascend the stairs.

"Bo?" Kenzi whispered. The creaking off rotting stairs was the only sound they made.

"Bo!" Jael called out. Kenzi quickly dodged into her room as they walked the hallway, returning with her pawn shop samurai sword.

"What?" The three jumped and screamed, Jael barley missing her head and hitting the wall when Bo rounded the corner.

"Damn it!" Jael wheezed.

"Well, someones testy!" Bo laughed. "What's going on?"

"Someone's in the house." Olive whimpered, a death grip on the human she once treated like dirt. With a single glance at the others Bo tightened her robe and lead them back downstairs.

"I don't think anyone was here." Bo sighed a bit frustrated. "We're all just jumpy an on edge." She entered the kitchen for one last glance, the others following.

"Maybe she's right."

"Are you admitting there are ghosts?" Kenzi smirked, cutting herself a piece of blueberry pie.

"No." Jael was adamant.

"_What about ghosts?"_ The four all snapped attention to the tall figure by the wall, each taking a step back in shock, but only Olive letting out a scream. The figure startled, too. Letting out his own shocked yelp as he stepped into the light.

"John Joseph Jacobs!"Olive gasped, knees weakened. Not knowing what to do, Kenzi looked down at the pie in her hand before chucking it at him.

"Hey!" Jacobs cried out when the pie slid down his shirt and onto the floor. He wiped at the blueberry goo, shaking it from his fingers.

"Why would you do that?" Jael whispered harshly. She gave Kenzi a look that clear showed just how stupid it was.

"I wanted to see if it'd go through him." She girl with the pink wig shrugged innocently.

"Even if it didn't he's still gonna piss. You don't piss off murderers!" The necromancer refrained from slapping the back of her head.

"He's pissed! I wasted perfectly good pie! Who do you think mores dangerous right now!" Kenzi glared, putting the fork back in her mouth savoring what little filling it had left on it.

"John Joseph, I thought you were dead. You should be ashamed of yourself." Olive scolded. He seemed to realize his unusual high and narrowed her eyes. "And about two feet shorter..." The nurse trailed off.

"Let me explain." The should be ghost raised his hands in defense.

The facts were these:

John Joseph Jacobs had indeed died on the track that fateful day. But the shock of 1200 volts brought his heart back to life. Unfortunately, his legs were not so lucky. Consulting with the family, the doctors turned to another racer who had fallen that day. After a 14 hour surgery, All the Gold would live on below the belt of John Joseph Jacobs.

"We thought you were a ghost." Bo confessed though even to her it sounded ridiculous.

"Well I've basically been living in mama's basement for the past seven years." Their faces showed their pity and slight disgust at his words. "When I heard you talking about Shoemaker, through the heating vent, I thought I was dreaming."

"Did you kill him?" Bo got straight to the point.

"Of course not. Why would I want to kill anybody if it was an accident?" Never before had such an awkward silence occurred in the world as in the moment that followed that statement.

"Th-then who would be trying to -to frame you?" Jael cleared her throat nervously.

"I don't know." John Joseph shrugged. "Truth is, I've done my best to forget that whole chapter of my life."

"Guess I kind of tried that too." Olive's flustered blush was finally fading down.

"Wait, can we go back a little? You have, um, horse legs?" Jael couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Oh, it's called xenograft bone transplantation. Those doctors were artists." He pulled up his pant legs a bit to show the long limbs. It only took 2 years until I could walk up the basement stairs on my own and only another three until my mama let me." Jacobs seemed proud.

"Sucks your mom keeps you in the basement." Kenzi pitied him, still stroking a tense Digby's fur since Jael could not.

"Oh. I's my choice now. I feel safe down there. Besides, since the operation, mama, thought I might scare people." The four girls melted at his sad little puppy dog eyes, good enough to rival a begging Digby.

"Is that why you've been hiding in the basement?"

"John Joseph you look gruh-ate!And you beat death. You're alive. Yay!" Olive shook her hands like pom poms.

"Don't you owe it to your horse to stand on his two hind legs and get out there and live?"

"Maybe your right. Maybe it's time to tell my mother I'm ready to get out there on my own!"

"John Joseph do you want us to help you talk to her?" Bo volunteered.

"That'd be great. Oh and I kinda need a ride home." Kenzi reached out and ruffled his floppy hair, unable to not see him like a five year old.

* * *

"Mama's still at her aqua therapy, make your selves at home!" John Joseph let them into the house they had been in earlier that day.

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna call Dyson, tell him Jacobs still alive." Bo nodded before stepping into the next room. The other three moseyed around a bit looking at the different trophies.

"Hey!" Kenzi jumped behind Monty, poking her pack forcefully.

"What?" Jael finally turned to see what Kenzi was so pushy about.

"If JJ didn't do it, then the killers still out there."

"Dyson's already picking up the remaining jockey for questions. He wants us to call him when we reach the station, a Fae safe house is being set up until they know who's after her." Bo came into the room, flicking her phone off.

"_Swizzle-sticks we're out of crackers!"_ John Joseph's voice carried. Into the main room. Like a snap of a rubber band Jael froze and tensed.

"Crackers?" She croaked out. Images of the crime scenes flashing through her head. Through out the damage, hey, and splintered wood Jael remembered one thing that stood out at both. "Oyster crackers." She breathed.

"Yeah." Jacobs appeared in the doorway. "I have low blood sugar. Kind of get crazy grumpy if I don't watch it."

"Like Kenzi with her pie." Bo smiled. The girl frowned, still upset about a wasted piece of pie, that Digby had gotten to finish. Both not seeing the look of suspicious fear on the blonde's face.

"Don't worry I have more bags downstairs." He gave a reassuring smile, hat did nothing of the sorts for Jael, before walking down the basement stairs.

"This trophy bugs me." Kenzi picked up the urn from the mantle and brought it to the table they were around.

"Guys! There were oyster crackers at every murder scene!" Jael snapped at them quietly.

"If he's alive, then what's in here?" Kenzi tapped the top of the trophy urn.

"I don't know, but hurry up and open if before he comes back! What if he changes when his blood sugar level drops?!" Olive waved her hands in panic.

"Like a hypoglycemic werewolf!?"

"And I thought Wolf-Man was bad!" Kenzi ducked her head down into the trophy, when she brought her head up, gray ash was on the tip of her button nose.

"Eww there_ are _ashes in here!" She blanched.

"Your an idiot."Jael leaned over to brush the ash off her nose.

"No need to be a bitch!" Kenzi yelped when she tweaked her nose.

"Shut it, you toe sucking cannibal!" Kenzi gasped deeply, her mouth handing open.

"We agreed never to speak of that!" She hissed back.

"What if he's gone to get his horse?" Olive gasped.

A horse neighed wildly from outside startling them. Olive jumped, knocking over the trophy as she rushed to clinging to Kenzi. She had learned quickly trying with Jael ended with an elbow to the stomach.

"Olive!" Bo yelled. She tried to push the ash back in the urn, her hand grasping something thin, cold, and metal. Pulling it from the ash she dusted it off with her other hand. "Oh shit!" The golden name plate of a saddle read in engraved black letter, _**J.J.J**_

"It's Jacobs' saddle!" Jael gulped.

"He knows! Shit! He Knows!" The horse neighed once more, sounding much closer.

"Run!" Jael grabbed Kenzi's arm, pushing Bo towards the back door. Letting the urn clash to the floor, it's ashes clouding around, they ran for it.

"Barn on the right!" Olive called. They stopped short, turning right and running through the few trees till they finally made it to the old double door barn. Once the three were inside, Bo closed the heavy plank lock across the rickety wood. She joined the others in the middle of the barn, all three trying for cell service.

"Anything?" Bo asked, seeing her own phone showing nothing.

"No." Kenzi growled in frustration. The three girls jumped when he door on the opposite side of the barn shuttered. Once, twice, and then _crack! _The door swung open, it's rotten wood no match for the heavy hooved were shocked at the figure on top of the horse. It's rider a Jacobs, but not the one they had expected.

* * *

As the four girls prepared toot be the ghost riders third, fourth, fifth, and sixth victims...Gordon considered the sobering prospect of being the fourth. The one jockey turned jobless drunk swayed in the back of Dyson's and Hale's car. The off key lyrics of 'Memory in the moonlight' tumbled through numb lips.

"Can you not sing?" The Siren was offended by this demonstration of human talent.

"If I don't sing, I throw up."

"Sing!" The Faes ordered harshly in unison. They were on their way back to the station, ready to question him for any knowledge he may have.

"I miss Pinky. I even miss Shoey. Oh they were good people. Even after Shoey got on the wagon and became an epic bore. I loved him." The jockey drunkenly confessed.

"He stopped drinking?" Dyson's brows furrowed an idea beginning to form.

"Hmm, that poor sucker. He even made amends to John Joseph's mother before he died."

"What do you mean made amends?" Hale cast an unsettled glance with Dyson.

"He told the old bag of nails everything. Even brought her the ashes from the saddle to prove it." And like lightening the car turned in an instant heading to the known address of Mama Jacobs.

"Shit!" Dyson's eyes went to the cell phone in his pocket, the fact Jael nor Bo had yet to say they were at the station yet, worried him.

* * *

"Mama Jacobs? You killed Lucas and Pinky?!" Olive was stunned.

"As far as anyone knows it was the ghost of John Joseph and it's going to stay that way!"

"No it won't. Crackers were a nice touch." By now the four were all slowly backing up, trying to get enough distance between her and the horse before making a run for the woods.

"Hypoglycemia is hereditary, sweetie." The expression get off your high horse was never more fitting than in this moment.

"I prefer my murders not call me affectionate names." Jael sniped.

"I trampled them just the way they did my boy."

"But John Joseph is alive!" Kenzi reasoned.

"You've been keeping him in the basement like fucking Buffalo Bill!" Jael continued to distract while Bo continued to blindly try calling Dyson.

"They murdered his _career_. He could have won the triple crown! He could've been the best there ever was!" The sweet old murder was near foaming at the mouth, the black stallion under her beginning to jump up and down, it's hooves too close for comfort.

"Olive is innocent. She didn't cut the girth."

"But I kept the secret."

"Shut up!" The troublesome trio yelled back at her.

"Now that we've established why I need to kill you, it's time for you to run. I have found that trampling works better at a full gallop." The smile was nothing less than sinister as she got the horse revved up, kicking the air, jumping, and neighing unsettled. With not any more time to spare trying to reach Dyson they ran for it, Bo and Jael quickly throwing open the just locked door before making a break with the other two towards the woods. It wouldn't help much, but it would by them some time of Mama Jacobs trying to find them.

"Come on!" Their pace was mainly even, only stumbling every few yards from a heavy branch, or a fallen log. They were heading for the road, hoping not to get lost in the woods without being out in the open.

Jael was in the lead, her years exploring the forests and garden around her childhood home coming in handy. She had just jumped over a log, and turned to the others. "Watch out!" She called as she slid into an empty dry river bed. It went unheard. With a scream and a sickening crack, Bo fell.

"Aah! My leg!" Bo turned her head, the others skidding to a stop to surround her. Her ankle was stuck between 2 thick roots, both larger than the girls arms. Kenzi tried to help her up while Bo tried to separate the roots to get her foot out. She was in pain, her quick healing not coming in handing with how little chi she'd had recently. "Here. Here, put your arm around me!" Olive offered. Even if her foot healed there was still the problem off getting it out. The roots spider cracked and trained under Bo's fingers but didn't budge. The thundering of hooves began to near once more.

"Stay here, be quiet don't move!" Jael told them. She pulled herself back up to them before turning back to where they had come from.

"Wa-Wait! Where are you going?" Bo caught her arm before she could run off.

"Your siting ducks. I'm leading her the opposite direction. Stay!" She ordered Kenzi once more, breaking into a sprint once on evener ground.

The three watched, Kenzi hyperventilating as she and Olive tried to help push the roots further apart. "Oh, Monty." She gulped, her friend now no where in sight.

* * *

Jael dodged another branch breaking onto a trail onto to stop. A couple hundred yards away Mama Jacobs entered the same path, passing back into the woods before returning. _Good_, she had seen her. Jael waited three seconds before running into the woods once more. The plan was stupid but it's all she had. For the first time in her life she wondered if she could bring herself back to life by touching herself. Automatically she grinned through her gasps, expecting Kenzi to make a dirty response.

"Fuck!" She stumbled, her legs burning in pain. The neigh continued but the horse had slowed to look for her. "Hey, over here!" She waved, knowing she couldn't run anymore without passing out. Mama Jacobs spotted her, her run turning into a gallop as she approached. _All or nothing, right? _With a gulp she began to sing a song she knew from school, knowing her time was left in seconds. "The old gray mare she ain't what she used to be, ain't what she used to be, ain't what she used to be, ain't what she- aah!" She shrieked.

She prepared for impact, to be sent to the ground not be lifted into air. Mama Jacob's and her stallion blurred past, the horse neighing when a siren swung a shovel into it's owner, knocking the murderess to the forest floor unconscious. "He, I love you shovel!" Hale twirled the wooden handle. His voice broke Jael's shock, making her realize she was indeed not dead.

The Necromancer opened her eyes shuddering at the warmth around her, and the moist heat on her cold neck. She looked up to find familiar blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He readjusted her, bring her closer to his chest as one hand came up to brush the hair way from her face. When he dove in for her, he felt he couldn't breath. Only when he felt her breath against his chest was he able to breath. Ironically, his head was buried in her neck, fitting that the first breath was off her sweet scent. He reminded himself she was alive, her pulse beating rapidly, her body chilled and slightly shaking, but she was alive.

"Ye-Yeah." She chocked. "You saved me." She thought aloud.

"Your bleeding." His warm thumb was like comforting fire, brushing away the small line of blood from her lower cheek.

"Got hit by a branch."

"Shouldn't do that."

"Well, we get bored Wednesdays." It brought a grin to both their faced. She leaned up, intending on kissing his cheek, but at the last minute found her lips pressed to his.

"I'm gonna take her back to -" Hale stopped, mid sentence, doing a double take when he saw them embracing passionately. He whistled, just low enough for Dyson to pick up on. The shifter broke away, his tongue retracting back to his own mouth as he glared at the Siren. He was wise enough to move far away. His job complete now that Jael was wiggling to get down. Though his wolf told him not to, Dyson complied.

"Bo's hurt, she'll probably need some heeling." Jael cleared her throat awkwardly, beginning to chew her nail and she looked around to find which way they were. Dyson couldn't contain the small smirk at seeing her flustered, embarrassed, and confused.

"I'll lead the way." He offered kindly, leaving Hale to carry off the unconscious killer while he tended to the succubus.

* * *

As for mama Jacobs this race would be her last. She had always seen her son as a winner and could not see him as anything else. Her murderous grip on the past landed her a trip to a private museum for one.

Olive offered the trophy from the Jock-Off 2000 she felt was rightfully his as well as the unspent purse which he happily accepted.

With their work completed, and their payment taken, two Fae and one human returned home.

But while Dyson healed Bo, Jael choose to escort Olive back to her home, taking up her pity offer to stay the night "just in case" some one or something was there. With Bo and Dyson 'healing' in bed, and Jael sleeping on a new friends couch, Kenzi turned the TV up to one of it's higher volumes, cuddling a sad Digby, as she began to drift off to the sounds of '_That 70's show_'.

* * *

It was three hours later Dyson stepped into the empty Dal, his eyes going straight to Trick behind the bar, preparing for the next day.

"Where have you been?"

"The girls needed help. Hale and I assisted them." The tip of his fingers hummed in energy, still remembering her skin. He leaned lazily against the bar, watching the keeper polish glasses. The air of hostility was plain as day and Dyson couldn't help but ask,"What?"

The simple question made the Blood king lose it. "Jael stopped in for a few questions on the case, mid sentence she starts rubbing at her neck. I glance up and load and behold there it is." Trick spoke calmly and happily, a drastic change from the furry he was about to unleash. He threw the glass against the wall, anger over taking him. "You claimed her!" He shouted. Dyson was on the defensive immediately, straightening his stance. "Of all the stupid things to do!"

"I didn't plan on it!"

"Oh, it was all just an accident then huh? Do you have any idea how much this changes things! What if The Ash found out? He'd have you demoted for claiming and unaligned. _**THE**_ UNALIGNED! And the Morgan!" Trick snorted shaking his head in disbelief. "She'd use the excuse to have you killed!"

Dyson lowered his gaze knowing it was no ones fault but his own. For him to sleep with an unaligned was one thing, for him to claim her was just asking for trouble from both sides.

"You're to stay away from her. No contact until this wears off." Trick's breathing was ragged as he glared at the wolf whose blue eyes were challenging. He would not let him throw his life away for someone that would only betray them all in the long run. It was her destiny, programed into her DNA to side with the dark. Why could his friend not see that?

"She-"

"-is a ticking time bomb. It's only a matter of time before-!"

"You know nothing about her!" Her growled, the anger echoing off the empty bar all around them. His claws were out, teeth bared and eyes their hunting black. "Jael is to strong to turn Dark." Trick believed it was from the claim, Dyson believed it was from something different all together.

"You-You have feeling for it."

"Her! It's a her, and her name is Jael. And she's _normal_."

"She is everything we've worked so hard to destroy. Have you forgotten the old times already? Our people living in fear of all around them, never knowing who to trust, who to _touch_, while fighting for our lives!"

"She's nothing like them." Dyson's chest hurt, remembering the lifeless Fae that would pile up in the fields, no match for the Necromancers of the Dark's army, those gauntly sickly, devilish being were nothing compared to the beauty he had held, kissed, and comforted as she cried.

Trick's face went pale and stoic, staring at the wreck in front of him. He prayed to god he was wrong but he had to ask...

"Do you love her?"

Dyson's eyes bore into Trick's the answer falling off his lips before he could stop it. "I d-"

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******Squealed when I saw over 200 reviews, sorry this ended on a cliff hanger but I want to know what you all think he should say.  
**

******AppoloniaAstria: SWYRSTWSRALD, say it five times fast. They will one day hold you to that swear. Sorry your life sucked, makes Jael feel ubber guilty. She's making you a blueberry comfort/thank you pie as I type. VyperStryke: Glad I made your Sunday. ********BlueLilyInDarkness: ********I promise they will have that conversation but not until the chapter after next. ********Guest:******** Thank you, my dear. :) Love interest is on the way. Vex right now is a huge possibility. I'd like to see how he'd do up against Jael. Supernatural Believer: Next chapter is full of action. **

_******Next Episode: Arachnifaebia ... How will Dyson respond? His reaction to Jael in danger? The plot thickens and a shocking mission is given!**_


	23. The Fear

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**********ArachnoFaebia**

******Part 1: The Fear  
**

* * *

"Do you love her?" The Blood King was already forming a back-up plot in his head depending on his answer.

Dyson's eyes bore into Trick's the answer falling off his lips before he could stop it. "I don't"

The beat of tension was enough to crush any mortal. Trick finally sighed, picking back up his rag and wiping down the area in front of him. "This has gone on long enough." Trick looked up at the wolf man. "Before the month is over, the Necromancer _**will**_ be dead." It was an order plain as day. And when Dyson nodded in recognition, he knew he had just been tasked with killing her. "Strike when she's at her weakest. I'll set it in motion." Trick excused him.

As Dyson walked to his car, he knew he'd be getting no sleep tonight. What might have been his hundredth yawn today surfaced, reminding him off the never peaceful rush of his life.

* * *

Approximately fourteen hours, seven minutes, and eleven seconds later Jael gave a yawn a yawn of her own. A knock on the door brought her tired eyes up from her screen top and to the door. "Kenzi! Pizza!" The littlest brunette jumped over the back of the couch and near slid to the door.

"Are you almost done?" Bo called over from her spot on the couch.

"Not even close." Jael grunted. Olive had asked her to take a look at her files, in order to try and find a more efficient way of file keeping. For a doctor of the supernatural Lauren was completely disorganized. And thought they we're exactly friends, the Necromancer was beginning to lean towards the ANTI- side of the doctor team. Deleting yet another useless sextuplet file copy she let her mouth water at the probability of Pizza.

"So, pizza Pete! How's the day job?" Kenzi asked. Though she didn't look away from the screen, Jael smirked, recognizing that tone instantly. That was her bubbly, I'm so sweet, flirty tone.

"Soul-sucking." Pete groaned. "Though, I do have an audition tomorrow. Power tools commercial" He stuck a pose.

"You will _nail _it!"Kenzi giggled. "Do you see what I did there?"

Bo, equally as hungry since Jael had gone of chef strike, wanted her pizza now. With a roll of her eyes and a gurgle of her stomach she pushed herself off the couch, ignoring the frustrated Digby whose belly was no longer being scratched.

"Hi!" Pete grinned at the bustier, slightly taller girl.

"Hi." She smiled blandly. "This guy up your grill?" She asked Kenzi.

"Oh, not yet. But the night is still very very young." The human rubbed her hands together mischievously.

"Less blah-" Bo smirked. "- more 'za." She took the box from Pete's frozen hands."And, uh, next time, think double cheese, Phil." The succubus began steering Pete with her free hand towards the door. Using her powers to make him forget the fact they hadn't paid.

"It's Pete." He corrected, still grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And I love you." Pete tried unsuccessful to plant his feet as Bo ushered him out the door.

"Mm-hm. Bye."He was statuesque, watching her as she closed the door to his face. Pulling a slice from the box she placed it next to a focused Jael. "What?" She asked seeing Kenzi's unapproved stare.

"I was getting my flirt on!"

"With the delivery dude?"

"He is an actor!" Even Jael looked up with a snort at that. "He is!" Kenzi defended.

"Oh great." Jael droned before going back to her work.

"Okay, and I'm pretty sure his crust was double stuffed, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I wish I didn't." Bo blanched, standing next to Jael.

"It's so easy for you!"

"Why?" The sex magnate took another slice.

"I wish I had man slaves who did whatever want." Kenzi sat across from Jael.

"Well, some things are easy for you, like confusing the table with the sink. And the laundry hamper." Bo tossed a pair of Kenzi's tights at Kenzi. The dark gray fabric fell in front of Jael. The Necromancer had cleared off a large square in the corner she was working on, unable to deal with the filth on the table. It was the total opposite of her 'station' in the kitchen. And when the gray fabric fell on the clean surface Jael snatched them and through them across the room.

"I have to leave them here. Do you know what she would do to me if I left dishes in her kitchen? She'd cut me!" Kenzi pointed at Jael. The Necromancer nodded stoically, still not looking up. "And speaking of cutting, I'm not the one that leaves weapons around, okay." Kenzi waved the axe left next to her. "Were you planning to chop some wood?"

"That is for _protection_. _Our _protection!" Bo scoffed.

"Well, consider this _our_ laundry." Kenzi pulled the basket from the ground next to her.

"Consider this _our_ home. And I can't work when you're yelling in _OUR_ home! Even if _OUR_ home is a booby trapped, pig sty!" Jael raised her voice above the rest. The two quieted instantly averting their eyes when Jael looked at one and then the other.

"You know what?" Bo finally relaxed. "This is our first fight. Our first real fight." Her head bobbed, almost happily.

"Mazel tov?" Kenzi questioned, sharing Jael's confused look. They had fought plenty of times, thus forgetting Bo wasn't used to having people around, let alone to fight with.

"It's like we're real life sisters." She ruffled Jael's already messy hair before kissing Kenzi on the cheek.

"For walking Viagra, you're such a nerd." Kenzi muttered.

"Well, not to belittle the point-" Bo sighed, picking up a pan Kenzi often used to make her eggs. "-but I did find rat dropping this morning."

"Okay, maybe I will take away these dishes. But not because you told me to, scary dish Nazi."Kenzi began picking up glasses and dishes, freezing when Jael cast her a glare for almost setting them down in 'her' space.

"Hey, I'm picky. Not psychotic." Bo called from the hallway.

"Family is always psychotic." Kenzi lugged the dishes to the sink.

"Even the ones you pick." Jael agreed.

* * *

It was a couple hours later the argument was forgotten. "Just be cool, okay?" Kenzi adjusted her blonde wig once more giving Jael and Bo a withering glance.

"Well, one of us has to be." Bo looked her gypsy costume up and down, amusement clear on her face as the shortest girl jingled with every step. Jael was the one to knocked, the door swinging open almost instantly.

"Namaste."Kenzi bowed, putting on an accent. "You must be Cheryl Fields. My friend Bonnie raved about the smudging that you did at that former co-op. Thank you for doing this on such short notice." She waved the three girls in.

"My time is fluid. All time is, really."

Bo looked back noticing Jael was still standing in the doorway. She was stiff and unmoving, staring wide eyes at the house. "Are you okay?" The blonde shook her head stiffly, eyes still wide. "What's wrong?"

"Cobwebs. Cobwebs. Lots and lots of Cobwebs. Do you know what makes cobwebs?"

"Spiders?" The Necromancer's entire body shivered and shuddered, eyes closing and face twisting in repulsion.

"I _don't _do_ spiders_." Jael glared.

Bo simply stared at her before throwing her over her shoulder, despite her protesting squeal before bringing her into the house.

"Bo!" She smacked the succubus' back while Bo put her down. She attempted to make a run for it, Bo grabbing her arm and keeping a hold of it tightly.

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're being mean."

"You're being childish."

"You're -

"My assistants!" They snapped attention to Kenzi and the relator. The realtor gave them wary glances while Kenzi gave them an unsettling and slightly threatening glare. "Don't mind them. They're very intuitive, but have the tact of grizzly bears."

"Of course, Shaman Czigany."

"Shaman?!" The Faes smiled mischievously in unison at the 'Shaman'

"Please do shut up and light the sage stick." Kenzi whispered, shoving a lighter in Jael's hand as she smiled sympathetically at the realtor. "Do not worry. We will cleanse this place of all residual evil forces."

"God bless you." She gushed.

"Goddess, bless us all." Kenzi grinned, before waving the sage stick around as she muttered Russian spells She squatted, and ran, and waves like a monkey, Jael turning to look out the window in an attempt not to blow the operation with her incessant laughter.

Her eyes traveled over the suburban scene in front of her.

"_Jael!" The little girl turned from the window smiling up at her father. "Oh, what are you up to little girl!" She picked her up, tossing her in the air. "Oh, you were playing in the mud with that dog!" _

"_His name is Digby."_

"_Digby." He scoffed. "What a name." _

"_Mommy likes it!" Jael giggled at her mother, leaning against the doorway. _

"_Right! And Mommy's always right!" He winked to his wife. _

"_Alright. Bath time. For the both of you!" Persephone took the toddler from Aeron, wrinkling her nose in amusement at the mud streaked girl, and the mud spattered puppy. _

"_I knew I shouldn't have let you explore the garden. Catch anything?" _

"_Digby chased a bunny. But then we got lost and Daddy had to come get us." _

"_Ah, well, you know the trick to our forest don't you?" The toddlers' pigtails bounced as she shook her head. "When ever in distress head towards the west."_

"-_the west_-" Jael startled, turning to look at Kenzi on the floor. "-our best. To the east, be released. To the south, to the north, all spirits go forth!" The fell back, over selling it, as she collapsed on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jael half halfheartedly asked while Bo helped her up.

"Oh, I am so sorry. It just takes so much out of me. Thank you, sequoia."

"No, no. thank _you_!"

"The dwelling has been cleansed. There will be no more darkness here." Kenzi gave a small bow.

"So, I can list it with a guilt-free conscience. Good thing. The neighborhood prices are skyrocketing." The realtor was near giddy as she looked at the uninterested necromancer. Jael simply gave a brow rise and a flash of a smile.

"So are my commissions." Kenzi cut in.

"Yes, of course. Cash?"

"Yes please." Kenzi grinned like a kid on Christmas. A few minutes later, three hundred in cash, two amused Faes, and one migraine later, the girls were walking out the door.

"Still can't believe your scared of a few cobwebs."

"I told you. Cobwebs come from spider. Spiders. The one insect that can hide anywhere and is always venomous!" Jael was near frantic in her rush to defend.

"Uh oh, don't look now. I smell bacon."Kenzi not so subtle brought the Fae's attention to the cops by their car.

"All I smell is that sage crap." Jael smiled maliciously at Kenzi. The human rolled her eyes blowing raspberries as they descended the path.

Dyson let out a wold whistle admiring the Necromancer. From her dark denim shorts, to her light pink lace tank top, her skin was exposed and calling to him. Jael smiled down a bit bashfully, wetting her lips unconsciously before looking up at the wolf now just a couple inches apart now that she was leaning against the car next to him.

"You know you don't have to keep following us around? There's these things called cell phones." She wiggled her finger towards the cell phone in her front pocket, unaware the motion sent a jolt of lust through him.

"Hey, this is my crime scene." Dyson grinned, his more pointed canines catching Jael's attention.

"Once they go wolf..." Hale muttered. Both Bo and Jael were standing around Dyson, but only Jael help the wolves watchful eyes.

"oh, please." Kenzi scoffed. Bo looked over, watching Kenzi and Hale exchange words, Kenzi cutting Hale into her commission if he ignored the case of fraud.

"So what happened here?" Jael asked bringing the attention back to the case.

"If I tell you, will you agree to help me?" He bartered.

"You asking us for help?" Jael faked a gasp, bring her hand dramatically to her upper chest. Dyson's spin shivered watching her fingers skim her neck. He wanted to bury his face in the flesh, licking the salt from the skin.

"Relax." It was more to himself then them. "It's not a marriage proposal." _It could be._

"I already sent out the invites." Bo scoffed.

"Meet me at the Dal?" He looked at the two of them, his eyes lingering on Jael just a bit longer.

"Maybe." Jael shrugged. "Kenzi will contact you with our fee." Jael grinned teasingly before bumping him with her hip. He got the hint, and chuckling, moved from blocking her door.

* * *

Jael founder herself grimacing at the mismatched documentation in the file she was reading. Flipping to yet another page she stifled a yawn. Her back rested against one arm, her legs crossed over the other. One foot jiggled up and down a nervous habit of hers when she was _trying_ to relax. Emphasis on _trying_, since being alone with Bo and Dyson for the first time since...that night.

"Sixty eight years old and she kills her sister? Sound like Dark Fae to me." Jael looked up at Bo before flipping back to another page on her own file.

"Yeah, maybe. Hale thinks I'm nuts. Truth is humans sometimes just kill each other, you know. Take away their flat screens and their minivans and they're still barbarians." Dyson looked to the side at Jael, funny he was lecturing on barbarians when a primal part of him wanted to pull a caveman.

"Well aren't you peppy." She smirked. The wolf huffed in amusement before turning to look at Bo.

"So, why are you investigating?"

"There's been a series of murder- suicides, all within confined households. All within this five mile radius." He tapped the map on the table in front of them all.

"Freaky. So, what can we do?"

"Keep your ear to the ground. Maybe ask some of your Dark Fae contacts?"

"We can ask Seymour and Siegfried. They probably know something." Jael began looking through her phone.

"See!" Bo slapped her knee. "I _told you_ that being unaligned would have its privileges."

"Look, whatever this thing is, it's going to be big and it's going to be powerful." Dyson warned them both, beginning to roll up the map he'd brought.

"Well, all that was in that house is dust." Jael sighed.

"Dust and cobwebs." Bo gave a sinister smile at Jael before taking a swig of her beer.

"Ech!" Jael shivered uncontrollably.

"What?" Dyson head swiveled to Jael's squished face.

"Somebody's scared of spiders." Bo sang.

"Hey!" Jael snapped. "It is a rational fear. One that six percent of the worlds population suffers from!" She pointed threateningly at the giggling Succubus. So consumed with her anger, her heart stopped when Dyson's hand snapped out, catching her bouncing limb. Her blue eyes shifted to his, expecting annoyance or frustration, something similar to Kenzi's unamused expressions. Instead she found the dark glow from last week.

A primal, possessive, hunger.

A warmth spreading over her when his thumb stoked back and forth across the indent between her heel and ankle. She swallowed the gasp that wanted to emerge, the caress of her ankle and leg more sexual than seemed appropriate in here.

"Hey, stranger." A feminine voice broke their tension.

"Hey!" Bo seemed to light up. A n act not unnoticed by Jael and more so by Dyson.

"Lauren." Jael greeted kindly. The doctor smiled in return, it becoming uncomfortable when she nodded at Dyson in polite greeting.

"Am I late...or early?"

"No, we-" Bo laughed under the sudden pressure. "-we had plans." Bo turned to Dyson, explaining. Only a few moments in and the awkward tension was near suffocating.

"Oh, yeah? Doctor-patient stuff?" Dyson asked. Somewhere along flirty smiles and smoldering looks he had somehow ended up in tense jealousy. Jael gave a silent sigh, flicking the holder close before tossing it on the table.

"No. Just being social." The doctor seemed smug. "Are you leaving?"

"What, and miss this?"

"Great." Bo huffed.

"Uh, why don't we just all hang out for a bit, okay?" She looked at the Necromancer for support, instead only finding her playing with her phone. _No help there_, she thought. "Scooch over, Dyson."

"I don't scooch." He stared down Lauren, Jael's disappointed glance did nothing to deter it.

"Oh, come on, your part wolf." She tried once more. "I'm sure we can find him a carpet or something." She stage whispered to Lauren trying desperately to stop the still rising tension.

Dyson reclined against the side of the couch, stretching out a bit. Lauren took a seat on the other end, Bo in between looking back and forth between them.

"So, we've never done this before, huh? Just the four of us. Like a foursome!" She smiled.

"Hmm." Dyson hummed.

"Not that I thought about it that way or anything, but... wow." Bo stuck both her feet in her mouth as the tension tripled.

Dyson's wolf reacted. seeing Lauren as a possible threat to one of it's females he tried to steak claim on his alpha female. His hand subtly reached out, eyes still narrowed at Lauren. The tips of his fingers barley stroked the surface before it was gone. His head snapped to Jael, finding her stiff, and ignoring him as she readjusted her position.

* * *

"I love me some Bo, but she's gotta end the juggling act. They all do." Kenzi frowned seeing Jael shift away from Dyson's hand.

"I just wish we had some popcorn." Hale snickered, seeing Dyson's eye flash puppy dog when Jael uncrossed her legs in order to avoid his hand.

"Being a good person means-"

"She's not a person." Hale interrupted, Kenzi looking at him waiting. "She's a mystical panty-remover!" He put on a Jamaican accent.

"-_means_ not being oblivious to other peep's feelings. You feel me?"

"Like her B. jealousy."

"Exactly!" Kenzi taped the table in a 'ah-ha' moment.

"Not Jael." Hale smiled.

"Exactly!" Kenzi nodded before it registered. "Wait what?!" She turned back to Hale.

"Look, you don't have to fake it with me. I know what it's like hanging with an Alpha dog, okay? Still, I do alright. Lots of loose, leftover lovelies for the H-bomb." Hale licked his lips.

"You're officially the most disgusting man alive. Wow." Kenzi scoffed looking once more over at the four.

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here Dyson, since you can't seem to return my phone calls." Lauren broke the silence.

"Well I've always got time for a beer. Just don't much like poked and prodded." He picked up his own beer taking a needed gulp.

"Come on now, it's just a physical." The Doctor taunted.

"I haven't had a sick day since before you were born."

"The Ash requires it."

"Well, then he can call me himself." He challenged. He was the Alpha of their 'pack' and Lauren was a stray looking to take one of his females away. The Doctor recognized the tell tale signs of his aggression and sighed.

"We're on the same side, Dyson."

"No, you're a human that works for my side." He nearly sneered.

"Now!-" Bo cut in before anything else could transpire. "I really think that we should just do all these shots." She lined up the shots Jael had ordered a while ago to calm her then fraying nerves. But she was fine now. Her chills and fear given way to anger and annoyance.

"Actually." Jael sat up stretching her limbs over her head and giving a yawn. She looked at the three on the couch smiling painfully large and sarcastic. "Kenzi has kind of turned me into a bit of a germaphobe so you can both _continue_ your _pissing contest_, but I'm heading home." Jael's smile dropped immediately, snatching up the car keys from the table before leaving.

"Jay!" Bo called out.

"See ya later." She put a hand up in a half ass wave, never looking back or stopping. "Tell Olive and AJ I said Hi."

Bo looked at Dyson and Lauren, both looking down in shame.

* * *

Jael rolled over when her phone began to beep. Stretching under her heavy comforter she blindly grasped for her phone. Finally feeling the cold metal she brought in into her downy fortress.

_**No Sale. The word's out. - G. **_

Jael let out a sound somewhere between a frustrated shriek and an annoyed groan. She sent a quick thank you text to Gia the water nymph before rolling herself out of bed. The necromancer pulled her hair into a quick twist braid as she scuffled down the stairs. She could hear Kenzi watching Jungle Jeeves before she even rounded the corner.

"Nice nap?" Kenzi asked. The Necromancer snorted once, picking up Digby's ball before throwing it against the wall. Digby jumped, catching it before beginning to try to chew it to pieces.

"Where's Bo?" She grabbed a fork, not bothering with a plate as she took a seat and began to dig into the triple berry pie she had made yesterday.

"Out." Kenzi lazily replied.

"Are the Darks folded yet?" Jael absentmindedly asked. She was considering taking up Olive's offer to drinks later and wanted her dark wash jeans. A sudden scream of frustration made her jump, eyes wide as Kenzi threw the basket to the side, the clothes flying in front of it.

"WOW! Alright. No need to Hulk out!" Jael hollered. Kenzi looked up still huffing, her body relxing and confusion crawling over her face. Before either girl could say anything Bo entered, stopping to stare pointedly at Kenzi and the clothes on the floor.

"Well, let me know if you do hear anything, Siegfried. Yeah, no, I know. Sometimes humans just kill each other." Bo hung up the phone setting it down before sealing the bite of pie on Jael's fork.

"More Jungle Jeeves? Really?" Bo ignored the Necromancer disbelieving gaze.

"It's my happy place." The human smiled.

"I thought the shoe store was your happy place." Jay snorted.

"I'd do him." Kenzi looked over to see Bo pick up the basket and toss it back on the table. "Whoopsie."

"So, did you pick a lover?" Jael switched the subject, her blue eyes still staring holes in Kenzi's back.

"Or did Dr. Freeze and Canine Crotch fight to the death?"

"You know I don't get, he is the one who gave me the green light to see other people, then Lauren shows up and he gets all testy." She scoffed.

"Uh, because he has testes, dudes tend to get irrationally territorial, its a ball thing." Kenzi cracked.

"I have to stop waiting for that guy to become emotionally available." Bo peaked over her shoulder, brown eyes settling on the Necromancer scrubbing he dishes. It had become an unspoken agreement between the three Fae. Their sexual attractions and emotions were known but not spoken of.

"And Lauren?"

"She's human." Bo groaned in frustration. "I could kill her."

"Thought she fixed your hungry honey pot?"

"Yeah, helluva test run...with someone I care about."

"Poor Bo. So many choices-" Jael sighed.

"Just one vag." Kenzi mimicked.

Bo smiled at the two sarcastically. "It's good to be home." She tapped the clothes basket once more. "Now fold."

Kenzi stared unamused after Bo's form only lookign away from the hall when Jael reached down and grabbed a a shirt and skirt. "Where are you going?"

"Drinks with Olive and AJ. A thank you for sacrificing sleep and sanity." Jael smiled, she placed a single kiss to Kenzi's temple before going to change. She didn't know what was going on but she just felt the need to get the hell out of this house. "Don't forget to scratch Digby!

* * *

******Please Review :)**

******_These Flashback Scenes ALWAYS have purpose. Just to remind you._ **

**Before anyone asks, Jael cooks and cleans the general kitchen area as well as a few others. Therefore Bo and Kenzi already feel she pulls her weight in chores. **

******AppoloniaAstria: Still think she's a bad ass? -Kenzi screams 'NO!' and chases after you-  VyperStryke: Was this what you had in mind when you said 'worse before better' Glad I helped give you a happy lunch! :) **Supernatural Believer:** Disappointing? :) **RealityDidMeIn:** Don't kill out wolf man just yet! He does it to protect her! I promise! Though he********'s to 'manly' to admit he's smitten, he does******** know he has feelings for her. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!********  
**

******So, I'm thinking about ending this story with Dyson Killing Jael. Whatcha think?!**


	24. Note VERY Important

**VERY Important **

Portland is a SHIT place. (I'm to angry to apologize to anyone offended.)

My husband and I were on vacation with his brother and the family when we decides to go to a blues festival. Gone only ten minutes to buy tickets we returned to find every bit of luggage GONE! Six suitcases two laptops and a diper bag (yes my children's fucking diper bag!)

EVERYTHING

Mother fuckers even took my oldest sons stuffed animal and goldfish crackers.

As we lay here in the hotel in clothes we had to buy an hour earlier my heart breaks listening to my husband explain to my toddler why this happened and how sometimes bad people do and take what they want without any consideration of consequences.

Like how we had to stop by a busy hospital to buy EpiPens for his little sister who's deathly allergic to peanuts. Who cares if she could die! Seeing as there was a sown in emergency note and allergy bracelet on the baby bag they took they obviously didn't.

I'm sorry to say you nice people have to suffer to a much lesser extent with us.

This story is on hold indefinitely until we manage to save enough money for new laptops that fit the needs of our work. (Which at the cheapest is a little over $2000 each) along with replacing all the clothing and technology lost.

Sorry but it looks like Dyson and Jael might not get their happy ending after all.

My deepest apologies and with a heavy heart I have to say goodbye for now.

- Brooklyn Knight


	25. The Djieiene

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**********ArachnoFaebia**

******Part 2: The Djieiene  
**

* * *

Jael thanked Al for the coffee and the spirit lifting flirt before she walked into the homicide squad room. As soon as she came through the break room door she felt warm familiar hands on her. "Hey." Dyson pulled her aside, inadvertently putting her in the corner.

"Hi." Jael look up at him with wide eyes, still a bit slow this early in the morning and with a quickly fading thought ever present hang over.

"Bo just asked me to do a background on Kenzi." His suspicions were confirmed when Jael's mouth dropped open a bit and her eyes shot to the succubus "What is gong on?" He huffed in disbelief.

"I don't know they're both acting weird." She thought back on everything that had made her pause lately. "Kenzi's been hearing elves and throwing tantrums." She ignored Dyson's dog like tilt of the head and confused, narrow eyes. "-and Bo's been secretive and giving her a death glare all morning. I mean, me. Me I can understand, but her? Kenzi!?" She rushed out her thoughts.

"Watch both of them, anything else happens or escalates, call me." He requested in a rather stern tone. It was that same stern tone that made Jael realize just how much she liked him. _I hope this doesn't mean I secretly like being spanked,_ her mind taunted. She needed to leave, and now, before anything else happened.

"Hey," He grabbed her arm, stilling her escape. "We didn't do anything wrong, Bo knows the deal." She had wanted it that way more than him.

"Then why do I feel guilty?" She smiled bashfully, her lips tightening to a thin line.

"Is that all you feel?" He had to know.

"No." She admitted. Was it just him? Just her? Or was it a mixture of the two of them and his superb interrogation skills that made her confess everything to him.

Dyson shifted closer on instinct needing to get more of her scent. He was unaware how close he was until the tip of his nose brushed the column of her neck. A single inhale could be heard mixed with Jael's small gasp. _Was sniffing suppose to feel so seductive?_

He pulled away, having enough to state him for the next few hours. He noticed then her eyes had dilated just a bit, her thick lashes heavily blinking away the lust clouding her eyes.

"Hey!" Bo screamed at them. Jael jumped while Dyson turned to look at her slightly startled.

* * *

Though their discussion had indeed become intimate, it was no where near the level Bo believed she saw. To the humans in the station they were speaking closely in hushed tones, it was obvious to everyone who looked over their was chemistry between the two. But Bo was the only one who actually saw it ignite.

She glanced carelessly over her shoulder, doing a double take once her brain registered what she was seeing.

Dyson was on his knees laying languish kisses over Jael's things and stomach, his hands slipping under the skirt she was wearing to pull down her underwear. With his supernatural agility he stood up, hands cupping Jael's bottom to pin her up between him and the wall. The Succubus looked around, confusion marking her face as no one so much as looked at the near naked couple. She swallowed thickly seeing Jael wink at her mischievously from over Dyson's shoulder as he pulled himself form his jeans and thrust in.

"Hey!" She screamed enraged and confused.

She blinked seeing Dyson turn around, no longer blocking her view of Jael. Both looked at her, along with everyone else in the squad room with confusion and worry. The Faes were completely dressed and tidy, no sign of the primal action she had sen with her own eyes. Putting a hand to her head she could feel her own fever. "Bo?" She felt itchy suddenly, everywhere pin pricks broke out on her skin. With one last glance to the blonde Faes she briskly walked out of the room.

* * *

"Bo?" Jael asked. She didn't look good. The succubus left, bolting from the room. "That's not good." She muttered. Blondie moved to leaved, Dyson grabbing her arm once more.

"Be careful." He gave it a comforting squeeze before releasing. He let his eyes wonder down to her plump cheeks a slight swish in her hips as she chased after her roommate.

"If you're done peaking over there you should come witness." Hale broke his dirty thoughts and waved him over. The siren held open an evidence bag a victims shirt coated in blood and...spider web? "Unless this is Peter Parker's shirt we got a problem, man."

"Jael said the Cage house was full of cobwebs, too." Dyson sighed. It had to be something Fae.

"The Abbots' house!" Hale snapped in an 'ahha' moment. "There was a ton over there, too." His smile faded when Dyson crossed his arms and gave him a blank look. "What? I just thought they had nasty hygiene." He shrugged. Dyson ran a hand over his beard in annoyance.

This meant only one thing.

He had to see Lauren.

_Great. _The wolf groaned to himself.

* * *

Jael gave Bo another look as they exited the banana split. Ever since the police station she had been glowering and snappish. "Are you sure your alright?" She asked once more.

"Fine!" The succubus snapped, stopping mid way to the door to turn back and look the necromancer up and down. "Though…I think I'm going to call Dyson over. Just for a quick check up." She gave a mirthless smile entering the house calling out for Kenzi immediately and complaining about the coffee at the station.

Jael knew that _Check was actually a more tasteful version of __Hook_. She felt a pain in her hand and looked down to realize she was holding the top of the car door so tightly in was digging deeply into her skin. She forced herself to release and breathe in and out calmly. She ignored the sudden jolt of sadness that erupted in her chest but couldn't help but slam the car door closed.

"She's my friend. She's my friend. She's my _frieee_–" Jael stopped her mumbled mantra of calm to star at Digby walking across from her. The necromancer stared, her mouth hung open slightly mid mantra and her only movement the tilt of her head as she watched the retriever slowly walk from her left to right before disappearing behind the house.

_Where does he go?_ The thought near screamed in her head. Countless times the door seemed to just disappear and reappear. It might be her only opportunity to find out, so giving a final glance at the front door she slowly followed.

Past the rickety fence, over the hill, across the field, under the bridge, and into a small clearing of a mainly dead forest she finally stopped.

The furry friend stood protectively, snarling at something unseen to her. Jael whistled for the dog, blue eyes dancing around for any sign of trouble that would cause the dog to take such an aggressive opposition.

"Digby?"

The dog continued to bark at something in the tree line, his energetic body jumping around and slowly moving forward.

"Digby!" Jael tried once more. He'd never ignored her before. She tried clapping her hands his barks slowing before he gave a few whimpers. "Digby come here." She ordered. The dog seemed to freeze, his body going still. The only noises were of the nearby overpass and the light breeze rushing her ears.

In a small moment her body felt numb. All noise fell out and all senses dulled. All but one. Something ran over the skin of her neck, something akin to nails scrapping over the back of her neck. Jael turned around quickly giving a small exhale of shock when she saw nothing there. In that same moment Digby growled deep in his throat, the only warning he gave before bursting forth back into the mostly dying trees and towards where they had just come from.

"Damn it, Digby!" She quickly broke out in a sprint to follow, unaware of the leaves and twigs that began to grow and blossom into lively new life as she brushed them out of her path.

* * *

"Dyson." The detective answered his phone gruffly.

"_That sample you gave me is from a d__jieiene__."_ Lauren got to it right away not bothing with, the-would-be-fake, pleasantries between them.

"Never heard of it." He relaxed back into his chair.

"_Well, they're extremely rare. There's not much information in the database. They're rival Jael in the mystery department."_

"Well, what _do _we know?" He sighed. His fingers rubbed his eyes, trying to get the naked images of the necromancer out of his head.

"_It's a nomadic Native American underfae. Injects it's victims with a venom that stimulates the hypothalamus, causing hallucinations and paranoia." _He could here the near panic in Lauren's voice.

"That's always a great combo." The wolf grinned sarcastically.

"_Well it gets worse, the venom circulates through the nervous system, producing increasingly powerful bursts of aggression, persecution anxieties, and finally homicidal rage. Without a target for that rage, the victims often end up attacking-"_

"-Each other." He finished. His blue eyes ran over the evidence board, following the arrows he had written that showed how they were all connected.

"_It then psychically feeds off the flood of adrenalized pheromones."_

"But in some of these households more than one person was holding a weapon. Why didn't they just leave the house!" His brows furrowed, right on the board was a picture of an unlocked door, and next to it a pictures of the most recent victims arms, not a single defensive mark.

"_It won't let them. The creature may bite multiple victims, causing intense fear, maybe agoraphobia. Whatever it takes measures to keep them contained."_

"What are the initial symptoms?"

"_Headaches, dizziness, itchiness, paranoia.-"_ He didn't need to hear anymore his mind already raising the red flag.

"Goddamn it." He shot out of his seat, pulling on his coat with one hand. "It's got Bo."

"_Are you sure?"_ She nearly gasped.

"Unfortunately yes." He sighed. He was about to snapp the phone cloased when she heard his name being called. "What?" She was wasting time now.

"If Bo's infected Kenzi and Jael probably are too!"

"Shit." Dyson spared not a second more, his blood freezing in place as he ran for the door.

* * *

******Please Review :)**

**Wow, lots of reposes to last chapters question.  
**

**I'm sorry for the mild heart attacks you all may have suffered. As an apology I've uploaded a crack vid to youtube. A link can be found on my profile. If it doesn't work look up "Somebody loves you - Dyson and Jael" on YT. Sorry it's made on Movie Maker, nothing special just a few cute and steamy scenes. **

******AppoloniaAstria: For a jealous fling I was thinking more JJ or Al, probably Vex. Oh God, Rob! Spoilers damn it! I'm not even there in the books! Shame! Shame! VyperStryke:** In the words of Tony Stark "I knew that. How? 'cause we're connected."BlueLilyInDarkness: ;) True love stories _never_ die. RealityDidMeIn:** Now I must let her live. Can't promise it'll always be happy. ********  
**

******Everyone's input was valuable.**

****** -Grins evilly- **

******I'll take them into consideration. **

******(In background Jael gulps before screaming for Dyson)  
**


	26. The Peanutbutter M&Ms

_Ostrobogulous: Slightly risqué or indecent; bizarre, interesting, or unusual._

* * *

**The Ostrobogulous Life Of Jael Montague**

**ArachnoFaebia**

**Part 3: The Peanutbutter M&Ms  
**

* * *

Jael gasped for breath as Digby ran behind the house. Was this what he did? Ran around doing nothing while they were gone? She cursed at the dog swearing she was going to let Kenzi paint his nails the next time she was drunk. Bent at the waist, she bracing herself on the car next to her.

_Wait? This isn't our car._

She stood up straight; taking deep breaths through her nose as she frowned at the police issued black SUV. Her eyes snapped to the door, wide open and abandoned. What had she missed in the few minutes she'd been gone? Her alert blue eyes glanced around for anyone or anything.

The Necromancer approached cautiously wanting to call out but knowing the rules of horror survival 101 she didn't. She slow and cautious light steps froze when she saw the cob web forming over the left corner of the door. Jael knew for a fact that was not there earlier, never would she allow one to be left here in her one spider free zone.

"It's just a web it can't hurt you." She quietly repeated to herself, quickly crossing the threshold and closing the door. As soon as she heard it latch she jumped a good foot away not wanting to be under the web any longer then necessary.

But as fate has it today was just not her day. As soon as she turned the corner she was met with two other cobwebs and more were visible inside the living room. "Shit." She gulped and closed her eyes, fingers itching to start brushing imagined bugs and webs off her.

Distracted by her phobia for only a split second she nearly wet herself when she came face to face with Bo holding an axe and skillet toward her head.

"Fuck!" She jumped.

"Are you in on it too?" Bo nearly growled at her, brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"On what? Too?" Upon hearing her first answer Bo slightly relaxed stepping away. Jael's second questioned was answered herself as she saw Kenzi wrap tie an unconscious Hale.

"Is that my vest? Did you steal my vest?!" Bo's accusation covered Jael's cry of necromancers eyes closed trying to determine if she had just past out from exhaustion and if this was really some horrible crazy dream.

"It's not stealing if I haven't left the house yet." Jael snorted having heard that excuse so many times over the years.

"God!" Bo snarled. "I'm so angry at you!" Bo yelled before slamming down the skillet in her hand.

"If we were in prison I'd give you such a shiv." Kenzi scowled at her. Jael actually took a step back trying to process what the fuck had happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? And is he even breathing!?" She motioned to unconscious Hale who Kenzi was tying tightly with plastic wrap.

"I don't know! I mean, sure, she's a total slob, immature, has horrible taste in men, and you both always need saving. God, you're awful!" Bo nearly scoffed in disgust.

"At least I don't have man feet." Kenzi bit back. Jael had to stifle a laugh at Bo's expression. The succubus shook her head trying to clear it.

"This isn't right. Something's not right with my head."

"And can we please talk about your hair." Kenzi challenged desperate to knock the almightily Bo Dennis down a peg or ten.

"Im serious the headaches, the itching, the voices." Jael gave her a concerned look. Her eyes flickered back and forth between her roommates."Kenzi…I'm sick, I need to feed." Bo finally looked at the smaller crouching girl.

Both Kenzi and Jael tensed up. Kenzi slowly making her way backwards towards the staircase.

"Can I offer-you a-a pastry?" She gulped nervously. She looked at Jael who was busy staring at Bo.

"I'm not _that_ kind of hungry, Sweety." Bo's voice lowered, becoming more threatening.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Kenzi backed away. I always knew this day would come…" Kenzi picked up a bat defensively ready to swing if needed. "-when you were hungry enough that you'd just _eat my face_." She pointed accusingly.

"Put the bat down. This won't hurt…much." Kenzi looked like a deer in the headlights, giving a little 'eep!' before running clumsily away.

"Fine be like that!" Bo hollered after. Movement from the corner of her eye and caught her attention. She turned quickly making Jael freeze in her escape. "Where ya going Ellie?" She asked innocently, but the predatory gleam in her eyes said differently. The two Fae stared each other down neither moving.

"Bad day to wear heels." Jael thought aloud. It was a beat later the frozen scene seemed to rush into action. "Shit!" She squealed running down the hallway and narrowly missing the corner. Her brain was speeding through different scenarios, trying to find a plan.

Basement! Her thoughts screamed. She turned left instead of right narrowly missing Bo's outstretched grabbing hand. She pushed down the stacked load of laundry waiting on the table.

"Just a bit!" Bo yelled, hr feet got caught in the shuffled clothes and upturned basket.

Jael could hear her fall in the echoing thud and the high voiced curses and swears. She moved quickly circling back around and toward the basement nearly screaming when she came face to face with a wall of cob web.

The door wide open and her prey coming towards, she hid in wait. Her heart slowed as Bo approached, her heels making slow clicking sounds as she approached. From her view in the darker hallway Jael could see Bo enter the basement doorway. She leaned in looking for the necromancer.

The blonde pushed herself off the wall and lunged forward, her hands braced on each of Bo's shoulder blades she pushed her. The Succubus's scream was muffled by the quick slamming and dead bolting of the door.

"Sorry!" She called. But a part of her was a just a bit smug at beating her. Hopefully when this was all done she wouldn't kill her. She'd tripped in her haste many a times and knew that while she would be bruised and sore nothing would be fatal.

With Kenzi being no real threat, Hale being tied up and Bo now safely locked away, Jael patted herself for her phone. She dug it out of her tight hoodie style shirt. Her hands quickly hit the fourth speed dial. As she tried to calm her pounding heart she walked quickly back to check on Hale.

She nearly whimpered when she reached his voicemail. "Dyson! I don't know what the hell is going on but I need help. Bo's locked in the basement, Hale's tied up and Kenzi is probably hiding in a closet like some creepy Halloween shit! I –" Her voice broke, tears stinging her eyes. "-I really need you right now. I- I don't know what to do."

_Boom!_ Jael spun around, the hand holding the phone lowering as she listened for more sound. _Bang!_ another came. "Shit." She cursed before pressing the End button. Bo was obviously fine, hitting and kicking the basement door. "I'm getting help, Kenzi. Everything's going to be okay!" She called out to wherever the smaller girl was hiding.

Jael cast a glance at the still motionless Siren as she walked quickly to the door. She swung it open one foot hitting a barrier that nearly made her trip. Turning her eyes forward she nearly gasped. Heavy clear plastic with 'Caution' and 'Biological Hazard' lining it sealed her door. The outside was protected in a small white plastic ten the four occupants turning and noticing her immediately. _Were those guns!_

"Ma'am, get back in the zone!" A woman ordered. Jael's eyes narrowed, unknowing that they had become an icy blue that, any lighter, would be considered white.

"Who the hell are you?" She ordered back. She had spent the majority of her life avoiding feeling trapped. And yet here she was, trapped by fucking plastic wrap. In her anger her had reached out and pressed harshly on the plastic.

"Back in the house." Three men stepped closer one, guns pointed at her yet fear making the one in the middle's shake. "Now!" The woman cocked the rifle, aiming it at her. "It's real simple. You leave, we kill you." It wasn't until Jael moved her hands from the plastic to the doorframe that the men lowered their weapons just slightly.

"That's insane!" Jael protested.

"That's quarantine." She glared. With no other choice Jael loosened her grip on the door and quickly slammed it closed. The anxiety. The fear. The exertion. It was all too much for her to take. Her heart was giving small stabs of pain. She tried to take calming breathes, anything not to pass out.

Her blue orbs searched around nervously.

What was she going to do now?!

* * *

Dyson parked his police issued car quickly before stepping out angrily. The hazard suits on a few of the Faes made his body tense. A women approached, her hand on her hips. Dyson immediately recognized her as the Fire Fae, Serena, an old lover, and occasional colleague.

"Detective Dyson. Is this part of your, what do humans say, beat? I haven't seen you since that night in Manila." She said lowly, a hint of seduction in her voice. It had no effect on Dyson. His plate already full of Necromancer and Succubus.

"Serena. What are you doing here?" The Fire Fae dropped the seduction act, her posture straightening and her face falling into soldier mode.

"Walk with me." The same woman who had, unknown to Dyson, pointed a gun at Jael just moments earlier nodded for him to walk with her. Dyson complied, if only to get closer to the house.

"You're looking at the Ash's new head of security." Serena said proudly.

"Congratulations. Now can you tell me what the hell this is all about?" He got to the point.

"This position has it's perks and it's downsides. Like informing a colleague that his friends have been isolated. This is officially a lock down."

"Quarantine? Who made that call?!" His anger rose. The stoic look she gave was all he needed to know. "Lauren." He nearly spit out.

"Try to understand. This Djieien feeds on human and Fae alike. It must be exterminated, along with the infected." He wanted to scoff at the word.

"The fact Jael's in there has nothing to due with it?" He gritted out.

"Better to succeed when she's at her weakest then fail when she's at her strongest." Serena confessed.

"I gotta get in there." He pleaded.

"Do you really think that's the best way to help your friends? Your partner? Your girlfriend?" Dyson wanted to question her last statement but was worried of just who she thought she was talking about. Did the Ash know about his relationship with both of them?

"Serena, you got to give me something here. For old times' sake?" He tried once more. The Fire Fae gave a long look at the house before finally sighing in acceptance.

"I can give you two hours."

"And what the hell am I suppose to do from out here?"

"Two hours." She finalized.

Dyson walked away determined not to waste another moment begging. Unaware that Serena was ordering her henchmen to prepare to burn it anyways. He flipped his phone open dialing Jael immediately.

"_Dyson!" _He could hear the happy sigh in her voice.

"Are you okay?" He didn't waste a minute. He had to know she was alright.

"_Not exactly. Hale's knocked out. Kenzi's hiding under a bed somewhere and Bo went kind of 'Nam. I kinda- sorta….had to push her down the stairs."_

"You what!"

_"She went Leatherface on me! She's fine just…crazy…. I did what I had to do!"_She defended when he gave her silence. "_They won't let us leave."_

"I'm outside. I'm working on it."

_"Really?"_ Jael scampered to the window, peering out the boarder window to see her favorite copper. She couldn't keep the laugh from her voice. "_See this is why we love you, you crazy stalker."_ She suddenly felt very safe. Knowing her was out there waiting for her.

The word 'Love' did something to Dyson. He tried to ignore it and not focus on the feeling in his chest or the purr his wolf gave. "Bo and Kenzi have been bitten by an under-Fae spider. They won't get spider till it's dead. You need to search the house for it."

_"I freeze with spiders!_" Jael nearly shivered at the idea of searching for one.

"I saw you stare down a 1,500 pound horse!" He scoffed disbelievingly. Hell he had nearly thought she'd be mowed down by it.

"_That was different!_" Jael snapped in a whine.

"….How?!" He asked after a baffled pause.

"It **_WASN'T_**. A**_ SPIDER_**!" She gritted out, bringing the phone in front of her mouth to punctuate clearly.

Dyson paused, exhaling in thought. "You'll need Bo's help. She should be able to heal herself if she feeds off you." Dyson waited worrying when he heard nothing. "Jael?"

"_Are just trying to get us to make out?"_ She asked only half jokingly. Dyson looked down unable to stop the grin that began when he thought of it.

"Well…" He teased.

The Necromancer sighed mumbling something Dyson couldn't make out, before finally sighing dejectedly. _"Fine. But if she kills me I swear to god I will Sixth Sense Bruce Willis your ass." _

"You're going to be fine." He told himself trying to calm down the urge to shift.

_"Are you sure?" _It was then Dyson realized he had spoken aloud.

"Yes. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Jael." He swore.

* * *

Jael walked to the basement with the comforting knowledge the banging had stopped. _Nothing's going to happen to me._ She could do this. It was easy. Just open the door and cross your fingers.

She unlocked the bolt gently. The metal on metal seemed to echo like thunder to her as it finally clicked back. The knob was turned slowly, Jael pausing a moment before swinging open the door.

Nothing.

"Bo?" She called gently. She descended the stairs wearily cautious of what might be waiting.

_No body,_ she thought wearily noticing the bottom of the stairs were clear.

"Bo?" She called once more a bit louder, concern leaking through. She never wanted to hurt her.

_Yes you did. _

She frowned but was unable to think about the voice before her neck was grabbed from behind.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Bo growled, her grip tightening as Jael struggled. Her head tilted back, Jael could do nothing as Bo smashed her lips to hers. The Necromancer was gripping the Succubus' arm in an attempt to break the hold on her neck.

As Bo drew the chi from Jael, and Jael struggled for breath, they were to busy to notice the colorful war under their locked lips.

The Necromancer was gripping the Succubus' arm in an attempt to break the hold on her neck. Underneath Jael's hands a single grey spot formed, growing darker before growing outwards. Bo's tanned skin became pale white under Jael's hands, slowly darkening to a grotesque black before once more shrinking and becoming lighter.

This war continued, black spreading before retracting. Bo sucking Chi so strongly and quickly from Jael her body healed as quickly as it wounded. With a tired moan Jael released her hands, slowly slipping to unconsciousness. And with a last steal from Bo she was dropped, the succubus teetering on her heels as she tried not to pass out.

"Holy shit!" Bo gasped, ever fiber of her being feeling so alive, so powerful. Secretly the blotches faded, healing back to the healthy tan with only the slightest pins and needle sensation. "Shit…" Bo shook her head things becoming clear. "Jael?" She gasped, leaning down to pick up the crumpled blonde. "Oh God." She picked her up effortlessly regret gnawing at her as soon a she had her in her arms. Thankfully she was still breathing.

The stairs were a bit of a challenge but thankfully Jael was light enough that Bo was able to maneuver them without much difficulty. Placing her on the hallway floor she tried to stay calm. Bo bent down making sure she pulse was strong enough she could look for Kenzi. Finding her pulse, though quickly, was beating strongly she whispered reassuring words. "You're going to be okay. We're gonna be okay."

Unaware those same words had been spoken to her decades earlier.

* * *

_"Run, Jelly!"_

_..._

_"Hide!"_

_..._

_"Shh, Darling. You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay. Nothing can get you."_

* * *

Jael's leg kicked out startling her awake. "Fuck!" She screamed, nearly rolling off the narrow examination bed.

"Damn girl!" Hale grunted, he and Kenzi pulling her back onto the bed after catching her nearly falling of it. "Heavier than you look."

"Where are we?" She grumbled as she leaned against Kenzi. A breeze of cold air made her shiver against her best friend. 'Why am I in a paper gown?" She glared at Hale suspiciously. The Siren put his hands up innocently.

"I did. Are you okay? You've been past out for a couple of hours."

"Jesus Bo!" Jael rubbed her head.

"Don't worry. No permanent damage." Her favorite doctor appeared beside her checking her vision with a flash light pen. AJ gave her a reassuring smile and dug out something from his pocket.

"From Olive." He handed her the small cherry sucker. Jael gave him a smile beginning to shake her head when Kenzi snatched it from his hand.

"What?" She looked at the three staring at her. "I fought for my life! I want a damn sucker!" She poped it in her mouth.

"Where is Olive?"

"Had to go out on a home call. Harpy with the flu." He shrugged. A machine to the side beeped, AJ giving her a quick smile before going to take a look.

"Sorry about, you know, trying to make your head go boom." Hale awkwardly apologized.

"Meh. It's cool." Kenzi accepted.

"Wait what happened?" Jael looked back and forth between them.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

"Oh, you're up!" Bo took a seat next to her. "So um, about-"

"It's fine. I did kinda push you down the stairs."

"Wait you what?" Kenzi asked. Jael then, slightly bashfully, told the story of fending off a crazed hungry Bo. "And, well, after that I kinda passed out…"

"Hopefully you're feeling better."

Jael snapped her attention towards the gravely voice, a bright grin spreading over her face. "Digby!" She greeted the retriever. The dog stopped short, sitting a few feet in front of her and once more reminding her of the never ending distance between them.

"Found him attacking one of the guards, nearly took his leg off. He's been antsy since they brought you out unconscious." Dyson stopped in front of her brushing a few messy strands away from her forehead. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She had let him feast on her body, his hand stroke over every inch of her, yet sitting here in a paper gown with only her underwear she felt so exposed to him.

"Do you need anything?" He turned his attention to the entire group.

"Bug spray."

"Sleep."

"Peanut butter M and Ms." The four turned their attention on Jael who blushed but raised her chin defiantly. "It's my comfort food."

* * *

Jael took the shorts Kenzi had just finished folding and placed them in Bo's stack of clothing. After returning Home the girls had begun to clean up the mess they had made in their crazed states."For the bedroom door…." Jael and Kenzi both paused what they were doing to look over at Bo. "I got a nice, sturdy oak." She grinned, holding the nails and hammer proudly.

"Sturdy."

"That's good"

"Kenzi you don't have to do that." Bo sighed, realizing she was folding up the clothes she had yelled about.

"Yeah, I do." She handed the latest shirt to Jael. The Necromancer smiled seeing it was one of the souvenir shirts she had gotten on her and Kenzi's road trip last year.

"I would like to have think I wouldn't have gone through with it. But I was ready to pull the trigger. I wanted to." Kenzi confessed guiltily.

"Hey, if I hadn't healed myself, I would have dissected you like a frog." Bo offered in truce.

"You're welcome for that." Jael smirked at her headache still not gone. She picked up the hamper of now folded clothes and left to drop them in their rooms.

"Love you, Jelly-Belly." They both called out their thanks for her efforts and sacrifice. The Necromancer waved a single hand half halfheartedly.

Though the Fae was dead and gone Jael couldn't help but glance around the floor and ceiling cautiously as she set Down Bo's clothes on the end of her bed. Moving down the hall she set Kenzi's on the old dresser before returning to her own room."Hey, Buddy." She grinned at the sprawled out retriver. He gave a small huff rolling over onto his back and snuggling deeper into the downy comforter. Poor boy had probably worn himself out today. She held back a laugh as she noticed the plush blue elephant under his head. With a blown kiss she gently walked back out not wanting to wake him.

She bounced down the stairs immediately spotting the six foot wolf shifter watching her. "Hey!" She greeted. "Watcha doing here?"

"Decided to stop by, bribe you with some Extra pepperoni and cheesy pizza." He smirked motioning to the two brunettes digging in as she approached.

"Damn, bringing out the big guns, huh?"

"But of course."

Dyson felt a pang of disappointment when she stopped less than a foot away from him and crossed her arms. He wanted to put her closer, wrap his arms around her and sink them to the floor. His brain was scattered from today, walking in to find her being carried to the couch by Bo, unaware of the world around him had set him in a near panic. And for a moment, just a single moment, he wanted to lunge at Bo. The flash of imagining his hands around her neck, shaking until she was as blanked as Jael both terrified and satisfied him.

"Joining us for dinner then? I think some would count that as the first date." She cracked.

The silence that followed made them both shift awkwardly. The question of which one would be on that date hung between them. "No I have a meeting with the Ash." He pulled something from his back pocket, the Necromancer blushing near scarlet when he handed the orange bag of candy towards her.

"You didn't ignore that then?" She smirked taking the Peanut butter M n M's from him.

"It's what you wanted right?"

"Yeah but I've found I don't get most of the things I want." She smacked the candy against her palm nervously, not meaning for the words to come out.

"And what is it exactly you want?" He wasn't sure if it was the wolf or him that wanted to take her in his arms and nuzzle her neck. Needing to feel the pulse under his lips smell her reassuring scent that had the ability to both energize and calm him all at one.

"I want _you_…." She admitted aloud. "-but Bo _needs_ you." She quelled the rush of regret at the words, knowing they were honest. Dyson looked away from her towards the Succubus chatting with Kenzi.

"She has Lauren t-"

"You're just mad at her." She gave a mirthless laugh, remembering the last part of the conversation she had overheard. "And even though your great at this lone-wolf-badass act you're a a good guy underneath. Too good a guy to ignore her when she needs you. I have feelings for you and you have feelings for us both."

So what now. I don't want to share you, Jael." His voice was forceful ordering yet hinting at begging.

"I don't wanna share you either." She bit back. "I'm asking you give us a chance." She paused thinking. "An arrangement of sorts." Dyson gave a wary look thinking back to his arrangement with Bo that hadn't been all that great.

"What kind of arrangement?"

"Me and you do what we do, see what these feelings are…while you continue to help Bo when she needs it."

"And if Bo doesn't need me?" He questioned.

"Then we figure it out as we go." Jael smiled reassuringly. Her smile was mirrored by Dyson.

The two blonde Faes stood there. Eyes locked and fighting their own smiles. Something passed between them in that moment. Something that made Kenzi's secretly watchful gaze drop to her plate of pizza. In that one look Kenzi knew….

…someone was going to have their heart broken.

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**My computer is not back yet, so updates may still be strained but since work is giving me paid time off for a few days I decided I might as well do some writing. I'm really sad that the average review number has dropped from once being 12 to now being 4. :( I love ever review I get but trust me this isn't an easy story to write and those reviews are what make me share the story in my head. :/ So please for me as a pity gift, REVIEW!**

**Not my best chapter by a long shot but it's hard getting what's in my head down on paper sometime. Lots of reveals in this chapter. Hints about Jael's past and hints of what's to come! So, should I end the story here? o.O**

**AppoloniaAstria:**** Told you it would be longer! ****VyperStryke:**** I missed you all as well. ****BaDWolF89:**** I've imagined that as well but it's best we don't let the plot be ruined. BlueLilyInDarkness: Your so sweet, thanks for the well wishes. Glad I could make your hour :)**


End file.
